<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fake it till you make it by ikarosflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057767">fake it till you make it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosflies/pseuds/ikarosflies'>ikarosflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2YEON - Freeform, Chaeyu, F/F, Fake Dating, Minayeon, Nahyo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, dahmo, jeongmi, jeongsa - Freeform, romcom if you laughed, saida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosflies/pseuds/ikarosflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon got dumped, Mina was ghosted. Two broken hearts team up to achieve one goal: get back their girls. Will they get the love of their lives back or will they both fall with each other along the process? </p><p>A JeongMi fake dating AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. she was ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>english isn’t my first language so please excuse if there are any mistakes. i want to get better at this, so i’d appreciate if you will point it out, too. thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Netflix and Chill has to be the biggest lie Jeongyeon and Sana (and possibly by every other couple) have ever told each other. They were supposed to watch the Season 2 of <em>YOU, </em>but here they are doing nothing but the “chill” part of the deal. They didn’t even know how Sana <em>magically </em>ended up straddling a lying Jeongyeon underneath her. With their new position, the room’s temperature suddenly shoots up and the girl on top probably has a lot of ideas on her mind when she started kissing her girlfriend once more.  </p><p> </p><p>Two big bags of groceries prevent Chaeyoung from knocking on the door and just blindly turned the key in the knob, hoping it’d open.<em> Jeongyeon might be out for practice anyway. </em>The door opened swiftly and the first thing she sees is her roommate and her gorgeous ginger head of a girlfriend, making out on their couch while a movie was playing on the TV, <em>I guess this is Netflix and Chill, huh?  </em>she thought. </p><p> </p><p>She just rolled her eyes and placed both paper bags on their kitchen table. As she unloads the groceries, she heard their moans. She can’t help but peek at what the couple was doing, <em>surely, they won’t do it there now that I'm here?  </em> On a normal day, she will let them eat their faces out till their heart’s content, but today is an exception. Jeongyeon's hands are already on Sana’s ass while the other is trying to remove the noirette’s top. <em>Of course, they’re oblivious. </em>Chaeyoung couldn’t take it anymore, “Yah, unnie!” she threw a whole ass cabbage at her roommate and it hit Jeongyeon on the head.  </p><p> </p><p>Startled, she immediately disconnected her lips from Sana’s and looked for whoever was responsible for this cabbage. When she saw Chaeyoung frowning their way, her expressions changed into an apologetic one. She tried to sit up, only for her lips to be captured once more, “To be continued?” the red head smirked, but still resumed her work on the other girl’s lips, nonetheless. Of course, Jeongyeon isn’t one to back down, but she breaks the kiss off quickly, she doesn’t want the blonde on the kitchen to be disgusted further, or she’ll throw every single thing from that paper bag at them. “To be continued...” the older girl repeated the words, smiling. Sana just giggles and steals a kiss from her girlfriend’s lips one last time before getting off from her lap.  </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese girl grabbed her bag and made her way to the door, but not without acknowledging the blonde girl first, “Sorry you had to see that, Chaengie.” she smiled sweetly. Chaeyoung just sighed, this isn’t even the first time she walked in on them doing <em>things</em>. “I guess Jeongyeon forgot to lock the door again.” upon hearing her name, the girl stood up, picked the cabbage on the sofa and tried to defend herself, “Babe, she has a key. She lives here, remember?” the Korean walked towards where her two favorite people are after putting the vegetable down at the table. </p><p> </p><p>Sana wraps her arms around the taller girl’s neck, leans in and whispers, “Then I guess you have to move in with me, Captain.” Jeongyeon could only imagine,<em> now that is an idea</em>, she grinned and snaked her hands on her girl’s waist, before leaning down and kissing her neck, “I like that idea, very, very much.” Chaeyoung couldn’t be any more disgusted and so she coughs, just to remind the couple in front of her <em>once again</em> that they’re not alone.  </p><p> </p><p>The ginger head smiled at the blonde and disentangled her arms from Jeongyeon’s neck. Pinching the cub’s cheeks, she jested, “Looks like you’ll be alone tonight, Chaengie.” Chaeyoung couldn’t even do anything, they’re older than her and they’re her unnies, so she can only fight them through words, <em>sometimes</em>, “By all means, unnie, take her with you.” she threw a look at her roommate, “I wouldn’t deny myself a peaceful sleep at night.” The older no-jam whined, “What does that mean?!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather sleep alone than hear both of your moans all night.” she shrugged. “Why you little-” Jeongyeon was ready to pounce at her roommate while Sana just laughed and went for the door, “Text me later, Jeongie.” she blew a kiss for the black-haired girl before going out. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Unnie, stop!” The blonde girl couldn’t stop her laughter, “Stop!” tears are already on her eyes. Jeongyeon just laughs as she continues the onslaught that is tickling this cub on the floor. “Promise you’ll never tell anyone what you heard first!” Chaeyoung knew if she won’t agree to her unnie’s request, she’ll die from this tickle torture. “Okay, okay! I promise I'll never tell!”  </p><p> </p><p>Out of breath, their chests heaved up and down when they stopped, “Unnie...”  </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hummed as an answer, obviously tired from the scuffle.  </p><p> </p><p>“I was kidding. I never really heard you guys.” Chaeyoung revealed. Jeongyeon just looked at her in confusion, “but you just admitted to doing it here in the dorm, based on your reactions.” she chuckled before standing up. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just remained sitting on the floor. She closed her eyes out of amusement and embarrassment, still unable to believe that she just indirectly admitted it to her roommate, but she guesses that’s fine.<em> At least Chae’s ears  and eyes are still safe from hearing and seeing us going at it in our own dorm. If she knew the places where we did it aside from my bed, I'm pretty sure she’d kick me out. </em>She laughed to herself but sighed in the end, mulling over something. </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeng...” she called for her roommate who’s currently busy with unloading the groceries.  </p><p> </p><p>“I think I love her.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stops arranging the cartons of milk from the fridge and looks back at her unnie. “I think I'm ready to say it. I think I'm ready to tell her that I love her.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde sets down the cartons, furrows her brows then pursed her lips, “Are you sure, Unnie?” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled, widely. Her eyes full of adoration just from the thought of Sana. “We’ve been together for almost a year now, I’m sure of what I feel this time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I'm happy for you, Jeongyeon-unnie.” The cub leans at the table, smiling back at her hyung. “When do you plan on telling her? </p><p> </p><p>“This week.” the noirette beams. </p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Do you need help? Do you have a plan? Are we going grand with hundreds of roses?” she inquires excitedly, her eyes practically sparkle at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know yet, but I think I'm gonna go with something simple. Maybe I'm gonna do it when we’re in the car or in the park, walking under the moonlight or just whenever I feel like the time is right. Maybe I'll even tell her tonight.” Jeongyeon’s eyes couldn’t get any brighter, just thinking of Sana saying those three little words back would be enough to flip her world and make her her only queen, she’d give anything for her, even the whole universe if she could...  that’s how she knew that whatever she’s feeling for the Japanese isn’t merely infatuation but already love.  </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was happy for her Jeongyeon-unnie, because finally, the university’s one and only Yoo Jeongyeon, is in love. She was sure that many hearts will weep even more when they hear the news that their beloved Captain is whipped for a certain Japanese: Minatozaki Sana. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is my first fic using third person's POV (also ever lol), so if you can let me know some of your thoughts about how i could make this work better, or whatever, i'd appreciate it. thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the stinky and sweaty adventures of myoui mina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jsyk, there will be bits of baseball all through out the fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mina woke to the sound of a text notification, how she managed to be this alert even from slumber will always be a mystery, even to herself. Maybe because she was waiting for an important message from the Dean, maybe she was waiting for a text from her mom, or maybe she was waiting for Nayeon to confirm their date this afternoon. </p><p> </p><p><em> Nayeon</em><em>: good morning, mina! you still up for brunch? &lt;3 </em> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu, her roommate, sees Mina smiling from ear to ear, her eyes formed the shape of a crescent moon.<em> Mina </em><em>unnie </em><em>is happy when she smiles her gummy smile, but a shit-eating grin with tiny squeals?  </em>She can’t help but smile as well, seeing her unnie finally being happy because of her date later is an adorable sight. “Unnie, what time should I come home later?” </p><p> </p><p>Mina who was trying so hard to stifle the happiness she feels inside her chest was startled. “Tzuyu!” she abruptly held the phone up to her chest, probably to hide the source of her excitement, “Uhh... what are you doing up?” she asks, her heart racing like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.<em> Why am I even nervous, </em><em>ugh</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The Taiwanese transfer just furrowed her brows, “Unnie, I have training every morning, remember?” she answered nonchalantly as she grabs her pitcher’s glove on top of her drawer.  </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Mina just shook her head and chuckled weakly<em>, </em><em>Nayeon</em><em>, look at your effect on me, “</em>Yes, of course. Train hard, Tzuyu-ah.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I will, but you never answered my question?” the younger one further inquires. A small smirk playing on her lips. <em>I will not miss this opportunity.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired girl was confused, why is Tzuyu asking her such a bizarre question? “What do you mean? You can come home whenever you want...?” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu’s smirk just grew wider, her unnie just fell into her trap, “I just wanna make sure I won’t see you naked with a girl when I open the door, Unnie.”  </p><p> </p><p>The taller girl didn’t miss how her Japanese friend’s cheeks turned red as a tomato before burying her head to her hands. <em>Mission success. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Mina can feel her face is burning and she knows it is now redder than any shade of lipstick she wears.<em> How can she ask such things?! </em>But Tzuyu’s inquiries and jokes weren’t the only reason why she decided to hide away from embarrassment, it’s the thought of Nayeon and her doing it. What if it really comes to that? Will she let it happen? Here? In her own dorm? Mina was torn between letting her brunch date into her pants or not. </p><p> </p><p>The taller girl seems to be enjoying herself as she laughs at her unnie’s expense. “Unnie, you should see yourself!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu-ah!” Mina shouts but Tzuyu thinks it’s too adorable to even consider as one since it’s not that loud, <em>she basically speaks and shouts in tiny. </em>Embarrassed Mina is fun to poke at but deadly when she catches you, so she runs away for her life, nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>“Try not to enjoy too much, bye!” the long-legged brunette bolts for the door and Mina couldn’t keep up with how fast the star pitcher of the Seoul National University can run. How can a business major win on a battle a baseball player already has an advantage on?  </p><p> </p><p>She smiles to herself. Mina enjoys Tzuyu’s quips and her quiet demeanor. They're similar in some ways, that’s why they didn’t had a hard time bonding and connecting with each other when they first met, despite being from different countries. She went back to the dorm and plopped herself on the couch while staring at the phone on her hand, she hasn’t answered Nayeon’s text yet. </p><p> </p><p>For other people, the usual two choices would be yes or no, but for Nayeon? It's always yes or yes. How can she say no to her? For the last two weeks, the bunny-toothed girl has only shown her good times. She couldn’t help but imagine how it could only get better if they make it official. The thought of having Im Nayeon as her girlfriend made Mina’s heart flutter, the gummy smile once again makes it’s appearance on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Mina stares dreamily at the text message on the electronic device’s screen, as if she was on cloud nine. She never thought that someone this sweet, caring and thoughtful, and gorgeously beautiful, would want to go to brunch with her. She types in her reply, </p><p> </p><p><em> Mina: yup, 10AM at CBTL? </em> </p><p> </p><p>She wants her but she doesn’t wanna come off as someone who’s overly interested, she wants to play this right. She was about to put the device down but another message was received. </p><p> </p><p><em> Nayeon</em><em>: see you there, baby girl ;)</em> </p><p> </p><p>She smiled, as if the sender can see her. Mina started to do her morning rituals and when she was done, the time only read 8:49. Her date wouldn’t be in another hour and her classes won’t start before 1PM. She thought, maybe she can drop by at Tzuyu’s practice? </p><p> </p><p>And so, she went to the baseball field. The Japanese thought that this day is a bit brighter, the air is a bit cooler and she is infinitely happier. Im Nayeon does wonders to her, even just thinking of her makes her heart feel a bit fuller. </p><p> </p><p>As she walk into the field’s entrance, the raven-haired girl saw that the team’s practice is almost done, judging by the way they’re just laughing around. She searched for her roommate and she thought that it’s okay to go to the dugout where most of the players are.  </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu spotted the dark-haired beauty walking towards them even from a few meters away, how could she not when she’s sticking out like a sore thumb, wearing a sleeveless white button-down shirt paired with her washed jeans among the women who wore the university’s training shirt and compression shorts. </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, what are you doing here?” profusely sweating, the brunette who’s now sporting a high ponytail asked her.  </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I'd see how’d you do in training,” Mina looks around, “but it seems like you’re already done with the practice.” and sees a middle-aged woman standing not too far from them, talking to some staff. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, most of us finished early today.” the younger one looked at where her gaze was.<em> I thought she already left? “ </em>Uhh... unnie,” Tzuyu held Mina’s arm and guided her out of the dugout. “Tzuyu? Where are we going?”  </p><p> </p><p>“To the locker room. Coach doesn’t allow outsiders when we’re training and we’ll both get into trouble if she sees you.”  she lets go of her hold on her arm. </p><p> </p><p>“I can just go, Tzu. I shouldn’t even be here in the first place.” Mina suggested when they reached the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Just sit there, it’s probably empty by now. I'll just take a shower.” she tries to convince her, “and besides, I want to see who your date is.” a playful grin plastered on her face. </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese national just made a face at her roommate’s nosiness but still decided to go in with her. She was right, it was, indeed, empty. “I’ll be quick, unnie.”  </p><p> </p><p>Mina decided to take a look at the design of the room, it’s painted in white and blue, the colors of their university. There are rows of lockers on each side of the room and massive full length mirrors can be found in almost every corner. Baseball bats and gloves are neatly arranged on an open cabinet, there isn’t one thing out of place in the whole locker room. <em>Didn't expect jocks to be this clean.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>After she’s done looking at the whole of the room, Mina decides to just sit on one of the two long benches situated near the lockers and checked her phone for any notifications. She found one but it isn’t from Nayeon. </p><p> </p><p><em> Park Jihyo: ppt ready for presentation later? </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Mina: yes, can you bring  </em> <em> yojfhlhj </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“MOMO-YA!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Eh?!” the raven-haired girl let out a tiny yelp, she wasn’t even able to complete her reply. She didn’t dare look back at the person who just screamed “Momo-ya” at her out of shock. She can hear the person’s feet almost running towards her. <em>oh</em><em> my god, oh my god. </em>She closed her eyes shut, hoping they’d go away. </p><p> </p><p>Mina almost bulged her eyeballs out of its sockets when she felt the person’s soaking wet body pressed on her back, their lean arms enveloping her into a tight hug that’s practically crushing her chest. She froze on her place for a moment, her mind bewildered.<em> Tzuyu would never. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Getting her wits back, Mina stands up rather abruptly, startling the person hugging her. She whipped her head to see what stinky and sweaty person would hug someone in that state. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them furrowed their brows, confusion visible on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“WHO ARE YOU?!” </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can hardly call it an adventure but meh lol. keep safe everyone, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. washroom escapade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, who are YOU?! Outsiders aren’t allowed here!” Jeongyeon yelled, she was disgusted that the person she just hugged isn’t Momo and is in fact a stranger. </p><p>  </p><p>“Why are you yelling at me?! And why did you hug me, you stinky, sweaty maniac?!” Mina screamed back, if this person thinks she can bully her, she’s very wrong. </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon scoffs at the girl whose white top and jeans are both a bit wet from her sweat and a bit of water.<em> Okay, I hope she don’t stink but really? She has the audacity to come here in the locker room and yell at ME? </em>“I thought you were my teammate!” </p><p>  </p><p>“Double-check next time!” Mina huffs, already irritated at the woman in front of her. </p><p>  </p><p>Meanwhile, Tzuyu who heard the commotion from the shower hastily dried herself up, wore her clothing and ran to the lockers. </p><p>  </p><p>“<em>Double-check</em>?!” Jeongyeon scoffs, “Why would I double-check when this place is for PLAYERS ONLY? If you didn’t sneak in here, this wouldn’t even happen in the first place!” </p><p>  </p><p>“Unnie!” both women whipped their heads at the younger one. “I’ll handle this, Tzu.” Jeongyeon replied while holding up a hand as if to tell her teammate to stop where she is. </p><p>  </p><p>“Ummm...” the brunette walked towards her roommate and spoke in hushed tones, “Sorry, unnie. Can you wait for me outside?” </p><p>  </p><p>Mina nodded, and threw one last scowl at the stranger before going out of the door. </p><p>  </p><p>“Who was that?” </p><p>  </p><p>“That’s my roommate, Cap.” the pitcher walked towards her locker and arranged her things. </p><p>  </p><p>“You know outsiders aren’t allowed here,” Jeongyeon did the same, but stopped to smirk at the taller girl, “but because you’re my favorite <em>Chewypoo</em>, I'll let it slide.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Ya! Stop with the Chewypoo!” Tzuyu whined at their Captain, to which the latter just laughed off before heading into the showers. </p><p>  </p><p>“Sorry for what happened earlier, Mina unnie.” the brunette says sheepily. “No, it wasn’t your fault, Tzu. It's okay.” Mina just smiled, it’s not Tzuyu’s fault that that woman is so offensive and obnoxious. </p><p>  </p><p>“Let’s go?” </p><p>  </p><p>- </p><p>  </p><p><em> 10:13AM </em> </p><p>  </p><p>They’ve arrived at the university’s own Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf, the café where Nayeon and Mina were supposed to meet up at. “Which one is your date?” </p><p>  </p><p>As if the said <em>date </em>has heard the inquiry, the brunette on a black leather jacket waved from the booth by the window. Mina waved back and was about to walk to where  Nayeon  is but was stopped by a hand, “Unnie, text me if she raises any red flag, okay?”<em> Aw, she’s so sweet.</em> “I will, Tzuyu-ah. Thank you.” the Japanese smiled at the concern her roommate has shown. </p><p>  </p><p>Tzuyu lets her go but not without embarrassing her unnie first, “Text me what time I should come home, bye!” </p><p>  </p><p>Mina walked towards her date with red cheeks. <em>Tzuyu</em>! </p><p>  </p><p>“What was that all about?” Nayeon chuckled when the raven-haired girl sat on the other side. </p><p>  </p><p><em> Oh, that was my roommate, she was just asking what time she could come home because she doesn’t want to walk in on us while having sex or whatever. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>“Mina?” </p><p>  </p><p>“Hmm?” Mina’s thoughts were invaded by her imagination but still looked up to meet Nayeon’s eyes. She pretended not hearing the question, hoping the other would just drop it. </p><p>  </p><p>“I said, what was that all about? And who is she?” </p><p>  </p><p><em> Oh, thank goodness she asked another question</em>. “That was my roommate, Tzuyu, she just dropped me off here cause she’s worried that you might be a serial killer or something.” </p><p>  </p><p>Nayeon’s eyes sparkled and her soft smile came into view. “You’re so adorable, sometimes, and you don’t even know it.” </p><p>  </p><p>The brunette has always rendered Mina speechless, even with the simplest of words and compliments. She knows a thing or two on how to make a girl swoon. </p><p>  </p><p>“I, uhhh... let’s order now, shall we?” Mina trailed, but Nayeon now wears a grin, “Oh, don’t bother, I’ve already ordered for us when I came in, I hope you don’t mind.” she signaled for the staff to bring her orders in. </p><p>  </p><p>While the staff was setting down the food and coffee, Mina heard him whisper. “56th.” the barista smirked at Nayeon and she just smiled back at him. What are they talking about? It seems like he’s somewhat close to her? </p><p>  </p><p>“56th?” Mina repeated what the barista has said which surprised Nayeon for a bit. “Oh. It's nothing. Maybe he was just telling me that this is my 56th visit here on this café.” she explained before taking a sip at her hazelnut latte. </p><p>  </p><p>“I see. That seems an awful lot of times for a café that’s farther than Starbucks?” </p><p>  </p><p>Mina saw a glint in her eyes at the mention of the other café but decided to just ignore it because Nayeon seemed to just remember something interesting. “I sort of have bad memories with that Starbucks, but that’s where I met someone that means a lot to me.” she just smiled at her cup, as if reminiscing, “but that doesn’t matter. I got you now, right?” </p><p>  </p><p>The Japanese tried to smile but her mind drifts to what Nayeon has just said, <em>“someone that means a lot to me.” who is this someone? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>She just offered a soft smile to the bunny-toothed girl and decided to change the topic, she’ll have plenty of chances to ask about this later, she thought. </p><p>  </p><p><em> 12:23PM </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Mina was enchanted with the girl in front of her, that’s for sure. It still feels unreal to her that this gorgeous woman likes her back. “Why do you have to be so beautiful, Mina?” That compliment came out of nowhere and it’s making the Japanese blush hard. “You make me feel things I've never felt before.” the brunette reached out for her hand and she willingly gave it. </p><p>  </p><p>Nayeon lifted it up to her lips and gently kissed the top of her hands, her eyes looking directly at Mina’s. </p><p>  </p><p>If Mina’s heart could do a triple back flip, it would no doubt do it. Her date is just too sweet, she feels like she’ll melt into a puddle, right here, right now. <em>Oh, if only I could stay with her for the rest of the day. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>But the Korean let her hand go and stood up, “Come, I'll walk you to your class.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Is it okay if I use the washroom first?” the raven-haired girl didn’t really need to go to the loo but she just wants to retouch her make up before going to class. </p><p>  </p><p>“I’ll come with.” </p><p>  </p><p>As they went in, Mina stares at her reflection on the mirror for a second before getting the lipstick from her bag. She slightly opened her mouth, applying some shade on her lips. Her eyes seemed to lose focus on the task at hand and instead wanders to where Nayeon is. </p><p>  </p><p>The Korean is leaning on the wall behind her, her hooded eyes met Mina’s before walking towards the girl in front of the mirror, never taking off her stare. </p><p>  </p><p>Her heart is racing, pounding hard on her chest. Mina felt a hand on her waist, and slowly, Nayeon turns her around to face her. <em>What is she doing? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Nayeon collects the lipstick from her hand and carefully set it down on the countertop before turning her attention back at the raven-haired. </p><p>  </p><p>Nayeon’s eyes flicker down to Mina’s lips, and slowly leans in. Their lips are now dangerously close to each other and the Japanese is being hypnotized, both from Nayeon’s scent and her lips.<em> Fuck it</em>. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina closes the gap and kisses the brunette hungrily, as if it’s the last time she’ll ever taste her. She’s put a hand on the back of the Korean’s head and one on the waist, pulling harshly, wanting to get closer. </p><p>  </p><p>Nayeon’s hands roam aggressively on the raven-haired girl’s body. She’s matching the hunger Mina gives off and it’s beyond exciting for her to find someone like this. Her left hand feels all the curves the Japanese could offer her while her right rests on her ass, giving it the attention it needs. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina moans at how hard Nayeon squeezed her backside, to which the latter took as an opportunity to invade the girl’s mouth with her tongue. </p><p>  </p><p>The world outside didn’t matter at this moment, it’s just Mina and Nayeon and <em>Jihyo</em><em>? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>The voicemail played and Jihyo’s voice can be heard clearly even if the phone is on her front pocket. “Mina! You never answered my text about the presentation later! Call me back!” </p><p>  </p><p>Thank goodness for Park Jihyo or else Mina would’ve had sex in the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf’s washroom. </p><p>  </p><p>They’ve disconnected their lips but their foreheads still close to each other, their breathing ragged but neither one is complaining. “Be mine, Mina.” Nayeon’s eyes simply held the stars. <em>How could you say no when she’s looking at you like you’re the greatest thing to ever happen to her? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>“Yours.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here's some minayeon for y'all. thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the power of puppy eyes and pout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so a little fyi:</p><p>noirette- black-haired<br/>diamond- the baseball field<br/>innings- that's like rounds on boxing or sets on vball or a quarter on basketball</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeng, wanna come to the practice game?” Jeongyeon asks, her voice muffled by the black hoodie she’s trying to wear. </p><p>  </p><p>The blonde who’s sitting on the couch just shook her head while munching on some popcorn, eyes glued to the TV. “I see. Trouble in paradise?” </p><p>  </p><p>Putting down the bowl, Chaeyoung looked back to the taller girl, “I don’t want to see her today, unnie. Rain check?” Jeongyeon catches the glint of misery that passed on her roommate’s eyes, so she doesn’t push. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, hope you two figure it out.” Chaeyoung just nodded and returned her gaze on the screen, mindlessly eating the contents from the bowl. If anyone was to ask her what has happened the past few minutes on the show that she was “watching”, she’d probably just shrug, because she doesn’t give a single shit about this series. This is just for distraction, supposed to keep her from thinking of the most beautiful girl ever, but her mind keeps on drifting back to Tzuyu and how she possibly ruined her relationship with the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon reaches for the knob but looks back to remind Chaeyoung of her intent for the day, “I'm staying at Sana’s tonight so... just heat up some leftovers on the fridge. Eat, okay, cub?”  she’s worried for her roommate, especially when she’s upset.  </p><p> </p><p>The blonde didn’t even utter a reply, as if she didn’t hear the noirette’s attempt of reminding her to eat her meals for the day. <em>Maybe I should cancel on Sana? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Deciding that she should give Chaeyoung some space, she left for her girl’s dorm. She frowned as soon as she saw a couple of suitcases piled on the side of the dorm’s widely opened door. An unknown woman with pale skin and platinum blonde hair emerged, desperately pulling the big suitcases altogether. Jeongyeon being Jeongyeon, she immediately offered assistance. “Here, let me help.” The pale girl looked up and was quick to offer the Captain a bright smile. “Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongie!” </p><p> </p><p>The ginger head ran towards Jeongyeon and threw her arms around her neck. Balancing heavy luggage on each of your hands and the impact of an adult woman throwing all her weight at you isn’t really that easy, the noirette almost lost her balance and would’ve fallen down to the floor if it weren’t for the blonde girl who caught the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Sana-ya!” Jeongyeon exclaimed, which made the Japanese pout. "Sorry,” the taller of the two just closed her eyes and sighed. <em>My girlfriend is a kid. A kid that I adore so much. </em>When Jeongyeon opened her eyes, she smiled her signature, the lopsided one, and leaned down for a peck,<em>“ </em>It’s okay, baby.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongie, this is Kim Dahyun.” the noirette set the luggage down to the side to properly meet the pale girl. “Yoo Jeongyeon.” as she stretched her hand for Dahyun to shake, “Nice to meet you, Sunbaenim.” Dahyun bowed with a smile and excused herself to finish unpacking her things. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pulled Sana to the kitchen to ask a <em>very </em>important question. “That’s your new roommate?” the Japanese frowned at the inquiry as the answer is too obvious, but Jeongyeon’s pout means that question isn’t just that. </p><p> </p><p>A new roommate could only mean one thing. No more staying in on her dorm, no more Netflix and <em>Chill</em>. “Aww, don’t be sad, Jeongie. You’re not gonna go on a drought,” Sana clings onto the taller girl’s neck, her lips hovering closely, tauntingly brushing it on the other’s, “what do you say we convince her and Chaeyoung to switch so we could have a dorm all by ourselves?” she suggested but it doesn’t seem to register on the black-haired girl’s mind as she is lost. Lost on Minatozaki’s spell. She can’t think of anything but kissing her and taking her on this kitchen table.  </p><p>  </p><p>It’s as if Sana has read Jeongyeon’s mind cause not a moment has passed, she’s already pulled down the Captain and ravished her lips, not giving a damn if her new roommate comes in. Nothing really matters to the two, other than each other, that’s for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Snapping out of the trance, Jeongyeon remembered why she went to her girlfriend’s dorm. She broke off the heated kiss but not without one last peck. She really couldn’t get enough of the Japanese beauty. “Ready to go?” Sana nodded. As they head for the door, the ginger head tugged on Jeongyeon’s hand, “Can we invite Dahyun?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” the Captain just smiled at the sight of her retreating girlfriend. Despite losing the only place where they can do whatever they want, she feels ecstatic. Baseball season is upon them. </p><p> </p><p>----- </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon, Sana and Dahyun arrived at the dugout just as the team’s coach had finished giving out instructions and discussing plays with the rookies and juniors. Nine of them ran off to the diamond, greeting the rookies of Kyung Hee University as they pass them. </p><p> </p><p>The three girls made their way to where the two seniors sat, “Momo, Tzuyu, this is Dahyun.” both girls looked up, Tzuyu nodded as a greeting, but fixated her eyes on the field after. <em>Things are definitely not okay with Chaeng and </em><em>Tzuyu</em><em>, sheesh.  </em>Jeongyeon opted not to seat Dahyun near their pitcher as she looks really pissed and she doesn’t want the pale girl to get intimidated. Momo, on the other hand, offered a smirk at the newcomers, “Hi, I’m Momo.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Momo-chan!” Sana hugs the Japanese with jet-black hair. “Sana, hi,” she struggled to pry off of the ginger head’s embrace, “but I'm trying to welcome Dahyun, so if you could just-” </p><p> </p><p>“Momoring, you aren’t allowed on my dorm anymore.” the red head scowled when she leaned back. “Why would I even go to your dorm, Satang?” Momo just made a face but managed to smile to the blonde girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Because this pretty ball of sunshine is my new roommate.” Sana revealed proudly. </p><p> </p><p>Momo scrunched her nose, “Why do you always get pretty girls as roommates? Ugh.” </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun couldn’t help but blush, the sudden indirect compliment wasn’t what she anticipated the girl would answer. “Hi, I’m Kim Dahyun. Nice to meet you, sunbaenim.” </p><p> </p><p>“Pfft, drop the formalities, Dahyun-ah. Just call me Momo.” she patted the space beside her, “Come, sit beside me. You wouldn’t want to sit beside Chewypoo right now,” she spoke in low volumes. </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu side-eyed their Vice at the mention of the nickname, to which the latter just laughed off.  </p><p> </p><p>The game has started and the couple beside the blonde just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Three more innings have passed and they’re already making out. Dahyun can sense the awkward atmosphere on the whole of the dugout, so she tried to look around, and she was right. Everyone was avoiding to look their way; all they’re focused on was the plays that’s happening right in front of their eyes. <em>Either they’re too absorbed at the game or they just don’t want to gawk at the make out session. </em><em>Thank God, the coach wasn’t here. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>So, what’s happening now?” a few seconds had passed and no one has answered her question. She started to regret asking because it seems like no one is going to answer.  </p><p> </p><p>“Beside you or in the game?” the Japanese turned her head, her face all serious, while the blonde girl was bewildered. <em>Why would I even ask what’s happening beside me?! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Kidding. As you can see, there’s nothing really going on. This is just a practice game between the rookies and juniors of KHU and SNU. We’re just here for moral support and such.” Momo offered a small smile on the girl beside her, “What’s your major, by the way?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Music. You know, piano and other musical instruments and stuff.” <em>Rookies and juniors? So, they’re what to this team? Seniors? Reserve?  </em> </p><p> </p><p>“It seems like you’ll never ask me back so I'm just gonna overshare.” Momo chuckled before continuing, “Jeongyeon and I are Culinary students. Tzuyu here is on her way to being a Vet.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I was gonna ask!” Dahyun looked a bit guilty but she was really gonna ask her, she was just a bit side-tracked with the thought of their positions on this team. “I was just thinking why you three weren’t subbed in to the field until now. Are you a reserve?” </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu who was brooding earlier slowly turned her head to the pale girl’s direction and shook her head, a smile was threatening to make its way to her lips, but she holds it in. Momo was a bit startled at what Dahyun thought of them but quickly recovered, “Jeongyeon, Tzuyu and me are, well...” she pursed her lips, feigning hurt, “I guess, in a way, we are, indeed, reserves.” she ended with a sad smile<em> .  </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” <em>Welcome to another episode of things Kim </em><em>Dahyun </em><em>should never had asked but did. </em>The blonde girl wanted to disintegrate, she never intended to rub it in their faces that they’re just reserves. Now, she’s panicking inside her head. <em>S</em><em>hould </em><em>I apologize? But why would I? I was just asking!  </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” against her better judgment, she still apologized. She knows it’s stupid but she did it anyway, she doesn’t want to hurt their feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Deafened by the sudden silence of the three, the couple <em>finally  </em>decided to take a break from eating each other’s faces and looked on to the girls. Ever curious, Jeongyeon asked, “What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was just asking them whether you three were reserves and Momo said in a way you guys were and I apologized and now they’re....” Dahyun rambled, an apologetic expression still on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked on to her teammates and instantly knew, just from the look of their eyes, that they’re pranking her. The pale girl stood up and bowed, “I’m sorry, I should have been more sensitive!” </p><p> </p><p>The three broke into a fit of laughter while the ginger head just sighed, a disapproving look was written on her face but that didn’t stop the trio from laughing their asses off. “Dahyun-ah, come here,” she reached for her roommate’s hand and sat her down next to her. </p><p> </p><p>To say that Dahyun was confused was an understatement. “Unnie, why are th-” Sana cut her off, “those three giants are the stars of the team,”<em> Giants? Is she calling me a midget?! </em>  The pale girl immediately dismissed the thought, <em>now’s not the time</em>, “Jeong’s the Captain, <em>believe it or not</em>, Momo’s the Vice and Tzuyu is the star pitcher.” </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun didn’t know what to feel. <em>I </em><em>just got played, and on my first day! </em> </p><p> </p><p>Momo was the first to apologize to Dahyun, “I’m so sorry, Dahyun-ah, it just seemed too good of a joke to let pass.” the Japanese stood and went to where the blonde was, she bent and leveled her head down to match that of Dahyun’s, “Don’t get mad at me, please.” Momo may or may not have used the most adorable puppy eyes she has just to prevent the other girl from feeling furious, she wasn’t sure whether it would work or not, heck, she wasn’t even sure why she even cares if this girl would get mad at her. </p><p> </p><p>As if the puppy eyes weren’t enough, Momo added a pout. Dahyun gulps, there are only three things on her mind right now, one statement, two questions. Pouty Momo is cute, no doubt. But why is her heart reacting like this for a girl?<em> I'm straight... right? </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no jeongmi nor minayeon for this update but at least there's a bit of jeongsa and dahmo lol. also, in baseball, there hasn't been a captain for a long time, that goes for VC, too, but since this is fictional, i'm making jeongmo the capt and vc lmao</p><p>as always, thank you for reading. stay safe y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hey, i love you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The ginger head’s hand couldn’t stay in just one place, her fingers lightly scratching Jeongyeon’s right leg, gliding it up and down, while leaning on her shoulder. The captain notices Sana’s lack of interest on the game that’s happening, so she nuzzles her hair, inhaling that sweet strawberry scent she loves so much. “Do you wanna get out of here?” </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese cranes her neck to look up at her girl and flashed her a mischievous grin, one that Jeongyeon knows the meaning behind, only, all too well. “Is this why you invited Dahyun?” Jeongyeon whispers, a little chuckle escaping her lips as she marvels at her girlfriend’s way of getting the dorm empty of its occupants. </p><p> </p><p>Sana's grin only got wider as she stood up and pulled the captain’s hand. “Maybe... maybe not.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon shook her head, her eyes dancing with amusement.<em> She's insatiable. </em>"Mo, can you take over?” the vice looked up from her conversation with the pale girl. “Why, where are you going?” the question didn’t need a verbal answer because when she looked on the Japanese girl beside Jeongyeon, she already knew. Sana was biting her index while grinning, her eyes already told Momo what she and Jeongyeon will be up to.   </p><p> </p><p>“Aish, you rabbits.” Momo’s face and voice displayed disgust, making Dahyun and Tzuyu strip their eyes away from the field and on to the couple. “But alright, I'll cover for you.” </p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl was about to stand up as well, thinking that that was their cue to ask her to go back at the dorm, “Nuh-uh.” until the vice-captain held her wrist. “You stay here with me.” <em>What </em>? Dahyun’s heart raced for what seemed like the fifth time that day, all thanks to Momo, but she tried to calm the pulse down. <em>This is nothing. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow.” the couple waved their goodbyes to the team and went on their way.  </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Dahyun looked at the hand that’s preventing her from going, and the Japanese immediately released her grip, “Sorry, it’s... you wouldn’t want to go back with them. They're umm...” Momo looked a bit flustered, to which the blonde found cute. </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, it’s okay. You can just straight up tell me that they’re going to have sex at the dorm.” she smiled brightly; like the thought didn’t bother her, as if it’s the most casual thing to say, and sat back down with her eyes on the field once again. </p><p>  </p><p>Momo scoffed at the way Dahyun has worded it out.<em> Obviously, she’s not a kid, Momo</em>. <em>Why would you even try to sugarcoat it?  </em> She rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the game. <em>Everybody's doing it, what makes you think she’s different? </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> ---------- </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon and Sana weren’t that much of fast walkers but it seems like today, they’re too eager to get to their destination. Sana struggled to find the right key among the collection to open her door, utterly distracted with Jeongyeon’s trail of kisses on her ear down to the nape of her neck, which sent a welcoming shiver down her spine. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jeong</em>...” she breathed, as she fumbled with the lock.  </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Sana wasted no more time. She turned to Jeongyeon and cupped her face with both of her hands, devouring her lips. The taller girl roamed down her hands to the Japanese’ legs, and the latter already knew what her girl intends to do, so she lifts up one leg and Jeongyeon instinctively lifted both to wrap on her waist.  </p><p> </p><p>She carried Sana inside and kicked the door close, “Lock it,” the ginger head instructed the captain before capturing the girl’s lips again. Jeongyeon, who’s been here for at least a hundred times, knew where to step without opening an eye, just kept walking towards the bed. She allowed an inch of distance between their mouths to utter a reply, “Baby, for the nth time, she’s got a key.” she breathed a chuckle before laying Sana on her soft mattress. “Momo’s got her for at least an hour, don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stood back up, leaving a heaving Sana sprawled on her own bed to turn on the bedside lamp, to somehow illuminate the face of a goddess that is her girlfriend. Jeongyeon's eyes softened as Sana gazes back at her, like she was the only thing that matters to her,<em> like she loves her</em>. The thought immediately made her heart do a somersault, <em>it’s there</em>, her heart can feel it. That maybe this is the right time. </p><p> </p><p>Under the dim light, Jeongyeon carefully hovers over the love of her life, she’s looking back at those brown orbs that glisten even under the slightest rays of light. She was certain that Sana feels the same, she’s convinced that the Japanese is just waiting for her to say it first, out of fear that it will not be reciprocated. The signs are all there, Jeongyeon was so sure. The soft gazes, the way she takes care of her, the way Sana just comes at all the times she needs her, it didn’t matter how busy or how far away the girl is, if Jeongyeon needs her, she will come through. No matter the time, no matter the distance, Sana will always be there for Jeongyeon.  </p><p> </p><p>The Korean couldn’t help but let out a giggle, which left the red head confused but amused, nevertheless. “What’s so funny, hmm?” her hand found Jeongyeon’s neck, and like clockwork, her thumbs brushed across her jaw. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember when you and Chaeng were both on a vacation just this summer?” Jeongyeon stole a chaste kiss, but the Japanese didn’t seem to mind. She’s just smiling along the silliness that’s about to come out of Yoo Jeongyeon’s mouth. It’s one of the things Sana learned on all the time she’s with her, the Captain has a habit of blurting out foolish things just when they’re about to have sex or even in the middle of it which will make both of them laugh; but she never minds, because that’s who Jeongyeon is. She could even go far and admit that she lov- <em>No</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“What about it?” Sana sat up, leaning her body on the backboard of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I just remembered how you crossed four towns just to take care of me when I was coming down with a fever.” Jeongyeon sat on her heels, trying to calm down her hurried heartbeats. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” the Japanese reached out and planted a kiss on the palm of Jeongyeon’s hand, “my girl is my number one priority.” </p><p> </p><p>“Remind me to thank Chae for traveling to Taiwan this summer, cause now I know I'm your number one.” she jested before taking Sana’s lips to her own for a brief kiss, as if thanking her.  </p><p> </p><p>Breaths uneven, but it’s easily the most relaxing thing to hear. Foreheads pressed together, but it’s the only place she would always rather be. Eyes closed, but she sees nothing and everything. A million thoughts were running on Jeongyeon’s head, but one stands out the most.<em> I love you. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Sana pulled back, stunned at what she heard. “What?” </p><p> </p><p><em> Shit, I said that aloud?  </em> Jeongyeon  was just as surprised with what she just said, but she already confessed. <em>What's there to lose, right? </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Sana, I love you.” she looked directly into her eyes, pouring all the love she feels on this gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“I realized this last week,” she chuckled, to somehow reduce the speed of her palpitating heart, “I knew I love you when I’ve realized that I'm willing to give you anything. That I'd give you the stars, the sun, the moon, I'll give you the whole universe if I could...” Jeongyeon’s smile couldn’t get any bigger as she declare her true feelings for the girl. </p><p> </p><p>She searched for any hint of reaction on Sana’s eyes, anything that resembles happiness or joy or anything that’s positive, but all she got was a startled expression. Her heart is pounding, her stomach lurched. <em>Say it back, baby. </em> </p><p> </p><p>A minute has passed and Sana hasn’t uttered a word.<em> What is she thinking?  </em>Jeongyeon’s heart is already on her throat, she’s excited to hear Sana say those three words back. She’s read her right for almost a year, she can’t be wrong on this one... right? </p><p> <br/>
“I’m sorry,” tears started to stream down on Sana’s cheeks, “I can’t.” hurt glazing her eyes. She doesn’t know why she’s hurting so much when she’s the one who just rejected Jeongyeon. Seeing the girl in front of her lose the smile that was plastered on her face because of her...  </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s tightly closing her eyes, gritting her teeth out of frustration, her knuckles white from all the hurt she’s trying to hold in... Sana knows whatever pain she’s feeling, it’s double for Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>It’s devastating to see the Korean suffering with all the heartbreak she’s feeling, the anguished look on her face is enough for Sana to just lean in and wrap her arms around her, to make her feel safe and loved again, but Sana couldn’t do her like that. She can’t lead Jeongyeon on further when she herself isn’t sure of what she feels. So, she does what she thinks is best for them, “Let’s end this.” </p><p> </p><p>The words that came out of her mouth shot daggers to Jeongyeon’s heart. She looked up; only to see that everything was blurry. Her tears inhibit her from seeing the hurt etched on the Japanese’ face. She can’t lose her, she loves Sana. “No, I can wait for you. You're almost there, right?” at this point, she’s just grasping on anything that can stop her girl from really walking out of her life, “I’ll wait, Sana, I'll wait. I don’t care if you don’t love me yet, just don- don’t leave, please. I...” </p><p> </p><p>“Jeong...” Sana held her face and wiped the tears on Jeongyeon’s face with her thumbs. Trying her hardest not to fall back in, she shook her head. “Please, go.”  </p><p> </p><p><em> Please, go... </em> </p><p> </p><p>With tears falling freely on each side of her face, she shook her head vigorously. Jeongyeon couldn’t believe that Sana is breaking up with her right now. All because she told her she loves her.<em> I'm so fucking stupid!  </em>Now she regrets ever saying it, because now, she’s losing the only girl she’s ever loved. </p><p> </p><p>It's useless, begging that is. She knows Sana wouldn’t change her mind; she’s experienced it a few times to know. Jeongyeon stood up, her chest heaved up and down, eyes red from all the crying. She doesn’t know if she will ever feel okay again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sana. I didn’t mean to hurt you or surprise you, I...” it’s now Sana’s turn to bawl her eyes out, she’s lost count how many times she’s cried tonight, and she probably deserves it. She just hurt Yoo Jeongyeon, the goofiest, kindest, sweetest, most selfless person she’s ever met. “Stop crying, you’re making it really hard to go.” Jeongyeon still looked at the ginger head the same way, she doesn’t think she’ll ever hate this girl, even if she broke her heart.  </p><p> </p><p>Sana wanted to say a lot of things but all that ever came out were sobs. Jeongyeon, despite having her heart shattered into a million pieces, tries to cheer up the girl in front of her, “Just take care, okay? Eat proper meals, not just those Kinder chocolate bars you eat all the time or your Gong-cha tea.” with tears still cascading on her face, she leaned down, nuzzled her hair and kissed the top of her crown. “I’ll miss you, Sana-ya. So much.”  </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Jeongyeon is out the door, walking back to her own dorm. </p><p> </p><p><em> What’s there to lose?  </em>Jeongyeon thought of the question she had in mind earlier before everything went to shit. Because she got her answer now. </p><p> </p><p><em> Nothing much, just the love of my life</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jeongyeon isn't on the latest TTT but that's okay, at least she got that much deserved rest during that time. please be well, jeongyeon!!!</p><p>as always, thank y'all for reading! keep safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. coincidence? i think not!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Two wonderful weeks had passed and Mina enjoyed every single day with Im Nayeon, until two days ago. The brunette suddenly stopped texting and calling her every morning. She doesn’t reply to any of Mina’s texts and never answers her calls, either.</p><p> </p><p>Despite her red eyes and aching heart, she still went on with her usual schedule. Walking in to her literature class, she quickly spots Jihyo and went to where the Korean is.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo seems more than enthusiastic to see her as she lunged onto her daily gossip, “Mina, have you heard?!”</p><p> </p><p>Feigning a bit of interest, she asks, “About what?”</p><p> </p><p>“About Jeongyeon and Sana’s break up!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina sighs, unable to keep her façade, “Jihyo, I don’t even know who they are...”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been hiding under a rock?” the brunette fakes a gasp, “Jeongyeon is the captain of the uni’s women's baseball team and Sana is like the Japanese it girl of this school or whatever. Word is they split up two weeks ago and no one would’ve known if it weren’t for Sana’s advances on other people! I’m sure Jeongy-” Mina cut off Jihyo’s rap-like rambling and slouched on the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I want to keep tabs of the popular people’s love life here at the uni, I have problems of my own, Jih...”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what happened? I thought you’re <span class="s3"><em>happily</em> </span>dating Nayeon?” the Korean leaned in closer, as if they’re talking about a secret.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we are dating for two weeks now, <span class="s3"><em>or were</em></span>... she hasn’t replied to any of my texts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit.” the only words she could only mutter as realization hits.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I may have left out some <span class="s3"><em>minor</em></span> detail about Nayeon when you two met at our dorm...” Jihyo bit her lip and looked guilty but she decides to push on, “for the record, I really thought she was serious about you and I thought she’s finally ready to commit and will stop playing aroun-“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a minor detail?!” Mina’s mouth agape, unable to process the information that’s being thrown unexpectedly.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo winced, she knows this is on her, “I swear, I really thought she’s serious this time! She’s never dated the same girl for more than three days!”</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve told me that I was about to date a player!”</p><p> </p><p class="s2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>56th</em></span>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p>Mina buried her face on her arms on the table. <em><span class="s3">God. I knew something was up with that barista’s smirk. I was her 56</span><span class="s8">th</span><span class="s3"> date on that café!</span></em></p><p> </p><p>“Mina, I thought you already knew when she introduced herself...” the Korean placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to somehow console her, “she’s dated a LOT and... I just thought you already had caught wind of the news that <span class="s3">Im </span><span class="s3">Nayeon</span> is a notorious playgirl...” the brunette trailed, unsure of what the other is feeling, “it’s kind of a uhh <span class="s3"><em>common knowledge</em> for</span> the gays to know who’s who... I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Pain. That’s all her heart knows right now. <span class="s3"><em>All that’s ever happened, all that she’s ever said, was it all a lie?</em></span></p><p> </p><p>“But what I said was true, Nayeon and I have been roommates ever since and I can assure you that she’s never exceeded three days when dating a girl. You made it to two weeks, right? Maybe she IS serious about you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina lifted her head, eyes already brimming with tears. “I don’t know, Jih, I’ll try and contact her still. The last thing I want is for her to think I'm too needy. I'm not the type that’ll barge in on her dorm just because... If she really isn’t used to dating,”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo knows the situation requires her to be serious but the phrase “Nayeon isn’t used to dating” made her cackle, which earned her a glare from Mina, “I mean <span class="s3"><em>seriously</em></span>, then I don’t want to freak her out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s smart thinking. Nay has a tendency to freak out about things, so maybe you could just wait for her a bit, she could be freaking out right now, trying to figure things out. Give her time.” a reassuring smile spread on the brunette’s lips, silently telling Mina that everything will soon be okay with them.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese woman just nodded, making an internal agreement with herself. She will give Nayeon the benefit of the doubt. She will wait for her, until she has sorted whatever unresolved issue she might have with serious relationships. She just hopes that Nayeon is really just figuring things out and not wandering about, kissing another girl’s lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three days later</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at the dorm, Mina plops down on their couch, she really doesn’t have the energy to do much, except maybe play Mario Kart. So, she plugged in her Switch on the TV. A couple rounds later, Tzuyu storms in, huffing, her face etched with annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s3"> <em>Did she have a fight with her girlfriend again?</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay with Chaeyoung?” Mina asked and returned her focus on the flat screen.</p><p> </p><p>The irritation on Tzuyu’s face melted for a moment at the sudden mention of the cub, “Yeah, we’re okay now, unnie. But that’s not what I'm upset about. It's about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” the raven head was a bit puzzled, why would her roommate be upset with her?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re being cheated on! Nayeon's at our practice today practically throwing herself at my teammate!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was stunned at the revelation. She couldn’t even react. A part of her was hurt, the girl she thought she had mutual feelings with, the girl she’s so enchanted with, just ghosted and ditched her like that. Another part of her just repeatedly chanted, “<em><span class="s3">I told you so</span>.</em>” Maybe she shouldn’t have been so optimistic about this, cause then, if she didn’t expect much, she wouldn’t be hurting this much, too.</p><p> </p><p>All that benefit of the doubt stuff was for nothing... once a player, always a player.</p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, please tell me you’re leaving her. She’s a cheater!” exasperation can be traced on her roommate’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you can’t?” Tzuyu interjected before she can even finish off her sentence, concern and frustration mixing to power up her growing disappointment at the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t leave someone who’s already left me, Tzu. She hasn’t called nor texted me back for days now... I think she’s ghosted me.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette’s expression softened; sympathy is all she feels now. She tries to give Mina a hug but ended up being awkward because Mina is still sitting on the couch and she just tried to bend down, just to embrace her.</p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled at her roommate’s attempt to comfort her, “Thanks Tzu... can you tell me who the girl is?” Tzuyu sat beside her unnie and sighed, “Yoo Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was aghast, she just heard this name from Jihyo’s daily gossip. She buried her face on her hands. <span class="s3"><em>Unbelievable</em></span>.</p><p> </p><p>“You met her when we’re at the locker room last month.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="s3">Wait, </span> <span class="s3">Nayeon</span> <span class="s3"> ghosted me for that stinky woman?</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina can’t wrap her head around the situation she’s in, because she honestly thought what she and Nayeon had was real; she even hoped that Nayeon really was serious about her because that’s what Jihyo told her.</p><p> </p><p><span class="s3"><em>Jihyo</em></span>.  </p><p> </p><p>Mina picked her phone up and dialed her friend’s number, the brunette picked up after the third ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo, we were wrong. She wasn’t serious about me at all...”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu took this as her cue to leave her roommate alone and went to the kitchen to give her privacy.</p><p> </p><p class="s2">“What? I thought she’s finally made up with you cause she was so happy when she left for the door today? Her loud singing even woke me up?” Jihyo asked, equally confused at what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>“No, apparently she’s happy about somethi- no, about someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t believe who but it’s the girl you were just talking about earlier this week, Yoo Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>The other line just stayed silent at the mention of the name of the captain of the uni’s baseball team, “Jihyo?”</p><p> </p><p>After a pregnant pause, she finally spoke. “Mina... give up on Nayeon,”</p><p> </p><p>“What? A few days ago, you told me to give her time cause she might just be freaking out and now you’re telling me to give up on her?” Mina was beyond bewildered,<span class="s3"> <em>what is wrong with </em></span><em><span class="s3">Jihyo</span><span class="s3">?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t understand. Jeongyeon is...” the brunette sighs, she can’t betray Nayeon like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon is what?” the Japanese demands for the answer this time.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, it’s not my place to tell, but I’m telling you Mina, just let Nayeon go.”</p><p> </p><p>“She's ghosted me already, Jih, I don’t have much of a choice.” Mina’s trying her best not to let out a sob, she doesn’t need the Korean’s sympathy right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Her chest constricts, her heart stings. <span class="s3"><em>Nayeon</em></span>.</p><p> </p><p>She has every right to feel agony, but she needs a clear head if she wants to fix this.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzu, can I ask you a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The favor was to let Mina watch the baseball team’s practice this afternoon. Really, it wasn’t prohibited, if she’ll just stay at the bleachers, so Tzuyu agrees. She knows Mina’s intentions and although she’s friends with both Jeongyeon and Mina, she understands why the raven head would do something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“So, unnie, you’re allowed to watch the practice from here at the bleachers near us. I would invite you to watch from the dugout but the team wants to be fully focused for the game.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, you’re looking for number 0. Jeongyeon unnie doesn’t look the same as before though, she’s dyed her hair to purple, so she shouldn’t be really that hard to spot,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina furrows her brows. <span class="s3"><em>Purple</em>?</span> Sure, it’s a great color, it’s her favorite, even, but to the extent of dyeing her hair to that color?</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese can’t help her snicker.<span class="s3"> <em>Who dyes their hair purple? She's got to look dumb now, dumber than the last time I saw her. </em></span></p><p> </p><p>“Why on earth did she dye her hair purple?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she likes to dye her hair every now and then, but it’s almost always just blonde, never this <span class="s3"><em>colorful</em>,</span>” Tzuyu bites the inside of her cheek, feeling a bit sad for the captain, “but if I'm being honest, I think it’s because of her recent break up with Sana unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, she likes to torture her scalp because her girlfriend left her?” Mina scoffs at the reason she thought of.</p><p> </p><p>The pitcher eyed her carefully, gauging how she should answer. Mina is being a bitch to Jeongyeon, of course, she understands why. Mina isn’t really like this, she’s just pissed, but Jeongyeon didn’t even do anything. If there’s anyone Mina should be spiteful about now, it should be Nayeon, not her Jeongyeon unnie.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu just sighed, maybe she should just understand Mina more. After all, she’s hurting, too.</p><p><br/>
“No, Sana unnie likes Jeongyeon unnie’s black hair the most, so she stopped dyeing her hair for her. Now that they’re not together anymore...”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette stood up and tucked her training shirt in her pants, “Nayeon unnie will come here a little bit later, so if she’s the one you want to see today, you won’t be disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Tzuyu jumped over the fence and jogged her way to the dugout.</p><p> </p><p>Mina ran her hand through her hair, she’s frustrated about many things. For one, she’s aware she’s being a bitch to a woman she’s never really met, all because she’s the person who happens to be Nayeon’s next victim. Really, she should warn Jeongyeon but there’s something about her that got her thinking. Why is Jihyo so hesitant to tell her about whatever Jeongyeon and Nayeon have or had? Why is she forcing her to give Nayeon up when just a few days ago, she was pushing the idea that maybe her roommate is trying to be serious for once? It just doesn’t add up. It's as if Jihyo is telling her that she’s no match for Jeongyeon. What does Jeongyeon even ha- <span class="s3"><em>wait</em></span>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="s3"> <em>Someone that means a lot to me.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Her trail of thought was interrupted when a ball quickly flew, just a few meters over her head. <span class="s3"><em>What the-</em></span></p><p> </p><p>“Foul!”</p><p> </p><p class="s2">“Tzu, can you slow the throw a bit?” Jeongyeon instructs the pitcher, then turns her attention to the hitter, and shouts a tip, “Seul, try swinging just after she completes her throw,”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>They didn’t even apologize.</em> </span>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Mina slightly shook her head and waited for Nayeon to come. She kept an eye on the dugout, even though she knows nobody’s allowed there aside from the players, she also looks around the bleachers for any sign of the brunette, but to no avail.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Two hours had passed and the practice is almost over, but there’s still no Nayeon. Maybe she should just use this time to scout the opposition.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Most of the players are done for the day, but Tzuyu and a tall purple-haired woman, are still on the field. Mina doesn’t know much about the sport but it’s common sense that <span class="s3"><em>Yoo</em></span><span class="s3"><em> Zero</em> </span>right there needs to hit the incoming pitch from her teammate Chou.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Tzuyu threw the ball at an impossible speed, Mina was sure that if she blinked, she would miss the pitch, but it seems to her that Jeongyeon was already used to this since she hit the ball way over the baseball field. She knows it would’ve been a home run if this was a real game.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>She's good.</em> </span>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Mina shook her head. <em><span class="s3">No, </span><span class="s3">Tzuyu</span><span class="s3"> is better.</span></em></p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">She just watched the players retreat to the dugout, laughing amongst themselves, but Jeongyeon’s laugh echoes through Mina’s ears more than any other sound, and she immediately found it <span class="s3"><em>really</em> </span>annoying.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“I knew I should’ve thrown a curve ball.” Tzuyu banters to their captain. Jeongyeon just smiled at her, removed her baseball cap and threw it to the nearby seat. She ducked down, got two bottles of Gatorade from their cooler and tossed one at the Taiwanese.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“You’ve got a real mean fast ball, I'll give you that, but I think you can improve it more if you throw it while spreading your fingers like this,” she showed Tzuyu a few tips and a few arm movements when an arm wrapped around her waist.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Both women got startled for a moment, but both knew who this person might be.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Jeongyeon tries to take the arms off her body and faced the girl, “Nayeon, I thought I’ve already told you not to come here on my trainings?”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“But I can’t wait to see you, Jeong,” Nayeon pouts as she snakes her hands on Jeongyeon’s neck this time.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">The captain shies away from the contact and tries to detach the brunette’s overly possessive arms, but Nayeon just smirks at her, “but I guess that’s okay. I've waited for you to be single again for almost a year, I can wait a bit more.”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Jeongyeon has politely rejected Nayeon ever since she’s made a move on her again after the news of her and Sana’s break up. “Nay, I told you many times, I'm not ready yet.”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">She moves her head away from the girl and signals for Tzuyu to help her, but the Seniors’ maknae just shrugged, walked past them and went straight to the locker rooms to shower. Leaving a whimpering Jeongyeon alone with the dangerous Im Nabongs.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Tzuyu’s phone lit up as she was just drying her hair, and she already knew Mina is waiting for her outside.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“So, did you corner Nayeon unnie at the dugout or did you just check out the competition?”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“No, I haven’t talked to Nayeon yet, but I know I already hate Jeongyeon and her guts. Why does she walk so arrogantly?” Tzuyu looked down at the Japanese and it already seemed like her blood is boiling just by mentioning their captain.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“And did you see how she laughed at you after she hit your pitch? Ugh, her laugh is so annoying!”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Tzuyu just chuckled at how her Mina unnie is so irritated at their outfielder, “I guess you can walk the way she walks when you’re the ace of the team, right?”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Mina looks up at her, face contorted, not really believing what her roommate just told her. “Eh? She's the ace?”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Tzuyu wants to laugh at the way the raven head looks right now, but she knows not to push her too much, so she continued to explain. “Yes, unnie. Did you see her hit my pitch?”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“Yeah, it was probably a home run...” the Japanese trailed.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“That was my best pitch, unnie. Only a few can hit that fast ball I threw.”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Mina didn’t answer as they continue to walk their way home. She really can’t argue about it with Tzuyu, she knows a lot more than her about this sport. <em><span class="s3">Maybe </span><span class="s3">Jeongyeon</span><span class="s3"> really is a great player? Wrong.</span></em></p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">
  <em><span class="s3">Why would I praise that </span> <span class="s3">Yoo</span> <span class="s3"> Zero when she’s literally the reason why </span> <span class="s3">Nayeon</span> <span class="s3"> ditched me?</span></em>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, i’m a sucker for purple head jeongyeon, what about it? lol thank you for reading and stay safe y’all!</p><p>rest in peace, gucci. you will always be tzuyu’s number one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. she was robbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Normally, outsiders aren’t allowed on the dugout, but when you’re the star-pitcher of the team, there’s always an exception. Tzuyu couldn’t say no to her unnie when she whined about sitting among the crowd full of people she doesn’t know.<em>“Please? You know I never watch these types of games but I'm here for you, </em><em>Tzuyu</em><em>-ah,”  </em>the player shook her head, remembering their exchange earlier. She wonders how her Mina unnie says she doesn’t know how to do aegyo when it’s all she ever does when she wants something from her. </p><p> </p><p><em> “</em>So, Tzu, do you think the team can win today?” Mina asked while they’re sitting on one of the long benches. </p><p> </p><p>The brunette answered without looking, “Unnie, not to brag, but the team can win this game even if Jeongyeon unnie and I don’t play.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t know what to feel. Of course, she wants the team to win. Of course, she wants to see Tzuyu play, but Jeongyeon? Is she really that big of a factor? The Japanese rolled her eyes before letting out a scoff. She refuses to believe that that braggart is the<em> “human form of home runs”.  </em> </p><p> </p><p><em>Speak of the devil. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The Ace of the team walks in with a girl in tow, and not just any girl. Im Nayeon follows her wearing her signature bunny-toothed smile.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Of all the times, </em><em>Nayeon</em><em>. Of all the times. </em>Mina couldn’t believe her eyes. Just why did Jeongyeon bring her source of heartbreak? </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was oblivious to her surroundings. Knowing that she’ll never have to set foot on the field today, it’s natural for her to feel this bored. <em>“You and Chou don’t have to play today, </em><em>Yoo</em><em>, but both of you should still be present for today’s game. Boost your team’s morale and support them.”  </em>the voice of their coach still ringing on her ears.  </p><p> </p><p>She sat next to someone she didn’t even bother to look at and was about to play some games on her phone when Nayeon put a hand on hers. She looked up from the device, ready to smile on whatever the girl is going to tell her, “Hey, Jeong, thanks for letting me come with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” the captain answered rather shortly but always with a smile. Jeongyeon wasn’t really in the mood, she wants to play but their coach made clear that she and Tzuyu won’t bat nor pitch today. </p><p> </p><p>The game is underway, the second inning just about to start and it’s now the opposing team’s turn to bat first. So far, Seoul National University is leading against Korea University with 5-2 on the board. Jeongyeon watches the game tentatively, sure their team could score better but at least they’re winning.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until the fifth inning when Jeongyeon and Tzuyu got worried with the score and the team’s performance. While Momo was doing what she can to help the team as their Center Fielder, she can’t very well lift the score alone. Jeongyeon noticed that her substitute, Seul, is struggling to throw the ball back at the bases. <em>The rookie still needs to work on her throwing speed.  </em> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu doesn’t express her distress as much as their Ace but she wants to get on the diamond just as much. She couldn’t just sit there and wait for their team to lose. She was about to stand up but the purple-haired girl was already on her feet, ready to insist on their coach to let them play on the next round. “Coach, let Tzuy-” but she was cut off, “Yoo, tell Chou that she’s pitching next. You’re subbing for Park.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” the captain beams and calls for Tzuyu who was equally happy to be able to finally play. </p><p> </p><p>If there’s anything hotter than Yoo Jeongyeon, it has to be the burning with passion and determination version of her. Nayeon can’t help but gawk at the team’s Ace while she’s stretching and getting ready for the next set.  </p><p> </p><p>While Nayeon was openly checking out Jeongyeon, Mina can’t help but throw daggers at the person who’s innocently stretching with her teammate. She doesn’t deserve Im’s attention when all she did ever since the game has started was to either watch the game or scroll through her phone. She didn’t even make an effort to keep the conversation going whenever the brunette opens up a topic.<em> How could you ghost me for this woman, Nay?! </em> </p><p> </p><p>Towards the end of the fifth inning, Momo managed to catch a would-be home run twice and threw the ball quickly to the third base to force out the runner and end the stretch. The set has ended but the score was 2-5. The Vice barely kept the team alive, the other eight people she’s in with on the diamond looked tired, mentally and physically. Nobody thought KU got this good over the summer. </p><p> </p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><b><em>TEAM</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>1</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>2</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>3</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>4</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>5</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>6</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>7</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>8</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>9</em></b> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><b><em>TOTAL</em></b> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><em>SNU</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>5</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>3</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>0</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>1</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>2</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

<p><em>KU</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>2</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>0</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>6</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>5</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p><em>5</em> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
<td>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked at the score board, they’re down 7, and the team looked exhausted already and it’s only the fifth. <em>We’re only halfway through.</em> “Vice, I'll take over.” Momo looked up from the bench, drenched in sweat, while practically drowning herself with Gatorade. “I’m subbing you out. Song will take your place.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can still play. I just need a little break.” Momo insisted, almost out of breath.   </p><p> </p><p>“I know, we’ll get you back at the seventh if Chou and I can’t take this around this stretch.” the Captain already made her decision and really, the Japanese wouldn’t mind some time to get rest. It wasn’t easy being the only Senior among the sea of Rookies.  </p><p> </p><p>“About damn time, Yoo. You're enjoying your vacation here on the bench too much.” she jested, to which Jeongyeon just chuckled at. She and Momo share the love on two things. Food and winning.  </p><p> </p><p>The Umpire signaled the start of the sixth inning. “You did good, Seul,” Jeongyeon patted the rook’s shoulder, smiling, “but I'm gonna have to sub for you this set. Rest for a bit, okay?” she then turns to Tzuyu, “Let’s win this.”  </p><p> </p><p>When Jeongyeon and Tzuyu walked on the diamond, the crowd’s cheers were deafening, as if the game is just about to start or somebody just hit a home run. Nobody can blame them, though. When the Ace and the Star Pitcher comes in the field, a series of strike outs and home runs are expected to happen. </p><p> </p><p>KU’s the first to bat. Jeongyeon went to her position as the Right Fielder, at the far end of the field. When everything is set, Tzuyu looks on to Jiyeon, the team’s catcher, for the play. She waves her index finger discreetly, <em>fast ball.  </em>The pitcher leans back, stretches her leg up and throws the ball at an impossible speed. </p><p> </p><p>“STRIKE!” the umpire shouts as Jiyeon catches the ball even before the batter swung her bat. Tzuyu smirked, she knows she’s going to strike out this hitter. </p><p> </p><p>Back at the dugout, Mina was already on her feet, leaning on the railings, “Strike her out, Tzuyu-ah!” she wasn’t sure if her roommate heard her cheer but her heart is beating so fast, she badly wants the team to win the first pre-game of the season. </p><p> </p><p>She heard a high-pitched laugh beside her which prompted her to look, “Oh, she will, trust me.” the girl leaned in on the steel barrier as well. Mina offered a small smile for the girl who has the same hair color as hers, black as a raven. </p><p> </p><p>“OUT!” the crowd cheered loudly, and so did the team behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“And she’s out. Two more and we can finally try to score.” the girl looks back at Mina, “Your girlfriend is the best pitcher I've ever seen, she’ll strike out everyone if she wants to.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s startled eyes met the girl in uniform’s, she shook her head continuously, “She’s my roommate!” denying the earlier assumption. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh... I thought you’re Chewypoo’s girl. Sorry!” the girl chuckled before extending an arm, “Hirai Momo. Center Fielder and Vice-Captain of this dorky team.” </p><p> </p><p><em> MOMO?! </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re Momo- </em> <em> ya </em> <em> !”  </em>She leaned back to look at Momo’s back and sure enough, they can be mistaken as each other’s doppelgangers. They both have straight raven black hair and about the same body type, only she’s leaner than her, obviously from the sport she plays. Mina couldn’t hide her disbelief, that arrogant Yoo Jeongyeon was really telling the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, yes? I guess you can call me that, miss...?” if the CF is weirded out with the girl in front of her, she didn’t show it but instead offered a bright smile, her handshake still up for the girl beside her to take. </p><p> </p><p><em> “OUT!” one more to go. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Mina realized how stupid she must look right now; it must’ve seemed like she was deliberately checking out the Vice’s backside. She wanted to slap herself but didn’t, it will only make her look even dumber. “Myoui Mina.” she shook Momo’s hands, blush apparent on her cheeks, either from the heat or just from plain embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Myoui? You’re not Korean, are you?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Japanese.” she revealed. </p><p> </p><p>“No way! I’m Japanese, too!” Momo almost squealed with the revelation, “Where in Japan are you from?” </p><p> </p><p>“Kob-” both Japanese were startled at the sound of the baseball colliding with a bat. The hitter ran towards the first base while the ball went up so high.<em> How on earth are they  </em> <em> gonna</em><em> see where the ball is now? The sun is literally on everybody’s eyes! </em> </p><p> </p><p>The outfielders ran but the ball seemed to fall on the RF’s coverage. Jeongyeon is determined to get this last batter out. <em>I'm not letting you score. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Mina can’t turn her eyes away from Jeongyeon.<em> Catch it, catch it, catch it!  </em> </p><p> </p><p>The hitter just ran past the second base and Mina’s heart is pounding along with the crowd’s.  </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon jumped through the fence with her gloved hands in the air. She stumbled on her way down and the ball is nowhere to be seen. Everybody's holding their breaths, except Nayeon who seems like she’s about to run to the other side of the field just to check whether the Ace is alive. </p><p> </p><p>The Jumbotron focused on where Jeongyeon landed, she stood up slowly, her head hung low, her expressions were hidden by the hat on her head. The team on the dugout let out a series of groan and Mina felt a bit uneasy.<em> Oh no, she didn’t catch the ball? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Watch her turn baseball into a drama class.” Momo who was just smirking, uttered. </p><p> </p><p>The Umpire yelled, “OUT! CHANGE!” </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked at the huge screen and there Jeongyeon was, wearing her trademark lopsided smile, proudly waving her gloves with the baseball on it. </p><p> </p><p>Trust Jeongyeon to be the most dramatic braggart to ever exist. </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>It's now SNU’s turn to bat. Jeongyeon bats last, the coach put it that way so they’re now all required to hit the ball or else they’ll train with the Captain. Everybody agreed so quickly, almost like they’re afraid to train with her. “Tzu, is it just me or nobody wants to train with Jeong-ass?” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette laughed a bit loudly at her roommate’s sudden question and nickname for the Captain, “Let’s just say she has an<em> enthusiastic  </em>way of training.” the star pitcher’s smile has a hidden meaning, Mina thought. </p><p> </p><p>Since Tzuyu isn’t batting, she was left on the dugout with her unnie and Nayeon who never even laid an eye on them, even though she’s literally one seat away from Mina. Tzuyu noticed how the Japanese fiddled with her own fingers, so she leaned down to whisper, “Unnie, just go talk to her.”  </p><p> </p><p>Mina feels like she still doesn’t have the courage to talk to Nayeon,<em> she doesn’t even look my way</em>, so she just pursed her lips, to which Tzuyu gets. She knows her unnie needs more time, no need to push her further. </p><p> </p><p>The game went on and it’s now Momo’s turn to bat. The three batters before her were able to hit the ball enough for them to run from base to base, if she hits the incoming pitch, they can either score one or four. The pitcher threw a curve ball and the Vice-Captain was able to hit it right for a home run. </p><p> </p><p>Mina jumps in awe of how Momo was able to hit that weirdly thrown ball. The team scored four points, thanks to the girl’s effort. They all ran through the bases, wearing big smiles on their faces as the crowd cheers them on. </p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Jeongyeon, who was the last to bat, positioned herself on the right-handed batter’s box. The pitcher threw a fast ball, and she swung her bat, only to miss. “STRIKE!” </p><p> </p><p>The crowd was startled, even the team and their coach. The other team looked at SNU’s dugout smugly, as if they’ve already won the game. Nayeon was irritated at the way KU was looking at them but concern took over, she went to stand and lean on the railings, she has watched Jeongyeon play for almost a year, and she will never miss that lame of a throw. <em>What are you playing at, Starbucks? </em> </p><p> </p><p>The second pitch came and the Captain missed once again. Her teammates already on their feet, anxious to what the outcome would be.  </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looks on to Jeongyeon with eyes full of worry, <em>this is not her. </em> </p><p> </p><p>As the brunette look on to the hitter, another set of eyes was looking, not at Jeongyeon, but on Nayeon. Her eyes full of feelings, not with worry but with hurt.<em> Your eyes should look at me, not at her. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The last pitch was about to be thrown. Jeongyeon breathes deeply, bracing herself.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Showtime</em><em>. </em> </p><p> </p><p>A fast ball was thrown, the Captain’s favorite pitch. She hit the ball as hard as she can, and looked on to where the ball has flown. The ball went up high in the air, the fielders ran to where they think it would land but Jeongyeon stood still, she knows they won’t be able to catch that. She’s sure that it was a home run.  </p><p> </p><p>The ball went over the fence and the crowd jumped to their feet. It's a Yoo Jeongyeon Home Run.  </p><p> </p><p>Everybody on the dugout was jumping wildly, the team’s now leading with three points and with their Ace, Vice and Star Pitcher on fire, it can only mean one thing. First W of the season. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon throws her bat and shrugged before running through the bases, effectively erasing the smug expression the KU players were wearing earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was ecstatic with how the team was able to turn the tide around, the hurt she was feeling just moments ago was buried on the back of her mind to make way for her celebratory mood. She can’t even see because her orbs literally hid themselves behind the crescents her eyes formed. Everybody is celebrating as if SNU has already bagged the W. </p><p>  </p><p>The Captain finally joins the team on the dugout and the girls crowded her, switching between patting her back and squealing at her face but that’s normal when someone on the team hits a home run.  </p><p> </p><p>“You and your dramatics will kill me one day, I swear,” Momo grumbled at Jeongyeon when the hype died down. “Come on, Mo, you know me.” she grinned at her teammate. </p><p> </p><p>“You had me worried for a sec there, Capt.” Tzuyu jested at their Ace when she sat on the bench where she, Mina and Nayeon are. “We’ll win this game, Tzu.” Jeongyeon replied, looking past at whoever was sitting between her and her teammate, too happy and focused to even bother. </p><p> </p><p>“Drink this,” Nayeon offered a bottle of Gatorade at the purple head, to which Jeongyeon accepted gratefully, “Thanks, Nayeon,” </p><p> </p><p><em> A Gatorade in exchange for this big goofy smile of  </em> <em> Yoo  </em><em>Jeongyeon</em><em>? Ah, I'm willing to go bankrupt if it means I'll see that smile every time I give her one. </em>Nayeon smiled her brightest, matching Jeongyeon’s overjoyed energy. </p><p> </p><p>While the players’ take a break on the seventh inning stretch, KISSCAM was on the jumbotron. The camera was panning from left to right, searching for people to play with. Surprisingly, people from the audience, whether they’re strangers or a couple or just friends often kiss when the screen shows their faces on that jumbotron. KISSCAM will never pan away until you kiss that person beside you. Mina thought this was stupid, who would want to kiss a total stranger on the lips just because KISSCAM focused on your faces? She furrowed her eyebrows, disdain visible on her face. At least she’s safe from it, she’s in the dugout together with Tzuyu on her right side, they never pan those here. Mina hates how Nayeon is sitting just one seat away from her, she could’ve sat beside her but no, <em>Zero  </em>right there has to take that spot and now, Mina’s sandwiched between her and Tzuyu. Why can’t she be stuck with Nayeon instead of this airhead of a person whose name is Yoo Jeongyeon?  </p><p> </p><p>The KISSCAM was searching amongst the crowd, picking which of the unlucky attendees are required to kiss on camera, just for fun, even if they don’t want to. It seems like the cameramen got bored today and decided to focus on the Royals’ dugout, and thought, what better way to wake the audience up than to let the Ace of the Home team kiss their own teammate?  </p><p> </p><p>On the jumbotron, everyone on the field could see Yoo Jeongyeon animatedly talking to a brunette on her left. Everybody cheered a little too much than the usual, so she whipped her head to look at the huge screen, only to look back at herself and a very shocked Im Nayeon beside her. Jeongyeon plastered a smile, shook her head and waved both of her hands as if to say “I won’t do it”, but the bunny-toothed woman beside her is now grinning and tries to hype the crowd up into pressuring Jeongyeon to really kiss her. A few more chants of “kiss”, and the crowd’s winning and Jeongyeon thought, <em>it’s just </em><em>Nayeon</em>. So, she faced the brunette whose lips are already puckered, and readied herself with what she’s about to do. Just when she was about to lean in, a hand suddenly found its way to Jeongyeon’s face and gently led her to face the opposite side. Her lips met the stranger’s and although she was shocked, instinct took over. She closed her eyes and the next thing she knows; they’re making out in front of hundreds of people who’s watching them through the jumbotron.  </p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t know what got into her but she wouldn’t let anyone kiss Nayeon in front of her so she did the only thing she knows that can stop the girl beside her from doing just that. She's making out with the person she’s been ghosted for. How ironic. But this is for a show, Jeongyeon’s a great kisser but Mina won’t let that cloud her true intent. While their eyes are closed and their lips are busy, she removed her grasp on Jeongyeon’s face and waved her index to the crowd, a gesture that tells everyone that no one could kiss Yoo Jeongyeon except her, and the crowd seemed to buy it, they cheered extra loud when she did that.  </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon and Mina finally lets go of each other’s lips to breathe in the oxygen they’ve lost from that session. The camera no longer on them, and Jeongyeon looked every bit of confused, her mouth slightly open, her lips a bit swollen, but that’s not what she wants to focus on now, she wants to know who this stranger is and why on earth did she do that. Mina was pretty much on the same state, she was dazed, she didn’t know how she’d explain what she did, it isn’t helping that everyone’s eyes here on the dugout is on them, as well. Nayeon looked extremely shocked, her mouth agape. She never expected Mina would do that to anyone, much less with the person she left her for. </p><p> </p><p>Mina couldn’t take the surrounding tension and just stood abruptly and ran to the exit. Jeongyeon whose mind was literally in a mess, stood as well, ready to run after the stranger to get answers but was stopped by Tzuyu, “Unnie, the game...”  </p><p> </p><p>“But-” </p><p> </p><p>“We will be disqualified if you go after her now.” Tzuyu tried to reason with the Captain. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, still looking at the exit where the raven-haired woman has disappeared. </p><p> </p><p><em> You think you can kiss me and just run away? </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alright, this one's a bit lengthy but hey, it's almost time toooo jeongmi lmao stay safe y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. start of something fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>Walking to class has never been this embarrassing, all eyes are on her, at least, that’s what Mina thought inside her head. </p><p>  </p><p>She’s walking on the hallway with her head hung low, uneasy with her surroundings. She feels like everyone is talking about what she did at the KISSCAM incident yesterday. She had hoped that this issue will die down sooner rather than later because she’d rather go back to being invisible than being the center of everyone’s attention. </p><p>  </p><p>As soon as she stepped in her literature class, everybody instantly stopped talking. The buzz suddenly died down, a very unusual thing to happen to this chatty class, and what mortified her even more is that everybody’s eyes are on her. No one’s staring but everybody’s throwing glances. No one has asked Mina directly but whispers of yesterday’s incident are on everybody’s lips. In short, she's the hot topic for today. </p><p>  </p><p>“Mina, what the hell did you do?” Jihyo whisper-shouted, as if she’s trying to scold Mina but at the same time, she doesn’t want to cause a scene. </p><p> </p><p><em>So much for no one has asked directly, huh? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Mina slumps at the seat beside the brunette and covers her face with both her hands, her mind couldn’t come up with any sensible reason beside from preventing Jeongyeon from kissing Nayeon. “I don’t know.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Aish, I don’t know whether I should be proud of you for finally making out with someone like Jeongyeon or pity you for the stares and gossip that’s been circulating all over the uni.” she says while shaking her head, her eyes trying to stare back at the people who dares to look at Mina’s direction. Sure, she’s teasing the Japanese, but she only does it to maybe lift Mina’s mood; she won’t let these people make Mina more uncomfortable than she is right now. </p><p>  </p><p>“Jihyo, what should I do?” Mina almost pouts, her eyes shining, probably from holding back her tears. </p><p>  </p><p>Just before the brunette could reply, their professor comes in the door. “Let’s talk about it later,” she offers the raven-haired a small smile, to which the latter just nodded to. She just hopes that Jihyo has some sort of solution for this hole she dug herself. </p><p>  </p><p>- </p><p>  </p><p>The class ended but not the stolen glances, not the whispers. <em>Why couldn’t they just let it go... </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Jihyo notices how exasperated the Japanese is and links an arm on the other girl’s as they make their way out of the room, “They’ll eventually forget about it, Mina. In a few days' time, it’s gonna be ancient history,” </p><p>  </p><p>Mina just nods, despite feeling gloomy with everything that’s happening, she hopes that Jihyo is right. “Maybe I'll just stay far away from anything related to Yoo Jeongyeon so the gossips could die down faster.” </p><p>  </p><p>As if the universe is playing with her, the girl she planned on avoiding was leaning on the wall in front of them. </p><p>  </p><p><em> No... what is she doing here?! </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Upon hearing her name, Jeongyeon looked up and untangled her crossed arms. </p><p>  </p><p>“Hi.” the purple head smiles her crowd’s favorite, the damned crooked one. </p><p>  </p><p>“Hi, Jeongyeon!” the brunette greets back at the Captain before attempting to slip her arms off from the raven haired’s, “Bye, Mina!” </p><p>  </p><p>“Jihyo!” Mina whisper-shouted, her eyes widening at the sudden betrayal of her friend. She didn’t let go of Jihyo’s arms until the girl pulled her to the side. As though they both have telepathic powers, they held a conversation using their eyes. </p><p>  </p><p><em> “What are you doing? Why are you ditching me?!” </em> </p><p>  </p><p><em> “Just go talk to her!” </em> the Korean clenched her jaw, trying to emphasize a point which is unclear to the bewildered girl. </p><p>  </p><p><em> “</em><em>NO</em><em>!” </em> Mina shook her head vehemently, Jihyo really is trying to leave her with this Jeong-ass! </p><p>  </p><p><em> “YES.” </em> Jihyo  pursed her lips and widened her eyes, she thinks  Jeongyeon  can help Mina erase the rumors that the Japanese abhors, so she <em>insists</em>. How the Captain could be of help, she doesn’t know yet, but one word from Jeongyeon can end every single rumor, so she hopes that’s what the Ace have come for. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina pouts, her face pleading to her friend not to leave her with this braggart of a woman, “<em>JIHYO, PLEASE.” </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Jihyo dropped every expression and looked at the Japanese intently, slightly raising a brow, <em>“It’s final, Mina. Sorry, not sorry.” </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Mina couldn’t hide the disbelief on her eyes as Jihyo dismissed her pleas, and turned to smile sweetly at the airhead, “You better not worsen the situation, Yoo, or else, you answer to me.” </p><p>  </p><p>The Japanese didn’t know what to think of her friend right now. First, she wants her to talk to the very girl she doesn’t ever wanna see again. Now, she’s threatening her for my sake? <em>Park </em><em>Jihyo</em><em>! </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon raised both of her hands, as if surrendering, “No, I won’t, ma’am.” her face portrayed seriousness but her eyes shimmered with amusement. </p><p>  </p><p>“Good. Mina,” Jihyo looked knowingly at the Japanese and lifted her hand to form some sort of a telephone with her fingers and waved it, as if to say, “Call me later.” </p><p>  </p><p>The raven-haired just looked on to Jihyo’s retreating figure and couldn’t help but think that Jeongyeon’s here to confront her about the incident yesterday. </p><p>  </p><p><em> What if she’s mad? Of course, Mina, she’s mad at you! You kissed her! </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Mina’s heart feels like it will escape her ribcage. She isn’t just nervous, she’s terrified. Jeongyeon is a popular athlete who’s adored by many, everything that she’ll do or say to her can either fix or worsen the rumors. </p><p>  </p><p>“Mina, right?” </p><p>  </p><p>The Japanese squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, trying to calm her pulsating nerves. <em>What if she’s here to shame me in front of everyone? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>She turned to look at Jeongyeon, already expecting to see a furious expression, but there’s no trace of anything ill on her face, instead, her deep brown eyes looked at Mina softly, the same lopsided smile was plastered on her small face, but it’s laced with regard this time. Everything about Jeongyeon right now is mellow, except her strikingly sharp jawline. Even her cheeks look smooth, Mina couldn’t help but wonder if it’s as soft as it looks. Her purple hair was let down, cascading beautif- <em> WHAT? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>She internally shook the thoughts away, she couldn’t afford to shake her head in real life nor furrow her brows, Jeong-ass might think it’s directed at her and make her life worse than it is now. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina nodded, still unable to utter a word, her mind full of different thoughts, mostly about how she could salvage her reputation and how she should just apologize to this annoying woman so they could just return to their previous lives. </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon looked around and sure enough, everyone’s eyes are on them.<em> This won’t do. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>“Come with me.” </p><p>  </p><p>She held Mina’s hand and pulled her as they walk away from the students’ prying eyes. </p><p>  </p><p>They walked in silence until they reached the park just outside the university, Mina was weirded out with how the Korean’s acted but she guesses that Jeongyeon wanted to give her a piece of her mind away from the people at the uni, and for that, she let out a sigh of relief. <em>At least she wants to deal with this privately. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon led her under the shade of a huge tree, and Mina thought, this is where she’s going to apologize before Jeong-ass ruin everything for her. </p><p>  </p><p>She took a deep breath before beginning her not-so-rehearsed-I-only-made-this-five-minutes-ago apology. </p><p>  </p><p>“Look, Jeongyeon, I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t want to kiss you, but I don’t want you to kiss Nayeon, either.” Mina decides to just tell her the truth, there’s no sense in lying in this situation. </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon just chuckled, she didn’t mind the kiss yesterday, especially when it comes from someone as beautiful as Mina. She'd be lying if she’d say that the raven-haired doesn’t look divine with just her simple black hoodie and knee-ripped pants. </p><p> </p><p>“I was about to introduce myself but it seems like you already know my name,” the Captain just shook her head lightly, she really needs to remember that there are people who knows her because of the sport she plays. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.” she offers a handshake, still trying to somehow introduce herself formally to the girl she made out with before even knowing her name. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was baffled, to say the least. She’s still nervous but her mind is too perplexed. Why is Jeong-ass trying to be nice to her?  </p><p> </p><p>No matter how much she hates this airhead, manners took over. She shook the purple-haired's hand and uttered her name, “Myoui Mina.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Miss Myoui.” Jeongyeon replied with a full grin that showed her perfectly white teeth. </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese couldn’t hold back the curiousness anymore and asked what’s been bugging her, “Jeongyeon, aren’t you supposed to be mad at me?” </p><p> </p><p>The grin that she was wearing earlier slowly faded, “Yeah, I should be, but you already apologized so it’s a bit forgiven now.”  </p><p> </p><p>“A bit? What do you mean?” <em>Is there a point here? It doesn’t even seem like she’s bothered with what happened yesterday. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The Captain turned and fixated her eyes on the kids that’s playing at the playground a few meters in front of them, “You’re not wholly forgiven yet.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina sighs, she knew there’s a catch to this. <em>Of course, </em><em>Jeongyeon’s </em><em>the type of person who wouldn’t let anyone one-up her. She wouldn’t just let it go without making us even. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“What do I have to do to be<em> wholly forgiven</em>, then?” </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon met Mina’s gaze, trying to search for something. She doesn’t quite know what she’s looking for in the sea of Mina’s chocolate brown orbs, but she knows the plan she’s devised in her head will work, and will only work if the Japanese agrees. </p><p>  </p><p>“Date me.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened, her mouth agape, “WHAT?” Mina was extremely stunned; did she hear her right?  </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s fake confidence didn’t waver, albeit the beads of sweat that’s forming on her forehead out of the nervousness she’s feeling inside her chest. She can’t let this one slip out of her grasp, Mina’s the only one who can help her, “Date me, Myoui.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Is she crazy?! No way! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I'll ever agree to dating you?! Because of that incident yesterday? I'm sorry, truly, but I'll never date you just because you can’t <em>wholly  </em>forgive me.” this is absurd, never in Mina’s wildest dreams the thought of dating Yoo Jeongyeon crossed, never. </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese made a move to walk out of the scene but Jeongyeon was quick enough to catch Mina’s arm, “Because I know you still want Nayeon back.” </p><p> </p><p>The mention of Nayeon’s name made Mina stop on her tracks, she turned around and yanked her arm off of the Korean’s hand, “And how is dating you a solution? If I’m with you, how am I supposed to make my move?” </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t have to make a move if you’re dating me, cause I'll do it for you.” Jeongyeon spoke as if she was talking to a wounded animal, she knows she has to be calm and not join the Japanese on her fit of rage. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was intrigued, Jeongyeon would do it for her, how?  </p><p> </p><p>“How?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know by now that Nayeon’s trying to be with me, right?” Jeongyeon begins to explain with much enthusiasm, her smile creeping its way back to her lips. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina raised both her brows and made a face, as if to say, “Really?” </p><p>  </p><p><em> Does </em><em>Jeongyeon </em><em>really have a habit of stating the obvious? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>The Captain knew to just ignore Mina’s attempt to tease her. She wasn’t sure if the Japanese was just trying to be funny or what but if she’s throwing a bit of “attitude”, then she knows not to respond back with the same attitude or things will get ugly, just like with Sana. </p><p>  </p><p><em> Sana</em>... </p><p>  </p><p>She shook her head lightly at the sudden thought of the ginger head, she just wants another chance with the Japanese. Jeongyeon thinks Sana just needs a little bit of push and realization, and this fake dating thing will do just that. </p><p>  </p><p>“You can’t get hold of Nayeon, either, yes? You don’t know where she is most of the time, but if you’re with me, you’ll always see her, you can even talk to her, cause she’s always up my ass.” </p><p>  </p><p><em> Okay, that’s actually smart. Maybe she’s not that much of an airhead. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>“I’ll reject Nayeon every time she asks me and I’ll always boast and brag you in front of her until she realizes what she’s been missing.” </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon finished her explanation like she presented in front of the class. Well, she did prepare for it like one because she really needs Mina to accept this proposal. She thought of how both she and Mina will both benefit from the situation caused by the Japanese’ impulsive act yesterday. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina was impressed, Jeongyeon really made some points. She was right on everything, Nayeon doesn’t reply to any of her texts anymore, she never sees her, either, and of course, she’s always where Jeongyeon is, cause that’s how Nayeon woos her women, by always being “there” for them. Giving them whatever they need, whatever they could possibly want. </p><p>  </p><p>But Jeongyeon failed to mention how she’ll benefit from this. </p><p>  </p><p>“What’s in it for you?” </p><p>  </p><p>The Korean’s eyes literally sparkled, her lopsided smile, wider than ever. “I’ll get Sana back.” </p><p>  </p><p><em> She still hasn’t moved on from that girl? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>“If the rumors were correct, you guys broke up a few weeks ago, right?” Mina tries to confirm. </p><p>  </p><p>“It shouldn’t be anyone’s business but, yeah. I don’t even know how the news got out.” the Captain furrowed her brows, still clueless as to when and how her personal life was made a part of the daily gossip. </p><p>  </p><p>“Yeah, people are always nosy and curious...” the raven-haired could only agree, she really thinks people should just mind their own business but, well, curiosity is a part of human nature. </p><p>  </p><p>A few moments of silence had passed between them, and only the laughter and occasional shrieks of children running on the playground can be heard. Jeongyeon patiently waits for the Japanese’ answer while Mina mulls over the pros and cons of this proposition. </p><p>  </p><p>Pros: She gets to see and talk to Nayeon again, and have Jeongyeon reject her every attempt. She can also keep an eye on Jeong-ass aka her “greatest competition”. If she’s <em>dating </em>Jeongyeon, she’ll know where she is, who she’s with. It’s like keeping your enemies closer so you’ll know what their next move will be. It’ll also redeem her reputation that somehow plummeted when she kissed someone who she isn’t even dating. If they’ll come to know that she’s been dating Jeongyeon all this time, then all the bad rumors about her will completely dissolve. All that there’ll be left is how possessive she is, that even in KISSCAM, she won’t let other girls kiss her girlfriend. </p><p>  </p><p>Cons: Nothing? Really, they’ll both benefit from this. There are no cons, except maybe Nayeon getting pissed at her because she got to Jeongyeon first. </p><p>  </p><p>Then a disgusting thought crossed her mind that made Mina frown her face. </p><p>  </p><p><em> Falling in love with </em><em>Jeongyeon </em><em>along the process. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>The Japanese just grimaced. <em>Nope, that’s never </em><em>gonna </em><em>happen</em>. </p><p>  </p><p>“Just one more question,” Jeongyeon turned to look at the Japanese’ frowning face. </p><p>  </p><p>“Why me? You could’ve just used Nayeon or any other girl. I’m sure you have a lot of fan girls willing to date you, even if it’s just for a show.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Well, for starters, Nayeon is a known playgirl. If I date her, Sana wouldn’t even bat an eye, she knows it’s just a hookup and a temporary thing. That won’t do at all.” </p><p>  </p><p>The Captain offers another soft smile to the raven-haired before continuing, “Whereas with Myoui Mina, a straight A student, who’s never had any bad rumors and as innocent and elegant as a royalty, Sana would likely think that I’m moving on from her and she’ll never let that happen if she still have feelings for me.” </p><p>  </p><p>“Also, because when she heard what you did at the game yesterday, she went nuts and texted me non-stop, asking things if I’m serious about you or are you just a fling and other stuff. That’s the first time she has texted me since we broke up, Mina.” </p><p>  </p><p>“And you told her that you’re really dating me, didn’t you? That’s why you’re here, convincing me to be your girlfriend?” A small chuckle escaped Mina’s lips, <em>she needs me more than I need her, then</em>. </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon puts on a shy smile, her hand rubbing the nape of her neck; she’s been caught. “Yes...” </p><p>  </p><p>“So, what do you say?” the purple-head asks, the pounding on her chest came back, she needs Mina to say yes. </p><p>  </p><p>The Japanese already knew that they’ll both benefit from this, so why is she holding out? </p><p>  </p><p>“I don’t know, Jeongyeon.” hesitation can be traced on her face. Still unsure about how she should go with this. </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon gulps her nervousness down, “I know it’s a bit complicated, you don’t need to give an answer now. Just think about it...” </p><p>  </p><p>The raven-haired started to walk away, and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but think that this is Mina’s answer to her proposal. <em>No</em>... </p><p>  </p><p>“We’ll both get our girls back, Mina, the love of our lives. Please, think about it.” the Captain shouts her last words before the Japanese turns to exit the park. She hopes her bargain was enough for Mina to even consider dating her. </p><p>  </p><p>- </p><p>  </p><p>Morning came and Mina still haven’t told Tzuyu nor Jihyo what she and Jeongyeon had talked about. </p><p>  </p><p>She spent half the night thinking how this would affect her and her possible relationship with Nayeon. Jeongyeon made a lot of great points that she couldn’t just downright turn her down. Everything is spot on, if things go according to the plan, but one thing’s bugging her though. </p><p>  </p><p><em> What if I piss </em><em>Nayeon </em><em>off because I snatched the girl she currently likes? What if because of it, she begins to hate me? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>She got her phone and texted Tzuyu, she needs to know where Jeongyeon is. </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p><em> Mina: Tzu, are you with the team? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>A few seconds had passed before she heard a ding, </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p><em> Tzuyu</em><em>: yes, Mina </em><em>unnie</em><em>. we’re on our way to the cafeteria. </em> </p><p><em>         : also, </em><em>Nayeon</em><em>unnie </em><em>is here </em> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>After rushing to do her morning rituals, she put on her light washed jeans, thin black belt, and a plain white shirt. She applied minimal make-up, enough to make her presentable to the public eye, and went out of the door. </p><p>  </p><p>As she went in, the cafeteria was buzzing with a lot of students trying to get food in their stomachs before going to their respective classes. </p><p>  </p><p>Searching for someone who has purple hair wasn’t really a difficult task. </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon was looking before the glass shelf where the wide selection of food was displayed when Mina swiftly pops out of nowhere in front of her. </p><p>  </p><p>“Mina,” the Captain uttered, slightly startled by the raven-haired’s sudden appearance. </p><p>  </p><p>“Let’s do it.” Mina looks intently at Jeongyeon, she hopes she didn’t make the wrong decision. </p><p>  </p><p>“Huh?” the Korean was once again clueless, her senses still flying out somewhere. </p><p>  </p><p>“Let’s fake it till we make it.” </p><p>  </p><p>The words that came right out of Mina’s lips was enough for Jeongyeon to realize that she’s agreeing. She’s accepted to be her fake girlfriend. </p><p>  </p><p>She looked around and as expected, people are already staring at them. The team had frown on their faces, especially Nayeon. </p><p>  </p><p><em> This is the perfect place to let everyone know. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>A smirk broke out of Jeongyeon’s face before she placed her left hand on Mina’s waist, pulling her closer and settled her fingers under the raven haired’s chin. </p><p>  </p><p>The Captain leaned down and gently captured Mina’s soft lips to her own. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina was shocked, she didn’t expect Jeongyeon to move this fast. Now everybody knows they are together. </p><p>  </p><p>She wants to push Jeongyeon away but it will completely ruin their game, so she responds. Their lips meld perfectly, like they’ve done this a dozen times before. Mina placed a hand on the Captain’s shoulder, so as to push her subtly, without the others noticing. </p><p>  </p><p>When they part, her hands traveled from Jeongyeon’s shoulder to the nape of her neck. She pulled her down and whispered, “Do not <em>ever</em>, kiss me like that again.” </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TWICE's fifth anniversary is just around the corner, how we feeling, ONCEs? </p><p>it's a bit lengthy than the usual chapters but who's complaining? lol<br/>if y'all got complaints, send it on @ikarosflies on twt, i basically made that acc so i could thank y'all profusely for reading my shit of a work. stay safe y'all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Assassin’s Creed side mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@ikarosflies on twt if u wanna send constructive criticism!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Everyone who was staring earlier at the sudden public display of affection of Yoo Jeongyeon and Myoui Mina soon averted their eyes. The normal buzz returned, and everybody continued to eat in a rush, but the baseball team’s shock and Nayeon’s frown didn’t go away.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina pulled Jeongyeon by the hand out of the cafeteria and only stopped when they reached the outdoor seats and tables, under the shade of a huge tree.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“What?” Jeongyeon asks, her face the literal embodiment of question mark.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina rolled her eyes, <span class="s3"><em>did she not hear me?</em></span> but walked closer to the Captain before settling her slender fingers between Jeongyeon’s neck and jaw, brushing a thumb to the side of her lips, to remove the smear her red lipstick left.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“I don’t want you to kiss me like that again.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The purple head’s furrowed brows only got closer to each other, “How will anyone believe that we’re dating if I can’t kiss you?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Seriously? Is making out her only definition of kissing?</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Japanese retracted her hand and smirked a little at Jeongyeon.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“I didn’t say you couldn’t kiss me at all,” the Captain only raised an eyebrow, urging the raven haired to go on, “you could, but only on the cheeks.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon snorted, she’s looking at Mina like she grew a unicorn horn on her forehead, “Mina, you’re my <span class="s3"><em>girlfriend</em></span>, not my mother.” The purple haired air quoted the word “girlfriend” to emphasize the girl’s role. “We’re not in high school, either, so that’s not gonna sell. Nobody’s going to believe we’re together if I only kiss your cheeks.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina sighs, she knows Jeong-ass is right. Nobody will believe them.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Then, how about we negotiate?” she pulled out a black folder and a pen from her bag. The raven haired sat on the concrete bench and laid out a paper on the table.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Negotiate? What is this, a business contract?” the Captain jested at the thought.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Why not? I’m a business major after all.” Mina beamed, why didn’t she think of this last night? “It’ll help clear each other’s boundaries, where we stand on certain things, what stuff are okay for us to do, the yes and the no’s.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon sat beside Mina and leaned her body towards the table while her lips are pursed, still processing the raven haired’s words. “So, you basically want rules? For this fake relationship?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Yes.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">A displeased expression crossed on Jeongyeon’s face, “Do you usually zap out the fun in everything, Myoui?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Only when you’re involved, Yoo.” she fired back smugly before explaining further. “Look, this contract will ensure that we’re on the same page about the details, like when did we got together, where’s our first date, all the stuff that people always ask to couples.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Fine, but my first non-nego term is kissing. I should be allowed to kiss you!” Jeongyeon demands with a frown.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina huffed and rolled her eyes, “I’m starting to think you like my kisses so much that you demand it to be on the contract.” her tone hints a bit of playfulness but with a lot more exasperation, she knows they really have to kiss every now and then to keep the people from being suspicious... they need to make this as real as they can, especially to Sana and Nayeon.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The rest of the student body could think whatever, but their gossips are the main key to get the word to the girls, so they have to sell this to the masses as well.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon pouted and did her most adorable puppy eyes at Mina while trying to talk in the babiest way possible, <em>“<span class="s3">Yes, </span><span class="s3">babie</span><span class="s3">, I like yow kissy </span><span class="s3">sow</span><span class="s3"> much.”</span></em></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina tried her best. She did. Really.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">But she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips at the sight of Yoo Jeongyeon being this... <span class="s3"><em>cute</em></span>. Who knew this Jeong-ass had a goofy side?</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Japanese’ chocolate orbs hid themselves behind her lids as she tries to hide her gummy smile from Jeongyeon with her hand.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"><em>“<span class="s3">Kissy </span><span class="s3">pwease</span><span class="s3">?</span>”</em> the Captain puffed her cheeks and looked at Mina with all the twinkle in her eyes that she can muster.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Unable to control her laughter, Mina slaps Jeongyeon’s shoulder. She doesn’t know why she’s laughing at this airhead’s stupid aegyo or whatever, but she couldn’t deny that she’s enjoying this version of Jeongyeon more than any of what she heard of the Captain.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon <span class="s3"><em>hates</em> </span>aegyo. She despises doing it so much that she’s never done it twice in a year, but she felt like she wants to annoy Mina with it, so she does the best that she can. Only, it didn’t go as planned. Mina isn’t annoyed, not in the slightest, but instead, she’s making fun of her now.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">It completely backfired.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon just shook her head, chuckling at how the events had turned. Just moments ago, she wanted Mina to be disgusted with the way she pouts and with her puppy eyes, just to mess with her, but seeing the raven-haired laughing for the first time, she can now see why Nayeon stayed for more than three days with this woman.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina’s gummy smile has to be her trademark, her eyes are already taking shape of a crescent moon, but you can still see the twinkle in it, and the sound, wow. She thought Mina had one of those loud laughs with a high-pitched tone, but no, she laughs so... <span class="s3"><em>majestically</em></span>. It’s not loud, it’s not annoying. It’s not monotone, it’s not boring. It’s... Mina.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Okay, how about a peck?” Mina composed herself and asked Jeongyeon for confirmation.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The mood is lighter, the tension is gone. Somehow, both of them knew that this is good, not just for themselves but for their relationship, even though it’s fake, now that they’ve broken that “stranger” barrier. They still don’t know each other enough to be considered as friends, but at least Mina knows Jeongyeon isn’t as bad as she thought, and at least Jeongyeon now knows Mina isn’t as snobby as she thought, either.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Okay, let’s go with pecks.” the purple head nodded as Mina jots down at their so-called “contract”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <em> <span class="s3">1. No making out (limited to 1 </span> <span class="s3">peck/day</span><span class="s3">, cheeks are okay)</span> </em>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“ONE PECK A DAY?” disbelief was on the Captain’s voice. How would they flaunt their relationship with just one kiss per day?</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“You either take this offer or I’m bringing you back to the motherly level.” the Japanese stays firm with her words, even though she wants to smile at how the Korean is acting right now. <span class="s3"><em>And we barely even started.</em></span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Fine!” Jeongyeon grunted, not wanting to make another fuss.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina just smiles, <em><span class="s3">is this really the most sought-after Captain of the </span><span class="s3">uni’s</span><span class="s3"> baseball team? </span><span class="s3">Jeongyeon</span><span class="s3"> is a kid!</span></em></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“How about, no backing out until we both get what we want?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Captain stood up, putting her hands inside the pocket of her black hoodie, “Yeah, that seems fair for the both of us.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>2. No backing out</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon leaned closer and grabbed the pen from Mina’s hands to write down something.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>3. Snitches get stitches</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>4. Come to ALL my baseball games</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“I get why we shouldn’t tell anyone about this but all your baseball games?! Are you kidding?” It’s now Mina’s turn to gape at the smirking Jeongyeon beside her. <span class="s3"><em>Why would I even want to come to her games?</em></span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Nope, not kidding.” the purple head just continued to look down at the exasperated expression the Japanese had on her face. <span class="s3"><em>So, this is how you annoy her.</em></span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina wouldn’t just let Jeongyeon take up all her time, so she’s taking the Captain’s time, too.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">She took the pen from Jeongyeon rather forcefully, as the purple head was enjoying playing with it and her patience. She never liked going outside on her free time, and now she has to, just because it is a demand from her fake girlfriend.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>5. Marvel marathon whenever I feel like it</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon peeked at what she was writing at the paper and immediately thought of her trainings. “Hey, Mina, you know I don’t have much free time because of my baseball practices, right?” her tone a bit worried.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Of course, Mina knew. Her roommate is a baseball player, too, and if Jeong-ass will take her free time away from her, she’s going to make sure she’s not gonna have any, as well.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“I know, so I’ll only set marathons after your trainings.” the raven haired looked up and smiled as innocently as she can.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Oh-ho-ho. I know what you’re doing, Myoui. If you think you’re winning, you’re not.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Captain took the pen and jotted down another demand.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>6. No to No when it comes to parties</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“No to no? What do you mean?! I should have the right to say no to parties! I don’t like parties!” Mina’s practically whining, and Jeongyeon’s grin only got wider and wider as the Japanese’ whines get louder and louder. “Jeongyeon!”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Ace just shrugged with her lips forming a thin line, she’s not changing her mind about this one. She needs Mina there for one particular reason.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Mina, parties are where Sana and Nayeon are always, always present. They never miss those, so if you really want to get Nayeon back as soon as possible, you’ll go with me. Every. Time.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Japanese sighed, Jeong-ass is once again, correct. Just why did she have to fall for someone who likes parties?</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Okay,”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The raven haired looked a bit deflated just by thinking of all the interactions she’ll have to do. Jeongyeon noticed this and thought, of course Mina hates parties. She only saw her once or twice in all of her stay in this university.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Hey, I know you hate them. I do, too, but as Captain, I need to show my face for at least half an hour to everyone.” the purple head offered a small smile, she understands why Mina doesn’t go too often.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“But I promise, I won’t leave you alone there, and we’ll only stay for a while. It could be draining, but at least we’ll both get drained together.” she jokingly said as she tries to lighten up the atmosphere.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“It’s okay, Jeongyeon, I know it’s a part of our deal, and if that’ll help us speed up the process, then I’m willing to go.” the Japanese smiled back, understanding why she should go to every party Jeongyeon decides to drag her to.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“How about I...” the Korean scribbles down another demand, and at this point, Mina just doesn’t care anymore. Jeongyeon knows Sana and Nayeon’s whereabouts more, so she wouldn’t protest if she’s pulling her into clubbing or whatever.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">After a few beats, Jeongyeon hands her the paper with another demand written.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>7. Walk Mina to her dorm every day</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina looks yet again at Jeongyeon with disbelief, not the negative kind but the opposite. It’s not for the Captain’s gain, it’s for her.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon rubbed the back of her neck and offers another shy smile to the Japanese in front of her, “I figured, that’s the least I could do to make it up to you... you know, for dragging you into my mess.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina mirrored Jeongyeon’s smile, <em><span class="s3">she’s thoughtful</span>,</em> “It’s not like I didn’t had a part with messing it a bit more, right?” she chuckled lightly, successfully regaining at least a quarter of their mood earlier.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Breaking off eye contact, the Japanese read the terms once again, “I’m okay with these terms, all that’s left to do is...”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina signs on top of her name, then handed the paper and pen back to Jeongyeon, to which the latter signed, as well. “How come our contract doesn’t have a name?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“A name? Why do we even have to name it?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“I don’t wanna call it “The Contract”, Mina. It’s too obvious and it sounds like an Assassin’s Creed side mission.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <em> <span class="s3">I’ve only known </span> <span class="s3">Jeongyeon</span> <span class="s3"> for a few days and I could swear she either blurts out or does the most random things at the most random moments.</span> </em>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina didn’t know what made her giggle, is it Jeongyeon’s way of calling the contract, “The Contract” or because she now knows the Captain also plays the game she’s currently playing?</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“What do you want to name it, then?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon snorts at the idea she thought of, but still wrote a few words on top of their list of terms and demands.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <em> <span class="s3">JeongMi’s</span> <span class="s3"> Yes-Yes-No</span> </em>
</p><p class="s11">
  
</p><p class="s11">
  <em> <span class="s3">1. No making out (limited to 1 </span> <span class="s3">peck/day</span> <span class="s3">, cheeks are okay)</span> </em>
</p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>2. No backing out</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>3. Snitches get stitches</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>4. Come to ALL my baseball games</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>5. Marvel marathon whenever I feel like it</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>6. No to No when it comes to parties</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>7. Walk Mina to her dorm every day</em> </span>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Signed by:  </em> </span>
</p><p class="s11">
  
</p><p class="s11">
  <em><span class="s3">Myoui Mina      </span><span class="s3">Yoo</span> <span class="s3">Jeongyeon</span></em>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“JeongMi’s Yes-Yes-No? What are you, a rapper?” Mina didn’t want to offend Jeongyeon or her idea, so she holds off her chuckle. “And JeongMi?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“What? You said earlier it’s all about the yes and the no’s, so that’s that.” Jeongyeon frowned, willing to defend her idea. “Jeongyeon and Mina. That’s our names combined,”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The purple head sat down on the bench and faced Mina, “Is it bad?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“No, it’s cute. Let’s keep it.” the Japanese beamed; her eyes danced with unspoken amusement. She’d never tell Jeongyeon it’s dorky as heck.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Captain tries to read through the shimmer in Mina’s eyes, but she couldn’t. All she knows is she’s radiating glee; she just doesn’t know of the source.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon stood up and let out a hand for Mina to take, “Shall we give them the greatest fake show?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina smirked before standing up. She intertwined her fingers with the other girl’s before tugging her close, knowing fully that a lot of students are now rushing out of the cafeteria. <span class="s3"><em>Let the show begin.</em></span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Let’s.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EYES WIDE OPEN ON THE 26th! HOW WE FEELIN’??!!!</p><p>also, is jeongmi going a bit too fast or is it just right or? </p><p>anyway, i never thought i’d say this again, but please, reinstall CHOEAEDOL and vote for our girls for the AAA! let’s give them a win, one more time, give it to me, one more time! alright that’s corny af lmaooo but seriously tho, we need everyone to watch those ads again and trust TG (war flashbacks). FOR TWICE!!!!</p><p> </p><p>as usual, thank y’all for reading and stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. not an update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>for my readers who aren’t on twt:</p>
<p>hello, this is your author. i don’t want to leave you all hanging, wondering where i might be or when the next chapter will be posted. </p>
<p>i’m going for a little break. i have no words, really. jeongyeon is... she’s the reason why i’m here and the reason why i’m writing. </p>
<p>i don’t know when i’ll continue to write again, thank you for understanding. </p>
<p>- G</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. jon lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a reminder for you to collect your hearts on choe and stream jeongyeon and momo's teaser to 1M!</p><p>#WeLoveYouJeongyeon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jeongyeon walked Mina to her class whilst murmuring to each other some of the details they didn’t include on the contract. Of course, everybody’s eyes are again, on them. </p><p>  </p><p>It’s hard not to stare when their faces are only a few inches away from each other, practically nuzzling with the lack of distance at some point. Their lips alternate from speaking right into each other’s ear to occasionally smiling at what the other had said. </p><p>  </p><p>To the people, it’s Jeongyeon and Mina whispering sweet nothings to one another; to them, they’re only discussing where and when was their first date, who’s made the first move and such, all while keeping their voices down to make sure only they could hear each other. </p><p>  </p><p>The longer they stay close, the more curious the people get as to what the newest couple are talking about. Them speaking in hushed tones certainly didn’t help the ones with prying ears, for they couldn’t make out a single thing from the secret conversation. </p><p>  </p><p>If they want some good gossip, they have to try harder than just staring and lingering around. </p><p>  </p><p>The Captain didn’t let go of Mina’s hand until they reached her room. Jeongyeon slowly put a stray lock of hair behind the Japanese’ ear, bent down a little and whispered, “Don’t forget the date and place, alright?” she leaned back up with a grin and let the raven haired knew of her plans for later, “Meet me at the cafeteria for lunch, baby.” she made sure the volume is enough for the people near them to hear. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina gave the Ace a small smile as an answer, they’re really utilizing one of human’s nature. Curiosity. They know gossips will circulate once again, and who knows, maybe Sana or Nayeon gets a wind of their rendezvous later and decides to join them. </p><p>  </p><p>Mina’s first class of the day went by fast. Maybe because it’s foreign language, maybe because the lesson for today is her mother tongue, or maybe because no one is throwing her dirty glances anymore, unlike yesterday. </p><p>  </p><p>- </p><p>  </p><p>On her way to the cafeteria, Mina remembered to text Jihyo. She's yet to give her updates of what has happened so far, so maybe they could talk this noon. </p><p>  </p><p><em> 10 unread messages </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Ten?! </p><p>  </p><p>When did she even last checked her phone? </p><p>  </p><p>She opened the messaging app and was shocked to see a text from Nayeon. She opened hers first, anxious to what the girl has to say now that she’s with Jeongyeon. </p><p>  </p><p><em> Nayeon</em><em>: </em><em>i'm </em><em>coming over tonight </em> </p><p>  </p><p><em> That's it? She's coming over? Is this a booty call? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Cause if it is, then she can’t say she’s entirely disappointed at the brunette because at the very least, she still remembered that she exists, but... Mina thinks it’s wrong to hook up with your ex when you’re already with someone else. The only sensible thing to do is reject her and let her know that she’s already spoken for, so that’s what she’s going to tell Nayeon now. She needs to reel her in deep this time, to the point of no return. She wants Nayeon to be serious, once and for all. </p><p>  </p><p><em> Mina: </em><em>i </em><em>have a girlfriend </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> I guess a little push and pull wouldn’t hurt. </em> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>The other messages are both from Tzuyu and Jihyo. She read her roommate’s first, </p><p>  </p><p><em> Tzuyu</em><em>: Mina </em><em>unnie </em> <em> !!!! </em> </p><p><em>         : what was that about?! </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Mina: i'll explain later at the dorm     </em> </p><p>  </p><p>Okay, at least Tzuyu didn’t bombard her with questions, unlike Park Jihyo. She rolled her eyes as she scrolled down Jihyo’s texts. Half of it weren’t even comprehendible. </p><p>  </p><p><em> Park  </em> <em> Jihyo </em> <em> :  </em> <em> agkghagljh </em> </p><p><em>                : MINAGHQIYOJH </em> </p><p><em>               :@$@)$&amp;{wrylw7 </em> </p><p><em>              :WHSYT THR HELL WS ATAHT </em> </p><p><em>             : YOU NEDD TO TELL ME EVRYTKNG  </em> </p><p><em>            : my baby is all grown up  </em> <em> ;(( </em> <em> (((( </em></p><p><em>           : text me when you see this! </em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> Myoui Mina: </em><em>i'm </em><em>omw </em><em>to the cafeteria </em><em>rn</em><em>, care to join me and j</em><em>eong</em><em>? </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> Park </em><em>Jihyo:</em><em> OMG YES </em> </p><p>  </p><p>- </p><p>  </p><p>You really wouldn’t miss Jeongyeon and her purple hair, one sweep from the crowd and you can already see her sitting and bantering along with her friends. She wanted to roll her eyes as soon as she heard the airhead’s annoying guffaw. <em>This is the laugh that I should pretend to always love? </em> </p><p>  </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Mina smiled her sweetest as she greeted her <em>babe</em>. </p><p>  </p><p>“Oh, hi, baby.” Jeongyeon grinned and gestured for the Japanese to sit beside her, “People, this is my girl, Myoui Mina.” the Captain introduced her proudly to her friends, who are supposedly strangers to Mina. </p><p>  </p><p>“Hi, Chaeyoung.” Mina greeted the only blonde of the group with a gentle tone, “Hi, Mina unnie. How’s the business plan going?” </p><p>  </p><p>“It’s going great, thanks. Hey, Tzu.” the brunette merely nodded as a greeting and Mina knows she needs to come up with a great reason as to why she’s dating the person she despises just a few nights ago. She knows she can’t fool Tzuyu as easy as the other people. </p><p>  </p><p>“こんにちは、ミナ! (Hello, Mina!)” </p><p>  </p><p>The other Japanese on the table greeted the newcomer and Mina didn’t hold back her smile for Momo. “ねえ、ももさん！(Hey, Momo-san!)” </p><p>  </p><p>Jeongyeon was confused, this is her set of friends, not Mina’s. Right? </p><p>  </p><p>“Wait, so you all know each other?!” </p><p>  </p><p>“Unnie, you don’t listen to anything I say, do you?” Tzuyu raises a brow at their Captain. She did tell her about Mina being her roommate, and yet she’s still surprised. Not to mention that this is also the same Mina that she argued with at the locker room, just a month ago. </p><p>  </p><p>“I do listen! I'm-” Jeongyeon slapped her forehead as the missing pieces on her puzzle are slowly being filled. Of course, Chaeyoung also knows Mina, Tzuyu’s her girlfriend, and she stayed a lot on the brunette’s dorm a couple of times already. </p><p>  </p><p>But something’s not clicking. </p><p>  </p><p>“Then, how did you know Momo? Is it because you’re both Japanese? Do you have a Japanese club or something?” </p><p>  </p><p>The table erupted into a fit of embarrassed laughter. Momo almost choked on her food but drank water in time to save herself, Chaeyoung had her dimples work on double time as she couldn’t help but laugh at her hyung, Tzuyu looked like she’d die out of second-hand embarrassment and just chose to laugh it off. </p><p>  </p><p><em> For someone who’s supposed to be an all-knowing Captain, sometimes </em><em>Jeongyeon’s </em><em>just... </em> </p><p>  </p><p>“We met at the dugout when you’re playing against KU, Jeong, and no, the uni doesn’t have a Japanese club.” Mina explains, her face a little contorted from trying to hold back her laugh. She needs to side with Jeongyeon, she’s her “girlfriend” after all. </p><p>  </p><p>Momo cleared her throat to stop herself from coughing before speaking, “<em>Baka</em>, there are no Japanese clubs here. If there were, Mina would’ve been my girlfriend already.” she winked at Mina who just giggled. </p><p>  </p><p>“Oh, shut up, Mo. Mina would never be with you cause she’s had a crush on me since forever, isn’t that right, <em>baby girl?” </em>Jeongyeon took a sip on her drink with her left and rested her right arm around Mina beside her before looking at her smugly.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese turned her head to look at Jeongyeon and immediately saw the mischief in her eyes. <em>So </em><em>this is the game you want to play, huh?  </em>“Isn’t that supposed to be you, Yoo Jeongyeon? Cause you like Japanese women?” </p><p>  </p><p>“OOHHHHH!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon choked on her drink while the other three on the table were already crying with how bad the Captain got burned by her new girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Mina raised an eyebrow to the red-faced Jeongyeon and smirked. <em>I won. </em>  </p><p> </p><p>“Mina!” despite the tears on their eyes, they all whipped their heads to see who called the newest addition to their already rowdy table.</p><p> </p><p>To everybody’s surprise, <em>the </em>Park Jihyo is coming at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo,” Mina greeted back. The laughter was just dying down, but the team tried to compose themselves to greet the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, everyone!” the woman beamed at the people who sat at the table. A series of hi’s and hello’s were soon uttered, they didn’t even have to ask who this brunette is, heck, they’re not even sure if they have to introduce themselves. She’s the Editor-in-Chief of the university’s paper, the Royals’ Chronicles. Always in the know, always up with everything that’s happening, that’s Park Jihyo for you.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here, Jih.” Momo waved at her before pointing the seat on her right. </p><p> </p><p>“Momoring, is that the Italian sub on our fridge?” Jihyo asked when she sat. </p><p> </p><p>The sandwich hung on the air as Momo realized something. “This is not yours, is it?” </p><p>  </p><p>Jihyo just shook her head and sighed, “It is but you can have it,” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you’re roommates?” Tzuyu asked, bewildered. How did they not know this? </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, together with Nabongs.” she answered with a smile. “Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, right?” </p><p> </p><p>As the four of them were busy talking, Jeongyeon stood up and pulled Mina’s hand as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Food.” Mina wasn’t sure if the Captain was announcing to everyone that they’re getting food or she’s asking her to go grab something to eat. Nevertheless, she still went with her. </p><p>  </p><p>“What was that?!” Jeongyeon whisper-shouted. She got rid of the reddening of her face but the hue was still apparent on her ears. </p><p> </p><p>Mina feigned innocence, she likes getting Jeongyeon this flustered. “What?” </p><p>  </p><p>“That!” the purple head was almost pouting, and Mina couldn’t hold back her giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that giggle was cute, maybe it was not, but that sound was enough for Jeongyeon to forget what was she whining about in the first place and just switch back to her usual self. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to make me look like I’m the whipped one between us, and I’m not letting that happen.” Mina explained in a half humorous, half accusatory tone as she looked before the glass that displayed various lunch choices. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you not?” Jeongyeon looked at her with furrowed brows and with that weird lopsided smile again. </p><p> </p><p>Mina let another chuckle escape her lips as she landed a light slap at Jeongyeon’s shoulder.   </p><p> </p><p>The Korean could only rub the spot where she was hit and fake that she’s hurt, which earned her another smack from a laughing Mina beside her, “You’re never going to let me win on anything, will you?”  </p><p> </p><p>The raven haired painted another tight-lipped smile on her face, the glint of amusement still dancing in her eyes, “Never.” </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jeong. Jihyo and I are going to Lit,” Mina stood up and beckoned Jihyo to follow suit. “I'll see you later, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Mina reckons it’s okay for her to kiss Jeongyeon on the cheeks, since that’s what’s on the contra- jeongmi's yes-yes-no list, so she leans down and kisses her.   </p><p> </p><p>She was right all along. Jeongyeon's cheeks are as smooth and as soft as it looks like. <em>Is that perfume? She smells like lavender. </em></p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted when a frowning Jeongyeon stopped her from leaning all the way back up, <em>what’s wrong now? </em>   </p><p> </p><p>Their faces merely inches away, she uttered, </p><p> </p><p>“You missed.” </p><p> </p><p><em>Huh? </em>   </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon lay hold of Mina’s face, pulled her down gently and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Mina felt like her head spun with the sudden contact. She didn’t expect her to use that one peck per day this early. </p><p> </p><p>When Jeongyeon let go, she knew she was red as a tomato. <em>It’s just a peck, Mina! What are you blushing for? You’re not a teenager anymore! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“I-i’ll see you later. Bye,” the Japanese stuttered as she was taken by surprise. Jeongyeon, on the other hand, just smirked at her and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Mina turned around, she saw Nayeon just a few meters away from them. <em>Did she see that?  </em></p><p> </p><p>She looked back at Jeongyeon and knew from the wry smile on her face that she already saw Nayeon coming, thus, the usage of the peck privilege. Mina couldn’t help but mirror the Captain’s crooked mouth, <em>she’s good. </em>   </p><p> </p><p>She and Jihyo walked past a fuming Nayeon, and the Japanese wanted nothing more but to calm her down, to tell her that it’s just for a show, that she doesn’t need to be mad... but it’ll totally ruin everything for her and Jeongyeon, so she lets Jihyo drag her away from the brunette. </p><p> </p><p>When she’s sure they’ve maintained a safe distance, Mina asked, “How is she?” </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was the one who’s going to get some juicy details?” Jihyo smiled and tried to lighten up the mood, but she knows it’s a serious situation for her roommate and the recent couple, so she still ended up sighing, “She’s... okay? She hasn’t blown mine or Momo’s phone with hate messages yet, so I think she’s just overthinking about things she’s got no control of.”   </p><p> </p><p>The raven haired took a deep breath, knowing that she’s causing a lot of stress for the girl she’s trying to win back. <em>I’m sorry, Nay. </em>   </p><p> </p><p>-   </p><p> </p><p>The three-hour class ended and Jeongyeon is already outside her room, Mina couldn’t help but wonder, does Jeongyeon ever attend her classes? “Baby, what are you doing here?” Mina needs to get used to calling Jeong-ass “baby” because Jeongyeon insists on calling her that and vice versa. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I'm walking you home.” Jeongyeon tries to wink, but fails miserably.   </p><p> </p><p>Mina shook her head and let out a chuckle, <em>this dumbass. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo on her side let out a giggle at the two lovebirds, “She’s all yours.” she mutters before letting go of Mina’s arms, as if she’s handing out a fragile piece of china. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.” </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo went on her way and Jeongyeon made an attempt to put her arm around Mina’s shoulders slowly, as if asking permission from the Japanese in the subtlest way. When she didn’t make a move to protest, she held her closer while they walk. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have classes to attend to, Yoo?” Mina looked up quizzically. </p><p> </p><p>“I do, three for today, actually.” Jeongyeon answered with a soft smile and tried to get the folder and bag from Mina’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you doing here?” the Japanese just shook her head but appreciated the girl’s gesture. </p><p> </p><p>“Mina, my classes for today are from 1- 4, all on the same room, believe it or not,” the purple haired replied with nonchalance, “so it’s no sweat.” </p><p> </p><p>“What about training? Don't you have a baseball practice this evening?" </p><p> </p><p><em> Why the sudden questions? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have that too, but training’s not until 5.” Jeongyeon’s baffled, <em>why is Mina asking all these? Is it time for term number 5? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Then can I ask you to go to the park with me?” Mina looked at her expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>The Captain squints her eyes playfully at the raven haired, “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I'm just going to buy something.” </p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>“Lemonade? I didn’t peg you as a lemon enthusiast, Myoui.” Jeongyeon jested as they stood in line for a beverage stand named Jon Lemon. </p><p> </p><p>“What? It's good for your skin and health.” </p><p> </p><p>While Mina orders, Jeongyeon decided to look for a bench where they could sit on. </p><p> </p><p>Not a moment after, Mina walks back with two drinks on each of her hands. “Okay, I get that you like lemonade, but why do you have two? Are you that thirsty?”  </p><p> </p><p>“The other one’s for you, dummy.” the Japanese only rolled her eyes but still gave the beverage to the Captain. </p><p> </p><p>"For free?" Mina nodded as she took her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, thank you.” Jeongyeon took a sip on her drink and scrunched her face at the sharp biting taste of lemon. “You didn’t put anything bad here, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I poison <em>my </em>girlfriend?” Mina frowned while sipping the drink, unflinchingly used to the taste of sweet and sour. </p><p> </p><p>“Cause you hate her?” Jeongyeon looked at Mina indifferently. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a killer, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Mina only made a face and stuck out a tiny bit of her tongue, making Jeongyeon chuckle.    </p><p> </p><p>“No seriously, why would you give me a free..." Jeongyeon looked at the brand name of the drink to make sure she’s read it right, "Jon Lemon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Cause I'm... nice?” Mina forced a smile, baring almost all her teeth but her eyes remained expressionless. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon closed her eyes and furrowed her brows while chuckling, a disbelieving smile plastered on her face. <em>Mina! </em> </p><p> </p><p>A small smile curled up on Mina’s lips, she found Jeongyeon’s eyebrows at this moment oddly cu- <em>nope, not cute at all, </em> “Okay, because you did good earlier. Nayeon was fuming when we walked past her. I want to treat you something nice, for the good job.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Jeongyeon waved her free hand dismissively, “it was nothing. Part of the job.” </p><p> </p><p>She sipped a great amount of the beverage, making the ice in the cup more visible, “and if you wanted to treat me to something,” Jeongyeon then swirled the cup in a rotating manner, effectively dissolving the cubes faster, “please make it coffee next time.”   </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese scoffed in annoyance, <em>what a jerk</em>. “Why are you so whiny and demanding? Are you always like this to your girlfriends?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And there it is again, her annoying lopsided smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Only with you, Myoui.” </p><p> </p><p>-   </p><p> </p><p>Rain is threatening to pour as droplets began to fall. Jeongyeon offers to walk Mina back to her dorm before the downpour, “I’d invite you to watch the training but it seems like it’s going to rain, so,” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scrambles out of her bomber jacket to put over their heads as they alternate from walking and jogging their way back to the dorms. </p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think I want to watch you flex your skills and boast around your teammates whenever you hit a home run?” Mina asks as she hugs her folder and bag closer to her, trying to avoid them from getting wet. She mentally scolds herself from deliberately leaving her umbrella just because it made her bag heavier. </p><p> </p><p>“I- okay.” the Captain stuttered for a bit for she doesn’t know how or what to respond to what Mina said.   </p><p> </p><p><em> No witty comebacks? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Mina peered up through her eyelashes to see Jeongyeon’s reaction, only to see her eyes looking far ahead and her lips pursed, expression seemingly hard to read as they jog. She continued to tease her, just for the heck of it, and not because she’s slightly worried on how Jeongyeon took her teasing, “I’m kidding. Of course, I'd like to watch... Tzuyu.” </p><p> </p><p>This time, Mina caught her gaze. Playful Jeongyeon is back. “Umm, hello? I’m your girlfriend? You should be cheering for me, not your roommate!” </p><p> </p><p>Mina wasn’t sure why but she’s amused at how easy she can read Jeongyeon. It’s refreshing to be with someone who doesn’t try to be mysterious and just shows you whatever she’s feeling. You never have to guess when it comes to her, cause just by looking into her eyes, you’ll know what she feels. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re annoying and you already waste so much of my me time, so no, if I’m watching the practice, my eyes will be on Tzuyu, not at you.” trying to express her “irritation”, Mina landed another smack on Jeongyeon’s arm as they reached her door. </p><p> </p><p>Mina fished for her keys inside her bag and tried to unlock the door, “Well, thank you for walking me.” the Japanese turned her head to look over her shoulder and offered a small thank you smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon doubled the smile she was given and grinned, “Of course, it’s on the contract.” <em>Right</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The dark grey clouds had enough waiting and poured everything they’ve got. Mina walked in to the dorm, leaving a problematic Jeongyeon staring into the storm outside to get her umbrella. “Here.”   </p><p> </p><p>The Korean beamed when she saw what Mina was handing her, “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wore her jacket once more and clicked the black umbrella open, “I’ll give it back tomorrow. Thank you!” she said with an open-mouthed smile and waved like a happy kid before walking carefully to avoid wetting her Nike’s even further. </p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Jeongyeon.” she mutters under her breath before turning her heels. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s going to be a long sem. </em> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>icsm already sounds sooo good! have y'all seen the girls' recent teasers and jacket making film? also, even if jeongyeon wouldn't be able to come and promote with the girls, she's also put in hard work for this so please support our girls more.</p><p>i also want to thank y'all for your dms on twt and comments here on ao3, i appreciate y'all fr!</p><p>and is jeongmi too soft to each other or do y'all think it's fine or ??? lmk how it went for y'all. as per usual, thank you for reading and stay safe y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. it’s always the Japanese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@ikarosflies on twt if you wanna send constructive criticism!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet night in; just her and her business plans, and maybe a round of Mario Kart before she goes to bed. That’s what Mina initially thought her night was gonna be, until hurried knocks were heard outside her door.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Tzuyu would never knock. Maybe it’s...?</em></p><p><br/>
 <br/>
With a look of confusion, she stood up from her seat at the kitchen table and went to answer the impatient visitor.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
“Nayeon? What are yo-”</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
The words died as soon as Nayeon took her lips forcibly, both her hands on either side of Mina’s face, holding her in place while pushing themselves further inside the room.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
Their teeth clashed, but their lips meld as perfect as it did the first time, the feeling of Nayeon’s lips on hers was enough to make her head spin in ecstasy; even though it hurt, even though she felt like blood will trickle from her lips. For a second, Mina forgot everything about her push-pull scheme. For another second, she forgot everything about Jeongyeon and their fake relationship.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
Under other circumstances, Mina would have paid no mind with the aggression, but Nayeon tastes of alcohol, and none of this is normal. Nayeon would never be this harsh, she’d never be this aggressive.</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
Gathering her wits about, Mina pushed Nayeon away, only to come face to face with the girl’s wrath.  </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
“Three weeks, Mina. I leave you for three weeks and you already replaced me?!” her teeth gritted as the anger within her escape.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Unbelievable</em>.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Mina took a step back, “Nayeon, you left me without anything! Not a word, not a goodbye, nothing!” she seethe, her whole body shaking with pent up frustrations.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Nayeon’s breaths were rapid and short, and loud, almost like it’s labored. She has never seen her this mad.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Mina let out a low whimper as Nayeon advanced and grabbed her face, greeting her lips once again in harsh punishment.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Stop, I have a girlfriend!” Mina pushed her back stronger this time, she will not let Nayeon do whatever with her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Nayeon merely chuckles, “Yeah, what a coincidence.” followed by a shake of her head and a scoff, “Suddenly you have a girlfriend, and it’s none other than Yoo Jeongyeon, the girl you claimed to not know just a month ago! How did you two even happen, huh?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She and Jeongyeon already discussed an explanation about this one, but Mina feels like Nayeon wouldn’t even listen, given that she’s in a limbo between soberness and drunkenness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“It’s none of your business!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
The moment the words came out of her mouth, she instantly knew that she gave out the wrong answer. Nayeon only got even madder.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“None of my business? Fuck, Mina, you know I'm making a move on her and you just swoop in and take her from me? No.” she’s not yelling, but a trace of spite is laced in her voice.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I did not take her away from you, she’s the one who came to me!” she spat back, lips already quivering.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Bullshit! I waited for Jeongyeon for a year, I'm not giving her up to someone she just met! She's probably not even serious about you!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She flinched at a reason she doesn’t know. Is it because Nayeon thinks she’s not one to be taken seriously, or is it because Nayeon’s feelings for Jeongyeon seem unwavering?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Nothing prepared Mina for this onslaught of hatred. Her heart hurts for a number of reasons and she couldn’t stop her tears from falling. Nayeon is never this unkind, she’s always sweet and caring and all smiles. It’s all what Mina remembers of her, and she’d like for it to stay that way.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Nayeon’s face softened at the sight of the girl’s tears, but Mina was too wounded to take notice.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, Tzuyu was walking towards her dorm, a huge smile plastered on her face. Their anniversary is just right around the corner, and she just found the perfect gift for Chaeyoung.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
A few meters away, she saw their door widely open, light flooding from their room to the black of the night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Tzuyu’s heart started to beat rapidly. Mina would never leave their door open, not at this hour. <em>Shit, unnie</em>!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She came rushing to the door and saw a figure making a move to hug or grope or whatever at her Mina unnie. A figure that is far from Jeongyeon’s stature.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Tzuyu stomped towards the person and yanked them away from her roommate. She was shocked when she realized it was Nayeon.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing to her?!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She looked back at Mina who was sobbing and hiding her face before glaring at Nayeon.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She stood between them, ready to protect her unnie if she ever tried to get her hands on Mina again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Get out!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Mina looked up from her hands that are now wet with tears to see what the sudden commotion is about.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Nayeon’s face contorted back into it’s angry form, the reason now being Tzuyu. Mina could sense more than see it as Tzuyu is blocking her view.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
When Nayeon made no move to get out of their dorm, Tzuyu took it to her own hands to push her out the door, effectively igniting the fury back up on Nayeon’s chest that died a minute ago.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Fuelled by two bottles of alcohol, the wheels on Nayeon’s mind fluidly supplied her with the anger she’s momentarily lost, “Of all people, why would Jeongyeon choose you?!” Nayeon shouts as she gets shoved. She scoffed, “you’re just a rebound, Mina!” as Tzuyu slams the door to her face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The words rung on her ears, is that what Nayeon only thinks of her?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Unnie, are you okay? Did she hurt you?” Tzuyu assessed her for any marks, when she found none, she let out a sigh. “I’m gonna call Jeongyeon unnie.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No!” Tzuyu was startled at the sudden protest. “Don’t. I’m- don’t call her, Tzuyu-ah.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Unnie, she needs to sort this out. Her obsessed <em>friend</em> is harassing you, she needs to fix this or I will.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“No...” Mina managed to croak out, she can’t let more people in on her problems, so she lies, “I’m gonna tell Jeongyeon.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Tzuyu just looked at her with hazy eyes, probably thinking. She hopes Tzuyu doesn’t push her to do it now nor ask her for an explanation that she promised prior today.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” <em>Thank goodness</em>. “but go to bed, unnie. I’ll clean up the table,”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Mina could only nod as she dragged her feet. Her mind raced with a lot of thoughts, but so did her heart.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Nayeon</em>...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The night was still young, but Mina was sure she wouldn’t get a wink of sleep. Her eyes were shut but her brain keeps on replaying scenes from earlier, like a slideshow that’s bound to break her heart little by little every time it plays.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Her mind keeps on drifting, pondering whether it’s all even worth the tears and trouble.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Did she make a mistake?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is fake dating Jeongyeon a mistake?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
<br/>
Did I only make it worse?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Mo, how come you still don’t have a girlfriend?” Jeongyeon nonchalantly asks as she roam her eyes around, in search of a certain Japanese.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Since when did you become so obsessed with my love life, Yoo?” Momo rolled her eyes, she’s not in the mood to talk about this, at least not when she’s starving.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>What’s with the tone</em>?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon turned to look at the girl beside her and furrowed her brows, “Wait, are you mad?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I’m not.” her stomach growled, and Jeongyeon instantly knew why her Vice was acting this way.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Mina isn’t replying so maybe you could go ahead,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Momo shook her head slightly, “No, let’s just wait for her.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Silence had passed for a moment before Jeongyeon spoke.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“So, how come? I thought you like Dahyun?” Jeongyeon asks again, this time her attention is on her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Momo sighed, “Yeah, we text each other a lot but I don’t know... I think she’s straight.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Too bad.” Jeongyeon grimaced, a particular ginger head came to her mind at the mention of Dahyun’s name.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“How’s Sana by the way?” she tried to sound as casual as she can, to avoid suspicion.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
It didn’t work.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Momo looked at her with a brow raised, “I heard she’s fucking someone new.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon’s mouth went dry and for a split second, hurt crossed her face. Three words played on loop in her mind. <em>Sana. Fuck. New.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Relax, it’s just a rumor.” she chuckled, “Sana’s fine based from the texts she’s sent me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Momo took note of the expression Jeongyeon showed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Well, they were together for almost a year. Can’t blame her. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
But decided to just disregard it, “Besides, she’s not your concern anymore. You got Mina now.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon forced a smile, “Yeah... Mina.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
As if on cue, Mina walked in through the doors of the cafeteria, hugging her ever-present folder to her chest, and her handbag that’s slung to her shoulder. There’s no mistaking it’s her, even if she’s wearing eyeglasses.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Wow</em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
That’s all Jeongyeon could think of as she watches her girl walk towards them. <em>Of course, she’s frowning.</em> She wanted to roll her eyes, but didn’t. <em>But she’s still beautiful, regardless.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Hey, Momo-san.” Momo was slightly shocked, is Jeongyeon seeing this too? “Hi, Mina-jjang.” Mina’s eyes were rimmed with red, she’s been crying.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
The nickname earned Momo a small smile from the new comer who just sat beside Jeongyeon in the most refined manner. “Jeong.” she merely acknowledged the girl as she didn’t even bother to throw a glance.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon and Momo shared a look. Jeongyeon being confused and Momo being almost mad.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
They’ve known each other long enough to hold a telepathic conversation just with their eyes, and Jeongyeon has a feeling she’s not going to like what Momo will force her to do, mainly because she doesn’t even know why Mina was like this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>WHY ARE HER EYES LIKE THAT?!</em>” Momo raised a brow and looked at her judgingly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>I don’t know!</em>” Jeongyeon shook her head rigidly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>You don’t know? She’s your girlfriend!</em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon wanted to whine but Momo stood up, “I forgot my book at the locker, you guys go and eat without me. Bye!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>You’re ditching me?!</em>” Jeongyeon’s mouth was agape, she’s really leaving her with this Mina.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Fix it!</em>” Momo glared at her before going on her way.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon didn’t want to do girlfriend duties today, her mind is thoroughly occupied by Sana and the possibility of her being with someone new. Mina should be the least of her concerns right now but here she was, stuck with this eerily quiet version of her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Uhh, Mina? Are you okay?” she probes carefully, not wanting to trigger anything.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Mina scowled at her and Jeongyeon didn’t want to admit that she’s a bit scared, <em>why is she so angry? </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Do I look okay to you?!” she snapped irately in hushed tones.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
It’s only this time that she’s only taken a good look at the girl beside her. Behind her eyeglasses are eyes that looked like they cried all night, it’s red and puffy. Her nose was a bit red and so are her cheeks.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon didn’t know what to do. Usually with Sana, she’ll just give her her favorites and she’ll calm down but what about Mina?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She stood up and left Mina at the table to buy them some lunch. When she reached the counter, she only ordered two serving of tteokbokki’s. It’s her go-to food but what if Mina doesn’t like it? She contemplated ordering another dish but decided not to, she’ll just ask her what she wants if she refuses to eat this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Mina looked up to her when she saw two bowls of food. Jeongyeon smiled a bit before placing one bowl in front of Mina and a bottled water. <em>If only they sell lemonades. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
She was almost done eating but Mina was only picking at her food, she maybe ate two or three pieces, but that’s it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Come on, out with it.” Jeongyeon stopped eating and put down her chopsticks. Still, Mina didn’t look at her, just continued to stare at the bowl in front of her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon couldn’t help but sigh, she’s no stranger to wooing sulky women. After all, Sana did that a lot. Maybe Mina’s the same.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She lay hold of Mina’s chin with her fingers, gently and softly, so she can look into her eyes. In her softest voice, Jeongyeon asked,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Mina, what’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Her eyes conveyed genuine worry, she hopes Mina would feel safe enough to confide in her.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
There’s something in Mina’s eyes that Jeongyeon couldn’t quite understand. Was it sad? Was it confused?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Before she can even solve the mystery, Mina closed them and sighed. She moved her chin out of Jeongyeon’s grasp and shook her head. “It’s nothing.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>At least she’s not mad anymore...</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Mina’s eyes no longer exude annoyance but Jeongyeon wasn’t sure if this change was any better.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She was about to ask her another question but Mina stood up and gathered her things. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon was left yet again with more questions rather than answers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Why are Japanese girls so complicated?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Tzuyu, do you think I’m arrogant?” Jeongyeon randomly blurts out while she’s drying her purple hair with a towel.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Tzuyu who emerges from the shower room let out a chuckle, “Is that what you were thinking the whole time your face is all scrunched up?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Momo who was the first one to finish up showering was already on her way out, “I’m sure it’s not. Ask her about Mina, Chewypoo. Ciao.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Tzuyu glared at their Vice at the nickname but was more worried about her roommate.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Unnie, have you talked to Mina unnie yet?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon whose back was facing Tzuyu wore her grey hoodie before answering, “I tried to but she’s not telling me anything.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She turned to look at the Taiwanese and shared a bit more of their day, “I asked her at the cafeteria and she was mad. I tried to approach her sweetly but it didn’t win me anything.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon sat down on the bench, wore her socks and continued to ramble on, her face is once again, per Tzuyu was all scrunched up, “When I fetched her on her last class today, I thought I’d try to woo her back by asking her again and again. I tried pouting, whining, none of it worked. She would either just glare or ignore me.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She finished tying her shoelaces and buried her face on her hands. <em>This is not how this fake relationship should work. I should be free from all this emotional stuff. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
Her voice is muffled but she still continued, “She just slammed the door on me when we got to your dorm. I know she hates me but it’s not like Mina to be rude.” Jeongyeon’s eyes widened, she shouldn’t have said the part where Mina hates her. <em>I’m her girlfriend, why would she hate me? Argh, I’m so stupid!</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
She looked up and Tzuyu wasn’t even looking at her suspiciously, instead, her face was etched with utter worry.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I should’ve known she wouldn’t tell you.” Tzuyu sat at the bench, facing their captain. “Nayeon unnie was at the dorm last night.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>The fuck?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Why was she there? What happened? Did she hurt Mina?” Jeongyeon asks in a rap-like manner. Worry surrounded her heart.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No, but Mina unnie was crying when I got there. I thought Nayeon unnie smelled of alcohol.” Tzuyu revealed further. <em>If Mina unnie wouldn’t tell her girlfriend, I will. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw. <em>Nayeon, I swear to god. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
She stood up and was going for the door until Tzuyu spoke again, “Don’t do anything harsh, unnie.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon only gave out a small smile, “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon glanced at her watch, <b>7:34PM</b></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Good, I should make it in time. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She ran all the way from the field to the park, towards the rows of food trucks. She forgot to ask Tzuyu earlier what food Mina likes, so she whipped out her phone as she ordered two large lemonades on Jon Lemon.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Jeongyeon: what’s Mina’s favorite pizza?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon tapped her foot impatiently as she wait for Tzuyu’s reply. It’s already quarter to 8 and the trucks would close soon. Thankfully, Tzuyu replies a minute later.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
-</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Jeongyeon was careful not to mess up everything on both of her hands. She hates carrying things around, that’s why she’s always had a backpack and not a teensy handbag. <em>The things I do for my fake girlfriend. </em></p><p> </p><p><br/>
She reached Mina and Tzuyu’s dorm but her hands are full, so she knocks using her forehead. <em>Ow</em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
After a few beats, the door opened slightly, Mina was poking her head, probably wary of who the visitor might be again. When she saw a goofily smiling Jeongyeon, she rolled her eyes and made a move to close the door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
But Jeongyeon was quick to her feet (or foot), and trapped her sneakers between the door and it’s jamb.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Ow.” she winced at the force.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Mina sighed at this woman’s persistence and opened the door a bit wider this time. “What?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jeongyeon put on her goofiest eye smile, she made sure to add a little more “happy” in her grin, in hopes that it’s contagious enough for Mina to even smile, even for a bit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
She held up her arms to show her what is “what”,</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Dinner?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>have y’all risky risky wiggy wigi yet? lmao</p><p>what’s y’all’s fav b-side??? it all sounds good jeez and please don’t forget to vote for our girls on MAMA! tutorials are on stan twt or you could dm me if you need links. </p><p>thank y’all for reading and stay safe!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. pineapples and bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"><span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">With a sigh, Mina lets go of her hold on the door, an indicator for </span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Jeongyeon</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> to just let herself in. Mina pads to the small of her couch and plops down on it, taking back her focus on her phone, probably to play something on it. </span> </span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s2"><span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Jeongyeon</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> did let herself in, kicked the door close and followed Mina to the couch. She sat carefully before putting down the stuff she brought on the mini table near the sofa. </span> </span></p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"><span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“Here.” she mutters with a grin, handing Mina a large Jon Lemon. Mina furrowed her brows, puzzled as to why </span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Jeongyeon</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> is here and why she’s bringing her </span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">her</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> favorite drink, nevertheless, she still sat up to properly hold the cup, “Thank you." This only made Jeongyeon’s smile get wider as she undoes the ties of the pizza box.</span> </span></p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"><span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">“You barely ate anything earlier, and you seem like you wouldn’t eat dinner, too, so I'm here to make sure you wouldn’t do just that.” </span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Jeongyeon</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> states as she unfurled the box and revealed a mouth-watering Hawaiian pizza.</span> </span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s2">
  <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">The smell of baked pineapple and cheese waft out of the box; it surrounded the whole of the room and Mina’s stomach couldn’t hide their growls anymore. She was suddenly reminded that she almost hasn’t eaten anything the whole day.</span> </span>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"><span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">She wouldn’t eat anything at all if it weren’t for </span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Jeongyeon’s</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">attempt of feeding her something from their lunch earlier. She just doesn’t have the appetite, not when </span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15">Nayeon’s</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> words play on loop in her mind. It's all she could think of the whole day, and it still is, even now, but was set aside when </span></span><span class="s6"><span class="bumpedFont15">Jeongyeon</span> </span> <span class="s6"> <span class="bumpedFont15"> tried to remove the pineapple toppings.</span> </span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Ya! Don’t remove them!” Mina quickly pushed Jeongyeon’s hovering hand above the Italian dish.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon knew, of course, that Mina likes pineapples on her pizza, she just wanted to mess with the girl. “Why, do you like them on your pizza?” she acted cluelessly.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina lifted one slice before answering, “Yes, now can you please let me eat in peace?” and took a bite.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon was relieved, the Mina that she’s talking to right now is still feisty, but it’s the funny kind. The one that she’s accustomed to, the one that’s Mina’s default when it comes to her. “Wow, no ‘thank you, Jeongyeon’? No ‘I would’ve starved to death if it weren’t for you, Jeongyeon’?” she feigns hurt and Mina was really back, because she’s back to hitting and scolding her again.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“It’s because of you that I've been in a bad mood.” Jeongyeon laughed with mirth, of course, it’s because of her, but she wouldn’t let Mina know that she already knows or else Tzuyu would be in a big trouble.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“No, seriously, am I really the reason?” Jeongyeon took a sip on her drink, trying to fake nonchalance.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina put down the slice and sighed, “No... I don’t know. Maybe.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon tilted her head and asked, “Maybe? What did I do again?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina shook her head, Jeongyeon looks like a lost puppy with that tilt of her head and that scrunch of her nose, “You breathed and now I'm stuck with your annoying face.” she stuck out her tongue and Jeongyeon was left with no choice but to fake a gasp, her chest was swelling with this playful banter with Mina. <span class="s3"><em>She's really not that bad.</em></span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Seems like my charms don’t work on you, Myoui.” Mina landed a smack on Jeongyeon’s shoulder as she contorts her face in an attempt to stifle her smile, “Who said you’ve got charms to begin with?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon’s mouth was left agape as another exaggerated gasp escape her lips, “Excuse me, Miss, but I'll have you know that half the school adores me and my ‘captain’ charms!” she <span class="s3">proudly </span>states although she was just kidding.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">She doesn’t really think that half the school likes her, or anyone (aside from Sana and Nayeon) for that matter. She’s just Jeongyeon from the baseball team, after all. It’s just her way of making Mina laugh, because faking arrogance around her always gets her the best reactions from the girl. Proof? The amount of bruises her arms would get after all these jokes and banters should be enough.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Yeah, sure, and I belong to the other half that hates your dolphin laugh.” another shove and Jeongyeon lets herself fall sideways on the couch, clutching her chest, “You wound me, ma’am.” they shared a chuckle until it eventually wore down.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina continues to eat her slice and Jeongyeon took one for herself, as well. The atmosphere was definitely lighter this time around, and Jeongyeon couldn’t be any happier. Her efforts weren’t wasted, Mina’s gummy smile and laugh was enough payment for all these soon to be black and blue marks on her arms, even if she’s going to be the reason behind these, too.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">But she didn’t just come here to bring her dinner, “Mina?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Hmm?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Why?” Mina turned to look at Jeongyeon, her eyes showed a bit of confusion. “What do you mean why?”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon made a face and Mina knew exactly what ‘why’ the girl beside her was pertaining to. <span class="s3"><em>I guess I can tell her.</em> </span>She sighed and the atmosphere got heavy again, as did both of their hearts, “Nayeon came here last night.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon already knew but still, her blood boiled. Nayeon made Mina cry and for what? “She was mad that we’re ‘together’... that I got to you first. She was half drunk, I think.” Mina started to explain but her voice broke, she’s trying her best not to break in front of her supposed rival for Nayeon’s heart.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Jeong, I think she hates me.” she was stifling a sob and Jeongyeon wanted to hold her, to console her, but she refrains. “She said I was just a rebound, and that you’re not even serious about me. I know she only said that because she’s mad or drunk, but what if that’s what she really thinks of me? That I'm not one to be taken seriously? That I'm only good for flings and a few dates?” Mina was pouring all the hurt she’s been feeling, she’s hidden it to everyone for more than a day, at least, she tried to. She wanted to hide from everything again, she’s feeling so vulnerable around someone she barely knew. She hated being this weak, she shouldn’t be like this in front of Jeongyeon.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon wanted to be mad at Nayeon. She made Mina think things like this, making her question her worth, but she’ll deal with that later. Mina needs her support more right now, so she held her hand and gave it a light squeeze, “Hey, no,” with the other, she cradled her cheeks, running her thumb gently, so as to soothe her, “You are not just any of those things. Don’t even think that way, not even for a second, because you are worth more than a stupid fling. You’re worth more than a few dates...”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon held her gaze, trying to make her feel what she feels, she hopes her eyes spoke for her, for whatever her words couldn’t, “You’re worth everything, Mina. Anybody would agree with me, and if they wouldn’t, they’re either blind or stupid for not seeing how great of a woman you are.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s2">When Mina closed her eyes and leaned to the touch, Jeongyeon knew she was doing the right thing. She couldn’t handle seeing Mina almost close to crying her eyes out for possibly the 15<span class="s16">th </span>time today, so she decided to make it her mission to make her smile again, and if she could, ease some of that pain Mina is feeling. They're partners on this fake relationship and Mina doesn’t have anyone to lean on other than her when it comes to this type of things. She has to be here for her.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“Next time, I’d beat anyone who would make you feel that way again, I’m telling you.” Mina merely chuckled and Jeongyeon tried to muster all her self-control, she did, really, but Mina’s cheeks looks so soft and squishy right now that she couldn’t help but pinch it, even for a bit.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Mina pouted at the sudden pinch on her face before it turned to a frown as she swat Jeongyeon’s hands away. The Korean was gritting her teeth at the overwhelming urge to fight Mina again just for another squeeze of her cheeks but didn’t.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">
  <em>I don’t need more bruises on my arms.</em>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">-</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Not an hour later, Jeongyeon’s phone dings, a message was received.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <em> <span class="s3">Tzuyu</span> <span class="s3">: is mina </span> <span class="s3">unnie</span> <span class="s3"> okay now?</span> </em>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon peered up through her eyelashes to steal a glance at the Japanese beside her. She only chuckled at the sight of Mina sticking out a little of her tongue on the side of her mouth. Just a few minutes ago, she won herself a thirty-minute duration of unlimited lives on Homescapes and frowns at Jeongyeon ever since. <span class="s3">“I only have 30 minutes, </span><span class="s3">Jeongyeon</span><span class="s3">, do NOT disturb me.”</span> <em>scary girl</em>, Jeongyeon thought, but she understands, since she doesn’t want to be disturbed when she’s playing, too.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">She types in her reply to Tzuyu with a small smile on her face,</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <em> <span class="s3">Jeongyeon</span> <span class="s3">: yes, thanks </span> <span class="s3">chewypoo</span><span class="s3">. you can come home now.</span> </em>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">A few more minutes in, Tzuyu comes into the door and witnessed a whiny Jeongyeon trying to get her Mina unnie’s phone, “Let me see what level you are on and I'll help you beat it!”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Play on your own phone!” Mina exasperatingly replies as she stretches her left arm away, so as to not let her reach the small device, while the other takes care of pushing Jeongyeon’s face away from hers.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Jeongyeon is so close to putting her leg over Mina, almost to the point of straddling her just to get the phone and Tzuyu just rolled her eyes. </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">
  <em>Just kiss already, jeez.</em>
</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">But she couldn’t help but smile to herself, she wasn’t sure this time if she’s looking at two adults already on their early 20’s or two kids practically fighting for a phone that has a good game in it. <em>Cute.</em></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The two wouldn’t even notice anyone coming in with all their loud whining if Tzuyu didn’t walk past them as if she’s seen nothing and went straight to her side of the room. “Uh, hi, Tzuyu-ah.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">The Taiwanese offered them a smile that showed her deep dimple, “Hi, Cap. Me and Chae already ate dinner, so you don’t have to worry about that baby.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“Good. It’s late now and I think I already overstayed,” Jeongyeon rubs the nape of her neck while a shy smile was on her lips, “I should get going.”</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">She stood up and made her way to the door, Mina followed her this time. When Jeongyeon got past the door’s threshold, she turned to bid the roommates goodbye, “Bye, Tzu!” which was only answered by a wave.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">Mina was leaning on the door, her face rested on the side of it while her hand was on the knob. Her eyes looked a bit lighter than they did earlier, and to Jeongyeon, it seemed a bit happier.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“I’m sorry for what Nayeon did...” Jeongyeon searches for something in Mina’s eyes, “I’m gonna talk to her tomorrow.” she searched for anything that hinted that she’s agreeing to her plan. Mina did show a hint of what her answer would be, and it wasn’t what Jeongyeon expected.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“It’s okay, Jeong. You don’t need to do that.” <span class="s3"><em>No can do.</em></span></p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11">“No, she has no right to barge in on you and just do whatever she wants or make you cry. I'll make sure she won’t do that again.” she firmly says. There's no changing her mind this time.</p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s11"> </p><p class="s2">A lot of things had surprised Jeongyeon in all her life but she didn’t see this one coming. Mina leaned in and kissed her cheeks.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Mina kissed my cheeks...</em></span>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>And it’s not for a show, because I’m sure as hell there’s nobody out here to see it...</em> </span>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">It surprised her, sure, but it was a welcome surprise. For once, Mina is nice to her. Jeongyeon couldn’t hide her shy smile, she knows what it meant.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“Thank you.” Mina looked at her softly, and honestly, this has to be Jeongyeon’s number one on the list of her top five Mina looks.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">Jeongyeon flashed Mina her signature smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow, grumpy.”</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">The night just keeps on getting better, as Jeongyeon was rewarded with another gummy smile from Mina.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">You really would have to be blind AND stupid to not classify this Mina smile as your favorite.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">It’s a lethal combination; Mina’s twinkling eyes and her gummy smile. It’s a sight Jeongyeon would want to keep seeing everyday. Other than her frowns and glares and whines, of course.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">
  <span class="s3"> <em>Yup, this is my top one.</em> </span>
</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">A nose scrunch and a few more exchange of shy smiles later, Jeongyeon started to walk away, her phone on her hand, already dialing up a certain girl’s number.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“Hello?” the voice from the other line croaked, like its owner was worried.</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">“We need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>better mv is out! the girls looked all so pretty, egads, i think i might have fallen for nine women all at the same time jk (but jeongyeon on a crop top and that joulders? and myoui mina and her shoulder move?!!!)</p><p>i must ask y’all this important question... do you think pineapples belong together with pizza? </p><p>also, thank you for still reading this trash lol stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. oprah!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>got constructive criticism? send them my way at @ikarosflies on twt!</p><p> </p><p>tw(?) // swearing</p><p>there’s a few swearing ahead, just thought ppl would want to know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon knocked on Im Nayeon’s door but was answered by Park Jihyo after a few beats, “Jeongyeon?” a puzzled look was plastered across her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nodded as a greeting, “Where’s Nay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeong.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihyo looked back to the source of the sound while Jeongyeon looked past the girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” Jeongyeon pointed at her right with the use of her chin and offered a small smile for Jihyo, “I’ll bring her back, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You better,” Jihyo tried to make light of the situation although she has a hint of why Jeongyeon was asking for her roommate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Nayeon got past her, she held her arm and murmured, “I’ll wait for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looked at the hand that’s holding her before meeting Jihyo’s worried eyes. She didn’t know what to say, so she only nodded before going on her way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon walked ahead while Nayeon followed closely. She has an inkling of why Jeongyeon suddenly called her, and she knows it wouldn’t be in her favor, whatever this might be about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Under the light from rows of lamp posts on their university’s park, Jeongyeon stood still. The school was well lit, but the night seemed darker as there were no stars in the sky, not to mention that fall is just around the corner. She looked around and surely enough, it’s only the two of them outside at this hour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turned to gaze at Nayeon whose hands are on each of her brown jacket’s pockets; her head hung low, seemingly more interested on the dirt on the ground than the person she’s with. “Nay-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, okay?” She looked up and Jeongyeon almost scoffed. She can see through her eyes, they weren’t even apologetic, “I don’t know why I did what I did. Just...” Nayeon looked away and set her eyes on the flood of red and white lights of the passing cars in the distance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon remained silent, she couldn’t believe Nayeon is giving her a half-assed apology, and she wasn’t even the person that she’s supposed to apologize to. She didn’t want to be mad, she knows Nayeon, or at least she <em>knew</em> her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Nayeon didn’t say anything more, Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief, she’s disappointed at her friend. Since when did she became an asshole? “That’s it? That’s your apology for whatever the fuck you did to my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon winced at the last word, she didn’t need to rub that in. “What do you want me to say? Sorry for leaving her? Sorry for kissing her?” Nayeon looked at her smugly to hide the fleeting pain, <em>I’m guessing Mina didn’t tell her everything. Jeongyeon deserves to know what kind of a girl she has.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t even protest, did you know that? She <em>kissed</em> me back, Jeongyeon, tongue and all. Your girlfriend is a slu-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Enough!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She would’ve let Nayeon spew everything she wanted to, she would’ve let her spit poison in every word she uttered but Jeongyeon could feel her arms tense, her fists balled shakily, her jaw clenched in absolute wrath. <em>Who does she think she is?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have any fucking right to insult Mina like that, Nayeon. I don’t care if it’s true or not but you don’t insult her, you don’t barge in on her fucking dorm, drunk or sober, nor hurt her, because I fucking swear,” Jeongyeon was furious but she wouldn’t raise her voice and give in to anger, she wouldn’t shout back insults. It will only worsen everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s face was red from all the ire she’s trying to contain within. She wouldn’t let this slander just slip, not on her watch, no. She gritted her teeth as she stepped closer to Nayeon, their faces merely inches away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In between shaky breaths, she hissed,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I fucking swear to god, I’m cutting you off my life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leaned back and eyed a dumbfounded Nayeon, whose eyes stared up to her widely. She wasn’t blind nor insensitive, Nayeon’s eyes were already glazed with tears and if she stays here longer, she would see it roll down her cheeks, and she’ll melt, she couldn’t let that happen or else all this would’ve been for nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She walked past her and when she took a few good steps, Jeongyeon looked back. Nayeon was still standing there, unmoving. She could only shake her head with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wake up, Nayeon. You’re losing someone like Mina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days had passed and everything seems back to normal, the team is eating lunch at their usual table, exchanging banters whenever they can, but right now, Momo and Mina both cooed with whatever Tzuyu is showing to them on her phone.<em>It’s probably puppies.</em> While she ate her tteokbokki, Jeongyeon smiled at the sight of Mina pouting. <em>So cute.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie, did you already sign up Tzuyu’s name?” Chaeyoung leaned to whisper and instantly withdrew when Tzuyu looked up to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both grinned at the Taiwanese who only looked at them with furrowed brows before turning her attention back on her phone. <em>Whew.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked to her roommate before quickly raising an eyebrow as an answer. <em>Yup, done.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Also, about the other thing, it’s this weekend, alright? Don’t forget.” Chaeyoung reminds her as quietly as she can.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just stuffed a mouthful of her food while nodding at whatever her roommate was asking of her as she was busy eating. The blonde seemed satisfied with her answer and was about to eat another forkful of her salad when a brunette came to their table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nudged her unnie’s side, making Jeongyeon look up from her bowl. <em>Finally came to your senses?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sipped a good amount of her drink, then acknowledged the brunette’s presence, “Nayeon,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This made everybody look up from Tzuyu’s phone. Momo just shook her head and continued to chew her food as she anticipate what her roommate would do, Tzuyu automatically frowned, Chaeyoung only looked at everyone’s expression on the table, and Mina gulped down the nervousness she’s feeling. Underneath the table, she felt Jeongyeon’s hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze, which prompted her to look at the girl beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe they’re close enough, maybe not, but Mina understood what Jeongyeon wanted to tell her even without words when their eyes met. <em>“Don’t worry.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turned her attention back to Nayeon and slightly nodded, to which the brunette took as her permission to continue, “Jeongyeon, I’m sorry,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just looked at Nayeon intently, sending a message she hoped she got, <em>this better end up with an apology to Mina.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon cleared her throat before looking at Tzuyu, “I’m sorry, Mina’s roommate.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu would’ve protested at Nayeon not knowing her name despite having met for a couple of times already, but she lets it slide. What’s important is she knows she’s wrong, although it took her a few days, at least she’s here to apologize for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon took a bow before speaking, “Mina, I’m sorry... I know what I did was wrong, please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina was quick to her feet, she stood up and pulled Nayeon’s shoulders up, trying to stop her from bowing, “It’s okay, you don’t need to do that!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was sure she saw Momo and Tzuyu roll their eyes, and she wanted to do that too, because who on Earth forgives that easily? <em>One apology and Mina seemed to forget everything Nayeon did to her. Psh. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon merely grimaced, <em>well... she seemed sincere to me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Nayeon, I forgive you. Do you want to sit with us?” Mina asked Nayeon with a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The invitation surprised everyone, even Nayeon. The team together with Chaeyoung, exchanged glances. <em>What the heck?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon who seemed unsure and a bit lost just nodded while Mina was all smiles. She even made her sit between her and Jeongyeon, which of course, earned a few questioning stares, but Jeongyeon dismissed them with a wave and a slight shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina talked to Nayeon as if nothing had happened between them, as if they’re back to being friends, and everyone was awkward at the scene that they’re witnessing but still continued eating, as Jeongyeon silently pleaded them to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>She’s wearing her gummy smile again, ugh. </em>Jeongyeon couldn’t help the roll on her eyes, <em>so whipped.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then she remembered, they’re one step closer to their goal. Nayeon is back and is under Mina’s radar again, all thanks to her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smirked when Mina met her eyes, <em>I did a good job, didn’t I?</em> and the Japanese could only give her a soft smile as a thank you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost 1PM and Jeongyeon offered to walk Mina to her class before Nayeon gets the bright idea of taking her herself, because judging by the way how ‘close’ they are again now, it wouldn’t be impossible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held her close as they walk, wrapping her arm on Mina’s waist. <em>Huh, no complaints. Okay, then.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even when they reached the door of Mina’s Literature class, she didn’t want to let go of her. Mina broke free from her grasp on her waist and was about to walk inside but Jeongyeon pulled her by the hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes were sparkling, Jeongyeon could swear they could put the brightest of stars to shame. “You’re happy, huh?” Mina could only answer with her soft smile and a nod and Jeongyeon could do nothing but mirror the girl’s expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere is so light, Jeongyeon feels like she could float. Her vibe and smile is <em>THAT</em> contagious. <em>What is up with this Mina?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll see you after class?” Jeongyeon was happy to see Mina happy. After all those tears Mina has shed, they’re finally making progress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded again as a response, her eyes visibly displayed cloud nine, but a flit of surprise crossed her orbs for a second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was about to ask what’s wrong, but Mina cupped each of her cheeks and pulled her down. Jeongyeon was startled to say the least, but was quick to lean in and pull Mina closer by the waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their lips connected in the softest of ways, Jeongyeon wanted for it to linger for another moment but Mina pulled away, much to her disappointment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina cradled her face and let their eyes meet for a second before hugging her close, breathing directly on Jeongyeon’s ear, “Ginger, six o’clock.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon felt a familiar shiver down her spine but was quick to ignore the sensation, there are far more important matters to think of other than this. She’s now focusing on how to slow down her racing heart. <em>Sana!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She would’ve whipped her head in a jiffy to look at Sana, but Mina walked towards her classroom with her raven hair swaying gently, effectively taking Jeongyeon’s full attention again, the Korean reduced it down to her just wanting to see Mina get in her room safely. Jeongyeon thought this was goodbye and was ready to turn her heel, until Mina turned around and leaned on the side of the room’s door,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later, <em>baby</em>.“ Mina tried to wink at her but she ended up winking both of her eyes. Jeongyeon let out an amused chuckle, Mina is just too adorable when she’s in a good mood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Laters, baby.”</em> and that was the last straw for Mina to break out into her gummy smile. Jeongyeon knew that phrase from Fifty Shades would earn her at least a gasp from her but never a gummy smile. <em>So you know about Grey and Ana Steele, huh?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They just stood there smiling at each other like silly until Mina saw her professor walk past her and into the room. “Laters, Jeongyeon-chan!” she waved with a smile before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The goofy grin Jeongyeon was wearing disappeared when a familiar strawberry scent invaded her sense of smell. There’s no mistaking who this is. Sana’s arm snaked around on hers and looked up, “Jeongyeon-chan... that’s cute.” She was worried Sana would hear her raging heartbeats so she tried to scoot away, but the Japanese didn’t allow her to. <em>Shit, shit, shit, shit.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jeongyeon couldn’t find the right words to utter. She’s scared that the more she opens her mouth to speak, the more her brain-to-mouth filter malfunctions and she’ll end up spilling their secrets or just blatantly admit that she misses her so much. She’s also, very much afraid that she’ll just casually nuzzle her hair and mumble whatever like the old times, like it’s a muscle memory or reflex or whatever that she had no control over. And that wouldn’t do her nor Mina any good, at least, not right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have class today?” Sana looked at her with hopeful eyes, the look that she’s never said no to, not even once, and Jeongyeon wanted to tell her the truth, that she does have three classes to attend to, but she lies. “No...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Walk me to the park?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, lol, how did this chapter went for y’all? i hope it didn’t disppoint! </p><p>ayo, are we excited for the next TTT?!!! like come on, that’s detective yoo and forensic investigator myoui mina! if they’re role-playing, who do you guys think is/are the suspect/s??? </p><p>i’d also like to ask everyone’s opinion, what do y’all think of smut? is it a must or not? do y’all want it to be a ‘bit’ detailed or just ‘woosh!’? does it ruin the story for you or it’s a ‘meh, whatever’? i’m seriously asking btw bc i’ve never written a fic before this lmao (and i’m not saying it’s for this fic or whatever lol)</p><p>anyway, thank you for reading and as always, stay safe everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. all women do is lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Smiling to herself, Mina gathered her things a little bit faster than the usual, she knows Jeongyeon is already outside waiting for her. She still wonders how that girl manages to wait for her outside when she said their classes end at the same time. <em>Maybe she runs?</em> Mina stifled a smile as she imagines Jeongyeon rushing from the other end of the hallway to her room just to get here on time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hurriedly slung her bag and walked to the door, “Sorry,” she repeatedly mutters as she bump a few people on her way out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was excited to greet Jeongyeon with a huge grin, ready to tease her about that Fifty Shades reference, but when she got out of the door, she’s not there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>She’s late?</em> Mina’s smile turned to a frown, <em>that’s never happened before.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She leaned on the wall, clutching her folder close to her chest while looking around, <em>maybe she got caught up in her class?</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she waited, another very possible thought came to her mind. <em>Sana... Maybe she’s with her? But she has three important classes today, she wouldn’t skip that.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Groups of people slowly fill the room she once occupied thirty minutes ago but Jeongyeon is still nowhere to be found. <em>Where is that Jeong-ass?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, how have you been?” Sana looked ahead as she asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turned her gaze at the girl beside her as they walk side by side, <em>I miss you like hell.</em> “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wanted to hold her hand, say what’s really on her mind, what she really feels, how she still loves her, but she holds back. <em>It’s not the right time.</em> “You?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana looked up at her and smiled a little, there’s something in her eyes that Jeongyeon would rather not decipher but did anyway, “I’m okay, Jeongie.” <em>Are you really?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just kept on walking, her mind drifting. <em>She’s lying... why is she lying?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you happy?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The question brought Jeongyeon back to the ground. She realized Sana isn’t on her side anymore, so she turned to find her and found that she was left a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you happy, Jeongyeon?” she repeated the question a little insistently, almost like she’s demanding an answer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t think I’ll ever be cause you’re not with me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s heart aches, she misses her so much. She wants to confess right here, right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” but she can’t.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy with how the team is performing, I’m doing well on my classes,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon paused for a bit, gauging Sana carefully, assessing every emotion her eyes might give. <em>I need to know, Sana... do I still have a chance with you?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy with Mina, Sana-ya, she’s amazing,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if to answer Jeongyeon’s unspoken thought, Sana walked up to her and placed a hand on her neck, her thumb resting on Jeongyeon’s jawline. The other hand rests on her hips, pulling her close, clutching in the most familiar way. Her heart was erratic, this is the first time, in the longest time, that Sana has been this close to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their breaths mingling, their noses almost touching, Jeongyeon could just lean down and capture Sana’s lips. <em>Don’t, Jeongyeon...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sweet strawberry scent is intoxicating, Jeongyeon’s breaths are becoming shallower in each passing moment. Sana’s thumb runs along her lower lip, her eyes looking up through those long eyelashes, and it’s putting her under a spell. She’s almost losing all her self control. Every fibre in her being is screaming, screaming for her to just give in. Jeongyeon wants Sana so bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trance would have never broke, if it weren’t for Sana’s next words, “But you don’t love her, right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leans against the wall adjacent to Mina’s classroom door, waiting for her to finish up her classes. People started filing out and she searches each of the girls’ faces, hoping it’d be her girlfriend’s. She smiles back at the girls who giggles when she meets their eyes. Four years in this university, and Jeongyeon still wonders why people smile and greet her. <em>Maybe they’re just being nice.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was busy smiling back at random girls when Mina emerged and rushed past them. Mina didn’t even bother to meet her eyes, “Mina, wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon bowed and bid goodbye before running after the Japanese, “Mina!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t slow down her steps, she kept her pace with a frown. Her intent is clear, she’s going to get back to her dorm as fast as she can. No afternoon walks, no trips to the park, no Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon got a hold of Mina’s arms and pulled her back, “Minari, wait.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re giving me pet names now?” Mina glared at her and yanked her arm away before starting to walk again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon groaned but still jogged to catch up with her, “Are you mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be mad at you?” Mina didn’t even bothered to look at her side, but Jeongyeon knew, just from the tone of her voice that she is, indeed, mad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stopped walking and watched as Mina strode away, “Minari, I’m sorry!” she slightly raised her voice, enough to reach Mina’s ears and a few other people’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She thought Mina would stop and turn around to prevent her from causing a scene, but boy, was she wrong.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s as if Mina didn’t hear anything and just kept walking. Jeongyeon only sighed in disbelief, <em>is she really mad?</em> She gave up and just walked towards her own dorm, furrowing her brows on her way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does she know?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon kept on racking up her brain for reasons, but there’s so many to be mad about if she were Mina.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Hmm, I don’t think she knows. She would be happy for me if she knew about Sana.</em> Then a super far fetched idea comes up, <em>is it the girls earlier? Pfft, why would she get jelly about it?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit her. <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She forgot to text Mina yesterday and she didn’t even fetch her after her class. <em>Aigoo, Jeongyeonie.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jeongyeon opened her door, she was surprised to see her roommate throwing rose petals everywhere on the floor of their dorm, “Uhh, Chaeng, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung faced her with a confused look, “I’m preparing for later?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon mirrors her expression with a slight tilt of her head as she looked around, their table is set up nicely, there are candles, flowers and fancy stuff on it, <em>candle-lit dinner?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Son Chaeyoung, are you trying to date me?” Jeongyeon snorts playfully, “I thought you’re serious about Tzuyu?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m breaking up with her so we can be <em>together forever</em>, unnie,” Chaeyoung smirks and continued the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knew her roommate is being sarcastic but she still has no clue why. <em>Am I forgetting something?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stayed rooted to her spot, she was busy remembering what she’s forgotten. <em>What is it?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie?” Chaeyoung called her when she noticed that the taller girl didn’t move at all and was still wearing confusion on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You forgot, didn’t you?” <em>Busted.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon brought her index up and scratched the side of her cheeks, “Uhh, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung put down the bowl of petals and chuckled whilst she shook lightly of her head, “Tzuyu’s coming over for our anniversary,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s face says it all, it completely slipped out of her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then a gnawing realization struck her. <em>Where will I sleep?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chae, I love the idea so much, I’m sure Tzuyu will love you even more but, where would I sleep? I don’t know anyone who’d let me in on their dorms...” Jeongyeon blabbered worriedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung snickered at her roommate’s dramatics, “Unnie, we both know you can knock on anyone’s door and they’ll immediately let you in, even let you use their own bed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious!” Jeongyeon whines a bit more, where could she crash for the night?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as Jeongyeon’s face deflates, Chaeyoung’s eyes lit up, “OH MY GOSH, YOO JEONGYEON, I AM A GENIUS!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung grabbed each side of her arms and shook it excitedly, “You’re dating Mina unnie! She’s Chewy’s roommate!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only got lost further, not understanding how it solves their dilemma, “So?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was bemused, <em>are you kidding me?!</em> “What do you mean ‘so’? Unnie, we can just switch dorms!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Jeongyeon exclaimed with a grin, but it quickly disappeared as she scratched the nape of her neck, “But, uhh...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hesitates, should she really be disclosing things like this to her roommate? <em>Meh, it’s just Chae, of course I can.</em> “She’s kinda mad at me right now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do now, unnie?” Chaeyoung asked, intrigued at what Jeongyeon may have done to make the ever forbearing, ever uncomplaining Myoui Mina mad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know...” Jeongyeon pouted, still unsure why Mina got mad at her, “I think she’s mad at me because I didn’t get to fetch her from her class yesterday...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yikes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked down at the ground, she needs to divert her gaze or else, Chaeyoung would see through her. Although she’s feeling guilty about the lies that’ll come out of her mouth next, she has no other choice, “I kinda got stuck with my classes and I didn’t got to text her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s eyebrows shoot up, her lips only curled downwards, her eyes playfully judging, “Tough, maybe go sleep in the streets tonight, you deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chae!” Jeongyeon cries out, to which the younger one enjoyed, it’s not often you see Jeongyeon begging for her help, “What kind of girlfriend are you, unnie? You can’t even text to let her know?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You need to help me!” Jeongyeon implored, she needs to change Chaeyoung’s mind.    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde only scoffed, feigning distaste towards her unnie for what she’s done. Jeongyeon grumbles more, trying to convince Chaeyoung to help her, but the amusement that danced in her roommate’s eyes gave away that she’s only playing her, “You’re lucky I love you, hyung. What do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Thank you, cub!” <em>I knew she couldn’t resist me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hugs Chaeyoung tightly, almost like she’s squeezing the life out of her, to which the blonde just chuckled to, “Just text Mina that I helped you about your surprise with Tzuyu and we got so exhausted and my phone went dead?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung gets out of Jeongyeon’s arms and pursed her lips, “Wow, that’s a lot of lying.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Please? I helped you get Tzuyu’s membership on the shelter!” Jeongyeon tries to point out the things she’s done, hoping it would be enough to persuade her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fair, but I don’t think it’s worth all the lies I’d have to tell to Mina unnie.” Chaeyoung still looked at her lazily, <em>come on, Jeongyeon, think!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I got your lunch for two weeks!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, not enough.” Jeongyeon’s mind thought of things Chaeyoung couldn’t resist, but it’s not cooperating with her right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“One month!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She only shook her head, “I can afford to feed myself for a year, unnie.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Then what do you want from me?” she wails as she couldn’t think of anything more, she doesn’t have anything her roommate would badly want.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then a smirk grew wide on Chaeyoung’s face, “Switch dorms with Chewy at least thrice a month.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thrice a month, are you insane?!” Jeongyeon was taken aback, <em>that’s too much!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung frowned, clearly surprised why she acted that way, “Unnie, you were willing to move in to Sana unnie’s room back then and now you don’t want to with Mina unnie?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Shit, shit, shit, she’s right.</em> Jeongyeon’s mind was in panic mode, it’s setting itself on fire and no coherent ideas are being made. <em>Jeongyeon, think!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I do! I just thought you’d like to make it thrice a week...” under Chaeyoung’s pressuring stare, she randomly blurts out anything her mind has thrown to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not a second has passed and Chaeyoung was quick to accept the offer, “Deal.” A huge grin playing on her lips, while Jeongyeon was left blinking, still processing what just happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh my god, oh my god, what the fuck... I only made it worse!</em> Jeongyeon wanted to break down and beat herself up for not thinking things first before actually letting the words leave her mouth. <em>God, why am I this dumb please...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was more than happy to dial Mina’s number, smirking at how she just scammed her unnie, “Hello, Mina unnie?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was quick to lose the smug look and got into character, “Yeah, I’m sorry if Jeongyeon unnie didn’t make it on time yesterday... yeah, it’s my fault,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just stood there, watching Chaeyoung lie through her teeth to save her ass from her fake girlfriend, <em>but at what cost... </em>“She helped me with my surprise for the anniversary, it’s today, oh, thank you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Jeongyeon, you’re so dumb...</em> she wanted to just vanish, staying with Mina thrice a week would be torture. More often than not, they just don’t get along well. <em>Mina is great, sure, but what about the bruises my arms will get?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung continues to chat with Mina, her tone was almost too real, Jeongyeon would have believed it, too, if she’s not seeing the glint of excitement in her eyes, that is, “Yeah, we got so exhausted and our phones were drained. Also, can unnie crash at your dorm? Just for tonight?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This got Jeongyeon’s full attention, this is the part where she’ll know whether she’ll be sleeping on the pavement or on a bed tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” <em>What does she mean by ‘oh’?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think she’ll be fine with it. Thank you, unnie, bye!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Jeongyeon asked, a bit worried, they didn’t exactly say whether she can stay at Mina’s or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I got you a place to sleep tonight.” Chaeyoung winks at her and Jeongyeon was grateful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She went to hug her again, “Thank you, my little bro cub. I owe you one,” Chaeyoung really just saved her from Mina’s wrath and from experiencing a night of being homeless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung patted her back before pushing her with a chuckle, “Alright, alright, now go to training!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Training was gruesome, but nothing the captain and the team couldn’t handle. Jeongyeon kicks some rocks as she make her way to the convenience store, her gym bag slung across her chest, her hair damp, the bangs hang on her forehead in a not so flattering way, but that’s the least of her concerns right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hasn’t eaten dinner yet and the park is already closed. Some days, their trainings lasts for an hour longer than the usual, and this is one of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon clutched her stomach at the sound of its protest. Her stomach is growling at her, begging for her to eat at least something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She thought the food Chaeyoung has stored in their fridge was theirs, but turns out, it’s for the anniversary she completely forgot about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>If only I remembered it, I wouldn’t have to go to Mina’s.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes searched for a 7-eleven as she continued to walk down the avenue, the loud laughters of the people who had flocked outside bars and restaurants got Jeongyeon’s attention for a bit. <em>Well, it’s a Friday night, no reason for people to not get wasted.</em> She smiled at the sight, they’re happily chatting with their friends, raising their bottle of beers, <em>TGIF, indeed.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few more steps and she’s already found what she’s looking for. She immediately went in and picked out her instant dinner for tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Jeongyeon waits for her ramen to cook, a few thoughts had crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If she did remember, where would she crash? Momo’s? <em>No, Nayeon is there.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seul and Jiyeon’s? <em>Maybe... but where would they sleep?</em> The rooks and juniors are too polite to let their captain sleep on the couch. Jeongyeon knows them well, they’re going to insist and one of them would lose their bed. <em>No, I wouldn’t want to impose...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tries to think of anyone else but she doesn’t have that many friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s never had many of them. People always looked at Jeongyeon as someone who’s intimidating, when in reality, she’s just shy and is just afraid to get hurt by them. <em>More friends mean more people can hurt and leave you. </em>She sighed, Mina’s dorm really is her only choice if she wants to sleep on a bed tonight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The timer on her phone beeps and she stirred the noodles before eating them slowly, she doesn’t want a repeat of an episode where she suffered from stomachache when she ate her food too quickly. <em>Mina’s already taking me in for tonight, she doesn’t need to deal with me being sick, too.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10:06PM</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s late but Jeongyeon craves for coffee. When she got to the beverage section, she looked first for a lemonade. <em>For Mina.</em> It disappointed her that there aren’t any, <em>what convenience store doesn’t have a bottled lemonade?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know any other drink Mina would like, <em>maybe orange juice?</em> but she’s never seen her drink anything orange.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then it dawned on her, she still knows nothing about Mina. She knows she likes lemonade and Hawaiian pizzas but that’s it. <em>You’re a useless girlfriend, Jeongyeon, aish.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the soreness of her muscles and the fatigue, she decided to just grab four cans of Iced Espresso, low-key involving Mina into her midnight coffee agenda. <em>I hope she likes caffeine.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few more minutes, and she’s already knocking on Mina’s door. When she heard footsteps, Jeongyeon brought up the plastic to cover her face, so that it’s not the first thing Mina sees, but her peace offering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and peering down, she can see Mina’s grey sweats and her penguin slip-ons. <em>Cute.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tilted her head away from the bag and tried to pout her cutest, the one she uses when she’s got herself into trouble, the one she uses to disarm Sana when she’s mad at her. She hopes this charm works with Mina, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gathering all the sparkle her eyes could, she pleads, “Peace?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone, let’s all just pretend that chae can lie lmao </p><p>and can i just say, dahyun and nayeon are sus on TTT?!! and have y’all seen what blue’s clues stuff jeongyeon drew on her notes? no? yeah cause she ain’t the steve she think she is jk huhu girlie can’t draw but i love her still ;( and mina’s smirk anyone? it’s suspicious cause she knows she can get away with murd3r, also yes she was on the OG Keating 5, i ain’t kidding lmao</p><p>if u got comments, suggestions, reactions lmk, i’m open to constructive criticisms so i can improve my work! drink your water and stay healthy everyone. thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. netflix and netflix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A bare-faced Mina was looking at her, seemingly unamused, “No,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What does she mean ‘No’?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is panicking internally, <em>I thought Chaeyoung already fixed this?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No-“ she brought her hand down, “what do you mean ‘No’?” the ends of her brows meeting upwards while her lips curl downwards, forming an inverted U with the thinnest of lines.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina sighs and shakes her head, making a way for Jeongyeon, “Come in,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was quick to lose the puppy eyes and was immediately replaced with a cheeky grin, “Thank you,” she mumbles her thanks as she leans down and kisses Mina’s cheeks in a flash, her smile reflects the happiness in her eyes. <em>Yes, I’m not homeless tonight!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She puts down the plastic bag on the mini table and looks around, her eyes landing on a specific door, “Can I use the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t drink without me!” Jeongyeon shouts on her way as she rummages through her gym bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina just rolled her eyes, a ghost of smile playing on her lips. <em>Dumbass.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked in the bag and saw that there’s only caffeinated drinks inside and a few packet of chips. <em>Coffee at night?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She took the content out of the bag and arranged them neatly in the middle. Mina opened one packet and sat down on the couch while she turns her attention back to the business plans she was doing before Jeongyeon came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes in, Jeongyeon emerged from the bathroom, already on her sweats and oversized shirt, her purple hair still let down but a little drier this time. “Where can I put this?” she asked as she lifted her gym bag a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked up from her laptop for a second to look at what Jeongyeon was pertaining to before setting her eyes back at the screen again, “Out the door.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only shook her head and pursed her lips to the side, <em>here we go again.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She made her way to the couch and set it down next to the mini table, plopping next to Mina in the process, “Whatcu doin’?” she asked as she pokes her head near hers, seemingly to annoy Mina more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s none of your business, Yoo.” Mina shifts and turns her back at Jeongyeon, but the latter is determined to woo Mina back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sets her chin to Mina’s shoulder so she could look at the screen, “Wow, that’s a lot of numbers, don’t you get dizzy with all that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged Jeongyeon’s chin off of her and looked back, her eyes displayed irritation, “No, now back off,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon could only groan, <em>why is Mina so hard to get back? She’s not even my real girlfriend!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stood on her knees and reached in to push the laptop’s screen down to get the girl’s attention. Mina whipped her head quickly, her irritation growing by the minute, “Jeongyeon!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad because I didn’t fetch you yesterday?” she asks insistently but with a scowl, mirroring Mina’s expression. Jeongyeon just wants to get this over with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina grunts in frustration and furrowed her brows further. She stood up and was about to move away, but Jeongyeon caught her wrist, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked back and saw Jeongyeon’s pleading eyes again, <em>what is it with Jeongyeon and her love for doing puppy eyes?</em> she wanted to scoff but didn’t, <em>it’s not like it would work on me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina gazed back at her lazily, unconvinced. She needs an explanation or just a sincere apology coming from Jeongyeon’s mouth directly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tugged at her wrist and pulled her closer, looking up at Mina softly, “It won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She held Mina’s hips with the other, “I’m sorry, Minari...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hate this dumbass so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina closed her eyes as she sighed, shaking her head lightly, “Okay,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled her soft lopsided one, reserved for moments just like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina just stood there, gazing back at Jeongyeon. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen her look this soft and warm; the sparkle in her eyes that’s always ready to make you swoon on sight, her lips forming a smile that’s capable of making your stomach knot in a funny way. <em>Ugh.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you.” Mina frowned but her eyes and the slight pout on her mouth said otherwise. Jeongyeon knew she’s got her back, “I know,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her grin grew wider, her chest felt lighter. Mina’s finally forgiven her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But you lied, Jeongyeon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to sigh and just tell Mina, but what’s stopping her? <em>It’s not like she would care. </em>So, she pushed the thought in the back of her mind, <em>not tonight...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She broke eye contact and let her hold on Mina’s hips and wrist go to reach for the can on her side, “Now,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon opens both with ease then hands one to Mina, “let there be peace,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina giggles at the comment but meets Jeongyeon’s offer of toast, “Peace be with JeongMi,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stuck her tongue out through her teeth, amused at Mina’s usage of her made up nickname for them and drank the iced espresso in four gulps.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina, on the other hand, sipped a little amount, as she doesn’t really drink caffeine. She was surprised that she liked the taste, usually she doesn’t drink coffee but this specific kind is different.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon watched Mina’s face went from surprised to giving a look of approval to her favorite drink. She laughed when Mina basically drained her share of the drinks in almost one go. <em>Guess she’s giving Jon Lemon up soon.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have you eaten dinner yet?” Jeongyeon asks, concerned. <em>One should never drink iced espresso on an empty stomach, or else...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Mina answers almost too happily. <em>Oh, thank goodness, but...?</em> Jeongyeon checks her phone for the time, <em><b>11:09PM</b></em> <em>it’s almost midnight and she still has this much energy?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, good. I’m going to sleep now,” Jeongyeon made her way to Tzuyu’s bed but Mina stopped her, “Where do you think you are going?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was puzzled, didn’t she just announce that she’s going to bed? “Uhh, to bed? To sleep?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina raised her brow, as if Jeongyeon is supposed to know something, but judging from the look on her face, she clearly has no idea what it is. “To bed? You mean the couch?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tilted her head with furrowed brows, utterly confused. <em>The couch...?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung didn’t tell you?” Mina was looking at her almost smugly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was racking up her brain, rewinding her conversation with her roommate for possible clues as to when Chaeyoung might’ve told her anything about the bed arrangement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>But nothing is coming up, she never said anyth— </em>just then, aspecific part of the conversation came to mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, we got so exhausted and our phones were drained. Also, can unnie crash at your dorm? Just for tonight?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I think she’ll be fine with it. Thank you, unnie, bye!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>She thinks I’ll be fine with it?! Sleeping on the couch?!</em> Jeongyeon inhales through her gritted teeth while her eyes were closed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Son Chaeyoung!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t but we’re okay now, right? You don’t have to punish me like this!” Jeongyeon tries to plead her case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s out of my hands, Jeong, sorry.” but Mina was firm to her words, and although she apologized, her eyes seemed to enjoy watching Jeongyeon being this whiny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, this is your dorm!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged, “It’s not my bed, though,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure Tzuyu wouldn’t mind if I sleep on her bed!” Mina just shook her head, smiling. Jeongyeon would have found her cute, if she wasn’t trying to sabotage her good night’s sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina padded to her own bed and left Jeongyeon standing there. <em>Son Chaeyoung, you are dead.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was staring at the probably uncomfortable couch, it’s not even long enough for the whole of her body. Cushions don’t look soft, either. Jeongyeon sighed, <em>well, it beats the streets.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she was making herself comfortable, Mina came back, and handed her a blanket and a pillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might be cold, and the pillows we have for the couch aren’t really soft, so,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled at Mina’s thoughtfulness, “Didn’t know you have a soft side for me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes, amused, “Dummy, I’m always nice,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon raised a brow, a disbelieving look plastered on her face, “Oh, really? Mind taking a look at my bruised arms?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina slapped her said arm, softly giggling, “Don’t be a baby, your teammates hit you harder than I do!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pouted at the accusation, she whines, “I’m not being a baby, you just hit my toned and beautiful and muscly arms all the time!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina tried to hide her gummy laugh behind her hand, the other landing another smack at Jeongyeon’s arm, “Ow! See?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stop complaining, you big baby. Go to sleep!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Big baby?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon rubbed her upper limb dramatically, her lips pouty as she whined in exaggeration, “Ya, Myoui Mina!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina just laughed even more all while shaking her head, utterly entertained at the Korean’s playful antics, “Good night, Yoo Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tosses and turns, feeling uneasy. Her eyes are closed, her body is tired, but why can’t she sleep?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Letting out a low groan, Jeongyeon opened her eyes and was yet again plunged into darkness. Her eyes roamed around, searching for light. She found Mina’s bedside lamp, eliciting a warm yellow glow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the bed not too far from her, she took this as an opportunity to study her fake girlfriend’s features.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She would’ve used this chance to do so, if Mina’s eyes weren’t wide open. She noticed that her lips are parted, as if she’s breathing through her mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Concern growing around her chest, Jeongyeon sat up, “Mina?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seems like Mina got startled cause she looked at the couch’s direction briskly, she thought Jeongyeon is already asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tried to meet Mina’s gaze but the lack of lighting prevents her, so she got up and walked to the side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina sat up as well when she saw Jeongyeon approaching, both her hands on each side of the mattress; her head low, trying to steady her breathing. Her heart is beating so fast, like she’s ran a hundred miles nonstop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon caught sight of it, and levelled her face down to Mina. One hand leaning on her knee to support her weight, and the other rested on the side of Mina’s arm, “Mina, hey. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” she tries to soothe her with repetitive brushing of her thumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m pal—“ she breathes. She brought her hand up and tapped her chest lightly, “I think I’m palpitating.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t drink coffee, do you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina shook her head and licked her lips. “No,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Umm, uh...” Jeongyeon tried to remember the things she did when she experienced the same issue, “Come on, you can’t sleep anytime soon anyway,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leaned up and held out a hand for Mina, to which the latter just looked up to quizzically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Mina asks, but takes her hand anyway and lets her pull her up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon lets go of Mina’s hand to fetch both of their jackets. She wore hers before holding out Mina’s, prompting her to slid her arms to wear the coat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turned Mina around and did the buttons, “There,” she gave a once over to make sure Mina wouldn’t get cold when they go out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon reaches for Mina’s hand once again, a warm smile on her face, before pulling her towards the door, “Jeong?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks back when Mina tugs at her hand, “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” with their proximity, even in the dark, Jeongyeon could see the question in Mina’s eyes and how her lips form a thin curl downwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You say I’m a baby but you’re the one who looks a lot like a baby right now.” Jeongyeon jested, a low chuckle escapes her lips as she held Mina’s hand to support her, as the latter wears her Uggs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina glares at her and forces her hand out of Jeongyeon’s grasp without uttering a word, she supposes the daggers she sent to the taller girl’s way was enough of a warning; a warning that she’s not feeling well enough to deal with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She only grinned at the way Mina tries to get out of her clasp and didn’t let go. <em>It’s not like she’s really trying to get her hand back.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon opened the door and asked Mina for the keys. The raven-haired merely nodded, letting Jeongyeon know that it’s okay, and she could proceed to locking the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held her hand and pulled her close as they walk, both of them braving the cold autumn wind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold?” Jeongyeon looks to her side, searching for any indication of what Mina feels as of the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina briefly looked up and shook her head, a little shimmer on her eyes. Jeongyeon sways their hands lightly, wearing a comfortable smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walked around the university grounds, exhausting up any excess energy Mina might have, all while laughing at jokes Jeongyeon has been telling her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, do you know what this is?” Jeongyeon brought her hand up, pressing two of her fingers together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina was genuinely curious, she even looked at Jeongyeon’s hand closely, as if to inspect if it’s a hand sign she might know about, but she had no clue, “What?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, either.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes formed yet another set of crescents, her gummy laugh mingling with Jeongyeon’s own annoying one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was sure she already made that joke to the team and nobody, not even the rookies laughed. Heck, not even Nayeon nor Sana laughs at her jokes. Mina’s probably the first one who really enjoys her humor. <em>Or is she faking this, too?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the laughter died, Jeongyeon led them to a bench under the lamp posts, trying to rest up for a bit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Talking to Mina gets easier, she thought. She’s always have that gleam on her eyes whenever she smiles, and Jeongyeon would be lying if she’ll say she didn’t love seeing it, especially when she’s the reason behind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to see more of the sparkle so even if it’s on her own expense, even if it’s her dignity that’ll get tainted, she shares one of her childhood escapades, “Did you know that my family had to pay a few thousand dollars for a car just because I was too caring of other people?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina seemed to sense that it’s another episode of Jeongyeon’s unfortunate events, since it’s all she ever shares with her tonight, along with her jokes. She tried to stifle a smile but her eyes betrayed her, as it glimmered at Jeongyeon’s every word. “Since when did caring costed a few thousands?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s shit-eating grin is as contagious as her crooked smiles, Mina deduced, as she found herself mirroring the Korean’s expression. <em>The story hasn’t even started yet.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t remember how old I was back then, but while I was on my way home, I saw the neighbor’s car had a lot of bird poop.” Jeongyeon’s eyes exuded mischief, and Mina knows that Jeongyeon as a kid is just as handful as her adult version now, if not more. <em>I wonder what baby Jeongyeon looks like.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was just concerned that they’ll be upset once they see how dirty their car is, so I picked up a rock,” she used her hands to gesture along with her words, “and scraped the poop off of the car,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina contorted her face, she doesn’t know whether she should laugh or not, Jeongyeon as a kid would give her a headache, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Jeongyeon laughs her usual, the nose scrunch is there, the crinkle on the side of her eyes is there, and her trademark Yoo Jeongyeon laugh. Mina doesn’t sense that the story will ever go downhill, so she lets out a chuckle, “Why would you pick off bird poop with rocks... That’s so...” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she couldn’t hold back her disbelief. <em>Baby Jeongyeon would’ve been adorable if she wasn’t so destructive.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stupid?” the Korean laughs at Mina’s hesitancy to call out her dumbness. <em>Maybe she does care about me even for a bit,</em> Jeongyeon thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a 바보 (babo)” Mina lightly slaps her legs, <em>is hitting me her habit now?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pouts, trying to go for a pitiful look, “I got a whooping because of it, and now I’m reliving it again, everyday, in the form of Myoui Mina.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ya! I don’t ‘whoop’ you!” She shoved the girl beside her away, a reaction that has been added to her normal ones when it comes to Jeongyeon. Mina just cackled alongside her, feeling relaxed enough to chortle because she’s just with Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She relish on how both of them are comfortable around each other. She doesn’t feel like she has to be all prim and proper when she’s with her, because Jeongyeon never looked at her funnily when she laughs her gummy one, she never complained (at least not seriously) when she’s having one of those moods, and she’s not much of an ass like her first impression of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held her hand again and pulled her up as she stood. They walked a bit more, telling each other another set of jokes that may not be funny to others but honestly, they couldn’t care less. They’ve just found someone who has the same humor as each other, they’re not going to let other people ruin that for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their laugh echoed, even through open spaces. They blamed it on the lack of people, cause then if there were others, they aren’t the only ones to blame for the noise. They also blamed the night for being too silent, and that it wasn’t their fault if they’re happy and the others who are already in the middle of their slumber are not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They skipped and giggled all the way back, Jeongyeon occasionally runs and pulls Mina who was only happy to oblige. They’re well into the night, they must be; for the stars shone bright and the moon, mellow and radiant.</p><p> </p><p>While Mina fumbles with the lock, Jeongyeon asks, “How’s your heart?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Double meaning?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina merely looked back over her shoulder, a glint of amusement still lingering on her pair of brown orbs, “It’s okay now,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well enough to go back to bed?” they went in and both of them toed their footwear off of their feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged off her jacket and hung it to the rack by the door, “I think I’ll stay up for a while,” and reached for Jeongyeon’s as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not tired?” she quizzes the Japanese with a weak voice as they walk further in the dorm, already feeling the fatigue she’s somehow forgotten when they went out for a walk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another slight shake of Mina’s head made Jeongyeon furrow her brows, <em>and I’m the athlete.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina went to the bathroom while Jeongyeon slouches down on the couch, thinking of ways to tire the girl out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knows she could just let Mina be, leave her wide awake, palpitating, as she rest her sore limbs and catch some sleep, but she can’t, she won’t. <em>It’s my fault, anyway.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The huge dose of pure caffeine made her too energetic to sleep, she didn’t know Mina couldn’t handle her usual drink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Mina emerged, she saw Jeongyeon’s arms sprawled on top of the backrest of her couch, her neck stretched back, her eyes closed. <em>She’s sleeping already?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her laptop was open, though. She knew it went to sleep mode automatically when Jeongyeon closed it down earlier. <em>So why is it open now?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She walked towards the table with an intent to shut down the computer, but Jeongyeon suddenly moved and spoke, “Let’s do term #5.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Number five? At this hour?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You look like you won’t even get past the opening credits.” Mina teases her, but they both know there’s truth in what she said. She looks like her eyes would droop down any minute. “Go to sleep, Yoo Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon, being the stubborn girl that she is, scoffed and insisted still, “I’m not even tired, what are you talking about?” she lifted the blanket that’s already draped on her legs, motioning for Mina to get in, “Put your password in so we can watch your Marvel movies.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although hesitant, Mina complied to her request. She sat next to Jeongyeon and typed in her password, “Which one do you want to watch?” she looks back to ask her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon struggles to keep her eyes open, but she wants to keep Mina company, at least until the girl falls asleep, “You choose, I don’t know any of it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s mouth was left agape, <em>seriously?! </em>“What kind of person are you?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The athletic one? The one who watches tapes of legendary players to get some tactics from?” Jeongyeon says nonchalantly, superhero movies aren’t exactly her cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, how could you not know any Marvel movies? Do you even know who Iron Man is?” Mina leans back, donning a judging look on her face. She couldn’t believe this girl never saw any of her favorites.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t live under a rock, Mina, of course I do. He’s the guy who fought the hail hydra ones,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A disgusted look replaced her previous expression, “I’m sorry, but let’s break up,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon whipped her head, astonished. <em>That’s so out of the blue?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What? Where did that even came from?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina grimaced at her, “I can’t date anyone who doesn’t even know the difference between Captain America and Iron Man.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They both have superpowers, they both save people from the bad guys. Isn’t that enough?” Jeongyeon tries to wriggle her way out of Mina’s judging eyes. <em>They’re superheroes, aren’t they all the same?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese just buried her face on her hands, Jeongyeon doesn’t have a single clue who they are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she lifted her face up, Jeongyeon saw a new look on Mina. “That’s it, you’re watching it from the start.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s determined to let Jeongyeon know of what she’s been missing all these years, so she plays Captain America: The First Avenger</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina pushes Jeongyeon to scoot over and make more space for her under the blanket they share.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ever since the movie has started, Jeongyeon occasionally steals glances at the girl beside her, checking if her eyes are still wide awake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the other, Mina does the same, she knows Jeongyeon wouldn’t last much longer and maybe she could forgive her if she’s going to snore while they’re watching. She’s seen Tzuyu come home from her trainings, and she could attest that their practices once baseball season has begun is horrendous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon guesses that they’re halfway through the movie, since the thin-bodied man is now bulked up, his whole being probably made up of lean muscles at this point of the film.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She glanced at Mina and thought the effect of caffeine is already out of the girl’s system. Her eyes started to blink slowly, as if it’s fighting off the invasion of sleep. Another indicator is that, Mina’s head is almost on her shoulder, slowly sliding down but again, she refuses to give in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina doesn’t know if Jeongyeon is okay with her leaning on her shoulder, so she leans back her head on top of the backrest instead. She’s slowly losing the battle with sleep, but she doesn’t want to leave Jeongyeon awake.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jeongyeon wants to close her eyes, but she couldn’t just ditch Mina and Steve Rogers. So she thought of a way to make her sleepier than she is right now, “Hey, do you wanna lie down?” she asked as she take the blanket off of her legs and pooled it all to Mina’s side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An eye barely open, Mina turned to shake her head ‘no’, but before she can even answer, Jeongyeon reached around her shoulders and pulled her down to her lap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With her cheek pressed against Jeongyeon’s leg, she couldn’t help but gulp, her heart started to beat erratically again, <em>is this what caffeine does to you?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the hurried heartbeats slowed when Jeongyeon ran her hand through her hair. Mina hummed at the touch, already feeling more relaxed. It got worse when Jeongyeon decided to softly scratch her scalp with her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina fought, she held out for as long as she can, but Jeongyeon’s fingers seemed to enclose sorcery. Every stroke elicit bliss, and it’s taking her closer to unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Mina’s dreams consisted of the moon and the stars, purple lights, and dolphins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu slid her key with a smile, last night is one for the books. Chaeyoung knows her so well, and for that, she loves her a bit more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She would’ve loved to stay in today, but baseball training this morning is a must, they need to train their cardio, so here she was in front of her dorm at 6AM.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the door swung open, the first thing she saw was Jeongyeon, head thrown back at the couch’s backrest, mouth slightly open; one hand is still entangled on Mina’s hair, the other rested on the side of her torso. Mina didn’t do any better, she’s sleeping on her side, cheeks puffily pressed against Jeongyeon’s leg, her arms folded so her hands clutched the former’s knees, slightly hiding a portion of her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soft snores can be heard as the laptop rolled the ending credits of Captain America through the screen, <em>they watched all night?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile to herself at the sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess Netflix and Chill isn’t just all about the Chill part.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here’s an update for y’all! it’s a bit(?) longer than the usual, i hope y’all don’t mind.</p><p>also, lawd did y’all see CRY FOR ME? it’s so good god I’ve repeated it a few good hundred times i think because jeongyeon???! and mina’s photobook?! she bout to show the world the goddess that she is!!!! and omfg she is in a suit! MINA. COAT. TIE.</p><p>i appreciate y’all waiting for me! i hope y’all stay safe and please take care of yourselves more now that it’s colder (and rainier). as per usual, thank you for reading 🤗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. strawberries and jeongyeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>With bags under her eyes, Jeongyeon drags her feet alongside her two chirpy teammates, Momo and Tzuyu, on their way to the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon interjects their peppy conversation with a yawn, “Tzu, can I sleep on your bed whenever we switch?” she rubs her hips and winced to sell her plea more, “My 52 year old back is begging for me to not sleep on the couch.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The couch?” their cheerful expressions changed into skeptical ones, “Why don’t you just sleep on Mina unnie’s bed?” <em>Fuck.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Chaeyoung basically ran into Tzuyu’s arms and her whole attention was already diverted to her girlfriend. Momo, on the other hand, just looked at Jeongyeon suspiciously, to which the Captain dismissed with a glare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well that went stupidly. I should be careful of my words more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you look awful?” Jihyo comments when Jeongyeon reached the table where the group sat. She ignored the remark and proceeded to peck her girl’s cheeks, “Hi,” and sat next to her. Mina looked equally tired as her, as they didn’t get much sleep last night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Momo smirked and Jeongyeon knew it would only bring bad news to her, whatever words will come out of her Vice, “You know, I’d understand if these two,” she points her chin to Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s direction, “comes in today with eye-bags, but they look fresher than the both of you,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The group chortled at the observation and Jihyo butts in another tease, “It seems like they’re not the only couple that got <em>busy</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Jeongyeon and Mina didn’t had the energy to fight back the teases and just let out a weak chuckle. The group was ready to open up another topic, but Tzuyu wanted to tease their Captain more, “They <em>were</em> busy,” she ‘confirms’, “but if you’ll look at them, you’ll see that Jeongyeon unnie looks a lot better,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The team looks closely at the couple and Mina’s frown was evident, Jeongyeon was about to puff her chest with pride but the brunette wasn’t done yet, “She’s slept better anyway cause she’s the little spoon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The whole table roared with laughter and was followed by a series of loud slaps at the table. Jeongyeon was red from embarrassment, <em>we didn’t cuddle!</em> Or at least, that’s what she remembers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blood rushed to her face as she tries to convince everyone that Tzuyu’s lying, and even though they both know the truth, Mina does nothing to help her. Instead, she laughs along with the team. <em>You’re enjoying this way too much.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mina! Tell them!” she looks at Mina for help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the Japanese woman feigned cluelessness, “Tell them what? That you enjoy being babied?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Defeated, Jeongyeon grumbled and whined as she stood up to buy her lunch, not bothering to ask Mina this time nor any of them, and that made everyone laugh even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina kept her smile to herself, <em>what a sulky kiddo.</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As Mina walked her way back to their table before the others, a familiar figure caught her eyes. She did not hesitate to call for her name, “Nayeon!” and invite her over to join them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The others that came after Nayeon sat at their table threw questioning glances at the ones who already sat there, which was then answered with a shrug, they all silently agreed that they should just let it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grumpily sat beside Mina, but that turned to surprise as soon as she realized that Nayeon is on their table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess we gotta put on a bigger show now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, try this,” she taps on Mina’s shoulder to offer some of her lunch but the other refused. She held up her own sub for Jeongyeon to see, “I have my own, Jeong. Go eat your lunch,” then goes back to talking to Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ugh, is she forgetting why we’re doing this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She taps Mina’s arm to get her attention again, “Come on, it’s better than your sub,” and succeeded when she looked back over her shoulder, “I don’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon raised a brow and tried to communicate her message through her eyes, to which Mina finally got after a few subtle facial expressions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina turned to face Jeongyeon, put her sub down on the table and squished both of her cheeks, “Why are you so <em>annoyingly</em> cute, hmm, baby?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s lower jaw trembled, her teeth gritted with the overwhelming feeling of her annoyance with Jeongyeon, or maybe, she just wants to get back with her from all the squishes she’s done for the past week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even with her cheeks outstretched, even when she thinks Mina is pinching too hard, she still tried to speak, albeit it being unclear, “One bite of my sub and you’ll come to my side of Subway,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a roll on her eyes, Mina lets go of Jeongyeon. The latter rubbed her abused face with a slight pout, but levels her sandwich for Mina to bite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s wheat bread proved to be a bit of challenge to nibble at as crumbs of it fall on Mina’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, Jeongyeon dusted off the little specks of bread on Mina’s chest softly, but one bit is being stubborn, so she tried to scratch it. When it didn’t come off, she tried to pick it off with her fingers. <em>I don’t think this crumb is as big as what I feel it is?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She noticed that the table got completely quiet, she also sensed that eyes are staring at her, so she looked around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone on their table had their awkward gazes on her and what she’s doing. <em>Ugh, they’re being weird again.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clueless, she resumed to pick the persistent crumb off, but was distracted when she heard a harsh exhale from Mina and a few snicker from her friends. <em>Wha-</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Momo’s and Chaeyoung’s cheeks are already puffed as they tried their best to hold off their laughter with what Jeongyeon is doing, while the other three wanted to die from second hand embarrassment, they’re all probably thinking about the same thing. <em>Yoo Jeongyeon, you’re a dead woman soon.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Still oblivious, Jeongyeon slowly looked around again, she felt another harsh exhale of air, and looked up to it’s source. Mina was clenching her jaw hardly, her lips tightly mashed together. <em>Oh, shit. Why?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her chest began to pound as her eyes travel down to where Mina’s glare is at. It landed on her fingers, resting somewhere they weren’t supposed to be. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but gulp, it probably looked like she’s picking off Mina’s nipples. <em>Or was it really that that’s why she’s mad?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She nervously looked up, and there’s no mistaking that Mina is mad. There is fire in her eyes, neck veins about to pop, “Yoo Jeongyeon!” <em>I’m fucked.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon quickly retracted her hand, jumped off of her seat and ran, Mina chased after her and the table only erupted into howls of laughter. <em>Kids.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jihyo!” panting, Jeongyeon tried to hide behind Jihyo’s back and use her to shield her body from the smacks it will no doubt receive from angry Mina. “Your friend is going to kill me! Save me!” Jihyo just laughed while Mina still tries to land a hit on Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s face was red, either from embarrassment or just from pure anger she feels for Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to squeal or maybe strangle her fake girlfriend. <em>When I get my hands on you, Yoo Jeongyeon, you are dead!</em> she seethes at the purple haired woman hiding behind Jihyo. If looks could kill, Jeongyeon wouldn’t survive Mina’s glare for another second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you even mad for, Mina-jjang? I’m sure Jeongyeon already did more than a pinch as soon as you all got together.” Momo and the others laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That made Jeongyeon and Mina rethink on how they’ve been acting. Their gazes met and one look, they knew they have to play along, that is, if they don’t want their friends to get any more suspicious than they already are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was quick to act. She got out of hiding and went to wrap her arms around Mina, <em>just go with it,</em> she implored at the Japanese. Mina subtly nods, they’ll get caught if they further let their hatred for each other get the best of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gathering a wave of fake confidence, Jeongyeon laughs shakily, “It’s not that, she just want to keep these things in private. She’s anti PDA.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looks at Mina with mischief swimming in her eyes, “but I’m going to change that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tightened her embrace, <em>you’re not going anywhere,</em> before exclaiming, “Kissy attack!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon showered both Mina’s cheeks with quick light kisses and received giggles in return from Mina as she tries to get out of Jeongyeon’s arms. Mina is pushing her but Jeongyeon is relentless, her lips land wherever at this point, and fighting her off is draining Mina of her strength.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Breathless from all the laughter that escape her, Mina swerves her head in every way she can, as fast as she can, to try and dodge her lips, until Jeongyeon just blindly lands kisses wherever she can, as quick as she can.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she felt a kiss under her ear and on her neck, a shiver immediately went up her spine, rendering her weak, or weaker than she already is from all the struggle. Jeongyeon sensed this and moved one hand to Mina’s lower back to support her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a pant, she presses her lips against Mina’s hair, just above her ear to whisper, “Still okay?” and leaned back to search her eyes, to assess her expressions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina nods, heaving, but never broke contact with Jeongyeon’s eyes once she caught them. Just then, Momo acts as if she’s going to puke, “Would you two please get a room? You’re going to make everybody sick!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The squad seconded the complaint and laughed again, “Aye, shut up! You’re just jelly Dahyun isn’t here!” Jeongyeon poked out her tongue to spite Momo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She continued to bark back insults but Jeongyeon never let go, her arms are loosely enveloping Mina in a hug, swaying them lightly. Mina didn’t had any objections, either. Jeongyeon’s warmth is calming, even her scent is calming. Mina tries not to lean in too much, but the banters and teasings are too fun, she didn’t even notice that she’s already the one who’s swaying them after Jeongyeon fell on a debate with Jihyo about authors and games.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That moment, Mina learned two things. One, Jeongyeon’s warmth is relaxing. Two, Lavender is her new favorite scent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The laughter and drama seemed to be never ending, but their classes would have to be their checkpoint, “I’m going to wait for Mina to finish her last class. Just text me if y’all are already there, alright?” Jeongyeon lets the group know before they all bid their goodbyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ditch this party like you did last time, Jeongyeon!” Momo shouts on her way out, “Mina, make sure she goes!” then waved before finally disappearing from their sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They all went on their separate ways, as did Nayeon who just looked at all the scenes that’s happened in front of her the entire time. <em>Let’s see.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeong, can’t we really stay in tonight? Let’s just watch Doctor Strange.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiles at her but shook her head, “Minari, you know we can’t. Sana and Nayeon will be there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina pouts but doesn’t push further, she knows they gotta go. She looks up when Jeongyeon lifted her chin, “but we’ll watch it later when we get back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They walked to the bar that’s been rented out by the whole women’s baseball team, as this is the last party they’ll be having since the season is officially going to start next week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they’ve arrived, the party is already on full swing. Mina guesses a lot of them are already drunk since the air reeked of alcohol, not to mention that some are already dancing on top of tables.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’ve moved further to greet the ‘important ones’ as Jeongyeon had described them. These people will serve as her proof that she did went to this party.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon never left Mina’s side, wherever she goes, she’s always held her hand. She met a lot of Jeongyeon’s friends but Mina wasn’t sure if she’ll remember everyone’s names and faces, with all the dim lights and loud music that surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few more rounds of hi’s and hello’s, Jeongyeon led them to the bar and made her sit on a stool, “Are you hungry?” Mina couldn’t hear Jeongyeon over the booming sound so she leans in, “Hungry?” then Jeongyeon leans back to rub her tummy, Mina giggles at the silly act and nods, she then leans in to whisper, or maybe shout, they didn’t know the difference between those two right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’re going to tell me to grab a Snickers,” Jeongyeon laughed with her mouth open, her eyes hid themselves before her lids, she really loves Mina’s humor, “I woulda, but I’m hungry <em>hungry</em> now and Snickers won’t be enough for my wormies,” they laughed at their silliness for a few good minutes before Jeongyeon kissed her cheek, “I’m just going to get us food, wait for me here,” she winked to assure Mina but it only made the Japanese smile wide. <em>Jeongyeon still doesn’t know how to wink,</em> Mina let out a playful scoff, <em>a ‘cool girl’ that winks dummily.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Few minutes of waiting and a man sat beside the stool Mina is sitting on, she paid him no mind, <em>there are lots of people here, I’m sure he won’t try anything,</em> “Hey, miss beautiful,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god, here it goes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the man, her eyes are now searching actively for Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon, where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did you come here alone? I’m good company, if you want?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you.” <em>Leave me alone.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina was readying herself to double her efforts of warding off this man, just in case he’s going to insist, “Come on, I’m good, I promise,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Of course he would insist.</em> Mina was about to bare her teeth but was saved from doing so by someone she undoubtedly knows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The lady said no, mister.” the voice firmly said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The man sized up the newcomer then scoffed, “Dyke,” he lets out an insult as he turns his heel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You motherfu-“ she was about to confront the retreating figure when Mina got hold of her arm, “It’s not worth it, Nay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Asshole. Who invited that prick anyway?” Mina just smiled a little and tugged at her wrist to pull her down to sit, “Where’s Jeongyeon when you need her? She shouldn’t leave you alone in these kind of places,” Nayeon asks in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She said she’s just going to get us food but she’s gone for a few minutes now.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aish, Starbucks,” <em>Starbucks?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go find your girlfriend.” Nayeon got up and pulled her by the hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t know what’s causing the fluttering on her stomach, is she really just hungry or is it butterflies caused by the woman whose hands are holding her in the most protective way?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was rushing on her way to the table to get Mina’s Hawaiian pizza, silently hoping there’s still some left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The table is already on her sight but a hand on her arm stopped her from taking a step further, “Jeongie,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The nickname made her heart skip a beat, <em>Sana...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked back and was instantly drowned into the sea of her warm brown orbs. Jeongyeon wasn’t even able to mutter a reply, as she just let herself get dragged into a restroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Jihyo saw what has transpired and her mind is now working overtime with all the information that she’s trying to process. <em>I’m sure Mina knows all this?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon closed the door behind her and turned to lock it, “Are you really serious about her?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon cocked a brow at the question, her and Mina’s plan is working fine, so it seems... it’s only a matter of time before they both get back together with Sana and Nayeon, but it’s still not enough, not yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s none of your business, Sana.” she dismissively says, only after she’s uttered the phrase, she thought of Mina, the one who uses this so much when it comes to her. She hides a smile, not wanting Sana to misinterpret.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“None of my business? Really?” She walks up to Jeongyeon to run her long, slender fingers on the side of her face. Jeongyeon tries not to follow the light touch, she needs to reel Sana in more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She inhales deeply before answering, steeling herself, “Yes,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, it wouldn’t bother you...” she tauntingly hovers her lips over Jeongyeon’s, her free hand on the back of her neck, caressing the purple strands, “you wouldn’t come running back to me... if I do this?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana pulls Jeongyeon to ravish her lips, and Jeongyeon acted out of pure instinct, she held both sides of Sana’s face to steady her as she fight back with the same intensity. Their tongues danced and entwined, like time didn’t pass, like they were still back in the old times.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sana’s hand slipped under Jeongyeon’s shirt to feel her skin, “Yes,” the Korean breathes in between their kiss, and if they’re to be honest, none of them knew whether this is Jeongyeon's answer to her question, or just a moan of longing. Sana’s arm wrapped around her neck, not letting Jeongyeon breathe for another second. Just then, Jeongyeon lifted her up onto the countertop, standing between each of Sana’s legs, both her hands on her waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pulls back rather harshly and averted her gaze, looking at anything but Sana’s eyes. Chewing on her lower lip, she sighed before whispering, “Because you don’t love me back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What if I do?” the question made Jeongyeon look at her directly into the eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gulped down any hope, just so it wouldn’t hurt her more, “Don’t... you know you don’t.” Jeongyeon let her hands fall on the cold marble, not wanting to hold the ginger head any longer. She knew she wouldn’t be able to escape her if she continues any of this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was about to back away, but Sana asked it again, her tone demanding more than asking, trying to force an answer out of Jeongyeon’s mouth, “What if I do?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled, albeit bitterly, and stepped back, “Then you wouldn’t ask me what if’s,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon and Mina got to the table where boxes of pizzas sat on top, “This is the only place where they put all the food, so where is she?” They both looked around and Mina is already wearing a frown on her face, <em>you said you wouldn’t leave me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon sighed, “If you’re hungry, just grab a slice or two, then let’s go back to where she left you.” Mina looked at the choices, <em>Pepperoni, Cheese, Supreme... no Hawaiian?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jiyeon,” she calls for the team’s catcher that she thankfully remembered the name and face, “did you see Jeongyeon anywhere?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, unnie, yeah she was here just a few minutes ago, fighting somebody over a box of pizza.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thanks.” Mina half scowled, half pouted. <em>Is that why she’s taking so long?</em> “Wait, did you order Hawaiian, by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think there was a box lying somewhere under the pile?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She nodded as an answer and Nayeon helped her look for her favorite but didn’t find any. The Korean saw the little pout Mina had on her face so she whipped out her phone and searched on her contacts, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ordering a Hawaiian pizza.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled at Nayeon’s thoughtfulness, “It’s okay, Nay, you don’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah let’s just go back,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, people are making a path for someone who was shouting, no one was mad though, they were just chuckling at the person who has her arm held up high, holding a box of pizza with her palms up, “Make way for Jeongyeonie! Make way!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeonie? Is she addressing herself by third person?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, <em>Jeongyeonie</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just smiles her trademark and leans in for a kiss on Mina’s lips. The kiss was brief but it was enough for Mina to catch a taste of Jeongyeon’s lips. Usually, she either tastes of mint or coffee. Sometimes both. But why is there a hint of strawberry?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She smiles cheekily, “You caught that, huh?” before nuzzling onto Mina’s hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina slips an arm around Jeongyeon’s waist, disregarding her suspicions, she reckons she can always just ask her later, and smiled back, “Yeah,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sudden change of pace of her heartbeat made Mina a bit confused. Just earlier, she was worried where Jeongyeon might’ve gone, that maybe she left her already, and that didn’t do her heartbeat good. When Nayeon stayed with her, it raced even more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But now that Jeongyeon is here, suddenly she feels like everything’s okay, no more unnecessary hurried heartbeats that makes her worry and wary, no more ‘where is Jeongyeon’ questions on her mind. They can soon go home and do things in peace. After all, she never liked parties, except maybe raiding parties on her games.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only thing that brought Mina out of her thoughts right now was Jeongyeon’s, “Hey, Nayeon,” she was so eager to go home that she’s forgotten about Nayeon for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” the brunette merely nodded as a greeting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon offers Nayeon a small smile as a token, “Thanks for keeping Mina company, but we’re going now. Bye,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon could only watch as Jeongyeon pulls a giggling Mina with her free hand without even waiting for her response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess I need more than a drink.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Weekends mean that the park is open until midnight, so Jeongyeon and Mina opted to eat their dinner under the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Coffee or Coffee?” Jeongyeon asked Mina what drink she would like, only to receive a smack on her shoulder, “It’s almost midnight and I’d appreciate it if I can go to bed tonight without palpitating,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Weakling,” Jeongyeon laughs as she orders two large lemonades.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon brushed off the fallen leaves on the table they’ve found and on the concrete bench they’re going to sit on, prior to bowing before Mina, as if she was doing curtsy for a royalty “Milady,” Mina just laughs at Jeongyeon’s stupid antics and pulls her down as they both slump their bodies onto the hard seats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The autumn breeze is getting colder as the end of the month comes by. More and more leaves fall, and in just a few weeks, they would have to double their jackets and remember to bring their heat packs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They sat and ate in silence, watching people and city lights, “I didn’t see Sana at the party,” Mina probes, peeking at Jeongyeon, “I did,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” <em>Did she talk to her?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon merely shrugged, “I was busy getting your favorite pizza so,” as she took a bite of her slice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jiyeon told me you fought someone for this,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon lets out a proud scoff, a smug look plastered across her face, “You know I wouldn’t let anyone take the last box, I would <em>deck</em> anyone who would try and get your Hawaiian from me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina leans over to bite on Jeongyeon’s pizza, “Oh?” she raised an eyebrow, challenging Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina chewed with a smirk, but it was returned back with Jeongyeon’s lopsided grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Except you,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was past midnight when they got back to the dorm. It’s only when they both saw their beds (or couch) that they were reminded of the fatigue their body is still enduring, just until the point they could get that much needed sleep and rest. Their bed (or couch) is the stimulus that evoked that sleepiness within them, but they need to wash first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They both went to do their nightly rituals, but Jeongyeon was eager to get rid of the taste of alcohol in her mouth, even though it was just a shot of the evil Fireball. She decided not to get wasted this weekend as she doesn’t want to inconvenience Mina with all her hangover whatnots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eyes half closed, she peeked over Mina, who was brushing her teeth by the sink, to see if her toothbrush is there. She just wants to get her rituals done so she could hit the bed (or couch) as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon puts a hand on Mina’s waist to let her know of her presence, as if the mirror in front of them wouldn’t be enough, and brushes her arm against hers as she reached over. Mina watched her through the mirror, trying not to think of anything of Jeongyeon being so touchy lately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Doing nightly rituals were supposed to make you feel sleepy, that’s what people told Jeongyeon, but she thinks they are a bunch of scammers. Mina’s toothpaste alone was enough to awaken her senses without even needing eight hours of sleep. “What kind of peppermint toothpaste are you even using?! Why is it so menthol-y and Antarctically cold?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who used my stuff without asking whatever is in it,” Mina sticks out a tongue before wiping her mouth with her towel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is on her whiny mode tonight, so she complains yet again, “You’re already beside me! Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Because I was brushing my teeth!” Mina frowned, but as soon as she saw Jeongyeon being all pouty and grumbly again, it vanished. She now wants to make fun of this whiny woman, “Stop being such a pouty baby!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch, remote on her hand, “Let’s just watch Full House on Netflix,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s now Mina’s turn to be the whiny woman as she snatches the remote from Jeongyeon’s hands, “You said we’re going to watch Doctor Strange when we get back!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon could only mash her lips together, she did say that, but she’s not in the mood to watch some superhero film for the second consecutive movie night, so while Mina was typing in the title, she jumped off of the couch and snatched the remote back, “Ha!” before slumping back on her ‘bed’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina protested and stomped her feet, “Jeongyeon!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Korean only mirrored what she did earlier and stuck her tongue out. Mina grumbled before launching herself onto Jeongyeon to grab the remote back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina stood on her knees, each on either side of Jeongyeon’s legs, practically straddling her, as she tries to get a grip of the Korean’s outstretched arms, “Give it to me!” Mina huffs in effort, but Jeongyeon’s limbs are just too long. She waves off her hands as soon as Mina would get close to getting it, and Jeongyeon was already dying of laughter with how whiny Mina is right now. “Who’s the pouty baby now?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina groans in frustration, her lips formed a thin curl downwards and the sight makes Jeongyeon laugh even harder, if that’s even possible. Jeongyeon is slowly losing strength, Mina is just too persistent and she’s exhausting all her energy into laughing at this whiny woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s laughter was reduced down into a breathless giggle and slowly lied down, hands still outstretched to tease Mina for as long as her energy allows her. The Japanese took this as her chance, she climbed over Jeongyeon’s body, pressing her weight down to pin her as she reached for the device.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jeongyeon realized how close Mina’s face is on hers, her giggles slowly subsided, the remote on her hand already forgotten, she’s just looking at Mina’s features.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her furrowed brows, the crinkle on her forehead, the playful irritation in her eyes, the moles that scattered like stars in their own universe that is her face, her lips free from that red shade she always wears... she knows it’s soft, she knows how she tastes. But what’s so enticing about her naturally pink lips now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina got the remote, her face displayed annoyance, but as soon as she felt Jeongyeon’s eyes on her, she met her gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes were gazing at her like they’re trying to tell her something that she can’t quite understand, but whatever it is, it’s surely not telling her to get off of her body nor get her face away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s lips part slightly as she inhale the lavender that’s been invading all her senses ever since this morning. It’s the scent that she couldn’t forget, it’s not helping that she’s feeling Jeongyeon’s warmth again, like she did the first time today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Time stood still as their eyes stared at each other’s lips. Their hearts started to pound senselessly as their breaths mingled willingly, wantonly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon licked her lips that seemed to have been through a drought, and is in desperate need of anything that can satisfy her thirst. A thirst that can be quenched right here, right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina slowly moves closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Afraid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Afraid of what’s about to happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An inch away, Jeongyeon gulped and looked away. Placing a hand on Mina’s shoulder and the other on her hips to gently push her up, off her body. Jeongyeon laughs nervously, “Let’s watch Doctor Strange, it’s your turn to choose anyway,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina was right. She should be afraid.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi i’m back lol how did this update treat y’all? good i hope? lmao if you wanna see the jeongmi pic (cause i can’t find the gif) of the the crumb thingy, just dm me @ikarosflies or you can send me the gif if you have it please lol</p><p>also, happy minatozaki sana day! please wish our sunshine a happy birthday either on bubble or on twt ❤️</p><p>jeongyeon’s late vlive chat saved me btw but i ain’t gon cry about it here haha anyway thank you for reading my work and i hope you all stay safe. see y’all next year 💀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. what’s gotten into myoui?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WE GOT YOO JEONGYEON TODAY, WE GOT OT9 TODAY. i’m so happy my heart is swelling ;(</p><p>because of that, here’s an update for y’all lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>On weekdays, when Jeongyeon is back at her own dorm, Mina enjoys Tzuyu’s company. She missed their quiet nights and their bond that seemed to happen only on rare occasions, now that Jeongyeon is always with her. She’s never had time to think since the Korean is always whining and being annoying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was browsing movies through the sea of it on Netflix, while Mina’s just leaning her head on her roommate’s shoulder, mulling things that happened over the weekend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yesterday didn’t really felt well for Mina. Jeongyeon is acting like nothing happened, like her attempt was just some kind of a fever dream, and for that, she’s glad. Glad that Jeongyeon is being her usual clueless self, drowned on her own oblivion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t know what to tell her, anyway, if Jeongyeon was to ask. She doesn’t know what got into her and why she tried to kiss her. <em>Maybe it’s just a spur of the moment? There’s nothing to it. It doesn’t mean anything.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think you owe me a few gossips, unnie.” Tzuyu mumbles as she clicked on a drama’s first episode.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And here I thought I’ll have a break from anything Jeongyeon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looks up and smiles a little, “You’re never gonna let me go without knowing how me and Jeongyeon got together, will you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette only chuckled, eyes fixed at the screen in front of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well...” Mina trails, her mind replaying what she and Jeongyeon agreed to be their first meeting and date, how they came to be. She leaned back down and snuggled at Tzuyu, “Not long after you left me on the bleachers to watch your training, when I was ‘scouting for competition’,” Tzuyu giggled at the term, Mina remembered how she called Jeongyeon that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We met at the shelter she was volunteering at. I was looking at the animals there since I miss Ray. You remember him, right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, unnie. Your dog back in Japan.” Tzuyu wasn’t even trying to watch now, she’s more interested with Mina’s next words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I was really annoyed that she was there, and I thought my visit was something I’d regret, but I found out she was nice and that she loves animals, too,” Mina made it her mission to not look up to Tzuyu, she’s afraid she might see through her and know that she’s lying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We went out after she finished her schedule and everything just went so fast, I didn’t even remember how she got me to say yes to drink coffee with her when I don’t even drink it myself.” Mina giggled, there’s some truth in that; she still doesn’t know how Jeongyeon made her agree to this whole fake dating thing, how she made her drink pure caffeine and made her like it. <em>Maybe I should slow down on that Iced Espresso, though.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A few more dates and we kind of just clicked. Talking to her feels nice... after Nayeon, she’s just a breath of fresh air.” she lets out a soft chuckle. <em>Fresh air, Mina, really?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She wanted to make it official, but I told her I didn’t want to let people know that we’re dating yet, since Nayeon ghosted me and I really couldn’t get a hold of her to properly end things,” <em>Lies.</em> “I want to end things with Nayeon first, ideally, before going into a relationship with Jeong...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina cringes at the next part to which Tzuyu sensed, so she leaned back to look at the Japanese with a little frown, “Then, the KISSCAM incident happened,” a grin broke out of Tzuyu’s face, she remembers the scene far too vividly. The shock on everyone’s face was hilarious if they’re to look back on that day. No one really expected Mina to be that bold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The grin Tzuyu was wearing was instantly turned to a frown as soon as she remembered the next scene, “But why did you ran away? If you’re already dating Jeongyeon unnie that time, wouldn’t kissing be a normal thing for you, too?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina pursed her lips, <em>you sure have a lot of questions, Tzuyu-ah...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, she and Jeongyeon have discussed everything, “It’s like being out’ed without you being ready. I wasn’t ready for the whole uni to know that I’m dating that dummy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled a little, “Jeongyeon unnie isn’t that bad to date. She’s a good person,” she paused for a second, thinking whether she should speak of a certain idea, “I thought your hatred towards her back then was stupid.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina whipped her head at the statement, incredulity etched on her face. <em>Stupid?! She’s literally the reason why Nayeon left me!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like Tzuyu caught what she was thinking because she went on, “Jeongyeon unnie didn’t do anything wrong to you that time. Nayeon unnie was the one to blame, if you’re going to ask me. She played you and you acted like unnie stole her from you or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled a bit more at the memory, “Captain didn’t even want Nayeon unnie anywhere near her cause she’s always clinging onto her neck,” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina kept silent, her mind whirs as it worked. <em>It’s... true. Jeongyeon didn’t even want Nayeon in the first place.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few moments more and Mina let out a sigh, “I realized that after meeting Jeongyeon,” she started to weave another set of lies, <em>I’m sorry, Tzuyu.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She’s goofy and funny, but she’s kind, really kind. If there’s a list of people who’s likely to steal anybody’s girl, you wouldn’t even find her name there.” Mina chuckled at the thought, “Jeongyeon is literally a kid, she’s sweet but she hates it when I tease her about being a baby,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese only shook her head, she wasn’t sure whether what she told Tzuyu were all lies, “She’d never be that kind of girl.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu only hummed in agreement, “She’s too kind and humble to be the person you were painting her back then, unnie. I couldn’t get myself to side with you because I know how nice Jeongyeon unnie is.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina glued her eyes to the screen, <em>I’ve read her wrong, then.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She may look like she’s strong, but she’s a softie, unnie. Please take care of her,” the sudden plea made Mina meet Tzuyu’s eyes. <em>Me? Take care of Jeongyeon?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Tzuyu-ah, I will.” she forced a smile, she hoped Tzuyu didn’t notice that her mind is already drifting away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s no one to blame, but Nayeon and me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fake dating Jeongyeon gets easier as weeks pass by. They’re well into October, the leaves have all turned to orange, and soon enough, the wind will blow them all away back to where their roots are; to the ground. They will all fall, they will all wither, and the once lush trees would all look empty. The thought of autumn would’ve been enough to sadden Mina, but this is Jeongyeon’s favorite season, and that’s enough reason for her to learn not to hate it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How come you like autumn? All the trees would soon look dead...” Mina mutters as they walk around the park.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pouts, “The weather is perfect and it’s... Halloween season.” Mina noticed the hesitancy in Jeongyeon’s tone, so she looked up, but her expression changed so quick, she wasn’t able to read her through, “and don’t be too sad about the leaves, they’ll be back next year!” Jeongyeon continued.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She always talks in pout, that’s one thing you would get to always notice when you’re always with this dummy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina puts a gentle hand on Jeongyeon’s cheek, making her stop from her tracks, she peered down and met Mina’s gaze, asking what seems to be the problem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The concern on Jeongyeon’s eyes disappeared and was instantly replaced with her whines as soon as Mina pinched her cheeks hard, “Ah, Mina-ya!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes twinkled with mirth, her cheeks puffed at how hard she’s smiling, “Stop squishing or I’ll get drool on you!” Jeongyeon half-whined and half-threatened, to which the Japanese only laughed at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’s new? You’re always drooling over me.” Mina lets go, a grin still plastered on her face as she walked backwards, still facing the now whiny Jeongyeon, “I don’t-“ the Korean lets out a scoff out of disbelief, “Ma’am, you are delusional. I will <em>never</em> drool over you.” she walked a bit faster to get closer to Mina, slightly concerned at how she walks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina just continued to grin at her and turned to run towards the swings before exclaiming, “First one to the swing sleeps on the bed tonight!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes went wide with the prize so she ran after Mina. She tried to run as fast as she can but Mina announced the race far too late, she’s almost to the swing when she did, how can Jeongyeon possibly get there before her? Teleportation?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Undoubtedly, Mina got to the swing first, wearing a silly grin while watching Jeongyeon run to her, “Does it feel good to win because you cheated, huh?” Jeongyeon wore a frown on her face when she reached the swing and Mina couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, “Stop giving me excuses, slowpoke.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only shook her head with a smile on her face. <em>Playful Mina is light and fun to be with.</em> She sat at the swing next to her and started to lean back and in, building a momentum.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On early Friday evenings like this, a lot of people gather around to buy from the food trucks and Jeongyeon suddenly thought of dinner. Still swinging as fast and as high as she can, she asks, “Where should we eat dinner?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina scowled at her and stopped swaying her almost stagnant swing, “Why do you always make me choose? You never suggest anything!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon, on the other hand, didn’t stop and still put force, “Because I’m fine with whatever!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You always say that but you always complain whenever I take you to sushi bars!” Mina’s brows knitted closer this time, Jeongyeon isn’t picky, she eats just about everything, but sometimes Mina gets frustrated at how she goes out of a restaurant with either a dissatisfied look or a pout on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon saw Mina’s face being grumpy again, so she put her feet down to skid, stopped swinging and faced her to get her argument across, “They always have little servings! I don’t even get full eating there!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Then why don’t you pick the place for tonight if you’re so eager to feed the worms in your stomach?” Mina is full-on being grumbly now, she stomped her foot to the ground and pursed her lips, already annoyed at Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Korean snickered at how cute Mina is being at this moment and shook her head. She got up and went in front of Mina, bending a little to level her head to hers, both her hands on her knees to support her weight, “How about we play for dinner rights?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina cocks a brow at the suggestion but agrees, “Okay, loser treats the winner dinner?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yup, and winner can choose wherever she wants to eat. Absolutely no complaints from the loser.” Jeongyeon finalized the deal with a small crooked smile. <em>I’m going to win this, either way.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You mean no complaints from <em>you</em>?” Mina poked her shoulder, teasing Jeongyeon with a smirk of her own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re on. If I win, which is what’s going to happen, you’re treating me to that new lasagna restau down the street.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon knows Mina wants to try that place since it’s opened but just didn’t had the time until this weekend, so she’s going to make sure they’ll end up eating there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes lit up at the mention of the Italian restaurant and she quickly nods, Jeongyeon knew it’s going to be a win-win for Mina one way or another, and that’s more than okay to her, “Alright, but if I win, you’re treating me dinner for three nights on that place,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let out an exaggerated gasp, “Ya! Are you trying to bankrupt me?” <em>You’ve got to be kidding me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina just laughed at her and Jeongyeon knew she was just messing with her. <em>She has to be, right?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, laugh all you want but I’m winning this one, Myoui.” Jeongyeon acts annoyed to get Mina to stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that, Yoo.” Mina only looked at her with a little smug etched on her face. <em>Confident, aren’t we?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be wearing that smug longer, because you’ll have to beat me to another race.” Jeongyeon smirks, she knows she’s got this one in the bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve probably ran half your life for baseball and you want a business major to race you? Seems unfair to me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well... okay, that is unfair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you suggest we bet on, then?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina stood up and pointed at a direction, “First one to reach the gate wins, but you’ll have to give me a head start.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nodded, <em>I’m faster anyway.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll start from halfway since I know you run fast.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Halfway?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I might as well declare you as winner if you’re starting halfway!” Jeongyeon grumbles at Mina’s proposal, <em>that’s unfair!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got long legs and you always run like you’re going to ram somebody or something! You know it’s fair!” Mina huffs at her, trying to convince Jeongyeon that she’s just trying to even the odds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, Mina never lets her win on anything, be it in arguments or in games. <em>Or maybe I always just let her...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you win. Go start at the fountain,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina was giddy as she jogged her way, not knowing Jeongyeon is grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Mina got to the fountain, she looked back at Jeongyeon who was already on her stance to run. <em>Competitive number 1 looks serious.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina lost the smile, and got her game face on, she’s not losing to Jeongyeon today when she clearly has the advantage. <em>But competitive number 2 is here to win.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At Jeongyeon’s cue, Mina ran her fastest. She knows Jeongyeon isn’t playing today, her pride is on the line. She’s the Ace of the baseball team, how disgraceful would it be if she lost to her girlfriend, a business major who’s barely played sports in all her life?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Mina is determined to win, she wants to beat Jeongyeon today. She wants to beat her on something she’s really good at, just so she can see that frown and her whiny and pouty face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mina!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina grinned, is Jeongyeon calling her because she’s given up? She looked back with her tongue stuck out, just to spite the Korean, but all that was replaced with alarm. Jeongyeon is sitting down on the ground, both hands pressing on her ankle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She got worried and ran back, “What happened? Are you okay?” Mina rushed to Jeongyeon’s side, resting a hand on her shoulder, so as to try to comfort her, the other hovers at her ankle, “Does it hurt? Let me see!” worry swarms her chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon whimpered when Mina made a move to lift the bottom hem of her pants, “Don’t– it’s okay,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked at Jeongyeon’s eyes, assessing how hurt she might be feeling, “Okay, okay... can I at least just take a look at it?” She lightly touched Jeongyeon’s hands that covers her ankles from her, asking for permission.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nodded, but tried to get up, “Let’s get off the dirt first,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked around, “Let’s get you to that bench, lean on me.” Jeongyeon put an arm around her and Mina slipped hers around Jeongyeon’s waist to support her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon limped as they walk, Mina couldn’t help but feel guilty. If she didn’t agree to this race, Jeongyeon wouldn’t have gotten hurt, “From 1-10, 10 being the worst, how much does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina sat Jeongyeon down gently, careful not to touch the injured foot, “I’m okay, Mina,” Jeongyeon stifles a smile, Mina looks like she’s really concerned about her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina groaned at her stubbornness, “Can you stop lying? Let me see it.” she sat in front of Jeongyeon on bended knees. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Mina lifted up the bottom hem to see how <em>swollen</em> her ankle is, she didn’t see any trace of it being hurt or anything. Confused, she looked up and saw Jeongyeon holding back a laugh. <em>What the-</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon bolted towards the direction of the park’s gate, leaving Mina still sitting near the ground, laughing at how good she got her this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, lips twitching. She wasn’t sure whether she wants to smack Jeongyeon for pulling another prank at her or for cheating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yoo Jeongyeon! Come back here!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon laughs so hard as she watches Mina come stomping her feet at her, eyes broody, cheeks puffy, lips pouty. “Cheater,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s just payback, baby,” Jeongyeon kissed her cheek, her eyes sparkle with amusement. She pranked Mina pretty good this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina just rolled her eyes, “I hate you,” pushing Jeongyeon away from her and walked ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled as she jogged to catch up. She held Mina’s hand and laced their fingers, swaying it lightly as they walk back to the university, “No, you don’t,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I do,” Mina didn’t look up but Jeongyeon knows they’re okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they near the dorms, Jeongyeon tries her luck. She wants to go out for a change tonight since they always stay in on weekends, “Are you going to come with me to training or do you want to just wait for me to get back? We could just order in as usual, I have their number anyway,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, let’s eat out. I’ll come and wait for you,” Mina answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was a bit surprised, “Really?” her crooked smile is in display again, “Wow... look how the turned tables have,” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you smiling?” Mina giggled, “I’m charging you per hour for making me wait,” she’s teasing Jeongyeon for revenge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And revenge she got, because Jeongyeon reacted the way she wanted, “What? You’re the one who volunteered to come and wait for me?!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because now she can use her own line against her, <em>“That’s just payback, baby.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t want Mina to watch from the bleachers, but Mina insisted that she wants to watch her like how a normal audience would, since she’s only watched the game from the dugout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but stay near the dugout so I can still see you.” Jeongyeon demanded before running off to the field.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The team accumulated a number of home runs, foul balls and strikes as hours had passed. The mood is light, the team is in high spirits. The official season has started, and everybody’s excited to get into the diamond once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina stood to lean over the railings as she looked at her watch, <b>6:32 PM</b>, the practice was almost over. She watched Jeongyeon ran towards the second base after Momo hit the pitch one of their teammates had thrown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She’s good right?” Mina was startled when somebody spoke, the voice is from someone unfamiliar to her, but she has a hunch on who this might be, “Yeah, she is.” she agreed, not even bothering to glance at the woman beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another hit, and with that, they both watched a laughing Jeongyeon as she passed by the last base. “She doesn’t love you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked at Sana with great bewilderment, of course she knew Jeongyeon doesn’t, they’re pretending to be so she would come right back at Jeongyeon’s arms, and yet she couldn’t believe how Sana would just say things like this to Jeongyeon’s ‘present girlfriend’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Mina wanted to scoff, <em>the audacity?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She’s just using you to get me back.” <em>Oh my god, what a bitch.</em> Jeongyeon might be her fake girlfriend but she won’t back down when it’s clear that her ex is bullying her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Sana thinks Jeongyeon’s just using me?! </em>Mina wanted to bare her teeth and fight back, her blood boils for this ginger head, <em>how can she just say things like this in my face? No warnings, no holding back. She just spat what she thinks, not even giving any care.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina shook her head lightly, a little smile of disbelief traced her lips. She won’t let people think that way towards her. No one uses nor plays Myoui Mina, not anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just then, an idea popped on her mind, making her think, <em>if Sana doesn’t buy our act, then its obvious that we’re not acting all lovey-dovey enough.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked to Mina’s direction to let her know that their training is almost done, but to her surprise, she saw two Japanese women staring down each other. She immediately jumped over the railings to get to them. <em>What’s going on?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to swoop Sana right there and then and inhale the sweet scent from her hair and neck, but she put her arm on Mina. She has to remind herself that she and Sana are still not back together yet and she has to restrain herself from doing things she used to do with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, babe.” Jeongyeon greeted Mina with a peck on the lips, she knew this was the perfect time to use that one peck per day. But Mina seemed to have other things in her mind as she held Jeongyeon’s face and decided to kiss her more than a peck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s heart raged when she felt Mina run her tongue on her lower lip, as if this level of making out isn’t enough of a show, she wants to take it up a notch. <em>No way... </em>She granted permission and immediately felt it entwine against hers. Everything’s blank and Jeongyeon is losing her senses with how Mina is leading her, it’s not everyday she has an opportunity to explore like this. She wrapped an arm around Mina and pulled her closer against her, as if afraid that she’ll let go anytime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a few long moments, all thoughts of Sana vanished from Jeongyeon’s mind and she kissed Mina back with the same intensity. Neither of them cared if there were people around, neither of them gave a shit if anybody’s enjoying the show. They didn’t even notice Sana going until they had to break the kiss apart to fill back their lungs with air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re evil, Myoui.” Jeongyeon chuckled lightly, staring into Mina’s equally dazed orbs, her arms still wrapped around the Japanese’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“She just told me you’re using me to get her back.” Mina scowls at her, clearly displeased at how Sana managed to subtly bitch and brag to her that she thinks she still has a grip on Jeongyeon, that she’s still hers in some way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you made out with my poor swollen lips because you were insulted? I’m hurt.” Jeongyeon jutted her lips, in hopes to lift Mina’s mood that has been soiled by her ex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She lightly tapped and pushed against Jeongyeon’s chest, “Would you rather her continue to believe that you’re just faking it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm-mm,” the Korean shook her head in disagreement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked pleased with her answer but still raised a brow, “Then you’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just laughs at how sassy Mina is right now, she really wouldn’t back down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hugs Mina tighter, pressing her soaked with sweat body, “Here’s your thank you kissy, Minawi!” Jeongyeon puckers her lips and tries to land a kiss to a now giggly Mina. “Get away from me, you big stinky sweaty baby!” She playfully pushes Jeongyeon off of her while they’re laughing heartily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back at the field, the team is done with their last drill, they’re just waiting for their captain to dismiss them. Given the situation, they could just go and disperse, but instead of just heading to the showers, they found themselves smiling; watching how their senior and her girlfriend flirt and laugh with each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a ghost of smile still on Momo’s face, she shook her head and clapped, “Okay team, your captain is busy flirting with her girl, so just head on to showers and see you all tomorrow. Dismissed!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She walked over to Tzuyu, who was still standing on the pitchers mound, catching her breath but a smile on her face was evident, “Look at them, unnie,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Love-crazed idiots.” Momo snorted, both her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu just shook her head, “Can you believe Mina unnie hated Cap before they even met?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I would be too if I were her. Jeongyeon just stole Nayeon from her without even doing anything.” Momo tries to emphatize with Mina. “But now look at them,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is still hugging Mina close, wiping the sweat on her forehead to Mina’s neck and shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon!” Mina shouts as she struggles to get away from the Korean’s grasp on her, but still laughing nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Whipped.” Both of the players snickered at the comment Tzuyu made before they went to the lockers. In their minds they’re thankful, thankful that their friends are now happy despite the heartbreaks they both went through.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the distance, a lone heart weeps at the sight of the two. Under her breath, she whispers a promise, speaking her plan into existence, “She won’t be yours for long.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh my god you guys i cannot believe how y’all like this fic to the point that somebody made an out of context page specifically for this mfing fic and it’s not me!!! no seriously that’s like appreciation level 464739! to the admin: i think ily lololol</p><p>please support them as you do me and the fic, (also bc they post funny stuff) they’re on twt as @OOC_fitymi</p><p>i mean who knows, maybe you’ll get shit there that you might’ve missed when you first read the story or maybe they could be the reason for your next smile lol</p><p>please stay safe and hydrated. see you next update (or on twt lol) 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. nine lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Days pass by quickly, October is coming to an end. Autumn has covered the ground with a blanket of crimson leaves, the branches sway to the cool wind without anything to rustle, for all has fallen back to their genesis.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina and Tzuyu were on their way to grab something to eat before they go to their respective classes on the same building, “Who are we going up against next game?” Mina looked up to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Next Wednesday? Yonsei.” the brunette simply answered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded a few times, remembering someone from a few years back at the mention of the said university.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miyawaki Sakura.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina wonders if she went on to play football as she originally planned or completely changed to a different sport.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope she didn’t change her number.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu pulled her out of her reverie when she called for her name, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I said, have you cleared your schedule for this Friday evening?” Tzuyu repeats her question with knitted brows, probably perplexed. <em>Is she spacing out?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Mina just shrugged, “I won’t come to that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was bemused, <em>they’re not coming?</em> “Are you and unnie going somewhere else?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why would we go somewhere else? It’s just Halloween.” Mina pointedly said which made Tzuyu a little more confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I just thought you’d want to countdown to her birthday through the party,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina froze to her spot, <em>Jeongyeon’s birthday?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu looked puzzled because Mina looks puzzled, “She didn’t tell you?” the girl beside her only shook her head, <em>that explains it.</em> “Her birthday is November 1st.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s schedule on Halloween week was hectic, it’s packed with lots of business projects to do. But since she’s partners with Park Jihyo, they’ve finished it a day before the Saturday deadline. They could’ve maybe finished it with two days to spare, if only Mina could focus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sure, she and Jihyo are thankful for Jeongyeon who stays with them for a few hours, always bringing them coffee in the middle of the night to save them from snoring at the business plans, but every time Mina sees Jeongyeon, she couldn’t help but think what she should give her as a gift for her birthday this coming Saturday. She couldn’t focus much and it’s bugging her often, mainly because Jeongyeon is bugging her often, too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s already Friday and she’s still empty-handed. Mina doesn’t have a costume nor a gift for her least favorite Korean. She does have the day free, but she supposes she couldn’t just drag Jeongyeon to the mall and make her pick whatever she wants and buy it secretly and just give it to her tomorrow... can she? <em>Jeongyeon didn’t even told me that her birthday is already tomorrow!</em> If it wasn’t for Tzuyu, she would still be clueless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Mina could ask for anyone’s help, her phone rang and she’s very sure that Jeongyeon is the only person who will call her at 9AM, probably just to share what has happened in their training. With a groan, Mina answered, “Jeong, I know you outran your teammates this morning, no need to tell me this for the 46th time,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, she updates you on everything, huh?” she heard the girl from the other line chuckle. She lifted the phone from her ears and saw the caller ID, ‘Nayeon’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Mina babo.</em> Mina grimaced at how stupid she might’ve sounded to Nayeon, just why does she always assume it’s Jeongyeon who’s calling to annoy her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She let out an embarrassed chuckle, “Hi, Nay. Sorry, I thought you’re Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You thought I was your girlfriend? Yeah, I wish you were <em>my</em> girlfriend,” Mina was shocked at how Nayeon answered, <em>is she flirting with me?!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon let out another chuckle, “I’m kidding, Mina,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wish you weren’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know. What’s up?” Mina tried to divert their attention to something else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Just wanted to know what your costume is? I still don’t know what I’m going to be for the party later,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, she’s gathering ideas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know if I could help you much cause I still don’t have a costume myself,” <em>Of course, why would she call to check on you, Mina?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you text me? Let’s just shop together!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oka-“ Mina was about to confirm but Nayeon’s excitement didn’t let her finish, “I’ll be there in 10,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess dragging Jeongyeon to the mall is out of the question now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girls went inside the shop that displayed many costumes. They went all over the store, laughing amongst themselves; mostly Mina chortling at Nayeon trying on funny wigs, at Nayeon trying to look silly and cute, at Nayeon trying various idiotic outfits that earned her many of Mina’s gummy laughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon would glare at the people that dared to give them the stink eye for being too loud, and would occasionally pull Mina away so that she wouldn’t have to see the look on the other shopper’s stares.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Go, try it on.” Nayeon ushers her to the dressing room and gives her the articles of clothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Mina emerged from behind the curtains, Nayeon couldn’t help her gasp, “Oh my gosh, Myoui Mina is the sexiest Mummy alive!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina chuckled at Nayeon’s attempt to compliment her, “I’m the <em>only</em> Mummy alive,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s safe to say that you should’ve played that part on the movie, you’d totally ‘Mummy’ the Mummy part,” Nayeon snickered and stood to check the costume out. <em>Ahmanet looks good on her.</em> “‘Mummy’ the Mummy part? What does that even mean?” Mina softly laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon just shooed her back to the fitting room and replaced Mina shortly after. She excitedly tried some of the costumes she picked. First one is the cutesy bunny that made Mina coo, “A bunny going to Halloween as a bunny?” Nayeon would’ve appreciated that Mina thinks she’s adorable but that is not the look she’s going for this year, she has someone to impress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She changed to a leather Catwoman costume that hugged all the curves on her body and paired it with black cat ears. She smirked at the mirror, <em>this is the one.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she was right, it is indeed, the one, because it earned her the reaction that she wants, “Nayeon, that’s–” Mina stuttered at her words, “You–” she couldn’t form anything intelligent to say. <em>Nayeon IS Catwoman.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon’s smirk only widened, “Yup, I know how you feel, babe,” she winked and blew Mina a kiss before disappearing back to the curtains.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina feels like her heart would explode with everything that she’s feeling. She feels hot just by looking at her, and Nayeon hasn’t even completed her look yet. Mina tries to calm herself down, <em>deep breaths, Mina, deep breaths.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they’re queuing to checkout, Nayeon looked at Mina with slight concern, “You’re sweating. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After I saw you in all leather? Yeah, sure.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, maybe they just turned the temp higher,” Mina tries to reason out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon only hummed, “Let’s just get ice cream before we go,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s racing heart only went faster when Nayeon held her hand on their way out, and despite it, she couldn’t help the smile that’s threatening to split her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe Jeongyeon’s right, Autumn and Halloween is the best season.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon stayed at Mina’s dorm after they got back. She says doing her and Mina’s makeup will take them hours, so she only allowed them a couple of full sixty minute of rest before she went to do the first touches on their faces.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina has been looking at her phone every after a few minutes, she’s not sure what she’s waiting for or whose name she’s waiting to appear on her screen, but Nayeon who’s busy winging her eyeliner has a hunch, “You don’t have to always wait for her to text first, you know. You could text first, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right... but I could ask the same to you. Why can’t Jeongyeon?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina just rolled her eyes and sighed. <em>Whatever.</em> She dialled Jeongyeon’s number and the girl picked up on the fifth ring, “Mina,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina furrowed her brows at the tone Jeongyeon used, <em>does she not want to talk to me?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeong? Where are you?” she got up from the chair near the vanity mirror and walked out of Nayeon’s earshot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Around,” <em>Around? What kind of answer is that?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked back to Nayeon who was still busy doing her makeup, “You didn’t text me all day...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d notice,” Mina knows she’s pouting while she’s talking, her voice alone gave it away. <em>Is she sulking?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is my big baby sulking?” Mina tried to tease her, a small smile already playing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, Mina,” then Jeongyeon ended the call. <em>What just happened?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“How’d it go?” Nayeon asked her when she took her seat in front of the vanity mirror.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina groaned, “Jeongyeon’s being a baby again,” <em>What has she done now?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon chuckled as she starts to draw the Sumerian symbols on Mina’s face, “I think she has the right to,” Mina only scoffed as an answer, trying to come off as indifferent when in reality, she’s racking up her mind as to why Jeongyeon is being like this again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Nayeon leaned back up to admire her work, “Alright, done! What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s amazing, Nay, thank you!” Mina looked up and rewarded her with her gummy smile, to which Nayeon paid back with her own bunny-toothed one, “Number 1 HMUA: Im Nayeon, at your service,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They shared a chuckle until Nayeon made her stand up, “Let’s dress up, party will start at 10. I’ll go get dressed in the rest room,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina got her outfit on without any difficulty, but Nayeon on the other hand seemed to be having a hard time. She’s been on that rest room for quite some time now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she waits for Nayeon to finish, Mina fished out her phone from her pocket, she’s contemplating whether she should call Jeongyeon again or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She tapped the screen a few times, thinking. Against her better judgment, she dialled her number, “Jeong?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only hummed, waiting for Mina to talk again, “Can you come fetch me here at the dorm? Let’s go to the party together,” Mina bit her lip, she doesn’t know why but she really wants Jeongyeon to say yes and just come here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, be there in 10,” then she hung up. She can only sigh, <em>at least she’s coming.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door to the bathroom opened and Mina instinctually looked up, only to regret it, because Nayeon came out with just her bra, exposing her milky white skin and her flat abdomen; the full body leather costume only done halfway through her body, stopping at her waist, “Little help?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina blinked, or stared or gulped a few times, or maybe she did all that, she wasn’t really sure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The brunette walked closer to her and whined a bit, “I couldn’t wear the leather sleeves all the way up like earlier,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina got up, albeit shakily. She’s begging for her heart to stop being so obvious, to stop beating so hard. She’s worried Nayeon might hear its pounding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She went to stand behind her and helped Nayeon wear the sleeves and pulled it upwards. As much as Mina likes to keep her hands to herself, she just couldn’t, because the leather is biting too much of Nayeon’s skin. Her fingers graze it from time to time, <em>it’s so smooth and white.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She lightly shook her head to keep her composure, <em>calm down, you’re good.</em> She repeats the mantra in her head so she doesn’t forget what to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She managed to pull the sleeves up, the only thing that’s left is to zip Nayeon up. Mina gulps and tried to steady her shaky hands. She’s trying so hard not to die because of Nayeon and her suit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nine lives. If Mina had nine to live, just like the inspiration of Nayeon’s costume, she’d have use them all just tonight. Nayeon is trying to kill her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Catwoman Nayeon is going to be the death of me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just then, she heard a knock on the door. It opened after a few, “Ready to go?” Jeongyeon is dressed up as Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina was happy to see Jeongyeon and basically waddled her way to the door, raging heart already forgotten, “Yes, but can you come in for a while?” It wasn’t really a question because Mina is already pulling Jeongyeon in. “Hey, Catwoman, nice curves.” She greets her feline friend and took her hat off, discarding it on the sofa, “Hey, Starbucks.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled Jeongyeon to where Nayeon couldn’t hear them. They stood on the corner as she held both of Jeongyeon’s hands and swayed them a little, “Are you mad?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon furrowed her now red brows, “No,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina isn’t convinced and moved her hands to hold Jeongyeon’s face, “You look like you’re mad,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am Mad Hatter, I should look mad.” Jeongyeon said with a straight face but her facade broke when she heard Mina’s laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina knew she’s broken down whatever sulky wall Jeongyeon has built and smiled at her while running her thumbs on the other’s jawline, “There she is, my big baby is back,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only pouted and Mina didn’t resist the urge to kiss it away, she pulled Jeongyeon down and pecked her lips twice, “That’s two, because you’re being sulky and you’re cute today,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pout didn’t go away, it only jutted further. Jeongyeon leaned down and wrapped her arms to hug Mina, resting her chin on her shoulders. She can see on her peripheral that Nayeon is looking at them, <em>is this for a show? </em>she asks herself, <em>but so what if it is, right?</em> At least Mina is trying to make her smile this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I saw Nayeon’s snap...” Jeongyeon trailed, “You should’ve asked me to come shop with you instead of her,” Mina hears her mumble beside her ears. <em>Is this the reason why she’s being a baby? Because I left her for a day?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back, “I’m sorry, I was about to call you about it but Nayeon called me first,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pulled back, her brows closer than ever, “She called you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded, “Is that so impossible?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon seemed like she’s going to tell her something but decided not to and just changed the topic, “Nayeon helped you with the costume?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Japanese hummed, “She helped me pick between angel and Ahmanet,” followed by a little chuckle, “well, she picked Ahmanet,” slipping her arm on Jeongyeon’s waist when the latter made a move to walk towards the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just put her arm around Mina’s shoulders after she wore her hat back while Mina brought her hand up to lace their fingers while they walk, pressing their bodies closer, “I think I have Nayeon to thank because you’re now the most beautiful, most attractive, sexiest, prettiest, cutest, Princess Ahmanet to ever live,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina only nudged her side, obviously shy at the compliments Jeongyeon is showering her, “Stop lying,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“M’not,” Jeongyeon smiled softly before kissing one of the symbols on her temple, “You look beautiful,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina couldn’t stop the blush that crept to her cheeks, <em>oh my god, Mina, stop. It’s just Jeongyeon!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tried to catch her gaze to let her know she isn’t kidding, but Mina couldn’t, wouldn’t look at her in the eyes anymore. Mina only squeezed her hand, looking ahead, “You don’t look so bad yourself,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, they are late. The party is already hitting hard when they came. Nayeon said the party really started at 9 but she wants them to be ‘fashionably late’ so she told them it’ll start at 10.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon! Mina! Nayeon!” they all whipped their heads, looking for whoever called their names.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Over here!” A Cruella de Vill is waving at them, along with Princess Mononoke, Joker and Maleficent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, I didn’t recognize y’all there!” Jeongyeon exclaimed excitedly, “Except you, Jihyo, you look exactly like your usual self. Always bloodied and wearing an off-shoulder,” the squad laughed and prepared for another Jeongyeon v Jihyo fight for the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night seemed to be fun, everyone’s just dancing to music or drinking themselves to puke town. Momo who was dressed as Cruella, Jihyo as San, Chaeyoung as Joker and Tzuyu as Maleficent, are off to the dance floor while they asked Jeongyeon to bring in shots to their table from the bar. Both she and Nayeon offered to help but Jeongyeon declined.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon tapped her shoulder, “Mina, look,” and pointed at a direction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s Jeongyeon on her way back, shots on both her hands, but she’s with other two people. The mermaid looking one clung to her neck while a cute Genie is following closely behind them. <em>Sana and...?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve told me you will still go as we planned last year! I should’ve worn my Red Queen costume to match your Alice in Wonderland theme,” Sana whined and Mina couldn’t hide the roll in her eyes. <em>What’s she doing here?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon noticing that the three people they left on the table became five, the ones who were dancing came back, “Hi!” the puffy Genie greeted them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dahyun?!” Momo almost choked on her drink at the sudden familiarity of the voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, so that’s Momo’s Dahyun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Momo introduced Dahyun to everyone on the table and everyone knew Genie girl is one of the good ones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina, on the other hand, tries to distract herself from looking beside her, at Jeongyeon and Sana being clingy, mostly just Sana, but Jeongyeon doesn’t do much to get off of her snaky hands, either. <em>Ugh.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few more exchanges of stories and Jihyo subtly peeked at the time. She asked Jeongyeon to bring in another six shots, although Jeongyeon was puzzled as to why only six, she still complied. Jihyo looked at her phone again, and signalled for someone to bring in the cake and their gifts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was surprised to say the least when she got back, she got excited and shy at the same time. She clapped her hands as the people on their table countdown, “3, 2, 1, HAPPY JEONGYEON DAY!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was happy to blow the fire on the candles out after she made a wish. Everyone on their table got up and tried to give her their birthday kiss. Jeongyeon being Jeongyeon, she whined and hid her face behind her hands so everybody just kissed her there or on her hair. <em>Including Sana.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina smirked because Sana didn’t get to kiss Jeongyeon anywhere near her cheeks, and nowhere near her lips. <em>I’ll show you who’s boss.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina got up last and tilted Jeongyeon’s chin up so she knows who’s in front of her. When she saw it’s Mina, she lowered down her hands and put it on Mina’s waist, already anticipating what the Japanese will do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon saw a ghost of Mina’s smug smile and it could only mean one thing, <em>the show is ON.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She licked her lips and breathed in enough air to last her a couple of moments, <em>now this is a birthday kiss.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina leaned down to capture her lips and slipped her tongue past, Jeongyeon gave passage even before she asked. Mina couldn’t stifle the smile into their kiss, <em>Jeongyeon is getting better at sensing and anticipating things. </em>Jeongyeon sensed the grin and broke the contact on their lips, but not their eyes. She couldn’t resist but mirror Mina’s contagious smile, they’re being better at this fake dating thing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina slightly turned her head to Sana’s direction, just to look at her reaction and she could definitely say, it did not disappoint. Sana looked every bit of pissed and Mina wanted to add salt to the wound. She captured Jeongyeon’s lips once more, giving everyone an even hotter show. She opened her eyes in the middle of their kiss, raised a taunting brow to Sana and smirked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the others cheered and howled at the brief make out session they witnessed, Momo was the first one to complain, “Okay, now can you please drink all that, Ms. Birthday Hatter, so you can continue your tongue battle back at the dorm? It’s disgusting to see you kiss my innocent friend.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon got out of Mina’s trance and instantly jumped to defend herself, “You think Mina’s innocent? I’M the innocent one here!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right, I hope you don’t spread your rabbit rabies on Mina,” Momo laughed with the others as they really enjoy teasing Jeongyeon about these kinds of things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only made a face at Momo and hugged Mina’s waist from behind, resting her chin near her neck, “They always bully me,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina merely chuckled, she couldn’t disagree because it’s true, “Do you wanna head home now? We can grab Iced Espresso on the way back and play Fall guys or Mario Kart if you want,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Korean’s eyes shone with hope, Mina can see it on her peripheral, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yup,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll let me win?” Jeongyeon pouted her cutest to plead her case more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Mina’s shoulders shook as she tried to stifle a laugh at how Jeongyeon is desperate to beat her on any of her games.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled her tight lipped one, the one that shows a little of her pearly white teeth, “You drive a hard bargain, my Ahmanet, but deal,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pulled back and announced to everyone that they’ll be going, but Momo and Jihyo stopped them, “Nope, you have to drink all six shots,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? It’s my birthday!” disbelief is evident on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Momo scoffed, “I know you got plans but it’s only six!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aish, fine,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes went wide as Jeongyeon drained three shots like it’s just water. <em>Oh my god, Jeongyeon, you’re going to get wasted once you feel it’s effects.</em> Jeongyeon held on to the fourth, her face grimacing already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeong, stop, i’ll do the other three,” Mina braved the rough waters with this statement, although she’s a bit tipsy already. She doesn’t drink often, but she wouldn’t let Jeongyeon do this alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jeongyeon and the team threw shocked glances at her, “You heard me,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina downed one, the alcohol burned straight down to her stomach. <em>God, how do people find this enjoyable?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She lifted the other one to her mouth and drained it as quickly, grimacing at the fire it’s left on its wake.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Considering the other shots she was egged on drinking earlier, Mina is starting to blink faster, her body heating up with all the alcohol.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina can already feel it hitting her as she gripped the sides of the table for support, her world is starting to spin and blur. She just wants to lie down, but she still have one to go. She tried to get the glass but it’s nowhere now, she looked to her side and Jeongyeon drank it. She heard her bid goodbyes to their friends before she felt Jeongyeon lifting her up for a piggyback.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lavender. It’s all what her mind could tell her for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon slowly put Mina down to the couch. She went to the bathroom to fix herself up and do her nightly rituals. Then, she rummaged through Mina’s skin care products and looked for the ones she always used at night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gently cleaned the makeup off of her sleeping face, the gray washing off in favor of Mina’s white skin. Of course, there’s the problem of taking off her clothes, she can do it, no problem, but will she be alive after that? Jeongyeon doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Mina stirred, her eyes fluttering to open. The Japanese just smiled at her sleepily, and Jeongyeon knew the Mina she’s got now is the cute one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you think you can change from your Mummy clothes to pyjamas?” Mina nodded and let Jeongyeon pull her to the bathroom. She’s already prepared a pair for Mina to wear so she wouldn’t have to worry about finding one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t went out of the room and waited for Mina with her back facing her, she’s worried that she might just dunk her head on the bowl because she’s way out of sorts, “Are you done now?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mina?” Jeongyeon is tempted to look, <em>what if she’s passed out?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She turned her head slowly, trying to be subtle, just in case Mina is still changing her clothes. Before she can even steal a look, she was met with a flying black garment. “Nolooking!” Mina exclaimed which made Jeongyeon regret looking back. “Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon picked the piece of clothing and instantly felt her heart on her throat when she realized what it was. It’s Mina’s bra. <em>Shit.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gulped down her nervousness and tossed the garment to Mina’s bin. “How about now?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another round of silence. She peeked a bit to check and when she saw no movement, she turned to look fully. Mina managed to slip in on her night clothes. <em>Okay, good.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, okay? On three. One, two...” Jeongyeon slightly grunted when she lifted her, “Three,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon should be the one who’s drunk, considering she’s drank more, but her alcohol tolerance is high at this point of her life, she’s had worse nights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before they even got past the couch, Mina grumbled, pulling her to sit on the couch, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina plopped herself and pulled a confused Jeongyeon with her. The Korean’s heart nearly stopped when Mina decided to allow only a few inches of distance between their faces, her arm draped over her, reaching just on her side. She can feel Mina’s chest against her arms and Jeongyeon’s mind is short circuiting. She stopped breathing for a while, she doesn’t know what to do aside from freezing, <em>god save me...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon closely watched Mina’s expressions, when the latter wore her adorable eye smile, she couldn’t help her giggle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina playfully shook a small red box in front of her face, then she let her hand fall on Jeongyeon’s chest. Nudging Jeongyeon when she didn’t made a move to get it from her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She bought me a gift?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was pleasantly surprised, she didn’t expect Mina to know her birthday, much less give her a gift. She pried the box off of her hand, putting her other arm around Mina to open it with her two hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a thin black diamond tennis bracelet. <em>Oh wow, it’s...</em> Jeongyeon near had her lower lip come off with how much pout it’s doing. Mina really gave her a present even if she doesn’t have to. The thought alone is melting her and making her heart swell. <em>You sneaky woman.</em> She kissed Mina’s hair and mumbled against it, “I love it, Minari, thank you,” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was given yet another present in the form of Mina’s eye smile, “Birthday, Jeongyeonie,” before she trapped Jeongyeon with her snuggle and slept on her chest, just where she can hear her otherwise calming heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina forgot to include ‘happy’, but Jeongyeon guesses it’s fine, because Mina is the happy on her birthday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the morning of Jeongyeon’s birthday, Mina awoke with a slight headache. A loud ringing made her felt around the bed with her hand, in search of her phone to turn off the offending sound. When she finally found it, she was momentarily blinded by the light. Caller ID read ‘Jeong-ass’ and the screen is flashing Jeongyeon’s annoying duck face. Mina smiled a bit, she swiped to answer the call but as soon as she did, Jeongyeon ended it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was that...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She remembered she slept on the couch hugging a pillow but she now woke up on the bed. <em>My head.</em> She winced a little at the sudden pain, but nothing she can’t bear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked around, blinking the confusion away. The windows told her it still could be night but she wanted to make sure and looked at her phone again, <b>6:07AM</b>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still early.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The bedside lamp is on and it illuminated the stuff beside it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s a note, an orange juice and an Advil. The post-it read,</p><p> </p><p>“Drink the Advil and prepare a bag (you might want to pack a swimsuit)</p><p>We’re gonna catch breakfast on the way. </p><p> </p><p>— Your pretty fake (but pretty) girlfriend”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you up to now, Yoo Jeongyeon?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how’s the update so far? they’re going hiking next chapter, is it obvious? lmao jk</p><p>i’ve nothing to say but thank y’all for supporting the story, y’all really never cease to amaze, god. thank you for your artwork/edit based on FITYMI. it makes my heart swell, y’all great 😭</p><p>also, please support the page that made my heart beat twice in a sec and made it stop the next, @OOC_fitymi (i still dk who the admin is but if you’re reading this, just know that ily lol)<br/>if you like the fic, you’ll also like the tweets they make 😉 </p><p>stay safe and hydrated, my people. see you next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. don’t look valley, no peek hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 1 of 2 because y’all want suspense lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mina packed what she think she’ll need for the day. The sun is merely out, but Jeongyeon is already knocking on her door, despite having her own key already. She rolled her eyes and went to answer the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” a smily Jeongyeon is what she saw first thing in the morning. Her purple hair is let down, her eyes danced with impish glee. She doesn’t look like she drank more than seven tequila shots just a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>Mina wants to ask how did she manage to look this good given the circumstance, but she didn’t get the chance to, as Jeongyeon kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her giddily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” is what Mina could only muster before she fell on a fit of chuckles with Jeongyeon being so happy and bouncy this morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” Jeongyeon let her go and let herself in to fetch Mina’s bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going, Jeong?” Mina asks as Jeongyeon pads her way out, “And why the need of swimsuit? It’s too cold to swim,” Mina follows up as she locks the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just looked back, wearing her signature smile that has a reputation of breaking every person’s heart with just the mere sight of it, <em>not me, though,</em> Mina thought to herself. “Shhh, just listen to the birthday girl, alright? It’s Jeongyeon day.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only sneered, “Yes, your majesty.” as she followed Jeongyeon closely to the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve reached her car and Jeongyeon opened the trunk to put Mina’s bag alongside hers. She rushed to open the passenger’s door and let Mina in before jogging on to her side. “You sure you brought everything?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded with a hum, “Good, now kiss me,” Jeongyeon leans over the center console and playfully puckered her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mina frowns almost instantaneously, <em>seriously?</em> “The day has only started and you’re already pushing it, Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>The Korean only made her duck face, “What are you talking about, I’m only asking for a birthday kiss...”</p><p> </p><p>“We already made out twice at midnight in front of your friends. No.” Mina dismissively says, her annoyance growing for the girl behind the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leaned back up and turned the ignition on, “I didn’t have anything to do with that, that’s all you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Mina looked to her side of window, sending a message to Jeongyeon that she’s over this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon drove out of the parking, she knows Mina doesn’t wanna talk further but she wants to tease her more, “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Act?” Mina whipped her head to look at Jeongyeon whose eyes danced with amusement. She scoffed, “I don’t have to, your sloppy kissing is hard to enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The pair ordered take out on their way and ate on the road. Jeongyeon drives while Mina’s in charge of feeding her. Mina suggested earlier that they should just stop for a while and dine inside. Jeongyeon agreed but hesitancy is on her face as she parked the car to a nearby restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Mina sensed Jeongyeon’s uncertainty and asked what was the matter. When she let the Japanese know how far they still are to their destination, her decision instantly made a U-turn and agreed to eat in the car.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is sailing smoothly, the traffic is light and the sun shone bright. Everything is going according to plan, except when Jeongyeon noticed that the food Mina is feeding her isn’t the one she ordered, “Ya! This isn’t mine!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just giggles as she playfully show Jeongyeon that she’s taking a spoonful of her mini tteokbokki, “Mina!” Jeongyeon whines with her mouth full of chapchae when she stole a quick peek at the girl beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“But yours tastes better...” she heard the Japanese softly mutter. Jeongyeon grumbled at her reason, “Then you should’ve just ordered the same!”</p><p> </p><p>When Mina didn’t answer, Jeongyeon took her eyes off the road for a second and glanced at her. She caught Mina’s little pout while still chewing.</p><p> </p><p><em>Aish.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Fine, give me that noodles,” upon hearing Jeongyeon’s words of defeat, Mina bursts out and chants ‘Yay!’ a few times, as if to rub her victory on Jeongyeon’s face more. She waves the bowl to goad Jeongyeon, teasing her wordlessly that she’s now got full custody of the tteokbokki.</p><p> </p><p>Mina does her little happy dance whenever she eats a spoonful of Jeongyeon’s food and honestly, Jeongyeon doesn’t care about the tteokbokki anymore, doesn’t care if she has to eat Mina’s sucky chapchae or whatever sucky food this girl would ever order. If this is what makes Mina happy, she’ll gladly let go all of her food, she’ll gladly let her steal her orders; but never without a fight though, because teasing Mina is the best part.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so favorite movie?” Jeongyeon asks Mina. They play 20 questions to, as per Mina, ‘prevent Jeongyeon from snoozing behind the wheel’.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Strange. You?” Mina threw the question back. As far as she remembers, the game isn’t supposed to go like this, but Jeongyeon said it’s ‘Jeongyeon Day’ so whatever she says goes.</p><p> </p><p>“The Notebook,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her, <em>The Notebook?!</em> “Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scrunched her face, eyes looking ahead, “What, it made me cry!”</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Mina was entertained to say the least, she’s been laughing soundlessly at all of Jeongyeon’s answer so far, “I just didn’t pegged you as someone who likes love stories, is all,” <em>and I thought I was a basic girl.</em></p><p> </p><p>She just rolled her eyes at Mina’s attempt on teasing her for what seemed like the 89th time of the day, but much to Jeongyeon’s relief, Mina’s almost noiseless laugh has subsided and proceeded to ask for her turn, “Favorite ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mint Choco.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just looks at her like she grew another nose. Jeongyeon didn’t have to see it, she knows Mina is looking at her that way, “You’re a weird girl, Yoo Jeongyeon,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m weird?” she scoffed, “You’re weird! You don’t have a favorite!” Jeongyeon knew this from their trip to Baskin-Robbins and Mina just told her to choose for her because apparently, the Japanese woman doesn’t have a particular preference.</p><p> </p><p>Mina just shrugged, “I just like them all the same. Ice cream is ice cream,” before sticking her tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Still weird. My turn, favorite drink?” Jeongyeon asks. Mina opened her mouth to speak, but the Korean follows up, “And don’t say lemonade because we haven’t gone to Jon Lemon’s in a week,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just rolled her eyes before answering, “Fine. Americano.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smirked, she successfully converted Mina from being a lemonade enthusiast to a coffee one, “Welcome to the Palpitating club,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was about to ask the next question but Jeongyeon got curious on one thing, “What’s wrong with my Iced Espresso? You don’t like it anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“I still do, but it keeps me up at night,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was ready to tease her and call her a weakling but Mina still has something to say, “That and your loud snores,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I don’t snore!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just laughed at her, “Don’t whine at me for telling the truth, focus on driving!” trying to restrain herself from hitting Jeongyeon’s shoulder because she literally has their lives on her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon did as asked and waited for Mina to ask another question, “Past time as a kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baseball and singing,” Mina’s eyes went a little wider, her brows lifted a little further when she heard the last one. <em>She sings?</em> “And oh, I also did aerobics,” <em>and aerobics?!</em></p><p> </p><p>“What kind of childhood did you have? Why can’t you say something like playing video games and building legos like normal people would...” Mina was both amazed and puzzled at baby Jeongyeon’s hobbies.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just chuckled, “That, too, but they came to my life a little later, like when I’m 14, so that wouldn’t count as my past time as a kid,”</p><p> </p><p>“Your hobbies are growing on you backwards,” Mina pointed, but only as a joke.</p><p> </p><p>The other woman just shook her head, “I wouldn’t say you’re wrong,” a little smile playing on her lips, “Is it video games and legos for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina hummed, thinking whether she should let Jeongyeon know her like that, “Not entirely,”</p><p> </p><p>This caught Jeongyeon’s attention and made her glance to her side, “Then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did ballet and football,” the Japanese said as quietly as she can.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Jeongyeon wanted to stop the car just to look at Mina’s expressions for longer, but she can’t, as they’re on a freeway. She resorts to stealing a lot of glances, instead, “Till when?”</p><p> </p><p>In every glimpse, she saw hesitance in her eyes, but Mina indulges her the new information, “Until junior high,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon would be contented if Mina were to stop sharing there, but she wouldn’t stop her, either, when she’s willing to tell all these on her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I did ballet almost half my life, soccer for a few years, but only because of Phys. Ed,” Jeongyeon heard her chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>When she looked at Mina, the girl only offered her an eye smile, “I was happy doing all those, even if I kind of suck at handling the ball and at running,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled at the road, “You suck at running? You almost beat me last time, I had to fake getting a sprain!” trying to lift their mood up again to laughter.</p><p> </p><p>And she succeeded, because Mina’s gummy smile is on display again, “Cheater,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m as loyal as a dog to his owner, Myoui,” Jeongyeon jests, pertaining to another definition of <em>cheater</em> as she made an exit out of the freeway.</p><p> </p><p>“That explains the slobbery kisses and your love for doing puppy eyes, then,” Mina holds back her laugh, she wants to tease Jeongyeon as hard as she can, especially now on her birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turns on a street, her eyes searching for something, but her lips always wore a smile, as if she’s thinking of something amusing, “Ah, there you are,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina knew Jeongyeon liked to talk to herself at times, but more often in third person. Of course, she was weirded out, but as time passed, she got used to it, and maybe, just a little maybe, she adapted it, too.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked up to the signs, Mina didn’t know what Jeongyeon was looking for but she just marvelled at her new surroundings. At first, she was wondering why she’s seeing a lot of skyscrapers, given that Jeongyeon kind of implied that they’re going swimming. She was kind of expecting they’re going to the beach, but then again, you really can’t expect anything expected when it comes to Jeongyeon. The girl does everything her way; and her way is something Mina wouldn’t ever understand.</p><p> </p><p>She went in a building’s parking lot and maneuvered to park the car backwards between the two others.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked back, her right hand on Mina’s backrest, the other on the steering wheel. Mina watched Jeongyeon as she parked the car. <em>Her side profile is angelic.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s lips are slightly parted, her jawline sharper with the angle, her nose and cheeks both with faint pink hue, her eyes exude concentration and focus. <em>Jeongyeon is...</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mina?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina blinked a few times, she didn’t realize Jeongyeon is already looking at her, “We’re here,” but the latter just smiled at her before getting out of the car. <em>Was I staring?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon opened the door which startled Mina for a bit. The Korean only smiled crookedly, “You’re thinking of my <em>slobbery kisses</em>, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was quick to hit her shoulder, but Jeongyeon just laughed it off, “Don’t worry, you’ll get more of it later,” then she winked rather funnily, earning a gummy smile from Mina as she push her out of the way, “No, thank you,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The entrance to the hotel alone is luxurious, everything looked golden and expensive. Mina was amazed, but a bit worried. <em>How could a student like us afford to check-in on a hotel like this?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Jeong, are you sure we went into the right hotel? How are we going to pay for our stay here?” Mina looked around to appreciate the decor as they walk through the automatic glass doors.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just chuckled, “Mina, you don’t have to worry about a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” A bellboy asked for their bags as they walk further, “Everything here looks expensive. I hope you didn’t use all your money to get us here,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina fished out her card from her wallet and waved it before she pulled Jeongyeon close to whisper, “anyway, we can swipe our way out of here if anything happens,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let out a laugh at Mina’s subtle way of saying <em>‘I gotchu’</em>, “Mina, it’s off season. It’s okay, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon checked them in at the reception and Mina may or may have not liked the way Jeongyeon’s eyes shine whenever the concierge smiles a little wider than congenial at this Jeong-ass’ remarks. <em>It’s not even funny, psh.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find your things inside your room. Your other request is being prepared now and will be ready shortly. Enjoy your stay with us, Miss Yoo, Miss Myoui.” she ended her spiel with a polite nod.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiled her lopsided one and Mina couldn’t hold back the roll on her eyes. <em>Flirting with the receptionist? Really?</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled Jeongyeon to the elevator and pushed for their floor, “Stop flirting with the staff,”</p><p> </p><p>The doors closed and Jeongyeon didn’t hold back her smirk, “Why, were you jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t answer back with a tease, just kept a straight face, “No, but you might want to sleep with an eye open,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon, why?” Mina was looking at the bed alongside Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>The Korean only scratched her neck, “It’s on promo, come on,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts. <em>One bed is fine, it’s okay, I should be thankful.</em> When she opened them, she smiled at Jeongyeon before she went to her bag, “It’s okay, the room is great. Thank you,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stayed rooted to her spot, eyes only looking to the bed’s direction with a slight curl of her lips downwards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s going on in that little head of yours?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina walked up to her and clasped her cheek, “No sad faces on your birthday, and I told you, it’s okay. It’s just one night,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t retract her pout, “but one bed means I’m going to sleep on the couch again,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And here I thought she was sad because she thought I didn’t like it. Way to go, Myoui.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina chuckled, “Don’t worry about that. You’ll sleep on the bed tonight,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes literally lit up and flashed Mina her full smile, “Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina can only shake her head out of amusement, a small smile graced her lips. <em>It really doesn’t take much to make Jeongyeon happy.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon walked towards her bag and neatly picked up a small piece of clothing, “I’m just going to change into my swimsuit,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina eyed the aquamarine fabric and gulped hard. <em>That’s an awfully small of a garment. What kind of swimsuit is Jeongyeon planning to wear?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t wait for Mina to answer as she doesn’t even look like she will, and went inside the room. Mina, on the other hand, tried to distract herself from unpacking some of her things and preparing her own swimsuit. <em>So what if I’m seconds away from seeing Jeongyeon in a swimsuit?</em> She wipes a stray sweat from her forehead, <em>is the AC broken? </em>Mina tries to deny to herself that she doesn’t care about what Jeongyeon will look like, but deep down, she’s anticipating it. <em>Okay, so what if I want to see Jeongyeon in a swimsuit? It’s normal to anticipate on things. There’s nothing wrong with you, Mina.</em></p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Mina couldn’t peel her eyes away. Her mouth went dry as she suck a sharp breath; her heart raged, as if she’s seeing something so stunning for the first time ever. <em>Oh my God...</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God?” Jeongyeon chuckled at Mina’s reaction, “Is that your way of saying I look sexy?” she intensified her gaze and bit her lip in an excessive way just to make Mina laugh, but she got no reaction other than her stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Jeongyeon gave Mina a twirl, so the Japanese can have a better view of her body, “How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just continued to gawk at Jeongyeon. She’s wearing a lacey one piece. It’s intertwined laces start from her abdomen up to her chest, and when Mina looked closer, the laces are tied a bit loosely, allowing her a little view of Jeongyeon’s toned stomach and a bit of her cleavage. As Jeongyeon spun, her long legs flexed themselves and is inviting her over to get— <em>WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, MYOUI MINA?! STOP.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You look...” <em>Gorgeous.</em> “fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She mentally thanks her brain-to-mouth filter for not betraying her today. <em>I’d never hear the end of it if I complimented Jeongyeon.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oohhh, the Myoui Mina thinks I look fine? Thank God for the compliment!” Jeongyeon spreads her arms to the direction of the ceiling while she exclaims, thanking the deity for the ‘compliment’.</p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes at Jeongyeon’s silliness but didn’t hold back her smile, “One slight compliment and you already thank God?” she shook her head, picking up her clothes. “Imagine if I said you look hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina immediately wishes she could take that one back. <em>Shouldn’t have said that.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So you think I’m hot?” Jeongyeon sauntered with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes.</em> “No!” Mina deflected, her insides panicking, trying to hold their fort together. <em>One more slip and I’m out.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon continued her amble, making Mina step back. She held her smug gaze against Mina’s flustered ones, “You admitted it just a few seconds ago,”</p><p> </p><p>“I said– I... you imagine,” Mina stutters at her words, it’s failing her terribly and all she can focus on now is getting away from Jeongyeon’s advances.</p><p> </p><p>The Korean’s smirk only got wider, this might be the first time she made Mina stumble on her sentences. <em>So this is her ‘a deer caught in headlights’ look.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina felt her back against the closet. She can hear her heart pound louder and louder asJeongyeon get nearer and nearer. <em>Shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>She held the cabinet’s knob for support as Jeongyeon traps her in between, “W-what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>The taller of the two leans down as slowly as she can, not touching Mina in any way, “What do you think?” she breathes a whisper near her ear, sending tingles through Mina’s nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Mina closed her eyes shut; every beat, every pulse of her heart, does nothing to help her calm down. Jeongyeon’s hot breath trickles down to her neck and she knows any second, a contact will happen between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I going to let her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina lets Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>But Jeongyeon only looked at her closely, holding back a laugh. <em>Look at this cutie’s face.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina looked like she was trapped and tensed; she looked like she stopped breathing a few seconds ago and her expression is already sending a message of uncertainty, so Jeongyeon took a slight pity on her and pulled back. “Mina,”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of her name, her eyes flew open. Jeongyeon is just standing in front of her, a wry smile adorning her small face, “What are you doing?” echoing what she had asked earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Wide-eyed and a bit shaky, Mina gathered her thoughts. <em>What am I doing?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only snickered at Mina’s sudden muteness, “Did you think I was going to kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kiss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One word is enough for Mina to snap back to her usual self and immediately push Jeongyeon away, “Shut up,”</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed, she walked to where her bag is and got her red and white diamond patterned bikini. <em>What the hell was I thinking?!</em> She scolds herself inwardly, gritting her teeth at how dumb she probably looked to Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>But that already happened and she couldn’t take back everything. Mina isn’t one to dwell on things, but she has a dig for revenge. <em>Jeongyeon did it on purpose.</em></p><p> </p><p>With a mission on her mind, she left an amused Jeongyeon for the bathroom. She’s keen on teaching the Korean a lesson. <em>You don’t mess with me and not expect a return of the favor.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sat on the bed and was busy folding her clothes when she saw movement from the bathroom door. “Hey, do you wa-“</p><p> </p><p>So the tables have turned.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wasn’t able to finish any of what she was doing nor what she was about to ask once she caught sight of Mina.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God save me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina is wearing a smocked tube bikini with thin straps. It’s paired with a high-waisted bikini shorts with the same design as her top.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t know what to do first, drool over Mina or pick up her jaw on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Look at those abs, God... You really took your time on this one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina walked with so much power that Jeongyeon couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Her stare alone is alluringly hypnotising, Jeongyeon was sure she’s being bewitched. She couldn’t utter a word, even when Mina stood between her legs. She’s frozen to her spot as Mina bends down close to her face, “What’s the matter?” she softly mutters, her voice the lowest Jeongyeon has ever heard, sultry in the subtlest of ways; she doesn’t know how to react.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina, you- I’m...” Jeongyeon is trying her hardest to keep her eyes on Mina’s brown ones. <em>Don’t look down, don’t look down.</em> She repeats a mantra on her head, as if she’s on a very high ledge, and if she looks down and get dizzy at the sight of the valleys, she will be in grave danger. <em>But I AM in danger. If I so much make a mistake of even glancing down to those hills, Mina will kill me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina inched closer, allowing a distance close to nothing between their lips. <em>Now you’re getting a taste of your own medicine.</em> “I’m hungry,”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, she’s hungry...</em> Jeongyeon exhaled in relief, only to inhale sharply the next. <em>Wait, hungry for what?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon gulped hard, breaking eye contact with Mina. Looking anywhere else but at her chest, her abs, or at Mina’s entirety. She started to scoot up the bed when Mina wouldn’t stop chasing after the gap she’s trying so hard to put between them. <em>Shit, shit, shit, shit.</em></p><p> </p><p>The panic in Jeongyeon’s eyes only goaded Mina to toy with her more, but she relents. She supposes Jeongyeon is already flustered enough. <em>Poor baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>She slid her hands from Jeongyeon’s shoulders down to her wrist, wrapped her fingers around it and pulled back, taking Jeongyeon with her, to get her on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Mina switched from alluring to her newly acquired skill from Jeongyeon, the puppy eyes; knowing it will bring playful Jeongyeon back to her.</p><p> </p><p>She added a little pout, just like what Jeongyeon does every time she wants to get something, “Can we eat a bit first please, Jeongyeonie?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina saw the flit changing of expressions in Jeongyeon’s eyes, the Korean’s mouth slightly agape as she process what has happened. Jeongyeon isn’t just confused, she was bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck was that, Mina?” she furrowed her brows, not understanding what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Mina feigned innocence, “What? I just told you I was hungry?” but there’s a glint of mischief in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only pursed her lips and looked a bit annoyed, “You don’t tell people you’re hungry <em>sexily.</em> That’s crazy,” she reached to her side for her denim shorts and wore it. <em>Unbelievable.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Sexily, huh?</em> Mina hid a proud smile, <em>so that worked.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault you found my way of asking sexy,” she shrugged and stifled a chuckle. She knows Jeongyeon’s frown will break any time soon, so she holds her hand and pulls her towards the door, “Come on, Mad Puppy, let’s eat something,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up,” Jeongyeon pulled them back and reached for her extra denim, handing it over to Mina, “Wear those,”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you don’t like seeing my <em>sexy</em> butt?” Mina laughed but did as she was told. Jeongyeon forgot that she was supposed to be irked and chuckled, “I don’t like your <em>sexy</em> butt to get cold,”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her plastic sling bag, she lets Mina pull her as they went out the door. A sudden realization made Jeongyeon shook her head, smiling; she’s finally figured out why Mina did that. “You did that as revenge, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked up as they walk, raising an eyebrow, “Did it taste good?”</p><p> </p><p><em>My own medicine?</em> “It would’ve, if only you really kissed me,” Jeongyeon jests, a grin already plastered on her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors opened and they pressed for the ground floor, “What is it with you and kisses?” the Japanese woman only glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Jeongyeon laughs as she exclaimed while holding up her arms, as if she’s surrendering. </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s smile is threatening to break her own sham of a scowl, and Jeongyeon couldn’t find anything any more endearing.</p><p> </p><p>So she wraps an arm around Mina, lips on her hair, “I don’t know how many times I’ll tell you this, but Myoui Mina,” her nose pressed against the raven strands, inhaling Mina’s scent: Jasmine.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Put this on me,” Mina looked at Jeongyeon as she holds something before her face as they order food from a stall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aww, she actually wants to wear this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina took the bracelet she gave to Jeongyeon earlier this day and wore it to the other’s wrist, “Can’t remember how I gave you this but do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grinned at the memory as she took the corndogs and gave one to Mina, “You wouldn’t wanna know how but I love it. Thank you,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina took a bite of her food before turning her head, question tracing her face, “Why wouldn’t I? I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, no, no. You definitely didn’t do anything...” she peers down to Mina, letting her see the secret she’s hiding behind her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mina caught it and landed a hit on her shoulder instantly, “You’re hiding something!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” Jeongyeon laughed as she jogged away.</p><p> </p><p>Mina whined as she ate, grumbling at the Korean who only stuffed her mouth with food, not bothering to look at her anymore, “Jeongyeon!”</p><p> </p><p>The taller of the two just shook her head continuously, snickering at Mina’s whining, “I told you, there’s nothing to tell!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina finished her food first and threw the stick on a nearby trash bin before catching up, “Your eyes don’t lie,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon twisted the water bottle’s cap open and handed it over to Mina. She hopes by drinking, Mina forgets what she was asking. </p><p> </p><p>"Is there a rule about eating and swimming?" Jeongyeon distracts her with an <em>innocent</em> question paired with an <em>innocent</em> look in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Which worked, because Mina shook her head lightly before handing her back the bottle, "It's a myth,"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon downed the remains of the drink and threw it along with her stick. Pulling Mina by the hand to a certain direction, “Come on, hot spring’s this way.”</p><p> </p><p>The hot spring is compact but it’s almost as real as the ones Mother Nature has made. Vapor almost surrounded the whole of it, but you can make out that the natural stones complemented well with the faux rocks, mimicking nature perfectly. A small waterfall provided a steady flow, foliage was all around it’s rocks, completing the ‘hot spring in the middle of a forest but plot twist, there’s also a waterfall’ look.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Mina knew all these were man-made, but still, she couldn’t hold back her awe at how amazing the place is.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was astonished as well, but there are far more important things to look at other than these artificial stones and waterfall; moments that only happen every once in a while, moments that she can only capture with her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They say blue moons are rare, but I don’t think anyone has seen Mina’s eyes full of wonder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They say rare things vanish in a blink of an eye, so why would I let this one moment slip by?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked back at her with bright eyes and all smiles, and to Jeongyeon it’s worth every penny, every cent of whatever she’s paid. This is easily one of the expensive experiences she wouldn’t ever regret buying. An escapade where money will never be an issue; because this is all priceless.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” she still probes, even though she already knows the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Mina only hugged her in sheer delight, letting out soft noises as she press her face against Jeongyeon’s chest, her feet doing that happy thing she always does when she’s really really <em>really</em> pleased about something.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s grin is almost splitting her face, her heart is beating with glee. <em>Mina is happy. </em>“Wait till you see inside,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina audibly gasped, her orbs only shone further, “There’s more?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nodded and laced her fingers with Mina’s as she pull her. Everything is going so well, it felt to them like nothing will turn wrong on this day; until they bumped into a certain someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jeongie,”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, well, well, look who’s here. it’s me with an update and you who probably voted to divide this into two parts. now y’all will have to wait to know who that someone is (although i think y’all have an idea who she is lol) lmaooo jk i love y’alls enthusiasm to read, it’s good for practicing grammar (when you correct my sentences) and imagination (when you, well, imagine lol)</p><p>how’d this chapter go? it may not have many fluff nor a lot of happenings, but this is part 1, soooo part 2 is a bit better (i hope)</p><p>please don’t forget about jeongyeon whenever y’all watch OT8 content. show her some love guys, either via comments or tweets... she deserves that at least. it’s nine or none, right? #WeMissYouJeongyeon</p><p>anyway, peace out, i’m out (not really cause u ain’t seen the last of me). see you next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. who even eats breakfast, anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part 2/2</p><p>this is my longest update yet, it’s around 10k! thank you for staying w me till now. enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Miyeon,” Jeongyeon greets her back politely even when she used Sana’s nickname for her. She squeezed Mina’s hands to assure her that she knows who this girl is.</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon looked at their intertwined hands, then at Mina from head to toe, “Flavor of the week?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina tugged at Jeongyeon’s hand, probably to convince her to just let this one pass, but she didn’t let go, “No, she’s my girlfriend,”Jeongyeon said with a straight face; she will not let Miyeon walk all over them just because she and Sana are over.</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon scoffed, she smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, “So she’s the reason why you won’t get back together with Sana,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon doesn’t frown nor clench her jaw, but she’s radiating irritation towards Miyeon and her prying, “Whatever reason I may have for not getting back with your friend, doesn’t have to concern you, Miyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina senses that this will not end well if she doesn’t pull Jeongyeon away. “Jeong,” she calls for her softly, placing her free hand to the side of Jeongyeon’s neck, tapping her fingers lightly on her jaw so she could get her attention back.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is starting to get in a bad mood, but when she looked at Mina’s pleading eyes, she softened. She sighs and nods, understanding what Mina wants her to do. She pressed her lips lightly to her palm and held her calming gaze, silently thanking her. Mina only smiled softly, which Jeongyeon mirrored.</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon, whose existence would’ve been forgotten if she didn’t got their attention back, chuckled. She shook her head lightly, her smile reached her eyes this time, “I can now see why,”</p><p> </p><p>She held out a hand for Mina to shake, “I’m Miyeon,”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Mina,” Mina shook it with a smile, she won’t let their day get spoiled just because of anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Jeongie, your new girl is nice. Didn’t know you have taste,” Miyeon tries to lighten up the atmosphere to which Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes on, “You never change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in this lifetime,” she chuckled, “Anyway, I’ll leave you two lovebirds. Gotta find Yeonjung,” she waves as she walked backwards. “Nice seeing you, Jeongie, and nice meeting you, Mina!”</p><p> </p><p>They watched the girl disappear through the vapor that surrounded the spring before looking at each other, “Who was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wanted to joke and answer ‘Miyeon’ but she thinks Mina is serious this time, “A friend of Sana’s. Met her when Sana introduced me to her other circle.” she explains while they walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeonjung?” Mina remembers the name Miyeon had mentioned. “Same circle,” Jeongyeon replies plainly.</p><p> </p><p>Mina nods in understanding, but stopped their stride when she saw what Jeongyeon was talking about. <em>Another waterfall!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grinned widely when she saw Mina’s excitement, “Here’s your ‘more’,”</p><p> </p><p>They took in all of their surroundings; there’s an even bigger waterfall in a lagoon style pool. Faux rocks and flowers adorned the scene, the whole place looked like the Garden of Eden.</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled them to the side of the pool to get a closer look. She realized that she still has her fingers laced with Jeongyeon’s and immediately made an attempt to tug her hand back, “Sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t let her pull away, instead, she held on to it before tossing her bag to the side. She then enveloped Mina around her arms with a wide grin, “No, I’m sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>“What-“ Mina was confused for a second before realizing what the other’s intention is.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let herself fall into the water with Mina on her arms, eyes squeezed shut, mouth grinning from ear to ear.</p><p> </p><p>Mina knew she couldn’t do anything to prevent them from getting into the water this way, so she just closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall.</p><p> </p><p>They could only thank the entities for not letting them fall on the shallow end but on to a deeper part, or else they’d banged up their heads on the floor with the depth both of their bodies were plunged into. Mina held Jeongyeon’s arm before they went underwater, but as soon as they were submerged, Jeongyeon’s grip on her was nonexistent.</p><p> </p><p>When Mina resurfaced, she had her eyes looking for Jeongyeon, ready to beat her shoulders to death. She looked around, even in the water, but there’s no sight of anything purple.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of hands clasped Mina’s waist from behind, “Boo!” as she turn to face Jeongyeon with a startle, “Will you quit it?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon kept her close, laughing her heart out at Mina’s irritated expression, “Nope,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only groaned in frustration as she smacks Jeongyeon on her arms, “Look what you’ve done to your shorts,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked down and realized they’re still wearing denim but she shrugged it off, “They’ll be fine,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only rolled her eyes and was about to swim away when she heard her whine, “Aish,”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to her and saw Jeongyeon’s face contort to annoyance, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon dramatically sighs, reached out for Mina’s wrists and wrapped it around her neck while her hands rested on the other’s hips, “Miyeon and Yeonjung, two o’clock,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded and peeped to her side with her eyes to confirm. Jeongyeon whispers to her ear, “Didn’t know we have to perform even on my birthday,”</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese glanced back, almost certain that Jeongyeon already has a pout on her lips. She wasn’t wrong. <em>What a baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina can see on her peripheral that Sana’s ’friends’ are both looking at them, so she leans up and kissed her pout, “I’m sorry, birthday girl,” and ran her hand on the side of Jeongyeon’s hair, resting on the nape of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, at least I can kiss you a few times more,” she teases Mina as she guides them to the other side of the pool, but still visible to Miyeon’s line of sight. Jeongyeon held Mina close, never letting go of her as she casually walk backwards on the pool floor, both smiling stupidly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>When they stopped at a particular depth, Jeongyeon heard her murmur an answer to her joke, “Maybe,” she looked into her eyes, trying to assess what’s going on behind those orbs, but Mina just smiled, giving nothing away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe? Whoa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” she scrunched her nose, unbelieving at the likelihood Mina would actually let her.</p><p> </p><p>Mina just giggled, pressing her lips against the other’s cheeks, as if giving her the answer. <em>Yes.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon lets out a low chuckle and puts it to test immediately. She leaned down to kiss Mina, expecting that she’ll turn her head, but to her delight, Mina didn’t. Instead, she leaned up to meet Jeongyeon halfway, hand curling around her nape.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wasn’t sure if that was a peck, it lasted for a few seconds more than their usual. But she’s not complaining, <em>never.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina darted her eyes to where Miyeon and Yeonjung were, to check whether they’ve seen their little act, but they’re nowhere to be found now. “It looks like they already left,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked around but she couldn’t find them, either. “Seems like it,”</p><p> </p><p>The two finally let go of each other and swam alone to each side of the pool, enjoying some of their ‘me time’ for a few sound moments since they can finally let up with acting all lovey-dovey. The peace was good until it lasted, at least, until Jeongyeon swam underneath Mina as the latter floats without movement on the water’s surface, “Still alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s body jerked a little with the sudden intrusion of Jeongyeon on her moment of tranquility. She didn’t open her eyes and just spoke, “Yes, now go away,”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, it’s Jeongyeon time,”</p><p> </p><p>She felt a kiss against her cheek before Jeongyeon pulled her hand, but Mina didn’t even try to move, she just let Jeongyeon move her as she concentrates on breathing and floating.</p><p> </p><p>She then felt no movement around her for a few minutes. She thought Jeongyeon has finally left her to her peace, but boy was she mistaken, “Mina!” Jeongyeon suddenly exclaimed, her voice ringing out from a distance, breaking her focus on keeping herself afloat and started to sink down, her feet not able to make out where the floor is. Jeongyeon has taken her to the middle, the deepest part.</p><p> </p><p>She swam her way with a scowl to a laughing Jeongyeon on the shallow side, “Stop startling me!” she whined as she landed multiple hits on the Korean’s arms. Jeongyeon only laughed as she ignores the smacks and pulled Mina’s body flush against her, enclosing her limbs on the other woman’s. Mina pushes her away but Jeongyeon knew better than to let Mina go, and indeed, better she knew, cause after a few moments of fighting, Mina melted under the embrace and just let Jeongyeon rest her chin on her crown. Mina didn’t resist gravity, either, and let her head fall and lay idly on Jeongyeon’s chest. She savored the warmth that surrounded her, from the hot spring itself and from the person who’s probably made the top of her head her pillow. Mina smiled at the thought of Jeongyeon just relaxing and possibly sleeping while they let the water engulf their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the waterfall nearby invites Mina to unconsciousness; just as she was about to drift to sleep, Jeongyeon called for her. She didn’t answer right away, thinking that she wouldn’t bother her again if it isn’t that important, but she did. Jeongyeon leaned her head back to look at Mina, “Minarin,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled at the nickname even before opening her eyes to meet Jeongyeon’s gaze, “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon automatically had a soft smile across her face, “Wanna see something cool?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina brought a hand up and pinched Jeongyeon’s double chin, grinning at her playfully, “Is it this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Jeongyeon leaned back more to get her skin free from Mina’s touch, but the Japanese only followed wherever her face went. ”Aish, stop pinching it!” She whined and scrunched her face, a sign that she’s admitting defeat while Mina giggled at how cute Jeongyeon is when she’s on the receiving end of teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you could’ve let go of the hug to stop me,” Mina points out the most obvious solution to Jeongyeon’s dilemma.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Jeongyeon nuzzled onto her hair, pressing her lips against it before mumbling, “but I don’t want to,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nudged her faintly, light dancing on her eyes, hiding a smile, “Sappy Yoo,”</p><p> </p><p>“Only with you, Myoui.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only smiled her lopsided one, letting Mina go before shifting and pointed at her back, “Now hop on, I’m going to show you something,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina clung her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and her legs on her torso as she move them along the pool, tiptoeing towards the waterfall.</p><p> </p><p>They both closed their eyes as they go through it and when they opened them, Mina knew that this grotto is one of the secrets of this hot spring. The small cave was dimly lit, almost cozy, “How’d you know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon helped her sit on the ledge,water still covered her body from the chest down. The Korean settled between her legs, placing both her hands on Mina’s waist. Jeongyeon shook her head lightly as she gaze up, mashing her lips together as an answer, “Mm-mm.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina raised a brow. <em>You’re not going to tell me? Let’s see.</em></p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Jeongyeon’s face and took her lips, tongue slipping in to part her mouth, not even waiting for her to give the permission she had always asked. Jeongyeon was taken by surprise by Mina’s sudden act for what seems like the nth time of the day, but she’s not one to back down at these types of surprises; especially when it’s as pleasant as a make out session with Myoui Mina.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grinned when their lips detached, “Maybe I should keep secrets more,”</p><p> </p><p>“Still not going to tell me?” Mina asked, her voice low, almost sensual, “Your mouth and tongue seem to work fine now...”</p><p> </p><p>“Do they?” Jeongyeon’s eyes swam with utter mischief as she lay hold of Mina’s chin, watching how the other’s lips part with anticipation, “I don’t think they do,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon slowly leans up, closing the little gap that keeps them from devouring each other, “I think we should check again,”</p><p> </p><p>She wasted no more time and took the lead, running her tongue on the roof of Mina’s mouth to explore every angle, wanting to memorize every detail on her lips, every facet, every aspect.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe today is an exception for the effectivity of their contract, maybe birthdays are the days when they don’t have to follow a bunch of rules and terms that they themselves aren’t sure if they still carry out nor even remember.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let go of her lips reluctantly, cursing inwardly on how her lungs need air to continue being alive when she’s got Mina’s kisses to keep her heart beating and her blood pumping, “You literally take my breath away, did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I intend to,” Mina replies with a small smirk on her face. She brought a finger up to trace Jeongyeon’s lips, “Don’t get used to it, though. I'm only allowing you kisses like this because it’s your birthday,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Jeongyeon raises a brow as she chases after Mina’s touch, gaze never leaving each other’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Think of it as your birthday pass,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smirked as she pressed a lingering kiss, “I hope you know what I'll be doing with that pass,” she mumbles a threat against her lips before taking it again.</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be a peck, but since Mina is giving her a free pass, <em>why would I limit myself to that?</em> Jeongyeon deepened it, her hands running along Mina’s sides, from her hips down to her legs. Mina wasn’t doing any better as she succumbs to the feeling; one hand entangled on purple strands, the other clutched Jeongyeon's jaw, holding her in place. Jeongyeon is acting on pure instinct now as she slid her hands up to Mina’s inner thighs, brushing her thumbs as she goes. Mina moans softly into the kiss at the sensation, head threatening to spin, to lose every sense within her, to give everything she’s got to this woman; but she quickly pulled back when she realized what sound she just let out, what scene she’s allowing to happen between them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s grin never left her lips, even when she was panting for air, “I have another surprise for you,”</p><p> </p><p>Though reeling, Mina still managed to sound out a chuckle, “Is it my birthday or yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine,” she mutters as she pulls Mina out of the faux cave, “but I like spoiling you.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sana,” Miyeon greets the woman on the other line. “Hi, Miyeon-ah! How are you, I miss you!” which was answered with much more enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hate to be the bringer of bad news but I have to let her know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, too, but you wouldn’t believe who we saw at the resort today.” she begins to share the start of her gossip.</p><p> </p><p>Sana’s curiosity was piqued, she has an idea on who it might be, “Who?” <em>Please not her.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Jeong and her GF,”</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon waited for the other line to react, but all she got was silence, so she continued, “Don’t know why Jeong’s here when it’s offseason though, the management clearly don’t need her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s her birthday today,” Sana says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon merely hummed, “Explains why Yeonjung and I heard moans when we got past the grotto,” before chuckling, “Seems like Jeongyeon is busy unwrapping her gifts on that little cave,”</p><p> </p><p>Sana felt her teeth grit at the thought, her grasp on her phone, tighter, “Shut up,”</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon shifts on her seat, concern and confusion mixing up on her insides, “Why don’t you just let her go? We watched them to confirm what you’ve said and I can tell you now that you’re very wrong. She looks like she’s head over heels.”</p><p> </p><p>Sana took a few deep breaths, calming herself. <em>Which side are you even on?!</em> “Mi, they’re faking it. I know Jeongyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon shook her head in disappointment, she doesn’t know what’s going on inside Sana’s head anymore, “I don’t know what to tell you, Sana, but good luck. That Mina girl has Jeongyeon wrapped around her finger. If you saw them like we did, you’d agree with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for telling me. I hope Seungyeon-unnie gave you the discount I asked of her for your stay,” Sana deflects and hopes that Miyeon would just let their previous topic go.</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon took the bait and got excited again, “Oh, yeah, Old Yoo did. Thank you, Sattang! You are an angel,”</p><p> </p><p>Sana only let out a small chuckle, she does not want to be impolite, even if her mind is already out the window, racing with memories, “Bye,”</p><p> </p><p>The smile that she had on immediately dropped as soon as the call ended. She allowed her brain to take her back to a specific memory a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>/ /</p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t love her, right?” Sana asked with hopeful eyes. <em>What if she says yes?</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s as if Jeongyeon broke out of a spell, her eyes darted away as she got out of Sana’s hold, “No...”</p><p> </p><p>“So you still love me?” <em>Say yes, Jeongyeon, I need to know.</em> She tried to get a hold of Jeongyeon’s face again but she keeps on dodging away.</p><p> </p><p>But when Jeongyeon had enough, she looked her straight in the eye, making her pause everything to look into those deep brown orbs that she loved seeing everyday. She can see the struggle, the pain, the longing. <em>If you don’t love her, why are you with her?</em> “Why are you doing this, Sana?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know you’re faking all this.” <em>I know you, and you can’t fool me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only shook her head, “You think I’m using Mina?” she scoffed as she paced, hands on her waist, “Why would I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can get me back,” <em>That’s your plan all along, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>The Korean set a straight face, a look Sana has never been able to get past, not even once, “You’re being crazy,”</p><p> </p><p>“I know your heart is still mine, Jeongyeon. It’ll never be Mina’s,” Jeongyeon didn’t say anything and just walked away, leaving her alone. Again.</p><p> </p><p>/ /</p><p> </p><p><em>Jeongyeon said she doesn’t love her. She said she doesn’t. She’s just playing with Mina. I shouldn’t be too worried. </em>Her heart twists at what Miyeon has told her. She couldn’t help but picture out what elicited those sounds from that cave. She couldn’t shrug off how Miyeon easily told her to just let Jeongyeon go. How her best friend basically told her that the one person she’s ever adored is looking like she’s head over heels for someone that is not her. <em>But she said she doesn’t love her. Jeongyeon would never lie to me.</em></p><p> </p><p>She brought her phone back on her ears, calling someone who could help her with her frustrations, and maybe blow off some steam, “Dahyunie, come home early tonight. You’ll love what I’m serving for dinner,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t think Mina has the capability of squealing for what seemed like 140 decibels, but now she knows exactly how loud this woman can be when she’s ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>Mina basically jumped Jeongyeon as she clung to her neck, also for what seemed like the nth time of the day, but then again, will Jeongyeon ever complain? <em>Never.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled as she hugs a giddy Mina back, “I knew you love the beach,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina leans back to meet her gaze, arms still wrapped on her neck, “Thank you, Jeongyeonie!” Her eyes shimmered with thrill, and Jeongyeon couldn’t help but feel more excited for her real surprise, “But...” Jeongyeon trails. Mina furrowed her brows and mashed her lips. She knew there’s something in this mischievous smile of hers and waited for her to continue, “The beach is just a part of my surprise for you,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was puzzled now, what could be more beautiful than this white and blue combination?</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon signs for a hotel staff nearby; he only nodded at her before retreating somewhere in the back of a tent. He then handed two wet suits to Jeongyeon before resuming to his post.</p><p> </p><p>The Korean had a huge smile on her face, the same shit-eating grin that never fails to do its magic: infect Mina with a huge smile of her own. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hands one to her, “What...?”Mina was amused but she was confused as well as she inspect the suit. <em>Is she asking me to change my swimsuit?</em> She looked up to Jeongyeon to get an answer, only to be faced by the back of her head and get pulled by the hand.</p><p> </p><p>What Mina saw next was enough to make her lips curl downwards and make her heart cry. Rows of surfboards stood on display and a bunch of other people practice their balance on the board on the sand before finally hitting the waves.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon watched at Mina’s expressions closely, and she knew, just from her glossy eyes and from the soft noises of appreciation, that she did good. “You’ve always talked about how you wanted to try surfing... so,” she tried to tell her in a nonchalant way, but Jeongyeon couldn’t hide the happiness that swarms her heart with the sight of Mina being so speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s lower lip jutted, feeling shy at how Jeongyeon remembered all her blabbering. She wouldn’t deny that her heart fluttered, she never thought Jeongyeon listens to whatever she’s telling her when they’re together.</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s torso and hid her face on the crook of her neck, “I don’t know what to say, Yeonie...”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckles at Mina’s sudden shyness, she thinks this is the most adorable Mina she has ever seen. She returns the hug, enveloping Mina’s waist, and kissed the top of her hair, “Just say you liked it and you’re golden,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked up, resting her chin just below Jeongyeon’s collarbone. Her eyes sparkled, she doesn’t have much to say; all she knows is her heart is swelling so much right now. All because of this Jeong-ass, “I love it,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon had a proud smile on her face. She wanted to kiss those eyes, so she did. She dipped her head to press her lips on each one, making Mina smile once more, “Good, because ditto,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, riding waves (at least trying to), paddling and swimming and basically being under the sun makes you forget about the time. None of them kept track of it, to the point that they didn’t notice that they’re already two hours late for lunch time. If it weren’t for the reminder tone on Jeongyeon’s Apple Watch, she wouldn’t look at it and they would end up forgetting about eating and just let their skins get all pruney and wrinkly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Turns out, watching Mina (at least subtly), paddling and swimming, and basically being under the sun with her makes you forget about the time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them felt the cold wind when they were drowning with saltwater, only did when their feet were kissing the sand. Good thing about resorts, you can dine outside, all wet and sun kissed, wearing whatever you like, and no one will bat an eye; even if both of you are wearing unzipped wet suits until the waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Jeongyeon hands a shivering Mina a towel, which the other gratefully draped around her body as they sat on the dining chair, “I ordered a soup for you,” Jeongyeon looked to her, assessing her face for any other sign of discomfort, “Then maybe we can go back up to our room to rest for a bit,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded in agreement. Although the sun is shining hotly over their heads, the air that crept her skin is cool. She feels a tremble inside her, spurring her to clutch the towel closer. <em>But I wouldn’t trade this for the world.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Your teeth are literally chattering from the cold and you’re still smiling?” Jeongyeon asks, lightly shaking her head, amused at Mina being able to smile still despite the state she’s in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just happy,” Mina admitted, not bothering to hide it to the woman in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>This made Jeongyeon grin her biggest, “I’m glad.” feeling her heart rejoice a little that Mina loved the experience, that she was able to do the one thing she’s always gushing about; with her, nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Their food arrived and they dug in, talking animatedly in between spoonfuls when they aren’t teasing each other about who had the most falls while they’re surfing, or boasting who had ridden the biggest wave.</p><p> </p><p>As they relax after the, as per Jeongyeon, ‘tummy warming’ meal they had, Mina was secretly waiting for the bill. She’s got a mission on her mind to swipe it before Jeongyeon, so she could somehow pay her back for this vacation; but it never came. She stood and excused herself, “Restroom,” Jeongyeon only nodded and just went back to scrolling through her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t go to the restroom but straight to the cashier, “Hello,” to which was answered by a congenial smile by the staff, “Hello, Miss Myoui, how can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miss Myoui? How...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina had furrowed her brows, <em>the hotel service is so good that they know every guests’ name?</em> “Hi, can I have our bill? We're over there,” she points outside, to where Jeongyeon is.</p><p> </p><p>The staff just smiled again, “It’s already settled, Miss.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina thanked her before going back out with a little confusion on her face. <em>When did Jeongyeon pay for that?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go?” Jeongyeon is already on her feet, beaming, before frowning as she spots Mina’s expression, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina sticks out her lower lip slightly, feeling one-upped, “When did you settle the bill?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon's grin reappeared, “Mm-mm, not going to tell you,” she can sense that Mina’s close to being fed up with all the secrets she’s not telling her, so she steals yet another kiss to maybe divert her attention to other things, preferably her mouth. The once knitted brows only got closer to each other, the once slightly jutted lips, only pouted further. “You’re abusing your birthday pass too much.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It worked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Korean placed her hand on the small of Mina’s back as she led them out of the groups of dining tables and chairs, “You gave me a pass and you expect me to not use it?” she snaked her hand to Mina’s waist before meeting her annoyed gaze, “Nope, I'm getting as much as I want from you,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leaned down and planted a lingering peck. Mina grumbled into the kiss, protesting, “But you’re getting a lot, it’s like you’re taking a year’s worth,” </p><p> </p><p>A smirk spread on the purple haired’s face, “It’s Jeongyeon Day, no complaining.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A shower and an after-sun care session later, Jeongyeon is laying on the bed, playing on Mina’s Switch while Mina was fixing up her clothes. Without taking her eyes off of the screen, Jeongyeon distractedly mutters, “You’re coming to my game on Wednesday, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stopped what she was doing and gave half of her attention to Jeongyeon, her mind trying to insert someone’s name onto their conversation. “With Yonsei? Yeah,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon groans loudly at her game before sitting up, “What about on Friday?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina thought of her schedule and knew that she couldn’t go, “I don’t think I can, I got a presentation on that day,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hummed, “Check the schedule on my phone and add your name to the dates you can come,” and tosses the phone beside her before playing again.</p><p> </p><p>Mina took it to her hand, “Password?”</p><p> </p><p>“2497”</p><p> </p><p>She typed it in mindlessly, but as soon as she saw the home screen, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon can see on her peripheral that Mina is shaking her head and probably pursing her lips. <em>What’s her problem?</em></p><p> </p><p>Putting the Switch down, Jeongyeon groaned from frustration. She eyed Mina lazily, already anticipating another complaint or an insult, “What now?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina wore her ‘judgy’ look and shrugged, and Jeongyeon could see something behind her eyes, “You literally have your judgy face on. Come on, spill it out.”</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese scoffed, a scowl forming, “You’re a <em>baka</em>, do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p><em>And she’s back to calling me names.</em> “Do you search language translations of ‘stupid’ every night?” Jeongyeon spat. <em>Seriously, what did I do now?</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled her fake one, reserved for dealing with annoying strangers and acquaintances, and Jeongyeon knows she’s pissed at something, “Yes, I’ll call you dumb in German tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon lets out a loud groan, she doesn’t understand why Mina is being bitchy again. <em>Is there something on my phone?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I just think it’s dumb that she’s still your wallpaper.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon didn’t thought of that as something Mina would pick a fight with her. “It’s not like I show my phone to everyone like, ‘Hey, look at my phone! Look at my screen! She’s beautiful, right?!’” she tries to deflect, because honestly, she doesn’t know why Sana’s picture is still her home screen wallpaper. <em>Just got used to it, I guess.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Babo,” Mina’s tone suddenly went softer, “that’s not what I meant.” and Jeongyeon’s growing frustration went away with just the mere change on her voice. Only Mina can call her stupid and make it sound like a term of endearment.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon laid out her hand, “Fine, I’ll change it back to default,”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Mina leaped up from the bed, and no one got startled more than Jeongyeon, “Mina!”</p><p> </p><p>She ran after a giggling Mina around the room until she stopped by the window and held Jeongyeon’s phone up. She posed for a few selfies and tinkered the phone for a few seconds before giving it back to Jeongyeon.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeongyeon looked at it, both the lock and home screen has been changed to Mina’s selfie. The smile that Jeongyeon had on her face could’ve blinded anyone with how bright and huge it was. Mina is just too beautiful<em>.</em></p><p> </p><p>She pocketed her phone and squished both of Mina’s cheeks, earning a whine, “Isn’t it enough that I see your beautiful face everyday, that even when I use my phone, I can’t <em>not</em> see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only answered her with a giggle. She lets go of her cheeks and asked for Mina’s phone, “Now give me your phone so I’ll be the first person you’ll see when you smash the alarm off.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about...” Mina stifles a smile as she ducks out of the corner, “no?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mina!” Jeongyeon turned quickly to chase after her, “Give me! Let me set my charming face on that screen!”</p><p> </p><p>After a fit of giggles and running around, she finally caught her. They both sat on the edge of the bed as Jeongyeon unlocked Mina’s phone. <em>Aww.</em></p><p> </p><p>She is Mina’s lock screen wallpaper.</p><p> </p><p>“I took that when you were busy,” it’s a picture of her building legos on her bed; all bare faced and focused. “I thought you were cute there.” <em>She thought I was cute there?!</em> Jeongyeon looked up, a smirk growing on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mina knew that compliment wouldn’t go unnoticed, so she follows up, “And at least I have enough smarts to set it as my lock screen instead of a picture of my ex, unlike some people I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Jeongyeon exclaims jokingly, feigning offence, which only made them laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wanted to give Mina more than just a stolen photo of her. <em>We didn’t take many selfies anyway.</em></p><p> </p><p>She didn’t bother asking for the password and just slid to the right for the camera. Jeongyeon held the phone up as she put an arm around Mina’s neck and pulled her till there’s no space in between their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The mood only got them all giggly and happy as Jeongyeon occasionally presses her nose on Mina’s ear, making the other one recoil from being tickled; of course, Jeongyeon wouldn’t let her go. She’s not going to, not when she’s got her trapped on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe what got them giddy was when Mina decided to press a kiss on her cheeks, whether it’s for the picture or not, Jeongyeon would never mind.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them chortle so goofily at a reason they don’t know, and Jeongyeon kept on clicking the shutter, kept on pressing her cheeks against Mina’s; their faces all scrunched up, their lips thin and wide with tight smiles, a little of their teeth showing from all the laughter they’re both holding back.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Jeongyeon picked the one where they looked a bit more decentthan the others and set it as Mina’s wallpaper.</p><p> </p><p>“You took 589 photos of us laughing, Yoo Jeongyeon?!” Mina bursted out when she went to her gallery.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only kissed her cheek, “People would kill for just 1 photo with me and you’re complaining?” her crooked smile back on it’s place, “Consider yourself lucky,”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, they’re back, because Mina is back to hitting Jeongyeon again, “Consider yourself lucky that I’m not killing you for taking a gazillion photos,”</p><p> </p><p>“Psh, you know you like it,”</p><p> </p><p>“I. Do. Not. Like.” Mina enunciates every word with a grit of her teeth, “Having your face on my camera roll!”</p><p> </p><p>But Jeongyeon merely raises a brow, she has a great comeback for her this time, “But you like it enough to set it as your wallpaper,”</p><p> </p><p>All traces of expression left Mina’s face and just whispered, “Get out,”</p><p> </p><p>Wide-eyed, Jeongyeon immediately envelops Mina into a hug, chuckling at how easy it is to rile Mina up today, “I’m kidding!” she lets her go and saw her unamused face. She brought out her phone, wiggling it before them, “I got Harry Potter,”</p><p> </p><p>Still mirthless, Jeongyeon let her go and connected her phone to the TV. She chose Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone before going back to lay on the bed. Mina just watched her as she made herself comfortable, nonchalant at best. Jeongyeon tapped beside her, an invitation for Mina to come lay next to her. The latter made a soft grumbling noise before climbing up next to Jeongyeon, making sure there’s space between them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled before pulling Mina close to her, letting her use her shoulder as a pillow as she drapes an arm lazily over the curve on her waist. She half anticipated for Mina to put up a fight, but today, she didn’t. <em>That’s a first.</em></p><p> </p><p>An hour into the movie, Jeongyeon can feel that Mina’s breathing has changed. She peered down to check, and confirmed her suspicions. Her eyelids are fluttering, <em>she’s fighting off sleep.</em></p><p> </p><p>She brought her hand up from her waist and played with her hair, occasionally scratching her scalp with her fingers. Jeongyeon knew that this is one of Mina’s weaknesses, and it’s never failed to make her fall asleep faster.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles to herself as Mina’s breathing slowed and relaxed more. The rise and fall of her chest steady, its rhythm calmer.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon forgets all about her phone and the TV, all she watches now is how peaceful Mina is when sleeping. <em>You couldn’t be this calm whenever you’re awake now, can you?</em></p><p> </p><p>Her fingers ran through her hair for a few more times before she herself succumb to sleep, before she close her heavy lids to see nothing; but instead she saw Mina walking down the shoreline, turning around to face her before she runs off to somewhere. Her laugh still ringing through her ears, her smile that you can see from even a mile away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even in my dreams, I can’t not see you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mina hesitantly opened her eyes when she felt the bed dip, “Mina,” a soft voice called for her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” She closed her eyes again, relaxing when she knew it was Jeongyeon. <em>Lavender.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We need to get ready in a bit. Dinner’s at 7,” she reminds her. Jeongyeon kissed her cheek repeatedly when she tried to drift off to sleep again, trying to wake her by annoying her, <em>as if this is annoying. </em>Mina giggled, putting a hand on Jeongyeon’s face to stop her, “Okay, okay, I’m up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let her get ready before going to her bag, searching for her jackets. She has a feeling Mina wouldn’t wear a sweater just so she can take cute pictures later.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready,” Mina announces when she got out of the bathroom. Jeongyeon looked up, and saw that she’s wearing a red printed floor-length beach maxi dress. It’s back open with just a few straps cross-tied. <em>Called it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wore a sweater and a jacket, <em>just in case.</em> She knew the weather tonight might be humid, but there’s a chance it would get cold again. She looked on her watch, <em>6:24PM</em>, we still got time.</p><p> </p><p>“Leggo,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”We just missed the sunset,” Mina pouts at Jeongyeon as they walk barefoot down the shore, to which the latter only smiled at, “If someone just woke up the same time I was waking her up, maybe she wouldn’t have missed it,”</p><p> </p><p>“You woke me at 6, I moved pretty fast for us to get out of the room on 6:20,” Mina fired back, still with a slight jut of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just chuckled and twirled the slippers on her hand with her fingers; not answering for a moment, gauging if what she had in mind would hint something she may or may not want to get across, “We can always go back,”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped walking when Mina didn’t respond. Jeongyeon took a quick peek and maybe panicked a bit, causing her to blurt out things without filter, “If you want, of course, I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t force you to come back with me here just to watch the sun set or walk or whatever, I’m never going to fo-”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only laced her fingers with Jeongyeon’s before pulling her again to walk, peering up to meet her probably anxious stare, “Can’t wait,”</p><p> </p><p>With that thought off of Jeongyeon’s chest, she felt easier now. She swayed their hands lightly as they walk, and she thought, it was fun to walk with Mina. With her, she felt like she didn’t have to make up conversations to feel comfortable or keep their atmosphere exciting. With her, silence and loudness doesn’t matter, because Mina can handle both of these Jeongyeon’s.</p><p> </p><p>Under the bright stars and mellow moonlight, Mina once again quivered, but she wouldn’t let Jeongyeon know that she’s feeling a bit cold now, she’d tease her for forgetting. <em>I knew I should’ve brought a jacket with me.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon felt the cool wind hit her face and knew Mina would no doubt feel cold now. She lets go of her hand and shrugged off her jacket, “No, what are you doing?” Mina begins to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just kept silent and just held out the jacket, urging Mina to wear it, “I’m okay,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why are you always so stubborn?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Jeongyeon pleaded. She discovered today that Mina and low temperatures don’t really mix up well. <em>Gotta take note of that.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina did as she was told, although grumbling; but all that vanished when Jeongyeon’s warmth and scent engulfed her.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon had a questioning smile spread on her lips at how Mina is hugging herself, accompanied with a few soft noises. <em>At least she appreciated it.</em></p><p> </p><p>They walked slowly, drinking in the moon’s serene light, listening to the waves that crashed on rocks and on their feet.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked on to the bright city lights from afar before muttering something, probably thinking out loud, “Maybe this could be our first date.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Our first what?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina thought it was ridiculous, but the funny tingly stuff she felt on her stomach said otherwise. She hides her smile by looking down, she hoped her eyes could lie for her, to not give her away, especially when Jeongyeon looks through them.</p><p> </p><p>She steeled herself, trying to contain the little jumps on her heart, “Do you want it to be?” but judging by the way it came out of her lips, she failed. She knew Jeongyeon saw through it, she did, based on how happy her eyes are.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiles, her eyes shone with something Mina couldn’t decipher, “Maybe,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just chuckled at how Jeongyeon responded, “You’re turning into me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” she regards her with a crooked smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” <em>You’re not going to outdo me while using my lines, Yoo.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon had put on a face, the one that looks like she’s thinking and mulling over something deep, when it’s just her choosing between cold brew and iced espresso, “Imagine if there are two Mina’s, the relationship is just...” she shook her head before grimacing.</p><p> </p><p>Mina feigned offence, putting a hand on her chest, “Are you saying I’m difficult?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying that a Mina needs a Jeongyeon for the relationship to work,” Jeongyeon said pointedly, as if stating the obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Mina merely raised a brow, opting to play into Jeongyeon’s game, “Good thing I’m not a Mina then,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Jeongyeon mirrored her expression, amused that Mina is actually on board with her joke, “Then who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sharon,” Mina looked at her, a small smirk donned her face.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon continued to eye her, her mind already working on something, “Your english name?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina hummed as a confirmation. She thinks their conversation about it would end, but Jeongyeon looked like she still has something to say. <em>I forgot who I was dealing with: ever curious, ever talkative Yoo.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, what’s your name in Russian?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sharon,” Mina felt as if Jeongyeon would crack a joke any time soon, and didn’t even bother to hide her grin anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Not Sharonsky?” <em>Oh my God, I knew it.</em>“No!” Mina laughs as she smacks Jeongyeon on her arms, “Russian names does not work like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jeongyeon joins her on her fit of laughter, “Mina, Sharon, or Sharonsky, or whatever name you change to, you still need a Jeongyeon in your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a Jeongyeon? I’ll find anyone whose name is Jeongyeon, then.” Mina giggles at the thought of having to find another Jeongyeon, because what are the odds of finding a Jeongyeon who’s as goofy and crazy as the one she already has now?</p><p> </p><p>“Not just a Jeongyeon, you have to get <em>the</em> best Jeongyeon, and that’s Yoo Jeongyeon.” <em>Of course, she is the punch line.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina cackled, “A Yoo Jeongyeon, specifically?” <em>What life would I even have if I didn’t have this specific Jeongyeon?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yup, specifically, me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s humor may be dry for others, but for Mina, it sure as hell funny. Her eyes had always formed crescents whenever she’s with her, and she’ll admit that sometimes, she’s having way too much fun with Jeongyeon that she doesn’t even filter much of what she’s saying.</p><p> </p><p>And this is one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoo Jeongyeon, are you in love with me?” Mina laughs as she gives Jeongyeon a little push, a gesture that she’s always done whenever she’s with her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jeongyeon stopped walking, effectively making Mina stop on her tracks, too, to give her her full attention. Jeongyeon’s eyes swim in a sea of dancing lights, a wry smile playing on her lips as she echoes Mina’s favorite answer, “Maybe,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was a joke, right? Because I always answer her with maybe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina tries to read through those deep brown orbs, searching for anything that might give her a hint about what is on Jeongyeon’s mind, but she couldn’t.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <em>Why did I even ask that in the first place?!</em></span></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is her usual self. It’s Jeongyeon being Jeongyeon. The only difference now is she couldn’t make out whether she’s really kidding or she’s implying something.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go to dinner,” Jeongyeon takes her hand into hers once more, filling the spaces between their fingers; eyes burning brightly with puzzles Mina couldn’t decrypt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I even putting so much effort into thinking about this? She’s probably just messing around.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What started as a harmless joke turned into a very concerning thought for Mina. She tried to get it off her mind, trying to focus on the sound of the waves instead or what will they eat for dinner. But no matter how much she wants to, Jeongyeon’s voice keeps on playing like a broken record, intent to drive her crazy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She realized one thing on their walk. <em>Maybe</em> is a dangerous word; especially when it comes from someone you have no business talking about whether they’re in love with you or not.</p><p> </p><p>Because then, you will start to question yourself. Out of curiosity or not, your mind will ask you back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was fun, if it wasn’t so distracting. Mina couldn’t take her mind off of that conversation earlier, but thankfully, Jeongyeon, despite being the reason of it all, still saved the day. Mina is as good as new before they came out of that dinner hall. All it took were Jeongyeon’s quirks and goofiness with a side of random jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Bedtime is almost upon them and Jeongyeon took note of what Mina said earlier. She’s going to sleep on the bed tonight.</p><p> </p><p>After she did her nightly rituals, she threw herself on the bed, “Finally, yes!” sprawling her limbs on the huge soft space, “I can sleep on a bed tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina came out of the bathroom and went to her side of the bed, picking up pillows, a spare blanket already looped around her arm, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina frowns at her, <em>isn’t it obvious?</em> “Preparing to sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so where are you taking those?” Jeongyeon is genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>Mina is starting to get annoyed with all the questions that already have an obvious answer, “To the couch, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you take them to the couch?!” the Korean exclaims, already having a hint of what Mina wants to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I want to sleep now?!” Mina fires back, pointing out what’s supposed to be evident.</p><p> </p><p>“The bed can literally fit three me and you’s,” Jeongyeon tones her voice down, trying to persuade Mina.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sleeping on a bed with you.” Mina shook her head, hugging the pillows to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed, disbelief on her face, “We literally napped together earlier and you didn’t had a problem?!”</p><p> </p><p><em>She has a point, but still,</em> “Because it was a nap, and it didn’t involve sleeping till morning!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the difference?! You still slept with me,” Jeongyeon blabbers, not even filtering her words.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s face instantly went bright red at the comment. Jeongyeon would’ve laugh her heart out with how ridiculously red Mina is right now, but she realized how she had put her sentences.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know why her face was hot and why she suddenly couldn’t look at Mina, “I– I didn’t mean like s-sleep, ugh,” she groans in frustration and gets up harshly to pick her pillows. She cleared her throat and tried to look at things that are nearby Mina, to somehow resemble meeting her hesitant gaze, “I’m going to take the couch, sleep on the bed. Goodnight,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turns to head for the sofa but Mina called for her, “Jeong, wait,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon jerked when Mina touched her wrist. She gulps an invisible lump, she does <em>not</em> want Mina to get near her for now, especially not after her ‘slept with me’ slip up.Mina was right all this time, she is a babo.</p><p> </p><p>Mina awkwardly lets go of her hold on her wrist, feeling Jeongyeon’s discomfort, “It’s okay, let’s just sleep on the bed.” she knows it won’t be easy, considering the fact that Jeongyeon already looks flustered than she is, but she won’t let her sleep on the couch, not tonight, “You’re right, it’s enough for us to still have spare space,”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” the Korean reluctantly meets her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Mina reassured her with a smile, “I’m sure,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turned off the fluorescents but left the bedside lamp on. She knew Mina liked a bit of yellow light when she sleeps.</p><p> </p><p>They both took their sides and put an awkward distance between them. Two persons can fit with the gap they have, a striking opposite of their proximity on today’s earlier nap. </p><p> </p><p>You’d expect for them to just brush off that slip up, with all the ‘sex’ jokes their friends have been throwing their way; but tonight, it seems like they both couldn’t. Neither knows what has changed, why they didn’t just laughed it off like they usually do, why they didn’t just moved on from this joke to another. It took them a few toss and turns, a number of stolen glances and one final ‘goodnight’ to finally let themselves drift to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>That night, they dreamt of waves, warm hugs and city lights.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mina woke up feeling refreshed, events that transpired before she went unconscious, all long gone. She doesn’t think she’s slept that long in a few weeks now. She cracked an eye open, only to shut them within a nanosecond. Light has flooded the room; the sun is already up, shining softly. She knows it will not hesitate to blind her for a few nonplus moments, should she open her lids widely. Mornings have never smelled this good either, her favorite scent already engulfing her this early.</p><p> </p><p>With a small smile, Mina tried to stretch, eyes closed to savor the pleasure of getting her limbs straightened out, but now that she has regained most of her senses, she noticed that there’s a weight on her arm and on her side. Something’s preventing her from moving her legs either. <em>What...?</em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as she opened both her eyes, purple hairs invaded her sight. Her nose already diving on Jeongyeon’s head, and so she thought, why not seize the moment more? She nuzzled into her hair and inhaled her favorite smell. <em>Could this be the reason why I always sleep better when I’m with her? </em></p><p> </p><p>She now also knows why she’s been laying on her side. Jeongyeon is practically a koala with how much hugging she’s doing. Her arm is draped loosely on her waist, her legs entangled with hers. Mina could only smile at the thought of Jeongyeon being this clingy, whether she’s awake or asleep, because apparently, it doesn’t change. Bonus: Jeongyeon never liked it when it’s somebody else. She’d literally run for the hills before any of her friends can kiss her cheeks or give her a hug, even on her birthdays. <em>Maybe she wasn’t kidding when she said it’s only for Myoui.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina was feeling a bit mischievous and reached for her phone on the bedside table. Swiping right to open her camera, she brought up her phone to take a selfie with the still sleeping and slightly drooly, little spoon Jeongyeon. She giggles at how cute this woman on her arms look right now; her upper body shook as she controlled her soft laughter, stifling it so as to not wake Jeongyeon up.</p><p> </p><p>When she felt Jeongyeon stir, Mina hurriedly put her phone back and closed her eyes. She pretended to still be sleeping; she hopes she can contain her smile and not let Jeongyeon notice what she’s been up to.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was calm when she woke up, it jumped a little when she saw Jeongyeon sleeping so soundly, cheeks puffed against her arm. But now it’s racing, beating erratically; either from the excitement from taking evidence of her being a cute little spoon, or from Jeongyeon hauling her closer, basically burying her face in her chest now. Mina couldn’t move, frozen to her spot. She doesn’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I let her? Should I just push her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She got distracted further when Jeongyeon hummed in her sleep and nuzzled against her for a few heart stopping seconds. She wanted to scold her heart for not doing it’s job right. One minute it’s racing, the next it’s beating ever so slowly. <em>Just give me one feeling, damn it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Now she regrets waking up earlier than her. The torture, as Mina have called it on her mind, has ended when she felt Jeongyeon tilt her head and groaned lowly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is she awake now?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mina peeked through the tiny opening her eyes allowed her to look at what Jeongyeon was doing. She’s awake but really <em>really</em> disoriented. She wanted to chuckle when Jeongyeon seemed to not even know where she is. Her eyes are barely open, her face scrunched when it was hit by the sunlight coming from their window. She yawned while scrubbing the sleep off of her eyes, still unaware that she’s made Mina’s arm her pillow for God knows how long.</p><p> </p><p>Mina just regards her, still with that little smile she wore. She flexed her arm for a bit, trying to gauge if blood still circulated in that area or whether she’d have to go on with life with only one working arm. She tugged a little and paired it with a soft moan; she hopes it passed as a sleeping noise. She knew Jeongyeon got startled as the weight on her arm was lifted. Mina didn’t dare to even take a peek. She might not be able to hold the laughter if she sees Jeongyeon with her bed hair and startled expression.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon on the other hand was frightened. She totally forgot that she was sleeping beside Mina, which also meant she forgot about boundaries and such. She prayed Mina didn’t woke in the middle of the night and saw her invading her side of the bed; but given the position she woke up to, she definitely had invaded more than that.</p><p> </p><p>She pried her limbs off of Mina gently, slowly. She’s too entangled with her and she’s afraid what will happen to her if she was to wake up and finds her in this position. She mashed her lips together, trying to muffle any sound she might emit, as she pulls her arms and legs out of Mina’s. <em>God, please don’t wake her up yet. She will kill me.</em> Just a few disentanglements away from being successful, Mina draped her arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon whimpered. <em>Shit, shit, shit, shit, what am I gonna do?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted to laugh, Jeongyeon probably thinks she’s in a big trouble. She wants to tease her more, enjoy her misery more. <em>It’s not your birthday anymore, anyway.</em> She can go back to teasing Jeongyeon again without that birthday pass in mind, but she took pity when she heard her whimper more. <em>Poor baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>In her mind’s eye, Mina can imagine Jeongyeon doing her puppy eyes with her brows furrowed together, along with the pout that she always does when she’s in any slight inconvenience. She pulled her arm back and kept it close to her chest so Jeongyeon can move freely now to her side.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let out a deep sigh. <em>Crisis averted.</em></p><p> </p><p>The light that passes through the windows momentarily blinded her as she looked over at the clock at Mina’s bedside, only, her eyes focused not on the time it displayed, but at the beauty right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>All the rays from the sun behind Mina did nothing but accentuate everything beautiful about her. Jeongyeon couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to put the stray locks of raven hair back behind Mina’s ear. She stared in awe, doubting if she’s really awake or still dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How could someone look this divine?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked closer, wanting to memorize everything about Mina.</p><p> </p><p>If she were to trace all the moles on her beautiful face, will she take notice?</p><p> </p><p>If her fingers were to brush over the freckles that flecked her ruddy cheeks, will she chase after it?</p><p> </p><p>If she were to steal a fleeting touch over her enticing lips, will she woke and come to consciousness?</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s head swam, dazed at how her mind can only think of nothing and everything. Nothing and Mina.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to get lost looking deep into her orbs, just this once, but maybe them being hidden right now is for the best. She wouldn’t want to get caught, all enthralled and mesmerized. She wants to keep this scene to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Mornings and Mina are both dangerous for her, Jeongyeon deduced. Being this close, even more. The faint scent of jasmine that’s always present whenever Mina is around only made it worse, because now, Jeongyeon wants to know where it’s the strongest. Is it on her hair? Is it on her neck? Is it on her lips?</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was left with no choice but to gulp and prevent herself from being lured further. She’s trying so hard to fight off the enchantment, the magnet that seemed to pull her nearer the more she restrains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would it be so bad if...?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe her senses has left her, gone even, because there’s no way she will close the space between them, little by little, if they’re still there. There’s no way she’ll kiss the mole on her nose, there’s no way she’ll even think of kissing her slightly parted lips even when there’s no one to show for.</p><p> </p><p>But she did.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon closed the space between them, little by little. She kissed the mole on her nose, she kissed her slightly parted lips, even when there’s no one to show for.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t occur to her what consequence she would face if Mina was to catch her, and maybe it didn’t matter, because as soon as she pulled back, a pair of twinkling brown eyes held her gaze. Mina’s lips wore her shy smile, and Jeongyeon couldn’t think of anything as beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bad to steal, you know,”</p><p> </p><p>If Mina was to kill her for what she’s done, she wouldn’t mind, but there’s no trace of anything ill on her face. No indication of threat, nor annoyance, nor hatred. She’s just being Mina; soft and warm-hearted.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it’s the best post-birthday morning Jeongyeon has ever had, maybe it isn’t. Maybe this shy smile is her new favorite, maybe it’s not.</p><p> </p><p>There are a lot of maybe’s they still have to figure out, but maybe they have all morning to find those answers out in each other’s lips. Maybe it held a yes, maybe it held a no. Maybe it didn’t help at all. But who cares? Certainly not Jeongyeon nor Mina. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so how did this long arse chapter treat y’all? lmk so i can improve my work! dm me @ikarosflies or just drop it here (i won’t get mad if you drop a 10k reflection paper on me for this update, i promise) </p><p>and did everyone see dubchaeng’s STM? god, their voices are still stuck in my head till now. honest, no word a lie 😭</p><p>also, jeongyeon is back! how great of a news is that?! she gave me all the energy i needed to push through this, so everybody say, thank you jeongyeon!</p><p>oh, almost forgot, happy valentine’s day to those celebrating! see you next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. [M] puppy eyes: season two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ: </p><p>there will be a mature [M] scene up ahead. if you are not comfortable reading this kind of stuff, please, for the love of everything holy, do not read it. please skip. </p><p>the [M] scene will start and end with this symbol ㅡㅡㅡ</p><p>i will put a summary of what the characters have felt on the end notes on that specific scene, so that you won’t be forced to read it just to get a gist. again, if you are uncomfortable reading such, don’t. </p><p>thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The drive back to Seoul was long, tiring even, but Jeongyeon doesn’t feel any of it. Not when Mina laughs at her jokes, not when Mina holds her hand whenever it rests idly on the center console. <em>Not when she gives me her shy smile whenever I meet her eyes.</em></p><p> </p><p>Everything that happened earlier in the morning has been etched on their minds. Not one single moment forgotten; not the gleam on Mina’s eyes when Jeongyeon <em>stole</em> a kiss from her, not the look on Jeongyeon’s face when she guiltlessly met Mina’s gaze after her supposedly secret heist.</p><p> </p><p>Did Jeongyeon ever regret kissing Mina? <em>Never. </em></p><p> </p><p>Did Mina ever regret letting her? <em>Never.</em></p><p> </p><p>They didn’t speak of it; the kiss. That one kiss Jeongyeon hasn’t done for show, that one kiss where Mina felt like it wasn’t done out of obligation, but out of attraction. They didn’t, but their eyes let each other know that it was a progress; towards what, they do not know yet, but they’ve got all the time in the world. They can figure each other out, know each other more without being too obvious. They can be sweet, they can be touchy, and no one, not even them would suspect anything. They can continue to dance along the lines they’ve drawn; lines that are blurry, lines that were once drawn in the sand. They tiptoe, for neither of them were certain of what they feel, of what the other was feeling. Maybe they’re both waiting for the waves to erase it, to leave no trace of it. Maybe they’re both waiting for whatever feelings they’ve felt from the past weekend to subside, to be gone.</p><p> </p><p>But what if it stays? What if it doesn’t fade?</p><p> </p><p>Neither knew how they’d deal with it so they’re depending on time to give them an inkling, whether it’s here to bloom or to wither.</p><p> </p><p>Mina slid the key into the knob and turned it to unlock the door to her dorm. As soon as it opened, Jeongyeon walked right in, past Mina, and brought the bags down beside the coat rack. She toed her shoes off, shrugged the jacket off of her shoulders, hanged it, and went straight to the couch, groaning when she plopped on to it, “So tired,”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Mina hung her jacket and removed her footwear with a small smile. <em>She did drive for a few hours, so I guess she has the right to slump down on her ‘bed’.</em> She picked their bags and moved them beside the coffee table near the sofa, looking at Jeongyeon whose eyes are closed, whose limbs are sprawled widely— leaving no space for anyone to occupy, “Rest. I’ll unpack your things.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon made a grumbling noise as she sat up and pulled Mina’s waist to an embrace. The latter got surprised a little as she thought Jeongyeon doesn’t have any energy left, but she turned to cup her face, tired eyes met hers as Jeongyeon pressed her chin on her abdomen, “We might never unpack these if I don’t do it now,”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Jeongyeon drags her word of disagreement as she adjusts to pull Mina down with her onto the couch. Mina didn’t put up a fight and just let herself fall on top of Jeongyeon. For the nth time today, she felt her warm hug. For the nth time today, her favorite scent engulfed her sense, “let’s just stay here for a while,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon moved her arms so Mina can lie a little more comfortably on her before wrapping her arms around her again. She leaned her head up, kissing the mole on her nose, then both her eyes. Mina couldn’t do anything but giggle at Jeongyeon being this endearing. Even when she’s tired, she’s always got the energy to somehow be an adorable dork.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon lets her head fall back on the cushion, closing her eyes yet again; with Mina still on top of her, their bodies still pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>Mina just rested her chin on the chest of the girl underneath her, concurrent with its rise and fall. She watched Jeongyeon sleep for a few moments, wondering if she’s actually going to doze off while they’re in this position, “We can’t sleep like this,” she utters, trying to wake Jeongyeon up. <em>She’ll get cramps if I stay here longer. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Jeongyeon asks, too tired to even open her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In case it isn’t obvious, I’m on top of you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She tried to get up, but Jeongyeon just tightened her embrace, “Don’t go,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled at a reason she isn’t certain of, is it because Jeongyeon is being clingy or because she’s being a baby? <em>Maybe a clingy baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t even brushed our teeth yet,” she points out a reason that does not have anything to do with what she really has in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you brush mine?” the Korean mutters sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeong,” Mina scolds her gently, she knows she’s tired, but this arrangement will make her even more tired; so she thought of ways for Jeongyeon to let go of her.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sighed and Mina knows she’s won, “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon never learns.</p><p> </p><p>She just used Mina’s <em>Antarctically Cold</em> toothpaste; the same that woke the heck out of her last time. The only difference now is she didn’t complain, mainly because she knows how it tastes but still chose to use it since she’s too tired to get her own from her bag. Now, she’s sitting on her <em>bed</em>, wide awake. Sleep has left her body again, and the only way to get it back is to tire her eyes out.</p><p> </p><p>Mina walks out of the bathroom already on her loose t-shirt and her <em>barely there</em> pyjama shorts. Jeongyeon tries to calm down her slight nervousness at the sight. <em>Jesus, Yoo, you’ve already seen her in a swimsuit!</em> She looked away, but her eyes betrayed her when it looked up again to peek at Mina’s backside when she hung her towel near the closet. <em>Stop looking! </em>she scolds herself internally and thought of how she’d gain back her sleepiness instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to sleep?” Mina stood in front of the table with a question on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head to answer, “Aren’t you?” Jeongyeon asks back.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese woman only furrowed her brows, ignoring her query, “I thought you were tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your toothpaste does wonders,” <em>More than any other coffee.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you wanna do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I borrow your laptop? I don’t wanna watch on the TV if you’re going to sleep,” she doesn’t want to disturb Mina, <em>she needs to get some rest, too.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m not yet tired either,” Mina sat beside her, “What were you going to watch?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, she’s going to join me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that cue, Jeongyeon reached for the remote and turned the TV on. She navigated through the sea of films and settled on one particular series, “Full House?” she looked at Mina for approval, and when she nodded, she clicked on Episode 1.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They turned most of the lights off and the only thing that illuminates the room is the soft glow that’s coming from the screen and the lamp beside the couch. Jeongyeon said that this would tire their eyes more and it would help <em>save the Earth. </em></p><p> </p><p>A few more episodes in and Jeongyeon made a move to lie down. She shifted her body to fit the length of the couch, her head lay sideways on Mina’s lap while her feet dangles at the far end. Mina adjusted as well, so they wouldn’t get cramps later on.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Jeongyeon’s purple hair is already within her reach, Mina didn’t resist the urge to run her hand through it, occasionally scratching lightly. Jeongyeon sighed at the touch, it isn’t often that she gets pampered like this. She laid on her side and brought her hand to Mina’s knee, resting a portion of her chin there.</p><p> </p><p>The episode just drags through and Mina has a question on her mind that she can’t seem to dismiss, “Jeong?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hummed, eyes droopy with all the magic Mina’s hand is doing to her hair, “Have you been meeting up with Sana?” Mina tried to sound casual while still running her hand through the purple strands, her eyes still glued at the screen. Jeongyeon frowned at the question, <em>how did she know that?</em> “Yes,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon totally forgot about Sana for the whole day, dare she even say, the whole weekend, after they met Miyeon. Now that Mina has mentioned her, it seems like she’s slowly being pulled back to the reality— where Sana still has a grip on her.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon isn’t sure what to think and feel. <em>I love Sana, right? That’s the right thing to say.</em></p><p> </p><p>Since when did Jeongyeon let her logic decide for things like this? Almost never, but maybe it’s for the best, because now she’s wondering about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But do I still really? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pushed it in the back of her mind, <em>I can deal with that later. </em>She knew she couldn’t just leave a ‘yes’ and not follow up with an explanation, so she thought of doing the <em>right thing. </em></p><p> </p><p>She remembered the anguish she felt when Sana asked her a few months ago. She revisited the time when she was hurting, when Sana broke her apart.</p><p> </p><p><em>But why am I afraid to tell this to Mina?</em> To say that her mind is a mess is an understatement, it’s all jumbled. All the times she met up with her ex, she never told her, not even once.</p><p> </p><p>A question lingers on her mind amidst all the ache and confusion: <em>Why? Why do I keep all these from her? </em></p><p> </p><p>She racked up her brain for answers, but she knows she wouldn’t find any any time soon. <em>I gotta focus on the now.</em></p><p> </p><p>A few more strokes and light scratches, Jeongyeon grabbed Mina’s hand and lay flat on her back, so she can see her face better. She held it down to her stomach and let their hands rest there, her thumb running a sideways pattern on Mina’s palms. “Remember when you saw her on the hallway? When you kissed me?” Mina nodded, using her other hand to run her fingers through the waves of purple. Jeongyeon looked at their hands and just continued her thumb’s soothing pattern, “She asked me to go to the park with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina urged her to continue with a soft hum, “And then we just talked... she asked me how was I, am I happy, if I lov—” gulping, she stopped herself on the last part, and Mina was curious what it was, but she wouldn’t cut Jeongyeon when she’s sharing her thoughts, “Of course, I told her I was. The team is great, I’m happy with my academics, I’m happy with you...” Mina stopped her hand and just looked at Jeongyeon. <em>Really?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just continued to mumble, her eyes never meeting Mina’s, “I told her that I’m not her business anymore and I like you...”</p><p> </p><p>Mina caught Jeongyeon’s thumb with her fingers, giving it a slight squeeze, her heart was pounding like crazy, she could feel her blood rushing to her face, her mind on haywire. <em>What’s wrong with you, Mina? She doesn’t really like you!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon finally looked up, and it wasn’t the expression Mina was expecting, it held sadness and confusion in them. “I mean, what else is there to say? That I barely got through the week she left because all I can think about is her? How my stupid heart is still stuck with her?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon brought her hand up and covered her face with it. The pain she felt when Sana left her came crashing down on her, again. With a slight shake of her head, she smiles, albeit bitterly, “I couldn’t just tell her that, that’d be unfair.” she bit the insides of her lower lip, “I don’t want to push myself again to her, I don’t want her to feel burdened just because she couldn’t return my feelings...”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Jeongyeon knew what she said was true. The night it all happened, she wished she waited for Sana to love her on her own time, that she shouldn’t have said those three words before her. Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed too much, maybe if she didn’t, they’d still be together, happily— and she would’ve been saved from all the heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Mina could feel the heaviness in Jeongyeon’s heart. She wanted it to go away, but she didn’t know how. She removed her hand that’s covering her face; she wanted to see her eyes but it was hiding behind her lids.</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t know what’s going on in Jeongyeon’s mind, that shouldn’t be a surprise, but right now, she doesn’t have an idea of what’s on her mind, either.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon still hasn’t let go of her own bite on her lower lip, and it’s starting to turn red. With her thumb, Mina gently pulled Jeongyeon’s lip away from her own teeth.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly leaned down, as if still contemplating whether this is a bad decision or not. It’s one of those moments where Mina just lets whatever be and just thought, <em>fuck it.</em></p><p> </p><p>Their lips met, and for a split second, she felt that Jeongyeon got startled. The kiss was brief, and soft and warm, as Mina intended to. She wanted to relieve Jeongyeon some of the hurt she’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chased her lips when she let go, and if she’s learned anything from this weekend, Jeongyeon would catch whatever she’s trailing after.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon slowly turned as she sat up, and Mina could see the agony in her eyes were gone, the confusion that once troubled her, already buried back. It was all replaced with something Mina is afraid to even utter; her eyes darker, her breathing shallower. This Jeongyeon isn’t the same Jeongyeon who was on the verge of breaking, this is someone who is ready to pounce and kill.</p><p> </p><p>Something has shifted as her breathing got harder. There's an inexplicable pull between them, a palpable electricity that she can almost taste.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s face seems a bit closer than it was earlier; her lips parted, her eyes hooded. Mina watched her gaze drift down to her mouth, and she’s now certain that Jeongyeon wants her to lose the last bit of her sanity when she licked her lips in the most sensuous way. <em>Oh my God. </em></p><p> </p><p>The pull is there, the urge is there. Myoui Mina is strong enough to resist all these, but does she want to?</p><p> </p><p>The air that surrounds them became thick; and Mina isn’t one to wait when things are already within her reach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(mature scene up ahead, will end on the next ㅡㅡㅡ) </p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ</p><p> </p><p>In a matter of seconds, she is kissing Jeongyeon again. It was fervent, passionate; but both didn’t care. It’s exactly what they want, and possibly need in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon brought her hand on the side of Mina’s neck, her thumb resting on her jaw to hold her in place. Her other hand found Mina’s waist, leaning in while putting weight on her knees so she can lay Mina down slowly and gently.</p><p> </p><p>From there, Jeongyeon’s palm slid down to her leg, lifting it up to the couch in between one of her knees, the other one followed not a second later. Jeongyeon dragged her hands on the back of her thighs to pull her closer and started to kiss her neck, she didn’t stop until she found her pulse point and lightly sucked on it, eliciting a breathy moan.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s mind is in a literal mess. <em>What</em><em> am I doing? What are we doing?</em> She knows she started this but is she even sure of what she’s getting herself into? Isn’t this another one of her rash decisions?</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon continues her assault down to her collar bone, hands already roaming around her clothed upper body.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until it slipped under her shirt; Mina writhes under Jeongyeon as she felt her hand caress the side of her abdomen, its intention clear as day as it goes dangerously upwards to her chest, “Jeong-“ Mina’s breath hitched as it reached the underside.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Mina’s mind is panicking, she’s only got two choices but why is it so hard to decide? The only thing that’s separating Jeongyeon’s fingers and her breasts is her bra, and if that comes off, she wouldn’t know what to do. <em>Mina, stop.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s thumb found an opening in the middle and gently brushed the breast’s underside, making Mina gasp for air, but she never got it, as Jeongyeon captured her lips for a deeper kiss. Mina is almost losing herself with everything she feels, but there’s something within her that pulls her away. <em>What is it?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is slowly riding her shirt up, exposing her toned abdomen little by little, and as it goes, she trails with soft kisses, never missing a spot.</p><p> </p><p>Every touch, every kiss set fire to every place it lands on— it’s enough for her to break every rule, every term on their contract. She’s willing to risk everything but there’s something in the back of her mind that’s stopping her from letting all this happen. <em>A doubt? Regret? Losing Jeongyeon after this? </em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stopped when she got close to her heaving chest; her lips hovered, her eyes exude danger. Mina could see the lust in those deep brown orbs that stared at her for a moment, as if asking for permission. When she didn’t receive complaints, she trailed feather-light kisses, between the valleys, up her neck. Everything was gentle until she met Mina’s lips, kissing her with the same intensity as before.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand went around her back, unclasping the hooks of the brassiere in one pinch. She didn’t bother taking off Mina’s shirt and just let it be. She pulled the item off of her body and threw it somewhere. Jeongyeon took a moment to look at Mina’s naked torso before lowering her head down to capture one nub between her lips. The girl underneath squirms in pleasure as Jeongyeon swirled her tongue on the tip.</p><p> </p><p>One hand is traveling excruciatingly slow down to her hips and once it got onto its destination, Jeongyeon slipped her hand into her shorts, copping a feel of her bare ass before clutching it hard; kneading it wantonly.</p><p> </p><p>Mina tugged at the purple strands, pushing her chest onto Jeongyeon’s face more at the feeling. She is really losing it this time; panting and moaning at everything. Jeongyeon is relentless.</p><p> </p><p>She’s made a decision that she will either be really happy about in the morning or regret greatly when she wakes up. She thought, maybe it’s time to let Nayeon go and be happy with someone who she can actually like, <em>and possibly love. </em></p><p> </p><p>But a fear popped up on her mind— a thought that ruined the hopes that she was just starting to build. <em>She still loves Sana. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mina opened her eyes with the realization, <em>shit, what am I doing? I can’t do this to myself again.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Jeong,” Mina weakly mutters and tried to pull Jeongyeon up, which the latter did obey, but it was to capture her for another deep kiss. “Sto—“ her words fell into a silent moan as Jeongyeon pushed her knee in the most pleasurable way to her core.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon groaned when she felt Mina’s nails drag up her back, it would’ve turned her on more but she feels like Mina is pulling away. She felt a hand on her chest subtly pushing her, so she stops and lets her breathe.</p><p> </p><p>They’re both panting but she couldn’t help but stare at Mina’s radiant face. The lamp that illuminates the whole of it just proves that even in the slightest of lights, Mina’s beauty is incomparable. “Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>They locked gazes at the compliment, and although their heart rates are still on a skyrocket, she manages to playfully nudge Jeongyeon’s shoulder. “That won’t get you anywhere anymore, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only smiled as she pulls Mina’s shirt down, she looked at her apologetically, “No, I’m sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>Mina fixed her shirt and sat up, placing a hand on Jeongyeon’s jawline, her thumb brushing on her cheek, “No, it’s not your fault, it’s mine. I’m sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>ㅡㅡㅡ </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leaned to the touch and planted a soft peck on Mina’s palms, “You should go to bed,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only nodded and they both stood up, Jeongyeon not letting go of Mina’s hand as she went to pick up her underwear, “I think this is yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina laughed at the way Jeongyeon wiggled her eyebrows while smirking, she couldn’t believe just three minutes ago, she’s under this goofball’s spell, that she’s almost willing to give herself to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Give me that, you pervert!” Mina swiped her brassiere from Jeongyeon’s hands and led her to her bed, chuckling amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>She half expected them to be awkward after what just happened <em>or what not happened,</em> but she’s glad that they aren’t. She hopes the same could be said when they get off of this cloud and back to the Earth where they’re faced with complications— namely, Nayeon and Sana.</p><p> </p><p>Mina sat on her mattress and Jeongyeon had to resist the urge to just join Mina on the bed, cause who are we kidding, the bed is so much comfier than the couch, <em>not to mention the cuddles I could get,</em> but she didn’t. She’s already invaded Mina’s personal space and her body too much in the span of thirty-six hours. <em>You’re so fucking disrespectful, Jeongyeon. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Jeongyeonie.” Mina utters as quiet as she can, still holding on to Jeongyeon’s hand; looking up to her with a little smile on her face. <em>I definitely have a lot to think about tonight...</em></p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Minarin.” Jeongyeon mumbles as she placed a kiss on her temple, mimicking the smile Mina has on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>With one last glance, Jeongyeon went back to the couch with an even messier mind. A particular Japanese inserting herself into her train of thought. <em>Sana. </em></p><p> </p><p>She looked at Mina whose face looked so peaceful, whose face she wants to see every single day, whose face she wants to pepper with kisses, <em>whose lips I want to take every chance I could get...</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smiles sadly, will their birthday bubble end when Monday comes?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope not because I want to hear more of her laughs and be the reason behind it. I want to take those afternoon naps and be whatever spoon she wants me to. I want to see her shy smile again, her clinginess, her being so carefree; not worrying who watches us, whether we’re acting right or too much. I want the little flutter on my heart to stay whenever she’s around. I wa—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon could go on and on, but a question suddenly took over her mulling. One that could possibly be an answer to another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do I still love Sana? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Or am I slowly falling for you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s alarm went off and although she’s spent, the thought of Mina getting woken up by its annoying sound this early in the morning gave her the motivation to open her eyes and turn it off.</p><p> </p><p>Sore from their getaway, she stretched her limbs out with a little wince and a sigh of relief in the end, easing some rigidness on her muscles. She sat up and looked at Mina’s direction, noticing that she’s barely moved from the position she last saw her. Her cheeks are puffed against the pillow and Jeongyeon couldn’t help her smile at the sight. <em>A baby.</em></p><p> </p><p>She moved as quietly as she can, not making any unnecessary noise. When she was done doing her morning rituals, she checked for the time on her phone.<em> I hope I’m not late for training.</em> She was surprised to see a text notification from someone this early.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sana: jeong, please come by the dorm i need help please</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Help? What could she possibly need my help with?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suspicious with the plea, she opts to subtly ask for Sana’s roommate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon: Can’t Dahyun help you? I have training.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tried to dismiss it, thinking that this is the perfect timing to play hard to get.<em> Sana should know that I’m not always going to be there for her unless she takes me back.</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s the perfect plan. Sana will miss her more and it will help her realize what she’s been missing. <em>And I get more time with Mina.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mina.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked back to the bed and immediately, her lips formed a smile. She sat on the couch and wrote on a post-it to leave for Mina.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Went to training.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Didn’t wake you cause you sleep like a baby, I had to resist pinching your cheeks!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the field after reading this, let’s get breakfast (or lunch? or brunch?)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeonie x</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stood and walked towards the bedside table, sticking it to where Mina would easily notice.<em> Hope she comes for breakfast and not lunch. My babies are already grumbling.</em>Jeongyeon let out a chuckle at the thought, Mina would like the worms as her babies joke.</p><p> </p><p>She eyed her beautiful face and hesitated if she could kiss her, now that the birthday pass has expired. <em>She wouldn’t know. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon placed a hand on a space above Mina’s head on the mattress to support herself while she leans down to steal yet another kiss from the unsuspecting, unmoving, and basically sleeping, Myoui Mina.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, she kissed her hair, down to one of her eyes; then the mole on her nose, and finally her lips. She grins when she did all that without being caught.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you steal the same things twice?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina mumbles with a small curl of her lips upwards, resembling a teasing smirk with her eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled. She got caught, <em>again</em>. “Gotta work on being sneaky,” she sat on the side of the bed and is tempted to just lie back down and cuddle with Mina all morning, “You always catch me,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina let out a little giggle before opening her eyes, reaching for Jeongyeon’s hand, “You’re one bad thief,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon cocks a brow, “I’m bad as in bad because I steal, or bad because I suck at it?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina tugged at her hand, attempting to pull her down to the bed. Of course, Jeongyeon lets herself fall, it’s what she wants to do. She shifted to face Mina and was surprised when she got a kiss on the tip of her nose, “Both,”</p><p> </p><p>She got even more surprised when Mina wrapped her arms around her, burying her nose on the crook of her neck, “Why do you always smell good?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I smell... good? I don’t even have perfume?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wants to tease Mina about it but a shiver went up her spine, her body got tense, and she stopped breathing for a moment when she felt Mina kiss her neck. Flashbacks of last night came to mind, and it’s not doing her any good. It’s making her throat dry and her heart race.<em> Jesus, is she going to kill me?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Stop tensing, I’m not gonna try anything,” she breathes, “Yet,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes went wide, <em>oh my fucking goodness, what?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina is enjoying how rigid Jeongyeon’s body went when she teased her, <em>she’s probably panicking inside her head,</em> and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Jeongyeon is panicking internally, but all that subsided when she felt Mina’s smile against her neck, “Mina!” she whines, leaning her head back to escape from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Mina only looked at her innocently, eyes expressing nothing but, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to laugh and tease Jeongyeon more; after all, this may have been the only time where she got the upper hand. “Stop doing... things!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina chased after her neck, smiling mischievously while trailing soft kisses from her throat up to her chin, “What things?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tenses up yet again, but Mina isn’t planning to stop until she evens this out.<em> She’s stolen twice already!</em> She planted a soft kiss on her lips, one that lingered for a bit, before letting Jeongyeon go with a little push and a grin, “Go to training,”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re evil, Myoui.” Jeongyeon mutters with furrowed brows, knowing exactly well that Mina was just teasing her. The latter’s smile only got wider, “No, I’m not.” Mina kissed her again, giving another shove to get Jeongyeon going, “Get up, you have training,”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Jeongyeon sits up, “Read my note, alright?” before finally standing on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not just tell me now?” Mina quirks her eyebrows up.</p><p> </p><p>“Notes are sweet,” Jeongyeon bent to kiss her cheek, “I’m sweet, so read it,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina pursed her lips at the thought,<em> indeed,</em> amused at Jeongyeon this early in the morning, “Okay, <em>sweetie pants,</em> I’ll read it when you leave,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grinned, she can already tell that today could be like their getaway, “Laters, baby,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina just cackled at the phrase and made a gesture with her hands, shooing Jeongyeon away.</p><p> </p><p>With a slight shake of her head, Jeongyeon picked up her gym bag and went out the door. She pulled out her phone from her pocket to check her schedule for the day but got startled at the amount of missed calls from Sana. <em>What the hell?</em></p><p> </p><p>She knew Sana would try to do things first without anyone’s aid, and if she’s calling this much, it means she really needs the help. Grunting, Jeongyeon dialed her number back and started to walk towards her dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Three calls. All got sent to voicemail. Sana isn’t answering her phone and Jeongyeon is starting to worry.<em> Shit, I hope Dahyun’s there.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sana?” Jeongyeon started knocking as soon as she got to her door. When it wasn’t answered, she called for her again, louder this time, “It’s Jeongyeon,”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongie!” she heard her muffled wail behind the door, <em>is she crying?</em> “There’s a spider on the door!”</p><p> </p><p>The knob only joggled when Jeongyeon tried to open it, “It’s locked!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon knows it’s just a spider, but Sana is afraid of anything that crawls or whatever gives her the <em>heebie-jeebies.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sana,” Jeongyeon gets her attention, and she knew from the soft whimpers that the Japanese knew what she wanted for her to do, “I need you to unlock the door for me,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon waited for a sound that isn’t from Sana, something that will let her know that the door has been unlocked, but it never came, <em>she’s scared, shit, she’s not going near this door.</em> “I can’t help you if I’m still outside,”</p><p> </p><p>More whimpers. <em>Where the fuck is her roommate? Is she afraid of spiders, too?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sighed, she took a glance at her phone for the time. She’ll miss this morning’s Cardio Workout if she doesn’t speed this up, and although she hasn’t called Sana pet names for a long time, she now has to, just to get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, please, I know you’re afraid. Just turn the lock quickly and run, I’ll take care of it for you.” she pleads. Jeongyeon hopes it worked because she doesn’t know any other way to get in her dorm other than through this door.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, she heard a click, followed by a loud scream, “Jeongyeon!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon moved fast and swung the door open, only to be faced with Sana freezing on her spot while tears flow down her cheeks, the spider already on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can’t kill it at this point.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pulled Sana out the door, “Stay put,” while she felt around the pockets of her bag for her powerbank. It’s the only thing that’s small and easy to control with her wrist. <em>Better this than my phone.</em></p><p> </p><p>With great precision, Jeongyeon swats it off of Sana. As expected, the hit didn’t kill the spider; it scuttled along the hallway and Jeongyeon could see the relief in Sana’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I hit you?” Jeongyeon tentatively asked to which Sana only answered with teary eyes, a pout, and a shake of her head, “Are you good?” she inquired while pocketing the device.</p><p> </p><p>Sana wasn’t in the mood to talk much, so it seemed; she hugged Jeongyeon instead, sniffling while she pressed her face on the crook of her neck. <em>I missed her hugs.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist, inhaling the same strawberry scent she’s loved before as she leans her nose on her hair while rubbing her back to soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon hears her mumble and couldn’t help but feel guilty that she didn’t answer in an instant, “I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner, I should’ve known,” <em>should’ve known it’s something Sana is very much afraid to handle.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sana tightened her embrace, “It’s okay, you’re here,” nuzzling closer to Jeongyeon, “You’re here,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here,” Jeongyeon continued to run her hand on her back, Mina did this to her so she knows it’s calming, she hopes it affects Sana the same way, “You’re okay,”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Park Jihyo is already rushing to get out of her door. She needs to sort out articles some of the editors of the paper have sent to her and start printing the Winter issue before the snow actually comes.</p><p> </p><p>She closed the door behind her, and when she lifted her face up to look at the way, she saw a ginger head, <em>which is no doubt Sana because she’s the only one on this uni who has this beautiful fire-orange hair, and her dorm is just right there,</em> leaning to probably kiss someone with purple hair.</p><p> </p><p>Purple hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who the heck has purple hair other than Yoo Jeongyeon?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo’s heart pounded on its ribcage, <em>they might see me!</em> She tried opening her door again but it’s already locked. <em>Great.</em> She could’ve shouted Nayeon’s name so the girl can open the door for her, but that would be dumb and stupid because it’ll just garner unwanted attention. She could fish for her keys but that would take more time than just scurrying away.</p><p> </p><p>So she hurriedly walks towards the other way and turned into a corner, mind racing with so many thoughts. She clutched her chest, trying to calm it down, and although she’s afraid they might catch her, she risked a peek. If only she had her glasses on, she’d already seen their faces. <em>Why do I leave them at the office!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon, <em>or the girl with purple hair, I’m not sure, but I’ll be, once I see her more,</em> appeared to be unhappy with what Sana attempted to do or maybe they’re disagreeing on something.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo wanted to know so bad what they were talking about, but what she really needs to confirm is whether this is Jeongyeon or some other girl.<em> But Jeongyeon is the only one with this hair color...</em></p><p> </p><p>If this is some girl, she wouldn’t give a damn, Sana could fuck anyone she likes, but if this is Jeongyeon, Mina needs to know. They’re both her friends, but she wouldn’t let Jeongyeon hurt Mina this way. This is cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Both women stood a little farther from each other than earlier, and purple girl waited for Sana to get in and close the door before turning her heels; Jihyo pulled back as soon as she saw that the woman is going in her direction and pretended to be so busy with her phone. The girl walked past her, and there’s no denying now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yoo, 0</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The name on the back of her training shirt confirms it all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What were you doing here, Jeongyeon?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After Jeongyeon and Mina got back from their weekend getaway, everybody took notice that something has shifted. One day into the weekdays and they’re practically inseparable, always on each other’s sides, always smiling like their eyes hide secrets. Their anti-PDA scheme was already forgotten, so it seems, with the amount of flirting and kissing they’re doing, even when they’re with the team.</p><p> </p><p>The gang knows they’re together, that they like each other, but what is up with them being like this? Like they’re stupidly in love?</p><p> </p><p>Everyone on the table had this question on their minds, Jihyo can tell; it’s apparent from their faces. Even she is starting to question what she saw this morning. <em>They look like they genuinely like each other. Mina has this sparkle in her eyes whenever she looks at Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon couldn’t get her hands off of Mina.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was deep in thought;<em> if they’re like this, then why is Jeongyeon with Sana earlier, hugging or kissing or whatever?</em> She couldn’t place what she saw.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe Jeongyeon just had the closure she wants from Sana... but why that early?</em> Then she remembered that Jeongyeon had her gym bag with her and Sana is still on her sleep shirt, <em>or why did it took her all night...</em></p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure what to make of everything she’s seen, from Sana pulling Jeongyeon to a bathroom back at the party to seeing Jeongyeon out of Sana’s dorm. <em>Jeongyeon would never cheat... she’d never, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>Her mulling was put to a halt when Mina held her hand, “Jih, you okay?” <em>No, Mina. I am not okay. I think your girlfriend is cheating on you.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was faced with two choices. <em>Should I tell her now or not?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she held back with a smile. <em>Not going to jump to conclusions, I need to be sure first.</em></p><p> </p><p>Just then, Jeongyeon stood up, fingers already entwined with Mina’s, “We’re going,”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, we’re getting sick of you anyway,” Momo tries to tease them, but Mina just smiled and muttered a soft “Bye,” before letting Jeongyeon pull her away from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they did <em>it</em>?” Momo unbashedly asks the team as soon as the two were a few steps away.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was quick to answer the Vice with a jab, “Is the sky blue?”</p><p> </p><p>They held serious gazes for a second before snickering, <em>Tzuyu has a point. Of course, they have. They’ve been dating for months.</em></p><p> </p><p>“You think sex did this to them?” Jihyo sets aside her worries for a while, she wants to know the girls’ thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Momo chuckled lowly, “Yep, a mind-blowing one, or like on the beach or the pool,” before eating again.</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo weighs the possibilities,<em> that, or they’ve said the three words.</em></p><p> </p><p>“The real question here is, have they said <em>it</em>?” Jihyo insinuates with a smirk on her face, “I bet Mina said it first,”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung frowns almost instantly, “Mina unnie?” a clear look of disapproval spread on her face, “Hyung said it first.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the ‘who said what first’ question, Momo grimaces at a thought that passed her mind, “Oh my God, that’s definitely it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo laughs with a shake of her head, “I’m a genius, I know,”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re going to be even more disgusting,” Momo closes her eyes in defeat. Now she has to endure another season of Jeongyeon being gross and always doing the puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“If you had made a move on Dahyun already then maybe you wouldn’t be this bitter,” Jihyo teases her and the other couple at the table only chortled, they knew their Momo unnie likes Dahyun but never acted on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the one who has been pining ove—“ Jihyo’s eyes went wide, she knows Momo wouldn’t hesitate to reveal who she likes to everyone, so she shoved her dessert on her mouth, “This cookie tastes so good, right, Momoring?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo smirks and nods. She’s been keeping Jihyo’s secret ever since, and every time she uses it against her, the brunette clamps up and does whatever she asks her to.</p><p> </p><p>Although weirded out with how the unnies are acting, Chaeyoung has a proposal to the people on the table, “Y’all wanna bet?” she knows her hyung isn’t a chicken when it comes to these things and decided to capitalize from it.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu scoots closer to wrap her arms around Chaeyoung’s torso and chuckled, “25,000 won Mina unnie said it first,”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung glares at her, “Babe! We’re supposed to be betting for Jeongyeon unnie!”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t lose twice if we each bet on both,” Tzuyu kisses her lips lightly in an attempt to erase her scowl, “Plus, I really think Mina unnie has <em>the</em> guts,”</p><p> </p><p>Momo only rolled her eyes at the sight of Tzuyu being sweet to her girl, but she agrees, “I think Mina said it first, too,”</p><p> </p><p>“Momo unnie! How could you?!” the blonde couldn’t understand why everyone thinks her Jeongyeon unnie doesn’t have it in her to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu rested her lips on Chaeyoung’s hair, dimples boring her cheeks. She enjoys seeing Chaeyoung lose her <em>cool</em> every once in a while and get all fired up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you even know Jeongyeon?!” Momo spats back, equally fired up and ready to argue her case.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing Momo wouldn’t budge with her choice, Chaeyoung turns to Jihyo with hopeful eyes, “Jihyo unnie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Chae, not going to change my mind. I’m voting for Mina.”</p><p> </p><p>Incredulity was written all over Chaeyoung’s expression, “There’s no way all of you think Mina unnie said it first?!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo goads her, “We really do, though,” while the other two only laugh at their banter.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’all traitors,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Walking towards her next class, Jeongyeon lets go of Mina’s hand in favor of putting an arm around her before kissing her hair, “You look pretty today,”</p><p> </p><p>“So I wasn’t pretty to you yesterday?” Mina arches a brow, trying to tease her.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jeongyeon answers immediately, and immediately she received a little shove from Mina and a playful pout.</p><p> </p><p>The Korean chuckled, her eyes swimming with endearment, “Of course, you were. You always are,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t know why she’s suddenly feeling shy under Jeongyeon’s gaze, she doesn’t know why her cheeks feel like they’re burning. She hears compliments from people all the time and she usually shrugs it off. <em>Why is Jeongyeon’s different?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Is that a blush?” Jeongyeon grins at her and Mina hides her face behind her hands; Jeongyeon seems to enjoy it as she lets out a coo, “Aww, my Minarin is shy,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stopped leading them and Mina lifted her face to see where they are. They’ve arrived at her room, and judging by the buzz from inside, the professor is still yet to make an appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Her attention went back to Jeongyeon when her hands held hers, “Dinner with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had breakfast and lunch with you,” Mina sways them as she tries to hide a smile. <em>Clingy Jeongyeonie.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon brought both her brows up, not seeing a problem with what she was asking, “So?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina tries to elude, “Aren’t you tired of seeing my face all day?” she’d like to have Jeongyeon over for dinner, there’s no doubt about that, but she wants to play with her and know Jeongyeon’s side of <em>why.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s eyes took a shift, from playful to affectionate, “No, I like being with you,” she says softly, making Mina’s heart melt a little. <em>I hope she means that.</em></p><p> </p><p>A split second later, goofy Jeongyeon is back with her impish grin, “Aren’t you tired of seeing <em>my</em> face all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Mina replies with a doting smile, pulling Jeongyeon’s hands, before wrapping her arms around her and resting her cheek on her chest; feeling her warmth, inhaling her favorite scent. She sensed more than see Jeongyeon’s smile, as the other envelopes her in an embrace, doing her usual nuzzle on her hair. Mina reckons it’s Jeongyeon’s way of saying things without words, and she hopes she’s reading her right.</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulls her head back to meet Jeongyeon’s ever-charming brown orbs; not letting go of her hold, not wanting to be apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I like being with you,”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the [M] scene is basically mina wanting to get lost with jeong. she’s almost willing to give herself to her. mina is already contemplating whether she wants to let go of nayeon, and thought that maybe she can actually like jy (and possibly love), but she remembers that jeongyeon still loves sana, so she stops her. it’s a push-pull, yes-no battle on mina’s mind from the start, and she doesn’t want to get hurt from liking (or loving) someone that doesn’t want her back for the second time. </p><p> </p><p>also, hello! did y’all miss fitymi?! sorry i wasn’t able to update as my usual 7-10 days lol bc I’m really torn about putting an M scene or not. it bugged me for more than a month, hence, this. </p><p>how did it go for y’all btw? lmk so i can improve my work! thank you for reading and please stay safe, hydrated and happy. till next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. switch to night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Minarin, ready to go?” Jeongyeon asks as she checks the contents of her gym bag, making sure that everything she needs for the game with Yonsei is already inside.</p><p> </p><p>Her brows furrowed slightly when she didn’t hear a response from the girl across the living room. Last she checked, Mina was sitting on the couch, seemingly too immersed in whatever she’s doing on her phone. When she lifted her head to confirm, Mina was still focused on the device. <em>Maybe she’s on a Ranked Game.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked at her Apple Watch and saw that there were a few chats in their group, asking others their whereabouts as their bus will leave at 12NN.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s only 11:20 AM, we still have time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She zipped her bag up and stood, leaving it for a while on the floor in favor of teasing, or maybe flirt with Mina a little, but a soft sound made her stop from her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Mina giggled, and Jeongyeon couldn’t help the smile that spread on her lips. <em>Maybe she’s watching Ray-chan’s videos her Mum sent.</em> She continued to make her way towards her, but sneakily this time. She wants to startle Mina, so she crawled to the side and to the back of the couch. Jeongyeon slowly stood, hands all up and ready to scare any time, just as she was about to pounce, her eyes caught that she’s on Kakao, texting someone an <em>“I miss you”</em> message or something that went along those lines.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon couldn’t stop herself from blurting out the first thing that came to her mind, “Who is that?” abandoning her previous intent to cater to a new one.</p><p> </p><p>Mina sucked in a sharp breath as she got startled, her phone being held close to her chest— as if she’s hiding something, as if she doesn’t want anyone to know who it is, and Jeongyeon isn’t liking it.</p><p> </p><p>“No one!” Mina recovered and scowled at her in return. She stood up and made her way to get her makeup bag and Jeongyeon only watched her, already brooding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She could’ve said it was her mom and I would’ve believed her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon squints her eyes a little as she study Mina who was busy applying her lipstick in front of the mirror. <em>But she didn’t.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon,” Mina calls her, and their gazes met through the mirror’s, “You’re staring,”</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it?” Jeongyeon asks again, more insistently this time while leaning her hands on the headrest of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Mina rolled her eyes as she leans up after finishing her final touches on her face. She turned to look at Jeongyeon and gave her an irritated look, “No. One.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon scoffed and averted her gaze, an unamused smile spread on her lips, “Okay, fine,” she decided not to pick a fight over it, it’s game day and she shouldn’t even be mad about Mina texting other people. <em>She’s your ‘fake’ girlfriend, Jeongyeon, stop this.</em></p><p> </p><p>She let out a frustrated sigh as she went around the couch and onto where her bag lies. She slung it across her chest, her face donning a grimace as she sulk and think, still not letting go of the topic despite <em>convincing</em> herself that she should stop this. <em>Her mum doesn’t even use Kakao. She calls her on FaceTime.</em></p><p> </p><p>She walked to the door without even throwing a glance at Mina and held it open, expecting the girl to come out first, but after a few seconds of waiting, no one went past the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>Annoyance growing further, she turned to look at Mina who was busy smiling and <em>flirting</em> at her phone. Jeongyeon wants to get mad, but couldn’t for numerous reasons, so she tries to contain it, “Are you coming or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked up and was even startled when she saw that Jeongyeon is already at the door. She only shrugged as she put on her jacket and slung her bag to her shoulder— unable to wipe the smile on her eyes and her excitement over text notification tones.</p><p> </p><p>She walked ahead, not knowing that the Korean behind her is already clenching her jaw at the tightness on her chest, already radiating exasperation over a feeling that she’s still in denial with.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Heard Yonsei got their Ace Pitcher back this year,” Momo informs Tzuyu who’s drinking Gatorade beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu only looked on to the field, she already knew this. She watched their opponent’s tapes and with that Ace back, Yonsei’s chances of being as good as SNU is high. “I’m nervous, unnie,” she looks to their Vice with worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Tzu,” Momo gave her a reassuring smile before bringing a hand up to squeeze Tzuyu’s cheek, “Me, Jeongyeon, and the team, we always have your back. You’re going to strike out a whole lot of 'em and we’re all scoring a lot today,”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu nodded with a little wince and a dimpled smile, thankful that Momo always understood what she needed to keep her level-headed, thankful that she always gives the best pep talks, even though all of it were short.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them sat in silence, minding their own business when they saw Jeongyeon and Mina walk past them and towards the bus.</p><p> </p><p>One is walking like she’s a sunflower that’s finally seen and felt the sun, while the other looked like she’s ready to kill the sun. The two teammates instinctively looked at each other, sensing that this isn’t Jeongyeon’s focused aura, that this is something else.</p><p> </p><p>They ran up to catch the two contrasting energies and tried to make light of the situation, even though they don’t know what’s happened yet, “Ya, Jeongyeon! You’re late!” Momo tries to jest.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only glanced at her but Momo felt that this isn’t really a good time to mess with her. She’s already throwing daggers and it’s only been one attempt to annoy her.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to Tzuyu and shook her head lightly.<em> Bad day.</em></p><p> </p><p>They let the two walk ahead of them so they could talk, “It’s game day,” Momo massages her temples, head already aching at the thought that it could be just her and Tzuyu who would play at their best today, “We couldn’t afford Jeongyeon to lose focus,”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu sighed, looking at the backs of the couple that just yesterday was inseparable, a sharp contrast of the space between them now, “I think it has something to do with Mina unnie,”</p><p> </p><p>Momo closed her eyes, groaning, “Jeongyeon and her Japanese problems,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was brooding when she got on the bus, even more so when she sat by the window and Mina had the audacity to sit beside her. <em>Why would you even sit here if you’re going to be on your phone the whole time?!</em></p><p> </p><p>She never cast another glimpse in Mina’s direction, <em>if she wants to act like I'm not here, fine.</em> But when she heard her giggle, she couldn’t for the life of her not take notice of what was causing it; her curiosity always gets the better part of her. Jeongyeon tried to peek at who she was talking to, but when she did, as if on excellent timing, Mina locked her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s annoyance grows by the minute, she wanted to know who it was. <em>Maybe Nayeon? </em></p><p> </p><p>She mulls, taking the thought further. <em>Nayeon has seemed to given up her pursuit with me, but she still hangs out with us every chance she’s got. </em></p><p> </p><p>The Korean recalls how their lunch always goes whenever the brunette is with them. She almost always flirts with Mina, but Jeongyeon reckons it’s just Nayeon being Nayeon. <em>But how come she doesn’t even bat an eye my way lately?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon decided that she’ll just sleep this off; whatever she’s feeling now is nothing but irritation, <em>it’s nowhere near jealousy or anything like that, that’s crazy,</em> she tries to tell herself as she closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes into the ride, Mina finally looks up from her phone, “Jeong,” she mumbles softly, careful not to wake Jeongyeon if she’s sleeping— which she didn’t because Jeongyeon never fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon tried to ignore Mina. She managed to, at least for a few seconds, just until Mina decided to use her shoulder as a pillow. <em>Goddamn it, Mina.</em></p><p> </p><p>She shifted on her seat and lowered the side where Mina was trying to lean on, obviously not wanting for Mina’s neck to hurt later, “Comfy?” she murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>Mina only gave her an adorable eye smile as an answer before slipping an arm around Jeongyeon’s, leaning on her shoulder before the latter could mouth a protest— and protest was something Jeongyeon wasn’t able to do as Mina tightened her hold. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon wanted to roll her eyes, but even that intention vanished along with the annoyance she felt earlier with just the mere affection Mina showed her. One whiff of that jasmine scent, and Jeongyeon knew it’s game over. She succumbed to the pleasant distinctive smell and allowed sleep to creep into her eyes and closed them, nuzzling at Mina before falling into its trap.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon woke to the sound of Mina chuckling. She didn’t move a muscle nor opened her eyes yet, wanting to get a feel of her surroundings first. The soft laugh may have been elicited because of Momo and Tzuyu just talking to her from the adjacent seat, she thought, so she buries her nose further onto Mina’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Mina noticed that Jeongyeon shifted, she adjusted her grip on her phone while the other hand reached up and touched Jeongyeon’s face without even looking, “You don’t know how much I missed you, Saku-chan!” she smiled as she caressed Jeongyeon’s cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>The girl on the other line only cackled at the nickname Mina seemed to grow fond of, “Then how about we go out for dinner later?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina was excited to hear from her friend, their connection got cut off when the other went back to Japan to train; there’s no way she’d decline. She was about to say yes when the girl followed up with another query, “No one’s going to get mad if I take you out on a date, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A date?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Mina carefully peeked up to Jeongyeon, <em>would you be?</em> She continued to stroke the smooth of her face, smiling bitterly as she dismissed any hope that the other might be, <em>of course not.</em> With what little concern Jeongyeon may have for her when it comes to these kinds of things, she’s not getting her hopes high. <em>She doesn’t even ask about me and Nayeon.</em> She wishes that the girl is still sleeping, just so she can save herself from a few explanations and endless teasing. <em>You wouldn’t even care.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No one’s going to get mad, don’t worry about that,” Mina says, a little dejected at the thought that Jeongyeon would even push her to go on this ‘date’. <em>Because all she really cares about is Sana.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina heard a few whistles and shouting, as if they’re assembling for a quick practice, “Let’s talk more about it later. Can’t wait to see you, Mitang!” the other line beamed, obviously pleased at the answer she got.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, too. Bye,” Mina ends the call with a little grin, but all that faded when Jeongyeon moved away from her touch. She leaned back to the windows and propped her chin in the palm of her right hand, gaze looking at the streets.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s brows knitted close, not understanding why Jeongyeon had to lean on the other side when she’s already here, but she shrugs it off. <em>Maybe she just wants space so she could condition her mind to focus on the game.</em></p><p> </p><p>A few more turns and they’ve already arrived at Yonsei University. As they enter the school grounds, her eyes roamed at its beauty. She realized when they got off the bus that it’s even more beautiful up close, “Wow,”</p><p> </p><p>“Had the same reaction when I first set foot here,” Momo joined her at appreciating their environment, “Almost made me wanna transfer,” Mina smiled at her as an answer to her jest before noticing that Jeongyeon is already walking away along with a few others and a staff from Yonsei, so she jogged to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>When she did, she held Jeongyeon’s hand and laced their fingers together, “Hey,” gazing up at her, expecting to see her favorite warm brown orbs to look back with a twinkle, but Jeongyeon didn’t even take a side glance, only walked straight as if Mina wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Mina shrugged it off, even if she has a feeling as to why Jeongyeon is acting this way. <em>Not everything has to be about me.</em> She convinced herself that Jeongyeon is just trying to keep her game face on for today, not because she’s sulking or whatever.</p><p> </p><p>As they near the locker room, Mina pulled them to the side, letting Yonsei’s coordinator and the team go ahead. With a blank expression, Jeongyeon asked, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina searched her eyes, it’s her go-to when she wanted to know whatever the other is feeling because these browns can’t lie, but right now, it’s clouded; Jeongyeon is giving nothing away.</p><p> </p><p>She cupped Jeongyeon’s face, “Are you okay?” and asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” but Jeongyeon only replied with a clipped tone, like she wanted to get this over with and be on her way.</p><p> </p><p>Mina knows something is wrong, she’s not sure what, but kisses always cheer this girl up. So she tries to lean and peck her lips, but Jeongyeon swerved her head and moved away from her reach, “Let’s get inside,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turned to walk into the room, not bothering to look whether the Japanese followed suit. The latter couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her,<em> is she mad at me or did she just want to keep her focus?</em></p><p> </p><p>She decided that she shouldn’t keep on pestering Jeongyeon about it and just let the girl be for now. She walked back and wandered around until she found the Athletes’ Lounge.</p><p> </p><p>The place was well-lit, it showed the beauty of its Royal Blue and Gold theme, the school’s official colors. There were rows of couches and bean bags, a pool and foosball table, and a few TV monitors that show different sports games. A corner boasted a full display of their trophies and the walls were painted with the university’s sports achievements along with its history that caught Mina’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>As she scan through the list of awards, a figure stood beside her. Her peripheral told her that it is a woman who seemed to also admire the art and design of the mural; but when the said woman spoke, Mina knew who it was right away, “Welcome to Yonsei, Mitang,”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s bad mood is making everyone nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Momo and Tzuyu knew the team was exchanging a few tensed looks, and honestly, they couldn’t blame them.</p><p> </p><p>Their Captain isn’t exactly <em>friendly</em> when she’s like this; so no one dared to talk nor sit beside her aside from her closest friends, and even the both of them are having a hard time getting through to her.</p><p> </p><p>To Jeongyeon’s defense, she’s never neglected her responsibilities as Captain, but still, the team feels a bit uneasy with it. Sure, Jeongyeon does everything as their leader, they’re just not used to seeing their Ace all broody and pensive, a complete contrast of her usual happy and smiley.</p><p> </p><p>Momo waited for Tzuyu to finish tying her shoelaces up and motioned for the girl to come with her. When they were out of Jeongyeon’s earshot, Momo began to spill her mind, “She’s going to be trouble, I’m telling you, Tzu. Either to us or to our opponents.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather her be the angry Jeongyeon who hits home runs than the angry idiot who swings and misses every single throw.” the Vice-Captain huffs, clearly worried for Jeongyeon’s performance.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu kept mum, recalling the times when their Captain has acted this way. <em>If I find the reason behind it, I can then find a solution.</em></p><p> </p><p>She’s only done this on two occasions: One, when she and Sana had a pretty big fight that Jeongyeon never shared with them. Two, and possibly the worst one yet, was when they broke up. Jeongyeon didn’t talk to anyone for a whole week, barely on the second. Only speaking and doing her part as a student and their leader, but other than that, nada.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it seems like they’re getting the third, courtesy of course of her new girlfriend. <em>Mina unnie.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We need Mina unnie,” Tzuyu states clearly as if she’s found the answer. “Cap is mad even before we got here, but Mina unnie seems like she doesn’t even know,”</p><p> </p><p>Momo stared at her for a while before her face lit up, “Chewypoo, yes!” Tzuyu grimaced at the nickname but the Vice-Captain ignored it, “Mina needs to fix Jeongyeon, we gotta tell her,”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her what?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo’s grin already got bigger as she unlocks her phone, “That Jeongyeon is jealous and she needs to <em>un-jelly</em> her,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un-jelly?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu snickers at the word her unnie used, she isn’t sure whether that was on any dictionary but she definitely got what she meant, “But unnie, how do we even know Jeongyeon unnie is jealous? What if we’re wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo looks up from her phone and gave a knowing gaze, “I heard Mina talking about how she missed someone named ‘Saku-chan’ and how no one is going to get mad,”</p><p> </p><p>“Cap was already mad even before that call. That’s not exa—“ the taller of the two tried to butt in a disagreement but was shushed, “What do you do when someone says they missed you?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu furrowed her brows, saying the first thing that came to mind, “Ask them to hang out?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo nodded, “Why do you think Mina said ‘no one’s getting mad if they hang out?’”</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit her, “Because someone was subtly asking her out!”</p><p> </p><p>Momo hummed in response and sent a quick text to Mina, asking for her to talk to Jeongyeon, “Now, we wait.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>One text, two missed calls.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon has been trying to contact Mina for a few minutes now. She wanted to ask where she was so they could walk together to the dugout, but she wasn’t answering.</p><p> </p><p>She clenched her jaw. This isn’t exactly their home turf and she might get lost with the crowd. Jeongyeon knew Mina didn’t like to mingle with that many people, especially when she’s alone. Now she’s worried and pissed at the same time, worried for Mina and pissed at herself because she let that feeling get the best of her.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to get up and look around for her as she dials for the third time, she’ll reach her faster if she’s doing twice the effort.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held her phone by her ear as she took hurried glances at each room she passed by. When she reached the Athletes’ Lounge, the worry she felt disappeared and was replaced with relief.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was there laughing at some girl she probably just met and Jeongyeon would probably have thanked the stranger for keeping Mina company.</p><p> </p><p>She was making her way when she saw the stranger pinch Mina’s cheeks and Mina didn’t swat her hand away. Instead, she gave her a gummy smile, spurring the other to lean her head closer.</p><p> </p><p>She held her phone tight, clenched her jaw to the point of gritting her teeth. Jeongyeon couldn’t deny it any longer. It’s a feeling she despises the most. It’s a feeling that makes her blind. She is mad. She is mad because she’s jealous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First, you ignore me, then you’re going on a date, and now this?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blind from logic and reason, Jeongyeon stormed up to Mina and snaked a hand around her waist to pull her close to her. She laid hold of her chin and tilted her head up to meet her kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was surprised that Jeongyeon was here, she was even more surprised that she’s here, kissing her in front of her friend.</p><p> </p><p>She was only expecting a lingering peck but Jeongyeon didn’t let go, instead, she slipped her tongue and deepened the kiss that sent a tremble all over her body. She didn’t know why Jeongyeon is getting overboard but she fought her back with the same passion.</p><p> </p><p>This kiss can only mean one thing. <em>My Yeonie is back.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon let Mina’s lips go but she hovers over, their noses still touching, “Hi,”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Mina breathes, her eyes still closed. She caressed Jeongyeon’s cheeks, smiling at how this woman had the most exciting way to say ‘Hi’.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon leaned more and kissed her again, but it was a brief one, more of a prolonged peck, “I’ve been looking for you,”</p><p> </p><p>The girl Mina was talking to coughed, just in case her presence was forgotten. Maybe Mina really needed that reminder cause Jeongyeon’s sudden attack made her mind go blank for a while, leaving nothing but her lips to respond to.</p><p> </p><p>Mina hesitantly let go of Jeongyeon’s gaze, silently asking <em>‘what the hell was up with that?’</em> and turned to face the stranger before slipping an arm around Jeongyeon’s torso, “Sakura, this is Yoo Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon, Miyawaki Sakura.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sakura... she’s Saku-chan?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girl put up a somewhat friendly smile and offered a hand for Jeongyeon to shake, “So you’re the ace everyone on the team has been talking about. Nice to meet you, Mina’s my friend,”</p><p> </p><p><em>So you’re the one asking Mina to dinner.</em> The Korean felt her face twitch, <em>the audacity to ask my girl out on a date?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sized her up. She’s definitely Japanese with just the sound of her name, a brunette that’s almost the same height as Mina and has a very charming smile; all of which irked Jeongyeon to no end because Mina would probably say yes to a million dates with this girl.</p><p> </p><p>Without ever letting go of her hold on Mina’s hips, she takes her hand as she put force on her handshake, making the other girl wince a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina’s my girlfriend,” Jeongyeon states in a matter-of-factly manner as she enunciated word for word, as if stating a claim, as if to say <em>back off.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina scrunched her nose when she looked to her side. <em>She didn’t have to say that, Sakura doesn’t even go to our uni!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got that when you made out in front me,” she smiled at Jeongyeon without reaching her eyes, before turning to Mina with a full-on grin, paired with a hopeful glimmer on her orbs, “Dinner later, Mitang?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon ran her thumb anxiously at Mina’s hip, which the latter caught on. She looked at Jeongyeon’s eyes and knew just from its glaze that she’s pleading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can I say no to those puppy eyes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pressed lightly at Jeongyeon’s waist, reassuring her, “Rain check on that dinner? I forgot that I have a date with this big baby tonight,” Mina lies, <em>or maybe we can make that happen.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon pouts on cue when she heard Mina call her a <em>big baby,</em> but that’s a small price to pay if she can eat dinner with her later instead of this <em>Saku-chan</em> girl.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura chuckled, “I guess I have to wait for you guys to break up before I get that date with you, huh, Mitang?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s eyes went a little wide, her heartbeat a little faster; not because of the date but at how Jeongyeon would react. Unintentionally, she will know the answer to her question earlier. <em>Will she get mad?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only set a straight face, “Good luck then, cause you’re never going to get a date with Mina,” and Mina knew just from the look on her eyes, she was pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held her tighter, staring down at Sakura to get the message across, “I’m never letting her go.”</p><p> </p><p>At those words, Mina’s heart felt full. A smile broke out of her lips, her mind on haywire. Jeongyeon said it. She’s never letting her go. <em>But do you mean it?</em> a question popped out, but Mina was quick to dismiss it. <em>Can’t a girl be happy just for a day?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon turned them around and was leading them out of the lounge when Mina faintly landed a hit on her chest; her gummy smile apparent, her eyes shining with mirth before whispering, “What was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only had a frown on her face and it seemed like she’s not going to answer, ”Are you mad at me?” Mina brought a hand up to hold Jeongyeon’s face and gently tipped it so she can scan her expressions, “Hey,”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled when the girl’s scowl grew a little more and moved her face away from her fingertips. <em>Is she jealous?</em> Mina tried to ward away the ridiculous, close to impossible thought, <em>why would she be jealous...</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Yeonie, no angy please?”</em> Mina pouted and used Jeongyeon’s own tactics, the puppy eyes, in an attempt to lighten their mood up.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon sighed before she shook her head, a smile threatening to break the thin of her lips. <em>Of course, she used aegyo.</em> Mina knew exactly how to get her back and it frustrates the Korean endlessly; hates that Mina knew that she’s weak for her kisses, hates that all it takes for her to give in is one pleading look and a pout. Jeongyeon hates, but she knew it’s all what she wants at the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Still trying to put on a facade, Jeongyeon locked gazes with Mina, “She wanted what was mine,”</p><p> </p><p>With that claim, Mina’s heart felt like it would explode any second with all that fluttering feeling. It’s swelling so much, so much that if Jeongyeon continues to spew things like this, she wouldn’t know what her heart will become of.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to hide her eyes that danced with endearment, she asked, “I’m yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon held it, her confidence unwavering. “Are you not?” she asked, as if there aren’t any doubts, that Mina is hers.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is getting bolder, and Mina likes it too much.</p><p> </p><p>But a lady never gives too much of herself away, so she teases her for a bit, “You wish.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The couple made an entrance to the dugout hand in hand; traces of their previous frowns, gone. They’re being their usual selves again and that didn’t go unnoticed by the team who breathed a sigh of relief. Their Captain is back.</p><p> </p><p>Momo and Tzuyu smirked at each other, <em>our plan worked.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon led Mina to a bench after they greeted the coach and a few of their members, “Stay here, hmm? We’ll talk later,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina nodded and Jeongyeon already turned her heels, ready to give her pep talk to her team but the Japanese tugged her hand back.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze went back to Mina and instantly smiled when she felt a hand on her cheek. It turned into a grin when Mina leaned up to peck her lips, “Good luck,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already lucky, I have you.” Jeongyeon cheeses as she stole one last kiss that left Mina blushing.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon then went to focus, mind clear of anything but her drive to beat every team, especially this team, to advance to the semifinals and eventually, the championship.</p><p> </p><p>“Royals! Huddle!” the team scrambled to get to where their Captain is to hear what she has to say.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon went inside the circle her teammates formed and looked at them in their eyes, “Now, I know you’re all probably nervous about the game today, not just because our opponent has gotten their Ace Pitcher back, but also because of how I acted earlier,”</p><p> </p><p>The girls didn’t think their Captain will notice but they’re thankful that she did, “I’m sorry if I worried you and if you thought that I’ll be sulking again, missing throws and basically throwing the game away. But no, that’s not gonna happen today or ever again,”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to crush them, we’re going to strike the hell out of 'em and shower them with home runs!” Jeongyeon is already growling and the team can see the passion that sparked in her eyes, and it’s enough for the fire in their baseball pitching, baseball hitting hearts to set alight and release the roaring flames to spread all throughout; destroying every doubt and replacing it with their fiery determination as they shout with hype.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you all have it in you. I have faith in your skills. I’m not saying this because I’m your Captain, but because I genuinely do. Trust, team. In yourselves and in your teammates. We all have each other’s backs.” Jeongyeon says firmly, earning nods, “We’ll give our best, so do your best to be the best!”</p><p> </p><p>The team did get the message but couldn’t help the sniggers, all they heard was the word ‘best’. Momo was the first one to chuckle and shouted a few words of her own, “Y’all heard her! Give your best, best, best! Let’s get out there and win this thing! Fighting!”</p><p> </p><p>The team let out a chortle as they run to the field, the tension and nervousness all vanished into thin air. Thanks to their Captain and Vice who knew how to turn things around, even going so far to being comedic, just to lift everyone’s mood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Even on your speeches you’re dramatic <em>and</em> unfunny, Yoo,” Momo snickers.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon only smiled, “I had to let them know that I’m never letting personal stuff mess up my game like back then,” and took a shift before things get really ‘dramatic’, “And I’m funny! You all laughed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because it’s not funny!” Momo laughed but was subsided when the umpire called for the players to take their places on the diamond.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu took this as an opportunity to talk to Mina about earlier, “I’m glad you read Momo unnie’s text and made up with Cap,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina showed a puzzled expression, “What text?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t get it?” the brunette was also perplexed, she thought they helped them through this one. </p><p> </p><p>Mina took out her phone, and true to her words, Momo really did send a text.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Momo: Mina-jjang! Jeong is in a bad mood bc she’s jealous! Un-jelly her for the team pls! xo</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon is...” she eyed Tzuyu with a surprised reaction, “Jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu hummed despite being uncertain, “Yes? Momo unnie and I figured it out,”</p><p> </p><p>Disbelieving, Mina pouts a little, “How are you even sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu shook her head with a dimpled smile, “Just trust us, unnie. Cap was mad because of that, no other explanation.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina only let out a light chuckle, trying not to think of it too much, but failed. <em>Jeongyeon is jealous.</em></p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know why she’s happy to know this kind of information but somehow, her hope is trying to build itself again. <em>Maybe she really does mean everything she says.</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>SNU is the first to bat, Jeongyeon being their first-hitter and Sakura being Yonsei’s Opener.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon went to pick up her bat from the side of the dugout and looked in Mina’s direction. When they locked gazes, Jeongyeon mouthed, “Watch me, baby,” and paired it with a wink and a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Another shy blush from Mina was exactly what Jeongyeon needed to head on to the batter’s box with a little bit of smug on her face and a little swelling on her heart. <em>Game on.</em></p><p> </p><p>Everybody’s eyes are on the field. Everybody’s waiting for Sakura to throw that first pitch of the game. Everybody’s waiting whether Jeongyeon will be able to hit the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon anticipates it, eyes looking directly to the person who was trying to steal Mina away from her for a dinner date tonight, her irises focusing at the ball on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura didn’t have an expression as she lifted her leg up. She leaned her arm back and threw a fastball. Jeongyeon timed it and swung her bat, but it didn’t produce the sound she was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>She swung before the ball even got to her. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p> </p><p>“STRIKE ONE!” the crowd cheered as expected, their home team was off to a great start with a swing and miss batting from the away team’s Ace.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon blinked, confused at what just happened. <em>That was a fastball, I know it was, but why did it come late?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sakura remained expressionless as she gets ready for the second pitch. Jeongyeon was determined to hit the ball this time around, <em>no time for dramatics or crowd-pleasing antics.</em></p><p> </p><p>The pitcher made the throw, Jeongyeon was extra sure she would do the same slow fastball again, so she delayed her swing.</p><p> </p><p>She missed.</p><p> </p><p>“STRIKE TWO!” the crowd jumped to their seats. Their Ace is close to beating up the opponent’s and it’s sweet revenge, for all the years SNU has beaten their university to dust. They finally have a chance now that their very own is home.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon’s mind is blank and racing altogether. <em>What the fuck is happening, those are fastballs. It’s heading right to my face, why can’t I hit any of it?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Back at the dugout, everyone is on their feet, including their coach. This is the time Mina realized that something is wrong. <em>Jeongyeon is not doing this on purpose anymore... she’s actually struggling.</em></p><p> </p><p>She began to worry, one more and Jeongyeon is out.</p><p> </p><p><em>One more and I’m out. That can’t happen.</em> Jeongyeon wills for her body to catch up with her mind. <em>Is there something wrong with my hand and eye coordination? Why are they doing and anticipating two different things?</em></p><p> </p><p>The third pitch is about to be thrown, and Jeongyeon could see the smirk that’s grown on Sakura’s face before she pitched.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon doesn’t know what throw that was but she just trusted her instinct and let her body do what it usually does, hit baseballs.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura threw a curveball and Jeongyeon was able to hit it hard, the baseball flying out in the air. Jeongyeon was startled when she heard the familiar sound of the bat and the ball colliding with each other.</p><p> </p><p>The ball is falling inside the field. <em>Not a home run.</em> She realized she had to make a run for the first base before the outfielders throw it to the first baseman, otherwise, she’s really out for the game.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon slid on the dirt to touch the plate even before she got tagged by the baseman, “SAFE!”</p><p> </p><p>She breathed out a sigh of relief, now she has to watch Sakura closely to figure out whether she has a tell, a weak spot, or whatever that could show her vulnerabilities.</p><p> </p><p>Momo was the second batter. Jeongyeon signed for her to be careful and Momo understood what she was trying to say. <em>Jeongyeon barely made it out alive,</em> she has to be sure when to swing.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura pitched the same slow fastball but Momo didn’t swing, “BALL!” the throw missed the strike zone and Momo smirked at Sakura’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>Second pitch and Sakura threw a high-speed fastball. Momo swung and was able to hit it up and over the field.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Home run!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon grinned at Momo as they jogged through all of the bases. Only a portion of the crowd cheered, clearly not loving the fact that SNU took two points, without anyone getting struck out as of yet.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon got into the dugout and immediately went to their Star Pitcher, “Tzu, did yo—“</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu already knew the answer, “Miyawaki threw you change-ups, Cap,”</p><p> </p><p>Momo entered the scene as another one of their members went to the field. “Tzuyu has shown me tapes earlier of Miyawaki’s throws.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So that explains why Momo was able to hit a home run and I couldn’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Jeongyeon could even ask, their coach gathered them and showed a video compilation of Sakura’s throws that Tzuyu sent.</p><p> </p><p>“Miyawaki is the only pitcher on the team who could do this, and as long as she’s on that mound, I suggest all of you watch out for her change-up.” their coach informs them, “She never does it twice in a row, maybe it’s to prevent an injury, but you’ll know when she throws it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon nods and shares further, “It looks a lot like a fastball, I wish I could tell y’all how to tell the difference, but I can’t.” Jeongyeon looks frustrated, she definitely hates her situation right now, but she has to admit, it just fuels her fire even more. Sakura is making the game even more challenging and Jeongyeon is loving the competition.</p><p> </p><p>“Tzu and I can, though,” Momo butts in, proud that they searched about Miyawaki Sakura beforehand and told the team of what they know and how they can counter her killer change-up pitch.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the team got struck out after three outs. It would take them a while to get it, but Jeongyeon itches to bat again, just so she could shove a lot of home runs on Sakura’s face.</p><p> </p><p>The score is 2-0, SNU is up and it’s now Yonsei’s turn to score.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t score, Tzuyu made sure of that. Not a ball collided on any of the batter’s bat. Yonsei may have an Ace in the form of Miyawaki Sakura as a pitcher, but they don’t have any gifted hitters.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu made a short work of striking out all three of Yonsei’s finest, going into the second inning so her team could widen the gap more.</p><p> </p><p>The team is still struggling to differentiate Miyawaki’s fastball and her change-up but they’re learning slowly while Jeongyeon is up and ready for her turn.</p><p> </p><p>Another bout between them is starting, with Jeongyeon going through what Momo shared with them about Sakura’s weak spot, she’s all hot and ready to hit.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring it on,” she mumbles to herself as the pitcher throws her pitch. <em>Change-up.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon knew how to adjust now to its speed. She didn’t swing, not until it falls down a little bit more, but when she did, the victorious sound she’s accustomed to rang to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a Yoo Jeongyeon home run.</p><p> </p><p>The whole team, along with Mina, jumped excitedly. They’re now up 6-0. Yes, she’s friends with someone from the opposing team, but SNU is her school, <em>and Jeongyeon is playing for this side.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon did her signature shrug that’s now accompanied with a smirk, a smug grin especially for Miyawaki Sakura of Yonsei University, as she threw her bat to the side and ran on all the bases.</p><p> </p><p>She received many high-fives from her teammates, and from Mina who was waiting for her on the bench with Gatorade, and a towel already in her hand- ready to offer it to Jeongyeon anytime.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing great, Cap,” Mina presses the towel on her forehead to wipe her sweat as Jeongyeon took the drink from her, “Thanks. The team, too.” the purple-haired woman smiles in appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta watch out for them,” Jeongyeon hands back the bottle, “We’re taking this W home,” before going back to oversee the team’s performance.</p><p> </p><p>Mina is left to spectate again for a few more innings, but she doesn’t complain. <em>How can I when I get to watch a hot, snappy, and bossy Yoo Jeongyeon when she’s barking plays at her teammates?</em></p><p> </p><p>Mina watched her do everything attractively, from her eyes that are in deep concentration, her body language as their leader, <em>hell, even when she drinks water she’s making it hot.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon is a completely different person when she’s focused. Her fans are right, the Captain is really something else, especially when she’s on the field.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon was satisfied with how the team is batting and defending, so after a few innings of brooding and commanding, she went to sit beside Mina and let Momo handle them.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, Mina re-enacts the first time she kissed Jeongyeon, which surprised the latter, but as what happened before, she did not back down and kissed her as fervently, or maybe more.</p><p> </p><p>Jolts were sent throughout their bodies, either from the adrenaline or just from the taste of each other’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>When they part, Mina still held Jeongyeon’sface, their temples pressed together, eyes on either’s mouth, “How come I always get a whiny you when we’re outside this field and an arrogant you whenever we’re here?” Mina breathes.</p><p> </p><p>She worded that a little better than what her brain was goading her to say:<em> that was hot.</em> Why would she give Jeongyeon the satisfaction of hearing those words from her? No, Mina’s gonna keep it to herself and just continue to pretend and play with her more.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon smirked, inching her lips forward as she spoke, “Why? Do you want me to top you?” she stopped when her lips are centimetres away from closing the gap, their noses already poking their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Mina felt like Jeongyeon is challenging her, so she responds with action instead. Clasping both her cheeks, she forcefully pulled Jeongyeon down to devour her lips.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t let Jeongyeon get the dominance that she’s been trying to get— she won’t be topped.</p><p> </p><p>Mina leads and Jeongyeon didn’t put up a fight anymore and just lets her do whatever as she smirks into the kiss. Mina is kissing her, this is still a win-win.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t lose when Mina’s tongue is invading her mouth, because aside from winning, this is one of the highlights of her day. <em>A kiss is a kiss.</em> “You could try, but I wouldn’t let you,” Mina finally answers, her breathing shallower as she pulled away, her hand still on the other’s cheeks, an intense gaze between them.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t have broken up if it weren’t Jeongyeon’s turn to bat. Both women had hazy looks on their eyes, they know amongst themselves what they want, <em>but this isn’t the right time nor place.</em></p><p> </p><p>Eight innings later, SNU is up 17-7, thanks to their Big Three, especially Jeongyeon’s will to beat the other team’s Ace because clearly, she was flirting with her girl. Jeongyeon would never accept anything less than a W whenever it comes to her rivals, and Sakura made it a little personal when she tried to ask Mina on a date in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The team has already started to celebrate their win even with one inning left. Their Captain did so much for them, both offensively and defensively, that they’re up 10, and the opponent doesn’t look like they could still catch up.</p><p> </p><p>Seul, along with Jiyeon and the other juniors and rookies splashed the whole cooler of Gatorade over Jeongyeon’s head as a celebration while Momo and Tzuyu only laughed on the sidelines, not wanting to get a taste of Jeongyeon’s wrath if she ever get mad for this kind of antics done by their teammates.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Jeongyeon laughed it off and celebrated along, screaming how great the team is and its staff that takes care of the girls very well; from texting them important information to dealing with injuries, the SNU staff got their backs.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeongyeon, go ahead to the showers. Take your friend with you,” the coach gave her the signal to head on inside upon seeing the state she’s in.</p><p> </p><p>“What about the game, ma’am?” Jeongyeon asked, basically dripping wet with Gatorade Blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Hirai’s got it, go on,” she assured the Captain that there’s nothing to worry about anymore. Jeongyeon nodded and did as she was told, “Mina?” she called.</p><p> </p><p>Mina stood and bowed a little before she got past the coach and followed Jeongyeon to the lockers.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Jeongyeon went to her bag to get some change of clothing and her towel, “I won’t take long,” she informs the girl she’s with who just sat on the bench— loading a game on her phone, eager to use this time to beat level 2678 on Homescapes.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese was already on level 2689 when Jeongyeon emerged from the showers, wearing nothing but her sports bra and a towel wrapped around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Mina couldn’t help but check out, and maybe drool over the curves on Jeongyeon’s toned body. The slight tan that she probably got from their weekend getaway didn’t help Mina at all, in fact, it only worsened the attraction she felt. She was busy ogling that she didn’t notice that Jeongyeon is already looking at her with the biggest smirk, “Like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes before she peeled her gaze, gulping down the nervousness she didn’t know for what, “Can you put on clothes now? You’re disgusting.” she tried deflecting and added a little bit of insult, just so she can get away with the staring she did.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon quirked an eyebrow up, amused, <em>disgusting huh?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m disgusting?” Jeongyeon’s smug grin never left her face and walked up to where Mina is sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon stood and held Mina’s face to look at her. “Funny, your eyes told the opposite.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina didn’t say anything, she just stared back. Deciding that she shouldn’t back down. <em>Two can play this game.</em></p><p> </p><p>She pulled her face off of Jeongyeon’s grasp and brought a finger up to trace the lines on Jeongyeon’s abdomen, “Maybe,” eliciting a sharp inhale. The reaction alone is enough for Mina to put up a smirk of her own.</p><p> </p><p>She stood as close as she can— her touch mercilessly went up, her gaze following the trail it's making.</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked up as slowly as she can, as sultry as she can. She held Jeongyeon’s frozen gaze to her bewitching ones, inwardly enjoying how flustered the other might be with what’s happening.</p><p> </p><p>The fingertips that rested on Jeongyeon’s chest pushed her backwards as Mina took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>Her expressions slowly changed— the nervousness that plagued her got lost within as Mina pushed further.</p><p> </p><p>With every step, Jeongyeon’s eyes turned darker. Mina would be lying if she says she didn’t find the shift <em>very</em> attractive.</p><p> </p><p>Mina pressed Jeongyeon’s back against the lockers; she watched the other hiss slightly at the sudden contact on the cold of the steel. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip, trying so hard to contain the sudden urge to taste Jeongyeon’s.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeongyeon recovered her wits, she knew Mina was challenging her. <em>Let’s play.</em></p><p> </p><p>It’s now Jeongyeon’s turn to tease Mina. She snaked a hand on her lower back while the other dragged a finger up to Mina’s shoulder unhurriedly, sending a shiver.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese reluctantly looked up to meet the familiar intense gaze; the palpable electricity is back, ready to send them into another uncontrollable madness, should they let it consume them once more.</p><p> </p><p>Their ragged breathings mingled whilst Jeongyeon’s hand settle between Mina’s jaw and her neck. Leaning down, she could smell the faint Jasmine scent that always lingered whenever she’s close to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips hover over Mina’s, their eyes hooded, their breaths jagged. One more move and the distance between them will close, “You know it’s not a maybe,” Jeongyeon whispers, taunting Mina more when she brushed her lips lightly with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Mina ran her fingernails up in the most excruciating way on Jeongyeon’s bareback, “Then help me decide,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon could only answer with a breathy groan, she’s growing more and more frustrated the longer she has to wait. Mina ran her hand through the back of Jeongyeon’s hair before tugging on it. </p><p> </p><p>It’s taking almost all of Jeongyeon’s self-control to not let out another sound as Mina hovers her lips near her pulse point. <em>You’re good at this. Too good.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mina...” Jeongyeon let out a strained breath, she wants to hold for another moment, but her mess of a mind thinks she couldn’t anymore, she has to take Mina’s lips now. It’s a thirst she’s been trying to put off, but now that it’s literally an inch within her grasp, what’s there to stop her?<em> Fuck this.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon dove to capture the other’s lips, both her hands automatically pulled her closer. She pressed Mina’s waist against her, while the other moved to grasp her nape, putting in a little force, wanting to take all of her. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like Mina won this battle but she really wasn’t doing better either. She was about to give up and take Jeongyeon’s lips to her own, but the Korean just gave in a few seconds earlier than her.</p><p> </p><p>But Jeongyeon doesn’t have to know that, does she?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The Seoul National University vs. Yonsei University game ended with a blowout. The final score was 21-12 and no one was prouder than the SNU Royals who happily chatted while they strut towards the showers.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu was a few steps ahead, probably because of her long limbs and stride. She’s the first one to go into the lockers, she’s also the first one to walk out just a few seconds later. Her hands were trying to shield her eyes from something which made Momo suspicious. She rushed to the door and there stood what made Tzuyu blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Mina! Fuck Jeongyeon somewhere else!” Momo exclaimed which startled the both of them, pulling away from each other’s lips and hold in the speed of light. Mina was red from embarrassment and excused herself to get out of the locker room while Jeongyeon scrambled to put on a shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, Jeongyeon, you couldn’t hold it in your pants for another hour? Just until we get home?!” horror was in her voice but it was laced with amusement, trying to hold back laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon dressed up quickly, neck red from mortification. Momo just caught them eating each other’s faces. <em>Better Momo than anyone else, I guess.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon slung her gym bag to her chest when she was sure all of her things were already accounted for. “Do rabbit things at the dorm, not here, there are kids!” Momo still teased her even if their members are already filing inside, but she channels it out. </p><p> </p><p>She also roamed her eyes to catch whether Mina left anything, good thing the Japanese didn’t. Just as she was about to make her exit, Tzuyu stood at the doorway, blush still apparent on her face. Momo shouted one more tease, “Tzuyu saw you!” and that was the last straw.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon closed her eyes in defeat and utter humiliation. Now she’ll never hear the end of it. Tzuyu will tell Chaeyoung, and Momo will tell everyone. <em>Great.</em></p><p> </p><p>The last thing Jeongyeon heard before she went to find Mina was Momo’s laugh and Tzuyu’s gentle chuckle, which made her shook her head, questioning her choices in life. <em>Why do I keep these idiots as my friends?</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The bus ride home was a bit awkward, everyone around them was happy that they bagged that win, but Jeongyeon and Mina sat there without even talking to each other.</p><p> </p><p>It was about dinner time when they’ve arrived back at the campus. Mina got off the bus first, Jeongyeon didn’t think she’ll be waiting for her, but there she was, standing shyly under the moonlight, just a few steps aways.</p><p> </p><p>She knows Mina is feeling a little uncomfortable. She really couldn’t blame her. Momo <em>or Tzuyu,</em> walked in on them basically devouring each other, which is prohibited on their contract, by the way. <em>Maybe that’s why Mina disconnected and distanced herself for a while? Because she realized that?</em></p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon made her way towards her. <em>To be fair, we’ve broken every rule on that list countless times already.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Waiting for Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon didn’t touch Mina in any way but the other looked up. <em>Shy Mina is back.</em> “No,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, can I walk you home?” Mina nodded and they began to walk.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon steals glances every now and then, trying to muster up the courage to even just tell Mina that she thinks she’s beautiful tonight.</p><p> </p><p>The walk was silent as Jeongyeon never found her voice again. When they got to the door, Jeongyeon knew it’s now or never.</p><p> </p><p>“Mina,”</p><p> </p><p>On cue, Mina looked back from unlocking her door, face expectant of what Jeongyeon will say, “I’m sorry,”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon doesn’t know why she’s apologizing, but she did anyway. What’s one apology if it’s to get her Minarin back to her usual self, right?</p><p> </p><p>Mina stared at her for a moment, she doesn’t know why Jeongyeon is apologizing. It’s not like they didn’t let it happen. <em>It’s not like I didn’t like what happened... wait, what?</em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s not like all of it was your fault,” Mina implies before letting out an awkward chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just shook her head and let her lips form a smile, “Yeah, you seduced me,”</p><p> </p><p>Mina furrowed her brows and pouted, disagreement written all over her face, “You started it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon laughed, “Oh, so you admit that you were seduced? I won that scene, then!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” defensive, knowing that she almost lost, she struck Jeongyeon’s shoulders, “No!”</p><p> </p><p>“You still kissed me,” Jeongyeon chuckled, enjoying the annoyance in Mina’s face.</p><p> </p><p>But Mina was quick to think of a way to escape, “I’m not the first one to lean, though,”</p><p> </p><p>“Touché.” both just smiled stupidly, but as time went by, something has changed. The goofy smiles they wore slowly faded until it vanished altogether. It changed into something heated, something that resembles the intense gaze they had back at the locker rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could change her mind, Mina asked, “Do you want to stay for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon just stared at her, the familiar clouded look was present, and Mina would give anything to know what’s going on behind those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon whipped her phone out to dial someone’s number, eyes never leaving Mina’s.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke, not letting her gaze falter under Mina’s equally fervent ones, “Tzu, let’s switch tonight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hola amigas, amigos! idk spanish but i just wanna say hello in a language i studied for months and absolutely picked nothing up ;( lmao</p><p>yes, yes, i know the update took really long to come out but i came bearing a 9k so it's still a win, amirite lol so how did this update treat y'all? good i hope? i wanna improve my work so lmk what y'all think!</p><p>stream kura kura and also a little side note: jeongyeon i love you, i'm proud of you!<br/>another side note: TASTE OF LOVE 10th MINI ALBUM!!!</p><p>see you next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>